


The Guardian

by Daddyburrito



Series: Mobuhan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Amnesia, Angst, Ansel/Moblit wears glasses, Characters to be mentioned, Childhood Trauma, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lingerie, Long haired Moblit Berner, Mainly Fourth squad (Hange's squad), Mainly Mobhan, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Masturbation, Memory Loss, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Moblit is 8 year older than Hange, Mobuhan, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Office Blow Jobs, One Night Stands, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Moblit/Ansel, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Switching duties, Title and description might change, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, erotic romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 98,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: Moblit never let her fall nor leave her He cared for her like a parent In other words he was Her Guardian They're were too close without even noticing they both fall in love with each other butBoth of them claims a rejections to each other As they were scared of one of them will not repay its feeling untill Moblit died Hange realize she still loved him she loved him more than friends orMother or Father She wants to bring back those days of Time machine exist but Everythings happen She want to bring back the day how sheHurt and how she was hurted by him now that heReturns she wants to fix them up but everythings changes He's different now He's not a guy from before He's more mature now and same as hersHe changed but he's still caring but the Moblit is not him anymore it felt like he's a stranger from her and She's stranger from him from Being close friends to strangers From strangersTo being with benefits with each other
Relationships: Keiji/Nifa (Shingeki no Kyojin), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Mobuhan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. When Everything's kept in Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is second story after deleting one I'm trying my best to make English Fan fic And since Mobhan is very rare ill try make some  
> Of this plus I have more online review/blended lessons that I'm Working on and that This story Focus only on Mobuhan and Hange's squad some characters to be mentioned and what's happening in Manga!  
> But this full of Romance and some Lemons to inlcudined Rough smut are also included

Third person p.o.v

Once Hange become a Squad leader after Erwin smith  
Pronounce as Commander and Create her Own squad  
And she met Nifa Keiji and Abel among many soldier  
A young man but He's actually older than her in 8 years  
His name is Moblit who later becomes her Assistant which she really don't need But at her Situation of being eccentric as she was obsessed with titans this man have helped her From the start the man becomes her Mother like Still, Moblit cared for her no matter what people said at their weirdness Drinking was his only key to cope up the stress Caring her made him Fall in love from her despite of her weird Antics. Loosing him made Hange Realized that she fell from him She also regretted that why is too late? Now that he's back Everything got worse their Memories Taken away He's there but he don't remember Her He had Anmesia He forgot everything From their First meet and Petting sawney and bean untill they died Defending her from Djel sannes who nearly Hurt Hange but Moblit depends her Her experiments with Eren  
As titan almost everything kept In her memories But  
It's all gone from him BUT Hange knew He had heart and His heart remember hers. After the day or hours they graduated from Senior officers From Survey Corps Hange had to meet her new squad it was selected by hers As Erwin and shadis Allowed her to do that since she saw much potential in them plus they're intelligent

First a petite red haired girl intruced herself she was cute as fuck and she looks young but the younger woman is alcoholic but she balanced it Next is Yellow Haired man that also have glasses or Goggles like Her He was Abel Second to the oldest He is like same old as her While the next tall man is Keiji Lastly the Light brown haired Adorable guy and it was Moblit The man used to be their second in Command in their group meaning that he was next to Hange Since Hange had possibilities of being Commender instead of Levi and She had seen much potential than him

"My name is Nifa Herschel 22 From Wall rose" The young lady enthusiastically intrudueced herself from her older comrade 

"I'm Abel Abel Scallin I lived in same place!" He quickly  
Intruduced himself though he's not in rush or being shy

"Keiji, 23 From Wall rose" The taller man silently intruduce himself or Being blunt

"Uh hi I'm Moblit Berner from Wall Maria" He shyly intrudueced himself

"Ah, So your oldest her Moblit right? Since I'm a Scientist You guys can help me From titan eccspteriment! By the way I'm your leader Hange Zoe" She introduced herself that same reaction as Nifa

Years after the squad have survived many dangerous expeditions Large titan kills Her squad also Handled her for being overzelous but Moblit had much harder work to babysit her Besides her Babysitters he also  
Help her from experiments being with her in expedition  
This makes them even closer but its late for them to realized that they slowly growing an affection of love of each other. As they Captured two titans That she named them as Sawney and bean Hange wants to tame them While Taming them she never cared on scolding her by her Assistant Every comrades of them looking at her While naming the titans She also tell a story of them She had conversation with them like Humans but titans had only groaning but she keeps enjoying with them since she likes it The story she taught on them was about on Serial killer which she taken name from it to them Every soldiers in front of them Had to hear those disgusting stories and Almost all of them can't handle 5hat situation At that rate Moblit have to calm her down from titans

"Eek! Hey Moblit Sawney Kissed me!"  
She said enthusiastically 

"Dear God Hange! You could have die there! Keep away from them! It's way too Dangerous!" The older man scolded the Younger lady or in his superior 

The man also pulled her in order to get way from being bitten by titans both of them fell from ground Moblit made sure he guided Hange in order to stop her from those titans about to eat her. The man carried her through her room in order to calm her down It was also days later since they've knowm that Eren was a titan  
Shifter it was also the day that their pet titan Sawney and bean. Moblit Immiedietly Wakes up after hearing Abel knocking the door loud out of Rush Moblit not notice what he's wearing shirt or his uniform glad he  
Wears his coat from covering his exposed skin some women starts to swoon at him even younger ones The  
Younger squads Like Sasha was also lucky woman to see him like that the young woman gazed at man while  
Eating potatoes her expression is almost timing while eating Potatoes. Once Moblit reached the main headquarter on where they are the man told her that their pet titans died. So Hange Immiedielty freaks out over death of her favourites again, he had to tame his leader from being that but he never give up Like a mother he will do anything I order to keep her safe and  
Calm her down or cheer her up after titans death Moblit hugged her and take her to their office Both of them never cared on what people sees them Hange used to be wild or eccentric person but Hange also  
Had appeared to be sad mostly with death of her comrades and the titans 

"Aww that's okay Squad leader I know what it feels don't worry we will take others okay? Also You really need to behave okay? Don't worry I have made some stuffed toys and I sketched them now calm down okay" Moblit calmly cheer her up 

"Uh t-thanks.. Thank you for being there for me  
Okay, ill try to be have mom" Hange cried on his chest while grasping and grabbing his shirt his jacket is soaked of her tears and saliva but she never realized that she was shirtless 

"Ahh.. mom huh?" the man replied after he silently moan after Hange grabbed his chest and stomach 

"Huh? Fck! What was that!" Hange responded from his  
Reactions

"Ehh? Y-You're shirtless? Damn it! Uhm? Moblit I think your hot" She finally smiled after covering her blushing face 

"Ehh? Uhh? Thanks" he shyly replied at her as he was modified after realizing after he was shirtless all day 

"You know how to cheer up a girl! You know you're actually hot well Does other saw that? Well, You become instant hesrtrob here man" Hange teased him while blushing 

As time passes many things happened From Annie's betryal at that rate Levi's squad failed to kill the Female titan And all of them died at that expedition luckily her squad live long since they're alert on that expedition as Hange ordered them to be more alert since each mission gets more harder and life and Death Changing mostly after the another expedition of Reiner and Bertholdt Mike and his squad died at that time Including Nanaba none of them survived Now this is not a titan expedition anymore but it's all about on Historia on that Mission Her squad nearly died Leaving Nifa and Abel lived Keiji was the one who sacrificed himself for Eren and Historia but they are Still kidnapped hours later, Nick was found dead he was a pastor who connects on royal bloodline of Reiss Clan  
This involvememt made him punish to death by Djel sannes at That time The two men had not notice the two as Djel grabbed the collar of Hange's shirt Luckily Moblit have to depend her this was the time how she fell from him hiddenly but he had fall for her in same place and same as hers following that day Moblit had  
To interrogate Peaure just to revael the real truth as he tiwst his hand or wrist over hiding the truth just like what military police did they had also saved Flegel which also connects on the Royal family from his last name. Seeing Hange injured after its the first time he didn't manage her he had to take care her more each care he did made them even closer 

It's hard for them for a confession botg of them never care untill they had to reach and breach wall Maria  
As they were unexpected to fight warriors again after Encountering then in same place as Zeke knew Eren or his brother is going there In order to steal his power but deep inside he just want to talk to his brother and reunite with them its just Marleys order to steal over greed they were also brainwashed by them. As they  
Fought Bertholdt after mikasa Attacked him to nkt let him transformed she had to make him injured Bertho  
Stay away from higher place but Hange had to chase him including Moblit but they're not that alert from his large explosion His name were the last word she have heard after falling from well which is safer place Months ago the time where they experimenting on Eren thus was used from titan Experimentation and They knew this is much safe place. As Hange regains her consciousness she had to scream his name but none of the soldier replied her face is covered in blood crawling from rocks in well she had to climb and stand carefully she hardly walks as her body is still stiffeining from falling on ground While she's about to fall Nifa had carry her superiors larger body and take her in safer place 

"Where's Abel? Where's Moblit? Tell me where is he!"  
She started to cry only one eye left as tears fall of form her face 

"Abel lived but Moblit.. He saved you" Nifa silently said while crying too 

She couldn't believe that she loose him and now Erwin He had made choice to himself for armin to make him live instead of Him Ynir had to sacrifice herself for Bertholdt so that he'll live for reiner adn Annie Atleast armin lived too Hange is not that close at Levi but she did but she never have a feelings on him like on Moblit he was too espesyal for her He was like her Guardian Angel He had made many memories from scolding her  
They have also made a drinking party since their squad had inherit her weirdness plus all of them are drinkers  
Too many memories too many challanges But at end it  
Ends up as memories what's worse it stayed out From memories That they have to make start over again


	2. Just a stranger

Hange's point of view

It's been years since the last time I met him and heard his voice He was too special at me he's like my mother he never give up from caring me no matter what stress I gave at him Drinking was his only key to cure his stress Damn.. Why do I be come desparate? Because iwas wrong why do I have to be shy at him at that time? Why do I hide my feelings? I was scared at that time And it's just impossible for him to hurt me I know Moblit can't do that for me If I met him again Ill hug him very tight I just need him But his lost made me  
Matured glad that Nifa never died along with Keiji they never leave me even Levi but unlike Moblit I never have a feelings at him but we remained as Close friends like I did as same as Erwin Now I only have Levi Left If he die I don't know what will happen to me I already lost Nanaba and Mike but Gladly I still have my squad Keiji died too Now we're only three left Once Moblit is Stull alive he'll be the next Squad leader since he was second in command or Vice captain man I still remember being with him That sawney and bean?  
When we first met? There are also nights that we don't sleep because of overwork Even many dangerous expeditions Ah, I still remember that time he depends me and many more He just made many memories on mine. Now it's been almost 4 years since they left and it's hard for me

As I meet Onyankopon and Yelena 3years ago this made me remember Abel and Moblit and its hard for me to replace them of course they're my friends maybe they'll stay as members Once we've reach This island he was one of the man we've met He was a tall guy maybe he's tall as KeijI Like ours He was a soldier in Opposite side  
Yelena was his comrade the two intruduced himself while touring us on this islands but iuts far on where we used to live and the main town of this islands Gazing from boat made me realized how beautiful the outside world is we lived in hell for hundreds of years Walls jailed us from freedom Now that we're here we have to find a new life or challange again As years passed Everythihg Changes once I become a commander after Erwin When we reached the town the man finally intruduced himself

"welcome to the continent of Marley I'm your guide here I also want your plans and help you guys out here" He finally intruduced himself

"He looks different" Nifa whispered at my ear so i  
Responded her back by tapping her shoulder 

"Tch.. That's a disrespect Nifa!" I scolded her but she  
Smirked instead Nifa got taller now her hair is longer and her bangs are on opposite Vertical She looks mature than before she's almost an adult now She's near 30 but she remained adorable 

"hey there little kids you some candies?" the clown teased Levi and Nifa though they're smallest But Nifa is same height as mine

I pulled them away from that person who's trying to hurt them they were mistaken as child Levi never grew 5 3 was his height Nfia and I is 5 7 I Knew Levi Used to be malnourished Then he lived in underground then I met Moblit before him but before he joined I even met Him I have met moblit as Cadet then though he's older than us Maybe he's like a Levi They joined survey corps late

"What was that?" Keiji saw that thing with wheels  
It looks different from Carriage and Horses

"Is that a horse! Wow Horse with wheels!" Nifa  
Said as she was excited upon seeing that 

"it was a car it's far different from horses and Carriage"  
Yelena explained at us Yes she's too tall She's taller than Mike 

"oh! A car! Hey car!" I acted as child over seeing this and it wasnt only me but Connie and sasha 

"Hey guys do you like Candies" The clown keeps stalking us 

"argh! Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Keiji sarcastically insult the man 

"Relax its me Abel" He finally introduced himself oh it was him He's a total jerk Who cares it all started o. Mine almost all of my group are pretty crazy 

But why only him what about Moblit? He's more special than Abel I'm not that satisfied of that but atleast Abel returns that's okay but Moblit is more than me

"Abel? Hey jerk what are you doing here?" Nifa asked 

"uh I follow you guys since then I just take some rest hey can I join again?" "@bel replied 

"Sure! Why would we deny?" I replied sarcastically but in joke way 

"Oh man! We've miss you! Glad you return! Hey have you seen the ocean" Nifa replied enthusiastically 

"Yah! Ofcourse I did I stayed here!' He replied at us 

As I get too much close to them I never notice that there are crowds of people and cars This country is more advanced than ours Ours? We're jailed on walls them they're all free I also never notice that I'm far from Nifa and others Abel had return and yes that's enough But I wanted if it's more of Moblit. I never care What I'm doing if I'm busy in walking or looking on cars or nah As I get farther I never notice that car roaming to me God what the hell I'm doing? Look at me I'm lost now! "Miss watch out" Said the man Behind me his voice looks Familiar He sounds like Moblit but it wasn't him Both of us fall to the ground "Uh I'm really sorry I didn't notice the car I'm re- Uh do I know you?" Both of us stand from falling from ground After, I ask him because he looks familiar on me but He looks different "What? What do you mean? You mean me? Ah, By the way I'm Ansel" He introduced his name "Hange Zoe" I replied shortly Once our hands touched both of us blushed a bit and make a little silence I could not keep staring at him Cause he looks very different I know its him but He looks different As I stared on this man's face He had scar on his face but he still looks cute Did I say I'm having crush on him? This is Moblit but He never knew me He used to be my Assistant and now Just a Stranger What happened to you? "Why are you staring at?" the man asked me "No! I know it's you You're joking! It's you! It's you Moblit! Berner was your last name isn't it?" I said as I was bit disappointed "What the hell is this weird lady thinking? C'mon I'm not that cold Do you even think I'm him? No weren't And I didn't ever know both of you sorry" The man replied dismayed at me "Stop acting dumb at me stop playing me" I replied at him while I never notice I'm crying "Well I should go I waste my time here But I'm sorry okay sorry for being that rude" He apologized at me The man goes away from me That's how he treats me now? A fucking stranger? What happened to him? Maybe he's getting old Like damn Moblit is 42 now but he looks handsome I'm just crying here and standing out of nowhere What the hell happened at him? Why did he forget me? This hurts I knew he wouldn't hurt me He's not Joking now He looks serious All memories was useless and it's all gone He used to care at me like a mother Working with him almost alll day and night Were unseperable then and now? He tests me as Stranger? From scolding me to this? Why would I easily get angry at him? I still have a chance. My knees are getting weaker I was about to fell but Nifa Catched me "Commander! Hey did something happened?" Nifa asked me "He's here I met him but... He forgets me!" I replied at her "What? Wait you mean that Long haired guy? I met him but It's same Hange He completely forgots us" Abel said "He shouldnt" Nifa said shortly I understand it either Maybe the explosion affects him really bad As I far as I remembered the last time I saw him is almost wiping out away from Explosion made He almost turned into Ash at that time Maybe his body never recovered because many soldier died at that time And we thought he's one of it.Its been 4 years have been past If we recovered his body we still have a chance we can cure or heal whatever happens to him He did He did his promise of heaving lomg hair and seeing ocean but its a ruined becauee of me its all my fault Look at us now We're just stranger


	3. That guy

Third person p.o.v

The night after Hange met him again after Four years the squads take some rest on shelter that Onyankopon and Yelena gave them and in order to hide them from Marleys action against them and their actions against them too The real truth is Its their time to steal their power. This is all Eren's plan plus in order to find his brother Zeke who lives in Marley Him, Reiner and bertholdt Live here too including Annie who stayed as. Crystal to prevent herself from getting arrest from everyone because on what she did after her betreyal but Deep down Each of them have real story and rason why they do that And its all started from higher Ranks of military in Marley why they forced to do this fear devoured them from Marleys too much greed Greed started all of how both side fight. As the dark bites after they rest in shelter Since Hange is Commandee she made a talk meeting with them including the Kids once they have arrived here They have taste new things such6as Seeing cars and more advance than them Even ice creams which is all can't see on theirs but Of course they miss their homeland  
Leaving their homeland is hard from them Memories were built on that time especially on their comrades that sacrificed their Lives Nanaba Mike and Erwin and others. Hange is busy at Commanding her Comrades including taking peace with Onyankopon Who is a Soldeir at this continent (Freedom fighter) as he knew all actions of Marley and tell them how they move here Actually since they went at the ocean She had met them before and teamed up before and its just late for them to make actions but they had already have some plans Against their enemy While busy at the meeting Levi, Hange Nifa Noticed that guy from they met Earlier it was him, Ansel the guy who save Hange in the same day but This man is familiar at them It was actually Moblit He just suffered from Amnesia due to Trauma on last battle 4 years ago It was the explosion caused him to died nearly but Luckily he Survive Since Bertholdt lived and Armin got Jaw titan instead as Ymir Sacrificed herself instead of Bertholdt being eaten by Armin Before she dies Ymir Made a promise at Historia She can't marry her yet Now Warriors have a plan to steal Jaw titan's power Just to save Marcel Who was original Jaw titan. Moblit's body was recovered by them He was supported but his memories kept erased due to what Bertholdt did but The man apologized though he domt remember Him Bertholdt used to be one of his younger comrades but his injuries are healed but Like Hange He had nearly blind and his face is burnt a little caused by heat of explosion made by Colossal titan After he pushed Hange. Eren knew this man Also He was one who sketched his figure when his titan failed to transform and many more It's all because of Hange Even Sasha Sasha is one of the first women who saw him shirtless She even saw Levi then. And it's all gone Those memories are Erased Now He's completely different From shy guy but protective to a different stranger man for them But Hange knew He has heart and They were remain on his heart. As they noticed him Staring Abel raised his Eyebrow This guy is Luckiest among them Except he was shot by Kenny's squad but he survived He's like Hange His other eye affected hard too Due to the gunshot Abel have to recover for months He had to follow them. Abel stared at the guy badly as he wants to have a fight Abel clenched his fist more as he's going aggressive maybe He knew That Ansi Disrespect Hange and He's not like that Because of a moblit Their squad wouldn't let Hange hurt "What is your problem? Are you looking for a fight" Ani asked Abel "Nothing" Abel replied shortly "Oh hey I'm Is there a book how to cure amnesia?" Hange slammed her hand after facing Onyankopon way too close "ah, Theres a local bookstore there but it's way to far, Also you can make him recover I mean try it to yourself" He replied nervously after being scared at Hange's Antics "oh! Bash his head!" Nifa said a bit agggresibly after She's about to smash him with chair "Push him off! To wall!" Abel Suggested "Smash his head with rock so this jerk can remember us!" Hange also Suggested The Three is making a mess over a guy having an amnesia and how will they cure it easily as they were impatient but deep down this really hurts It's just them To adjust how will they help him recover especially he was their friend Again, Their squad is still pretty weird It's all because of Hange Hange had taught them how to be like that "Hey guys stop being weird okay We still not now if it's him And stop being Overacting and Acting like a child" Keiji scolded them Bluntly "You're not Moblit" They replied at the guy "Respect him instead" Keiji Said "Uh, Keiji and Onyankopon is Right maybe we can heal him by starting over again" Abel suggested "I think you're right but how" Nifa replied "Nah just leave him out Nifas right it's hard but we can make this clear okay?" Hange replied Now it's their another Challange to heal him Especially on Hange on how will she handle him but He's not cold He's just that pretty cold but he often smile but he had change instead of naive but now he's decent and sliglty Possesive man but not obsessed With years passed He doesn't have any girlfriend The man Suffeed from Coma too and it's just year since he Wakes up and this is the reason why he was this affected and its hard for him too join with them and that's the reason why hew was that and he's not that fully develop but he's trying his own way how to cope up with them since the man have Amnesia This causes him to change his name and forgoting who is he making him acting like child who's just tyring to discover worldo nly them can heal him They need to start over again. Moments after they continue their meeting but Hange is lacking of focus because of him She couldn't stop thinking about him And his real him, Moblit how will she help him recover But she understands him and its just hard and This is just the beginning They were actually crying earlier Whe. They trying to help him recover quickly because it's hard for gem She thinks she's weak for him As she Adapted being alone Deep down She had actually hurt him That's why she regretted more after his death She had rejected him In past that she doesn't want to remember again She was too scared at that time Making her to Lie over Marrying Levi but she doesn't love him but Moblit still cares. This is the last night Befor they're travelling to Shiganshima in order to breach it again and recover everyome was prepared for Tommorow Now, Moblit is scared on what will happen on how will he save her because of unexpected things Happened in them So he wants to Confess at Hange but He's shy He used to he shy guy but he still protects her And Hange was same She's scared of falling at him Deep down its hard for her to him to lose him Liek he cares to much She wasn't scared by rejected by him. As Moblit knocks on Door Hange slept early at that time as he's trying to wake her up by talking to Her "Uh Squad leader C-can I talk to you?" Moblit asked silently "Ugh, who's there? Shit! How will I say this! Calm down Hange it's Just him Tahts okay Just be brave okay" Hange said as she was scared after she risen up from bed It's like pulling her away out the door it's not for being tired but something is pushing her away to get away from him "Are awake" Moblit asked again "it's okay it's okay" She whispered as she finally opened the door "You're still awake? It's too late" She said in front of him Bluntly and She can't stare at him longer "I want to say something.. I mean can we talk inside?" Moblit replied shyly "Let's make it quick" Hange said coldly "Okay but.. Um.. Okay I'll take this quick Hange, Maybe it's my last day hereafter this Battle or I'll retire I'm scared.." Moblit replied by changing his words "Dont be scared We will make this fine I don't think Were alone there no enemies to encounter" Hange Said "I.. I... Hange, i love you I mean I have feelings on you" He remained silent after he confessed at her that quick She's still in shock she can't say any word or how will he reply him Tears fall from their eyes "It's too late Moblit I'm getting Married I just treat you as assistant Maybe we should stay as friend.." Hange replied quickly Hange covered her mouth As she was crying "What do you mean? God my care is all useless that's how you pay?" Moblit replied codlly but he's still crying "You can now leave I can do by myself Just go away I don't need you!" She wws shocked on what she said even him "Oh fuck! Why did I do that! Shit! It hurts! Aaa! I can't do this Why do I lie to him Why did i lie???" She asked herself Moblit just ran away and let her cry she hurts him she lied because she really loved him and appreciate his care now She got weaker and weaker after regretting what she have down She is on her breakdown This makes her to hard to sleep as day passed Moblit just Acted as her normal assistant not like any before but at end He saves her. After he died It affe her more She also had regretted but now This is the reasom why is she's that scared She's scared of loosing him quick and it happens Hange had suffered from desperation and depression Only his shirts and sketches was her Memory lane on him. Hange couldn't stop thinking that untill now After their meeting Hange ran away and let herself alone Hange sits near Wall and hug her legs Then hurried her head on her knees She thinks she's still weak after he left "I don't like to see woman crying Here Stop bawling it's useless" Ansel said at her a bit cold while smiling a bit Hange stared at him He really looks different she realized how cute he is and how attractive he is Staring at golden brown eyes and beautiful nose his hair pulled down or without tying them as it cover his injuries "Okay.. Uh hi again.. I m Hange Zoe" Hange replied shyly after the man helped her to stand and touches her hand making her like statue "I know who are yoy we have met" He replied shortly "Oh its you" She replied too "Oh sorry for earlier Just don't be desparate over a guy okay Theres many guy out there" Ansel said "Yeah you're right but you're rare I mean him" Hange said shyly "How many times i said I'm not him okay don't make this long Just don't go over act ant let's talk calmly" Moblit asked her "Oh okay I'm sorry I just adapted that well C can we start again I mean can you work with us" She replied "Oh sure I can help you" He respectedly agreed a "Can you be our Assitant i mean my Assitant I know it's not yo but please?" "Hange begged at the guy "Sure" He replied while smiling Meeting him again is harder for her It almost felt he rlike strucking her heart by arrows She remains statue and just stared at him she stared on his Chest Hange thinks he's like a hot guy in Novels in romance His chest is exposed making him more hotter She couldn't belive that he's like this Seeing him smile takes herself Out of the world He's too cute and handsoem she can't stand it Her body are stiffening over seeing him that untill She fainted right in front of him He remained standing and just stare at her because he can't do anything and he's just learning more things up


	4. Resemblance

Once is eveyrone is Asleep Hange still couldn't sleep Since she wasn't that busy than before but what's harder as a Commander She's commanding and guiding her lower rank or cadet comrades like what Erwin did but this is less work and experiments with Moblit but she had help on Nifa Since she was third in command after him now that He's back though he's other person because of his Amnesia She had to make Nifa as squad leader Since Nifa had potential  
As she was taught by Hange. Hange still can't believe that he return and it's very impossible for him to be alive at that situation despite his Amnesia She still Appriciate him but Hange had to help him recover  
Even just her She had to recover of what is their doing back then and his care for him As she entered his room again after 4 years She missed doing this especially Barging in on his room and scolding her afterwards now Everything is different He seems quiet but he's different on Levi or He's calmer now

"Aaah! You're just pretending Hey wake up! Moblit hey! Don't you remember titans Hey I miss them! Hey let's go do some experiments with them But did you know They were humans before? They were just used by  
People here just for attack on Our homeland!" Hange shouted at him as she was shaking his body and still crying but she's still smiling at the same time 

She repeated her words on him while trying to wake him up he wasn't in coma ever since his coma and without her He seems calm in sleep but sometimes not but in past usually/Typically when his drunk but the man adapted this since he's heavy drinker to cope his stress but he still balancing it before

"I missed you so much if you just remember us especially me I'm sorry of what I have done I actually loved you I lied because I'm scared of loosing you You know? You told me you won't leave me but why did you forgot me? And leave me? Hey I'm really sorry hey Do you remeber how you defend me? How we survived in many titan expeditions? Remember sawney and bean? Aww he's still cute Ah, finally you have made your promise You wanted to have long hair right? God, you look more mature Oh I remember your 42 now do you have child? Wife? You still looks very handsome though you're too old Man I wish I can see you in two eyes but now not thank you Moblit for teaching me how to be more mature look at me now I'm the commander you dreamed seeing me in commander right? It's here Hey do you want to sketch ocean? I know you could do that Just why the hell this happened to you? Your memories is erased but don't worry I can help you I love you" Hange said calmly 

As she was combing his hair and carressing his cheek Staring at his face made her blush from his golden brown eyes, His beautiful collarbones his light brown hair almost all of him is attractive Well almost all of Veteran men including him are attractive some women have crush on them becaause they were too attractive though they are old Especially on Mike, Erwin and Nile since Him and Levi are the youngest  
They were new born of them. Hange falls asleep at his  
Side bed but she Wakes up on his bed The man have respect on woman and She thinks it's actyally him but He couldn't remember her but he had respect of her  
Because it's very rare for this kind of man to be this gentleman. Once Hange exited the room since they had cabins she saw Nifa and others they're separated on younger adults Including Jean eren Sasha Connie Mikasa and Armin The kids are all grown up now some of them are in 20s as Hange sits o table for breakfast she asked Ansel where he is to Nifa 

"Uh hey where is Ansel" Hange asked at younger woman

"Ah, that cute man? Don't tell me you have crush on him but damn he's acyyally hot He's like twin brother of Moblit" Nifa teased Hange

"No but actually yes Its him Nifa it's him He just forgets us! He doesn't have a twin except he had relative on Mike!" Hange scolded her in the way of grinning at her 

"You just met him and you like him?" Nifa replied

"Shut up brats, It early morning you two are too flirty just for boys! Tch" Levi scolded them

"You don't know everything here dwarf" Hange grins as she scolded Levi and teased him

"Oh Moblit could you please let this brats calm down?"  
Levi asked the man but he doesn't know him even Levi had notice his change he doesn't respond

"Fuck he's hot! Shit please keep me virgin fuck This kind of guys have high potential in sex! They could be rough oh shit he's making me wet ack! Damn I couldn't think one night he would pin me and kissed me rough untill our clothes are gone He would smash me like Titan Nifa beware at him" Hange banged her head on table as she was grinning and panicking her nose starts bleeding 

"Uh That's dirty Hange, He wouldn't do that, Yiu just met him" Nifa replied 

But damn he's actually hot breakfast isn't ready and Hange thinks he could be her breakfast He had same weight as Moblit and Levi but it's actually him it's actually Moblit She had saw him shirtless before but only one time the time where sawney and bean died  
The man went from woodcuttng that's why he's that pretty tired and breakfast is still not ready then? He's not prepared becauee of that titan's death it was too rush

"fuck off Nifa why are you letting yourself on boys I mean your letting yourself or having sex with two boys if you asked me to Levi well he's small" Hange complained at Nifa 

"Ehh? Sorry?"Nifa scratched her head gazing at Keiji and Abel she made an small angry face at them 

"Uh what? Who are you oh are you Levi Sorry didn't know you I just met you oh, Goodmoring Miss" He respectedly greeted them 

"ah fuck" Hanges last words as she faints after she felt arrows stroking her heart 

Once breakfast are ready after Ansel prepared woodcuttng When Hange stared at the man earlier From his beautiful abs and his collar bone this made him even more hotter He's in his 40s but still can be too handsoem and too sexy his long hair is touching his exposed skin his hair was tied in man bun He had same length as Eren but they had different hairstyle. As time passed the dark bites again and it's been a day since they had recruited the man now Hange is calmer now well actually she is this is unlike before  
Now After she saw him on his first work since he's her new Assistant but Hange couldn't replace Moblit but she was proud of seeing his good work 

"Do you need help, it's late night by the way you're doing well how did you do that" Hange said as she too proud at him after seeing his new potential 

"Well I actually did some small works here... But I know how to write Who do you think Im a child? Sorry  
That's a strange thingbto treat you like that" He replied at her 

"oh Sorry I Just missed you I mean him Maybe I can help you" She replied after being embarrassed at him  
Then she joined her and taught him more 

She couldn't still belive that she's working on other man and not him but Hange still wants to be him as her Assistant or guardian just like before she also thinks that he will remember them on future As a Commander she had to command not just him but eveyrone And she realized how much harder or easy for her Being commander made her even Matured woman not just loosing him she wasnt that desperately obsessed with him Hange accepts him ve even he sems new to her She could help him in Commanding but Since the man is still respectful in women Ansel isn't a type that doesn't respect woman or stereotypecal man But She's too lucky to have this hot new guy. As she Fell asleep by helping him or commanding him She's almost more like his Assistant but He's more like on it Ansel covered his superior with blanket It's Just Hange who thinks he wouldn't do this because he's a stranger or he had change to heartless man but not He's like Moblit He's very respectful at woman almost equally Ansel have served here as an Assistant so he could adapt this quick once he had recover but it's just a Short time  
Maybe Hange just don't adapted him but if time passed she could have adtapt him but she misses his old him, real him but she still Appriciate his help even if it's small help

"She fell asleep She could be tired uh, Hey I think you need to go at bed" Ansel asked the woman but she didn't respond him but he wouldn't let her just that 

"Huh? Moblit? Must be my imagination..." Hange said silently 

She still misses Him after she Wakes up being alone again it made her cry again She thinks she's weak but she just making herself more dependable And she's actyally dependable now they were like strangers to each other and now they're just developing to each other from very close to this The man has heart and Hange knows it His heart wouldn't change 

"Ah, Hey... Ansel..." Hange followed the man and hug him though he just met her and she poked his chest  
To his heart 

"Thank you you stu have a heart" She said at him as she finally smiled again at him

"oh thanks" His words are rush but He's not shy but he Appriciated her 

After seeing her smile She's about to control his adorable smile She had really change and now more change Now that he's here She becomes naive and shy especially he's new in mix of seeing same Resemblance on him to Moblit but Him returning made her comportable and at his return From Earlier His looks Same his care same They were almost Twins Ansel is like Moblit lost twin they have same resemblance well almost everything One thing is not is He's not Him Moblit's dead and Ansel is alive Ansel is just hop for them Especially on Hange but She can make him heal and Like Moblit Ansel can be her next guardian or Reancernation of Moblit because they are different Hange also thinks he had split personality That could be worse and Anmnesia is Worse He seems innocent like child but he's far different on Moblit now This is what anmesia did at him He is just trying to see the world again after suffering and sleeping because of Coma and They are the only one can help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter probably next if Smut I domt know when will I update it it will take longer I still have a few more stories to Write That smut will be rough or I can make that as I can if it's rushed or not but I'll try simce Mobuhan lemon is rare


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never barge in the room Hange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm not good at writing smut or sex scenes or it's rush and not matching some events or characters

As soon as Hange Wakes up rising up from her bed is hard for her her body felt stiffen and hardly can move pain ran across her body she is also unable to walk due to what happened last night again, she Wakes up alone but the man wouldn't let her just naked or not caring unlike other men that she can slept or had sex with hange wraps her legs with her arms and rest her head on the wall after realizing it's same damned morning she still thinks at him on how they slept together but when she's still a virgin now, She just wake up after her Virginity is killed by him Hange knew he's not a random guy that she can sex with or she could be prostitute at him She still remember how they intimately made love  
She would have been desperate but she will never give up until he was recovered. After her body is all well she tried standing up slowly untill she exited the room exiting the room made her meeting Nifa she was shocked after seeing her in messy hair and its messier than before and its too obvious how she looks tired and having sex with that guy felt like heaven at her but it mix of regret and embarrassmemt at him Of course she just met him last 2 weeks plus even if it's him that's still quick 

"Seriously Hange? You just met him Few weeks ago and You're giving yourself? " Nifa was serious but she's teasing Hange at same time 'What's the Matter? He's hot I mean You know what I am right? I'm a former prostite but Damn it was actually an Accident! Also I would stop that and I won't do it Nifa it's an Accident okay?" Hange depends her words "You guys really did!" Nifa replied in teasingly way "Oh the angel's here" Hange greeted the man "Good morning too" He replied shortly "Are you an angel? Sorry but.. You're like one but nevermind You're a demon" She greeted again "Oh About last night?" He asked Ansel/Moblit pulled Hange's arm to his room to talk to her privately and locked the door They doesn't care if they were like just strangers only but it doesn't though the man isn't like any other man that can only in one night stand "Sorry about last night its all my fault.." Hange apologized at the man "That's okay but I'm that turned on too you You're just hot How old are you again?" He asked and replied "Oh I'm 34 right I mean I'm 34! Uh.. Hey why are you taking off my robes?" Hange asked him then replied "Can we get more intimate I domt care if we met" He said at her camly but seductive "An affair?" She asked "Not like that but we can still be friends but not as partners" He replied "Oh really? I don't think that's same hey, Nifa thinks your a sugardaddy" she replied "What she did? Maybe she's right.. But I'm not but I can be no money just free okay but I can still be your assistant" He replied too as he was suorised a bit but in later times he smirked Ansel/moblit Keeps striping her untill she was all naked Then he pinned her to the wall but she was facing the wall He slid the tip of his length on her wall hole and avoiding her anal hole she moaned after her walls were touched again with his tip it felt like tickling her He trapped her wrist by holding it He slowly plunged his length Ansel plunged his body on hers Hange tries to prevent moaning loud in order to others not to hear them but she can't do as she's crying over his fast movements his body is hitting her body As Ansel managed to hug her while his hip is grinding her Ansel pulled her hair to just to keep her more quiet He suck his two fingers on her mouth then let her wet it with her saliva. Ansel pressed her on wall again then leaned down to reach her collar bones and upper body he slid his toungue on her collarbones untill reaching hee Chest Ansel squeezes her breast then sucked its nipples one by one He's like a hungry person as he also thinks she's okay for breakfast Ansel continuesly licked her body up to down He buried his face on her privates and rub his head Ansel also licked her walls He liked seeing her body stiffen as he was carrying her and her toes are also curling up out of pain she'd got on him but she liked it too much. Hange kneeled down She doesn't care if She's touching hee Assistant's Length who cares? She liked it anyways she slid her hands On his length she was surprised it was big and it made her more horny Hange playfully treasured his Cock body and suck it to her mouth Ansel moaned after he was receiving the pain she's giving She played and suck his Cock fast as she was hungry too but that's enough for her she let the liquids coming out to her face but she loved it too much. Once they're finished Hange wear her clothes again and exited his room with him Her squadmates are all speechless after seeing them all sweaty and tired How it all started? Once she let Nifa and others rest except Moblit/Ansel it let herself work though she become a commander her duty of having many paperworks never stopped but Hange will never give up not just loosing Ansel/Moblit but she can do it alone but it makes her stress due to multitasking and she is still doing some experiments sometimes but she had only few papers left but In sometime she would finish and let herself rest She never thought how hard is commanding her lower rank Comrades like The 104th and rest. While busy at work She never realized that Levi entered the room the man wanted her to take some bath but Hange never noticed him or she just ignoring him due to her stress he poked her back with the broom and scolding her just to ask her to take bath but Hange just replying at him by sighing and deep breath He keeps poking her untill it reached and accidentally crash on the coffee and it Spilled on the table the papers were soaked that made Hange angry She had never been got angry at Levi nor Moblit neither her squad but she did one time "What the hell? You just ruined it! Now I'm going to repeat it all again? Damn it! I've work to this all day with them and you want them to do this again? Like what the hell?" Hange angrily scolded him "Just take some bath okay You've never took bath for days!" He replied at her by scolding too "okay I will! Yes And your not my mom now stay here okay? Clean it That's your hobby right now fine I'll take bath!" She scolded him She walked angrily while stomping her feet as she was too angry and she had to do it again all night her hope was only Ansel He could have help him like he always did In past it just happened again after he returned though he had an amnesia but he still have it or it still not cured and its been a long months or over a year since he's awake plus no one is there when he was in coma because his body is not recovered Hange wished she did this and its still unbelievable at her to see him alive And that's fine no matter if he had an amnesia that made him to forgot who really he is and them. After she finished Bath she headed next to his room Hange never care what is she doing if she's entering her room quickly or not knocking on door like she always did, Once she had opened the door arrogantly and not having any permission she was surprised after seeing him all Naked yes she had seen him Shirtless but not naked she is also surprised on his length though its only one sight she still seeing it what's more if her eye is not injured? She would saw it all? And yes she still did see it That's why she's that surprised that made her scream she doesn't care if it's late night Waters are dripping on his body Hange could see his Ripped muscles which made him sexier His collarbone too but Some large scars and hint of Burns ruins it but he is still hot for. Hange closed the door immediately and rest her body on door she never care if he opened it and just stayed she wants to talk at him or ask some help since he was Her Assistant it made her in panic after regretting what she did She had did this many times but never seen a man naked but she knows it and how sex work. Ansel/Moblit noticed her so he opened the door to response her He never notice that she was in door Luckily he catched the woman and She was surprised after she is resting on his chest she can hear her hot breath that made her nervous but it relieved her and she had nostalgic feelings on him or some resemblance but he's just only one person or he had split personality but he doesn't. Hange made him hug her as she was controlling herself and Ansel responsed back at her "What are you doing here? It's late night.." Ansel asked her calmly "I actually need you and I.. Can you please help me and why the hell you don't help us?" She replied "Sorry for that I don't notice because I was new" He replied too As Ansel still hugging her as Hange not letting him to get away she never noticed that his hug is getting tight She can felt his length that is already getting hard because of her she's not wearing any clothes inside no bras or any lingerie or panties just her robes that she wore then when He Depend her from Military police taht threat her And He wouldn't let her do that Even Ansel did he would let any woman hurt. Ansel is also surprised and its his first time touching a woman's body he had never touched or he Jsut forget but Moblit did touch Hange's body, Exposed body the time when he's taking her some bath when Other is not available or Levi ordered him and let a Nifa Rest but it's more on no choice its forced Man Hange laughed that the man is still innocent as hell even he had amnesia she's never facing him but she knows his reactions on him. Ansel was squeezing her breast that makes Hange moan As he wanted more Ansel slid his hand inside the cloth of her robes now he's touching her exposed breast it made him more turn on his touches is getting heated Ansel is now playing with her breast and nipples his other hand was on her thighs by gliding his hand on her side of her thighs until it reached her walls Ansel rub his fingers on its lips of her privates then inserts his two fingers then next three fingers Ansel played with hers knowing that she's wet Hange grasped his hair after resciveing on what is he doing "Ahhhh what are you doing?" Hange asked while moaning "You're hot I want you.. Call me Daddy.. I don't care if we just met from now on You're mine! I want to fuck you hard very hard I want my name on your tip of your toungue Can I be your sugardaddy? No money needed You can do it free i can still be your Assistant but with pleasure... " Ansel husk his voice on her that made her nervous "What the hell!? You pervert! From now on I want to get intimate with you!" Hange angrily seduced him She doesn't care if it's other person but it's still him anyways she doesn't care if she's almost Naked She keeps seducing him untill she pressed her lip at first he was surprised at her kiss but he kissed her back each moment the kiss is getting intense its their first kiss Even moblit had never kissed anyone even her even he had an amnesia Ansel/Moblit slid his toungue on her lips in order to let inside her mouth and Hange opened her mouth to response their toungues danced while consuming each other the kiss got more passionate They're now licking each other's lips They kiss like a hungry person Moans are already made due to their rough kiss Ansel wrapped his arms on her exposed skin and her other hand is grasping her hair and not letting to get away and she was doing the same. Ansel/Moblit pressed her to the wall and kiss her more rougher and nipped her lips and Hange licked his lips He trapped her wrist by not letting her away since his member is hard Ansel is contacting it to her walls Using his other hand to Trap her he use his other hand to his member to plunged it inside. Ansel finally plunged his Cock member makimg their bodies touched they cry out of pain because of this Ansel thrust his body while his hips are grinding her Ansel carried her legs and let it wrap on her body He was kissing her in order to stop her from moaning loud but they stopped from kissing to breath Ansel/Moblit loose his balance and they fall on each other Hange was Suprise again after she was facing him but he keeps moving but slower Hange smiled after he smiled back and cupped his face She realized how handsoem and cute he is God she wished that she can still see him fully so that she can appreciate him more but she always did She love his care but it's all gone and it just reviving again. Ansel pushed her in order to make himself on top of her Ansel smashes his lips once again and trapped his lips and continue his movements once again Ansel grinds his hips while thrusting on her Ansel liked the feeling how he sees her moaning and Hange liked the feeling It turned her more wilder She is enjoying on what is he doing his Member sliding in and out his movements are getting fast each time pass Ansel kissed her neck with his tongues treasuring her collarbones but letting away her breast but he keeps treasuring her body by licking her body and skipping her walls Only moans were heard and slight slamming Nome of them cared if one or Them moaned loud She had heard him Moan once his moan is very sensitive and he's little loud while hers is same "My turn! Ughhh.. Daddy? I feel like a riding a horse... Ahh.. Heaven ughh.. Is this the feeling to get fucked by titans?" Hange giggled as she moaned "Good girl! Faster!" He replied the same Hange rides and grind her hips fast she's like a riding a horse Ansel pulled her and grabbed her ass Hange rest her head on crook of his neck as their pace are getting faster Ansel careesed her back while kissing her roughly she grabbed his shoulder not caring makkmg marks on them. Ansel helped his superior to stand and thrown her to the bed before doing something again Ansel smacked her ass and squeezed it that made her groan Ansel pulled her hair after hearing her whin then carefully slid his titan inside her walls "She keep it down their hearing you..do you want more " Ansel asked her Only moans is her reply Ansel sucked his fingers inside her mouth and Hange wet it with her tongues. After making another position He let her kneel in front of him and she stared at him and She had no choices if she's going to touch it So Hange don't waste her time Hange sucked her mouth inside He twirls her tongue on his tip head and the body of his member then played it with her mouth After that Hange rub it with her hands then placed it with her valley of her breast in order to clean it She rub it and slide it using them since her breast is big but not much. He pushed her on floor and leaned down then rub his head on her walls He also locked it and watch her toes curling up and her body stiffen Then He treasured her body and suck his mouth ond her breast one by one like a hungry person She had cried out or pain she have recive at him She is unable to move He keeps doing the same "Ahhh! Shit Ansel! Ahh! Ugh.. I'm coming!" Hl she repeated her words Liquids are coming out after they both reached their Climax Untill Hange fainted out of her pain as she was too tired before he slept He kissed her forehewd and doesn't let her away iwth him Instead of leaving her behind He just hugger her and let her rest as she wanted this she too late and too tired to realise but is not type of man that leave a woman immkrdietly and this let him rember a slightest hint of one of his memories but he cant remembee her fully its like something touched his mind that happened in past or its just a deja by for him


	6. It's her time to care for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lemons on this chapter but only slight of it or hint

Hange's point of view

Damn it's been a week since I last made out with him damn I want him again I want to taste him so bad well that's sex Sex is like a drug or wine You'll fine it and that's addictive but we can have our limits Us? He would like every other week even if it's twice depending on our mood god Ansel would have make me pregnant in any time but Im glad he had limit or control even if He become sexy beast well that's Moblit he's actyally a beast not a baby even then and it's more Sexier now. Now I want hi do do what I did not a punishment but switched duty yes I also think that Im such a just Assistant type and he's more leader type when it comes in look and How he acts now its far different from past well im proud of what he is now but I also feel bad for him for not knowing anything I want to see him lead someday but I want him just with me so I wanna taught him how to lead if I did I will act like clingy bitch because I like him I still remember how Moblit said that I can be an Assitant too by not thinking  
That flirty thing Damn I want to bring back those days I want to help him I broke his heart and now I want to heal it I don't care if I act flirt why do I still think this? This is the reason why I lied to him I actyally loved him look at me now I'm shy at him though he don't know me I don't know what do just bring back those days when I Was happier and jolly person when Erwins alive and everyone and when his scolding me despite I'm giving him some stress i still appreciate him atleast I'm enjoying what I do. Once I woke up Early I didn't realize I woke up or slept These days had me make many works sometimes bunch sometimes not but It's lesser from past I'm still a Scientist though while walking at hallway of our cabin each cabin had two shower rooms  
For boys or girls or woman or man Like in past I still forgot it! Levi would scold me even him if he had no amnesia! Well there's a day that they forced to took me a bath well that's for a fair game! I don't care if they saw me naked but I wouldn't let my self on Levi but I had a crush on him but more on Moblit I wish Levi can find a better lover someday if he's not that malnutrition during childhood he would be taller like Moblit but that's okay it doesn't matter who I like most atleast he's strong and fast like Moblit he is also adorable As I headed the library I saw him reading book Damn look how still hot he is Though he's 42 he's still hot like Erwin and Mike damn miss those two his hair is tied now but he wears glasses now his hair is long untill his  
Shoulder wearing white polo made him even hotter Ansel/Moblit had use to wear this what's more hotter at him that i still remember? His sleeves are folded on his elbow that made reveal his muscles damn this is why I'm not a virgin anymore even from past he could do that

"Good morning Had you ate your breakfast yet?" I asked him shyly

"Oh good morning!" He greeted me in most cutest way

My face blushed red redder than nifa's hair I could had a fever well he made me like that Ansel did not because of sex but when he used to talk calmer especially when I saw him shirtless why iwas this horny Actually 5gats the time where sawney and bean died this is due to having Kilig(when a person giggled at person he/she had crush with or love or falling) I tried controling myself from fainting if I fain I could have it! Fck you Ansel/Moblit I hate him but I love him  
I hate him how me made me inlove but I still love him. To control this shit I bite his hand And I did this just to control myself from him actually isaw him Shirtless twice back then no not when he was wearing his white polo after Pastor nicks death or when he depends me he still looks Sexier in that God I thought that only titans that can make me that horny but even at him  
I ran as far him I saw Ansel made a anoyyed face but he's still cute as hell 

"Where's the breakfast?" I complained but its okay the breakfqat is prepared and I sit at the chair and eat breakfast

"Hey make out with him again so that he will healed and remeber you" Nifa giggled and whispered at me I squesed her shoulder to make her stop

And I saw that shit again so I ran over him and try to wrestle him but Ansel is like angry puppy and he's reaching me to when we run totgeher I raised my hand to punch him but he controlled me and countered me Ansel trapped my hand and carry me in firefighter way I tried hitting his back and escaping from him

"Ahhh! Let me down you jerk! Aaah" I asked for help 

"Calm down a Hange!" Nifa and other scolded me

"Take her down Ansel!" Abel scolded him 

"Oh, Why won't you two switch?" Nifa convinced us

Onyankopon an others saw us messing around well this is us Were not normals because of me I made them like a crazy and noisy even KEIji who was too quiet made even like this Someday they'll inherit what we are now. Wait Nifa fucking dared us? Like what? Look at we are now we're like switched like He was the first being shy guy now I am! But that's okay not for flirt but for challanges and I want to help him maybe this not only day but even if Nifa never dared us ill do and pay all of his care and bring it back for him. I guiding him now , like what he did God I don't scgold him like what he did to me he's quiet person now what if he thinks I'm just clingy for him and to make him notice? What is this drama? Anyways I'm the commander and I can do this even multi tasking Even Moblit ldid or him Since it's late night And everyone's probably asleep I tried making coffee im not a child that can't make a coffee I'm making own then I will make some later but not now as we are still busy while writing and I don't know if I'm guiding him or leading him I know what to do who caress I'm doing both I tried focusing while writing but it's hard damn they had resemblance and Ansel don't have split personality even Moblit did maybe he has due to stress but I won't underestimate if he had rather, I'll help him like what I'm doing right now and thus is not only our work we are also guiding the kids even if we're not in our homeland but we're making plans Agaisnt them at time I'll help him but I can be his Assistant at that point "uh sir? Do you need help" I asked him "No I can do this oh what about you? You need help? Uh hey what are you doing? Isn't it supposed to be mine" He replied "It's that red-haired woman she forced me to do this but hey don't hurt her or scold her" I repleoe shyly "it's okay but we can do this togtheier right? Ofcourse I wouldn't let her scold her just for that and we can cooperate right Anyways can you get me some bread? And water sorry if that's hard" Ansel teased me Which made my heart shot by arrows damn Control it Hange! Look at how you look your a nerd I had glasses I'm blind on other sight how I dress sometimes messy hair and look awful well I was cheerful then now Not because of desparate of him so I tried follow his first rules and it's not that I agree with him stompimg because of irritation I angrily prepare his things that he asked its a snack what is that jerk trying to me? Maid? Who cares he's a sexy looking leaderli and it fits him than me He's like Mike and Erwin girls like me would be lucky if they were working with him. Once I finished preparing I entered his room politely and put the bread on table he was busy so I tried feeding him "Hey its already lunch time sir Can you please eat this hey it this now!" I scolded him well he deserve that Jerks like him did "Oh thanks now sit up and rest" He smirked while Im feeding him Damn it I didn't know he will treat me like this! Ugh! Just what the hell! I know this is hard but I won't stop just for him and I realize how hard it was And Yes Ansel followed Nifas dare or he's just teasing me he's an angel but beast inside He would get a woman pregnant easily but not a rape but it's a damn rough he's rough at sex but who cares I like it He never know its not a dare for me actyally but a care I'm trying to take care of him all day up to night like what is he doing from past Commanding the kids? Paperworks experiments I help I guide, I lead he does from helping him and taking care of him I did too Look it's only 2 to 3 times scolding him unlike me then and Yes its stressul Working with him and I actually did understand this his stress but I'm inlove what I'm doing wow I realized how Loving he cares for me I hope he Appriciate that. He falls asleep as I leave him for other duties I was helping others too so that Im forgetting him but I know moblit would be not like this he's not a person that can leave me alone despite on his stress. I made a coffee for him I knocked carefully at his room Again, I glanced hon how he looks he looks really mature than then He's not a baby anymore I kissed his hair and hug him Ansel or whoever you are moblit please remember me.i placed the coffee on table but when he moved his arm he accidentally Spilled the coffee and I luckily catched it but it all Spilled on my shirt I nearly forgot I'm a girl with big breast so that i can't wear any shirt! I'll be topless and I'd rather to get naked instead of being topless like a man o can't eewr only panties I'd be rather all naked or only wearing shirt and I'd rather wear night dress than Btas and panties. I stared at him angrily as I was disappointed how will I take it off so who cares? He saw it anyways well always he even touched me and what's worse we had sex so I don't care if I'm stripping right now but he don't notice but I observe what is he doing He was shyly watching me while continuing his paperwork and he is hardly focusing I stripped my blouse buttons one by one untill it all discarded I throw my clothes on dirty pile of shirts I'm now wearing tank top and it's tight the thin sleave are falling off. Goddammit Ansel! Just what the hell are doing? Are you playing with your titan? I saw him moaning and hiddenly playing his member this shit is trying to harass me! He's pervert! So I tried stopping him from what 8s he doing I grabbed his wrist and stared at him angrily "You jerk! What are you doing!? Ansel That's dirty!" I scolded him angrily "okay Get me straight Why the hell are you doing this? But who cares but uh sorry for that Miss! I didn't meant to do it! You're hot" Ansel replied teasingly at me "Argh! What the hell!" I scold my self or blame myself and sit on floor "okay just stand up there I know it's hard for you Just what the hell are you doing this? Just for dare eh? Here wear my clothes! Aww don't cry and don't give up okay?" Ansel conforts me and cover his shirt Ansel cupped my face with his hands and squeeze my face he loves to tease me and bite my nose ever since we made out for Affair intimacy but for me it's not an intimacy I want him to get close with him ven I think I'm trying hard for me so I continuesly help him cabd take care of him all day all night I clukd have fall asleep anywhere as he was heading anywhere in library and office and why would he just work in library? Well we're just switched and it's not actually a dare this could possible could happen someday but this is a challange for us From Assitant to leader from leader to this it's also because on how we look and act now damn why won't we bring back those days? As he falls asleep on my knees I'm combing his hair patting his waist to make him sleep this is my teqnique now I don't make him like that even to Moblit but what I'm doing is his care on how he care on me now he deserves this he deserve to be care wow that's hard I help him on experiments and commanding I care for him I gave all I can Thank you Moblit for your care I still love you "I love Ansel I know its you Moblit, you just didn't nkw You have heart it's okay for me to take care of you and ill make you stay untill youre heealed sorry if I lied I lied because I love you... Please remember me okay? Remmebr who are you and they especially me look I'm your cheerful superior that you use to scold Aww you're still cute, but damn your not a baby anymore you look matured!" I whispered at him as I embrace him on more than a friendly hug I also realize that I can fall at him now or easily and I used to be jolly again like before becauee he's here and he's too special at me but its Still hurts he still not know us but that's okay and we're getting close slowly. Ansel opened his eyes and caress my face i think I'm dreaming but not Ansel close his eyes again and sleep After lickkng my lips or wetting them but I Jsut let them dry and kissed him I. Forehead I fall asleep while on he's resting his head on my knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilig is tagalog word sorry if i can't translate it anyways I explained the meaning kilig means when you fall at him or her by thinking or giggling when you had crush on a person


	7. Protect

Third person p.o.v

They had to meet the warriors again. Eren had meet Reiner again after Four years they had to meet again Everythings changes not just Ansel Reiner had suffered from depression though he had Bertholdt even Bertholdt had suffer but Reinee suffered worse who is regretting on what they did honestly both of Bertholdt doesn't want to do that even Eren had think his other thoutgs in him which are same he wanted to bring friendship again like in past but he had his other choice and it's time for his next move on them or revenge against them but to be honest warriors had suffered too like titans sent from Marley they were included on it just to steal Eren's power the Founding titan he's one of inheritor of it after Grisha inherited freiedas titan 9 years ago and by the time the wall Maria destroyed made by them and it was years ago after they reveal they're actually a titans and act as spy and soldier like them well Markey is pure evil they had to made them as subjects of titans that connects on shifter And its very first God Ymir Fritz it was long years ago or thousand years since war has started actually there's no evil both of them just fought each other just for powers But Eldia is just in prison while Marley is more powerful and that's the resin why eveyrone here thinks they are they enemy. As Falco and Bertholdt guided the injred2Eren after he disguised as an injured Marleyan  
He asked Falco to talk with Reiner Bert is there and he's still alive but they're the ones who helped Ansel  
After his accident though Bertholdt is the reason why he had to suffer Anmensia makimg him forgot everything Eren asked them to talk privately. They had to talk o. What happened o past but Eren suggested to move forward and forgot all of them sivce it's passed but Eren have to make his plan Agaismt them Eren still have another choice if he is going to forgive him or not. After they talk and In the middle of Willy tybur's speech as he wanted another war ob other side eren transformed and makimg some destruction but Bertholdt and Reiner survived even Falco but his friend Zofia died as she was crush by debris falling now Willy's sister had to make a move Agaisnt him but his Comrades make some move to now Armin and him had to fight Warhammer at first eren doesn't have to intend to steal Warhammer but they keep fighting Udo also died on what Eren did he had change into cold from courage one and Crybaby but now not Eren is braver now. Eren had suscesfully defeated Warhammer with help of Eren even wairiros wanted to be friends with them again they still have another move Porco wanted to bring back his brother's power The Jaw titan   
As Onyankopon, Hange and others were there including Jean Sasha and Connie Armin helped eren to enter the blip or the aerial plane on where are they Levi had to kick and scold Levi on what he have done. Now after Gabi witnessed their enemies action against them she had to revenge after Udo and Zofia died but Falco trying to stop her but the young girl didn't listen at Falco instead she followed them and try to kill one of them and As she reached the plane on where are eren and his Comrades gabi had to shoot some of his squad she could have shoot the gun on Sasha before even she is going to shoot her or aiming the gun Abel was there he have a chance on saving The kids 

"Stop it Gabi! You can't just kill them!" Falco insisted his friend 

"No! They deserve to die one of them! They deserve some Karma!" gabi replied angrily after leering her friends were killed 

But Falco had failed to stop her Gabi followed her enemy just to kill them and make a payback. Abel sees  
Her that she is going to shoot sasha since she was the target Abel watched her actions before even doing anything Gabi carefully pressed the button of the gun   
He was alone her but he's with other soldiers Hange Levi had followed Hange and Ansel Nifa and Onyankopon was there too even Armin Onyankopon was guiding them as he was driving now Hange just enjoyed what is she doing She snore happier since her squad is witnessing this even Ansel if he had memories he could have enjoy this. While her squad is enjoying outside Abel is one of guiding the soldiers As he watched Gabi on nxt move as she is about to shoot Sasha Abel tackled the teen girl Gabi who was already   
16 Abel almost wrestled the younger girl and she was thinner than him but Abel made sure he's not hurting her After Abel disarmed her Abel throwed the gun on floor and he make sure that she cant reach it Abel helped gabi from stopping her on revenge on them 

"hey kid! What are you doing! Connie Sasha! Jean take some cover eveyrone!" Abel shouted as he's making a call on them in order to be alert 

Abel tackled her he is still trying to stop her but she's trying to escape but she is falling since the man is too tall for her Gabi is just 5 '4 and he's around 5 9 so he can handle her since the man is also good I'm fighting 

"Just what the he are you doing here? Aren't to little young for this?" Abel confronted her

"They had killed my friends and they hit what they deserve!" Gabi just replied 

"Really? You're too young! And Tahts not a key for you That's a murder I know how you guys feel and I know you guys suffered too but please stop!" Abel continues to comfort her

But Gabi never listen they just let her there and stay and brought back to her family or friends Connis and Jean had saved her luckily no one gets injured or a gunshot shoot from anywhere. After those events that eren had made he had to get In jail after damaging everything now Hange had to face him She can't believe on what he had done and Eren Just wanted   
Some actions of hers since she's commander but She can't able to do and She was just shocked on what is he now She used to idolized hkm or treat like a child since he can transform as titan adn she used to love titans before with years passed everything's change she's all mature now unlike then but that maturity is cold aftee Moblit loose its just worse now Hange is also suffering from depression on what happened these days especially on he return and what's worse Ansel or Moblit have an amnesia that's why she is just helping hkm and she can't able to love them because that brings many memories of her back when everything's is okay and her happier days especially with Him even Eren and to eveyrone and rest is still ako e but it's now on memories

"You can't just Kill Historia Eren maybe there's is another way plus she's the queen.." Hange suggested At eren but this made the younger man disappointed 

Years ago when they met Kiyomi They had to talk with her and learn more Mikasa is one of their Clan she was just Inherited the ackerman blood makkmg she's related to Levi this also makes eren wamt to kill the queen as he wants to protect the shifter policy and not connect it to royals or any powers they held not for her own royalty or for being a queen 

"Is there anything to do? Tell me! What is another way to get them or Her!" eren shouted at Hange 

Eren groped Hange Ansel witnessed it Like Moblit he can't stand or see a girl or woman getting hurt so Ansel   
Gets angry after he sees how he disrespect her and to Hange is also shocked on his actions now Eren is hurting Hange now and she know eren Can't do that but due to his Anger he's doing it right now he's taller now so Hange can fly on air by being carried by Him  
She still remember on what Sannes did and How Moblit saved her and she's not making a request on him or to Ansel she wasn't asking for help 

"Get away from her! What the hell are doing why the hell are doing her You're just disrespecting her over that? Come on there's another way! You still have a choice kid!" Moblit/Ansel scolded him after grabbing and twisting his wrist 

Ansel is twisting is wrist while scolding him his hand could have Been broken his wrist he could have punch him but Hange tells him that he could transform and affect all of them Well everything's is getting back but he's memories can't but in what happened on them are happening again but now is different zhange was also shocked in what is he right now He could habe kill anyone if someone hurt her Ansel/Moblit had changed now He's till protective but hes possesive now but he had his limits 

"Ansel! Hey stop stop that Ansel You're hurting him! That's too much!" Hange shouted as she was trying to stop him 

Once Ansel gave up from hurting him and Eren was lucky not to transform Hange walked out and she doesn't realized she's crying she just witnessed how he cared her again from someone's hurted her this brought her some little memories of him on how he depends her but he's not that angry and when he is still on Control Ansel isn't like a envious man but he had envied Levi and Hange before Hange Appriciated his help for her well simce then it just everything becomes different Besides that Ansel had defend her in many times besides in titan expeditions. Ansek/Moblit followed her as she entered the room Hange sits from Nearby chair. She had adapted from controling herself from breaking down now she's just quiet at Crying its hard for her to others helping her or Calmkmv her down Only Moblit can calm her down but Nifa does  
She was about to rest her head but she forgots she's not on table or wall to rest her body almost fell but Ansel catched him this makes her blush as she received the hug she wanted Hange cried on him and rest herself on him She grabbed his shirt as she was still breaking down and he's the only one or there that she can have all her feelings now on him 

"Stop crying I'm here don't worry okay? I'm sorry for hurting him but I can't just stand seeing you getting hurt" Ansel comforts her same line from past that made her blushed more redder as she still remember his lines on her when he was helping her 

"t-thanks And Eren wanst really like that maybe he had reskn why is he like that but thanks..." Hange hugged him more tightly 

"Aw Look youre not crying just smile okay? Don't be weak you should learn how to protect yourself!" Ansel tried to cheer her up

Hange felt like something is shooting her heart after seeing him smile she realized how cute he was and it brings more memories she can't cry nor get cheerful after being creeherd up by him but it made her redder and redder as he keeps smiling she don't know if she is going to punch him or kiss him rough Ansel laughs on seeing her like that or he was just teasing Hange He had 999 % percent resemblance on him He's like never change but he did but only few hints of it Ansel is just showing some hints that him And Moblit are only one   
Or Ansel is just protective and decent guy like Moblit but He is beast in sex and he's not a shy guy now maybe even if he's shy guy he can still be a beast in bed. Ansel catched her body again after preventing from falling in order to protect Hange Ansel wrapped his arm on her and carried her in bridal style this is just not once He had done this many times and this is the reason how Hange developed her cursh on him. Ansel is carrying Hange now like he is carryinh her like a   
Child Hange wrapped her legs on him and Ansel smashed his lips Hange let him doing it She received his rough kiss on him their tongues danced widly Ansel kissed her like a hungry person and she is licking his lips every time he nipped his lips but they're about to took their shirt off after their hands is treasuring the clothed body and they grasping their hair when Nifa and others comes in and act like noting happened 

"Hey guys what are you doing? Uh Ansel did yio saved her? How is she" Nifa asked 

"Yes I did I did save her from that kid" Ansel replied 

After that incidents Hange had no doubt it was him but she's more happier that he protected her not just him she is also surprised after Abel survived again and when he saved her once again even he's too different its Still him what's more? He will always be her Guardian Angel


	8. Seduction

Hange's point of view

As I woke up I felt my body In pain I can't move properly my hair is messy too Ansel slept with me naked wow he's such an Angel from his long hair  
Above his shoulder his muscles his beautiful face damn his collarbone made him more Sexier Well I saw him naked before before I lost my eyesight wait did something happen on us? Well yes but only one time  
We didn't notice that untill now Well he was too drunk then even I didn't wearing any sexy clothes or lingerie  
He still did that at me He nearly raped me and I knew he wouldn't do that I used to slept naked at him when   
He played in his own thing Man Moblit is such a jerk   
Or pervert not innocent I thought he was innocent like a child but he's a beast beast in bed he could have impregnate a woman but I knew he can't rape he is just beast and why I do Fantasies that much at him? Especially now I was too turned on and why do I can feel sexual feelings on him? He's 40s but he's still hot he could be a father of this but he said he's still single  
Fck I can still remeber how he hurt me but I did we were just scared by rejections but I won't do that at him  
What I am? A mistress? Thank God Moblit never left me even though he did that and he never let me fall and let himself die for me Moblit understands me He's the only one can tame me or calm me what I am to him? A pet? Like wolf? Titan? Or his daughter?

As Nifa entered our room he's still Asleep if he domt have an amnesia he would have embarrassed at this   
I felt like I slept with stranger but its not he's not a stranger Bruh or a Sugardaddy! Only Nifa thinked that!  
Well I can agree with that btch well he's only attractive   
Here Nifa was my Frenemy I Jsut Haite her from teasing me to Moblit I can't blame her used too have crush on him no he's mine! Well she's happy with those guys their titans were small Moblit told me to call it  
Since there the one who break the wall look how dirty is that guy! He's the one who told me why titans don't have gentitals and I'm speechless! Well why? Even the book that we found never told it! It just a history but not having it! God I'm frickimg dirty or horny on them well I'm still horny for them and what's more makes me horny? Moblit makes me horny! Well it started out simce I saw him shirtless and heard his moan he's a silent moaner anyways and I'm not that loud moaner too He is just kisser a wolf kisser he's wild at kissing Asel wokes up and saw me he was just shocked but never cared but deep down he's embarrassed about what happened last night he also saw Nifa and Nfia stayed there 

"Ah! Nifa what are you doing here?" I asked her

"You guys did it again!? Really Hange you give yourself up with him again?" Nfia shouted

"Shut up I don't care you're the one who did it first!" I thrown my pillow at him

I pulled his neck with my arms and pounces at him he 2ws on top of me God I still wanted to be top or bottom for him I felt his lips touched mines his kiss easily to get wild both of us kissed passionately with his body moving I domt care if anyone sees us were just enjoying this temptations I grasped his hair while kissing him our toungues danced wildly my lips are bitten by him and I pay his bite with lick of his lips were kissing like a hungry person Ansel made me on top of him but I cut my kiss from him

"Can we Stop? I'm tired and it's Ealry morning webstill have more task to do" I suggest him

"Okay but one more..Damn why are you so hot? God yourAss are thicc I want to slsp it you want it Baby?"  
He replied calmly seductive

Since when he fcalled me that well he used but not in sex! Moblit treats me sometimes like a daughter or being father or Daddy! Well he is he's a daddy I blushed when he calls me that again I stand away form him but he pulled my waist and throw me at bed Well it's his habit to pull me in my waist sometimes in hips sometimes in breast he never care if he was perverting me but I don't care he just want to take care of me or  
Keeping me safe despite that he's perverting me! Ever since he caught zlevi Beating me up he used to take bath of me instead of him but he joined in that time for fair game. Ansel opened my legs and smirked seductively smirking at me made me blushed redder he's too handsome! I saw his Abs too! Shit he's too sexy! My body froze when he was getting closer at me  
Asn crawled at me but I tried to stand away and ran away out of my room I domt care if I'm naked but Ansel pulled me again and carried me In bridal style thank god Onyankopon and Levi wasn't here if they did Levi would scold us!

(Last night)

How boring working up alone! Well I adapted this but   
I still need some help but I have made them with their own task including Ansel Speaking of Asnel I'm thinking at him Right now ugh! Why do I felt this?! Like ugh! He makes me hornsy and lack of fucus on my work! Shit he's hot I can still think his naked figure from his attractive face his lomg hair His eyes his body and that thing! Shit what I'm doing! I'm lacking focus of this!I never notice that I'm teasing my beast I never wear bra or panties but I wear tank top I changed my   
Clothes into tight one that can see my nipples even I wear tank top my hand slides inside my pants I rub the lips of my walls in circular motion and slid in my two fingers in side I also realized that I'm wet well Zhe made me wet I rub my fingers in sdie in same motion my other hand was removing my tank and throw it on lfopr so I can only wear this my hands are now playing with my breast and teasing my nipples I moaned ed when I felt my body tickling damn I want something bigger but what I'm doing? Who cares I'm alone here I can do what 8 want I can sleep naked I can do this but not longer! So I stop from diomb this some one could have caught me like Dsmn what I'm doing I continued my work but since I need his help I need Help for Ansel  
This is not for Seduction but I want to seduce him. 

Third person p.o.v 

As Hange entered his room zshe never care what is she wearing if she's exposing his breast but the man never cared to Ansel just make a sign of attention at her 

"Can you please help me for this okay of you think I'm seducing you it's okay well can you please help me here since your my Assistant!?" She Asked him

Ansel Agreed but he draws his eye on her breast but she domt cage she wants to seduce him too even him He wants to seduce her it took hours to work with him As she stands up to find some book Ansel followed Her Hange was unable to reach higher things she's smaller than him she's around 5'7 and he's 5'9 if he raised his toe he could have reach it. Hange trying to reach the hook she is needed but Ansel helped her to  
Reached it but he sticked his body on her their hips are making contact she is not wearing panty so she can   
Felt the hardness on him it felt like it tickles her ass   
And her pants are thin so she can felt them easily even if he wear boxers and pants Ansel cuped her chin and made her facing her Ansel bites her nose and teased her nipples Ansel was turned on once he noticed that she is not wearing any clothes Ansel licked her lips and   
Pulled her arm to press her Ansel made sure the books won't fall on them Ansel drawn his eye on her head to toe he ven saw her exposed breast and Ansel is also exposing his chest even his collar blonde Hange cinryols her self from bleeding so she pulled his shirt to stole a kiss from him Hange Smashes her lips on him And he kisses her back but rougher Ansel wwe trying to fight himself from kissing her he was kissing her like A hungry person Ansel wrapped his arm on her waist and she is tresyinyring his exposed skin as his shirt is completely unbuttoned his knees are getting weaker but Hange Managed him to let the selves fall on bed but Ansel made sure that he throw her at bed   
They keeps kissing for longer minutes still hot and fiery passionate but Hange sits on the edge of his bed and stared at him while she's exposing her full breast Ansel drew his eye again on her breast even her nipples 

"What do you want? Top or bottom? Rough or Deep?"   
Ansel asked seductively 

"'Both but Let me free I want yih today daddy Fck me Hey look I'm tired can you please take all of this it's hot and tight! Also can you please take care of me with pleasures? Please?" Hange begged seductively

But the man followed her command Ansel in buttons her blouse and massages her breast Ansel sucked his mouth on them one by one his other hand are playing on her core As Ansel pulled her pants and throw it on floor Ansel pushed her on bed and make himself 9n top of hers Ansel treasured her body using her tongues   
Untill it reached her walls Ansel treasured it again with his hands and squeezes her breast Ansel rubbed his head on her core and lick them Including her thighs and thin legs and Smashes his lips again Ansel kiss are passionate She was receiving his kiss Their toungues danced wildly and she's grasping his hair Ansel slid his lmember on her and Immiedielty plunged it carefully and thrust his body on her Ansel grind his hips on her Their mo events becomes faster each momemt his member is sliding in and out And She's digging her nails on his back 

"Ughh! More! Ansel more! Ahhh! Fck faster please" Hange begged again

"Shhh keep it down..." he shortly replied at her 

Ansel continuesly move fast as he was letting her digging her nails and he don't care both of them exchange position or he's on top but sometimes she's on top each moment that she's on top Ansel was grabbing her ass to increase their pace mroe faster and they keep moving fast untill both of them fall in their bed but he made sure that she wasn't hurt Ansel is grasping her hair while moving. As Ansel leaned away from her and she crawled on him stopping in his hips Hange rub her hands on his member and sucked it either mouth Hange swirled her tongue while playing them with her mouth and treasure them using her mouth wnd hand even her valley of her breast and Ansel moaned after reviving them and moaning ews his reaction after she played with them Ansel pushed wnd pressed her on floor and plunge his Cock again Ansel grabbed her both wrist and trapping them

"Ahhh! I'm coming oh god fck! Shit!" Hange moaned loud after she was coming on her Climax

"Keeep it silent oh not him! Not even Ansel not even Moblit!" Ansel replied

"Aaaghh! Daddy I'm coming!" She replied while moaning

"Good girl" Ansel tewsed her

His movements n becomes faster while teasing her as watching her in her Climax her body starts to stiffen but he loves it he loves seeing her in that sweats fall in their body their body also creeks on the floor omce Hange fainted as she was too tired Ansel carried her to bed and let her Asleep and he just fainted too as he was tired too but he won't let her again like before


	9. REASONS

Third person p.o.v

As Hange is fully clothed but Nifa asked her to wear Long skirt and Ansel's old polo or Moblit's polo which is Blu green She was teased by Nifa as always Nifa always teasing Hange for Moblit Nifa had slight crush on him buy She had Abel or Keiji Like damn She got them but What's more if she gkt Moblit that would be worse and what's even Hange always getting Angry At her? She's not a prostitute but She's little wilder but in bed to be honest her squad is pretty horny and Crazy  
But depending on each other Well Hange is Former ones She used as a Barmaid like selling her own body   
She's lucky with that body but deep inside its like hard for her Almost every guy fantasies her She's too hot She got big breast and perfect body and that's the reason why she was forced especially when her Mother died and Killed right in front of her She was almost raped at that time her Father was dead too  
Her father died in an accident Glad she stop doing That   
When a young man saves her she's lucky not to be raped by them but she still suffer the trauma Maybe that's why Hange had adapted herself being naked sometimes in public or private and Moblit always scold her and He's right then wheb they first time had sex when he's drunk but he didn't realize it was her Or his superior since the man also did it he uses to fantasies her as he made naked figures of hers but that's all in past and everythings changes. Hange and Nifa sits together in couch as she was fully clothed and they were busy in other works or preparing for her Command Erwin understand her but no choice even if Hange is that eveyrone just understand her instead of Judging but Hange is actually intellegent not just in lust Even Levi Levi's mother are same but As a close friend He's also guiding her besides Moblit but She dossnt have feelings on him but she had Almlst all her comrades did but Levi Erwin And Moblit understand her more since they were her closest. Untill now Hange still thinks why Erwin chisses her as she still think she's useless but for them she's not she's good at Commanding she was just scared to be judged by others Even Eren and his Comrades did

"So you guys did it again huh?" Nifa teases her

"Uh Yeah? Oh yeah we did but what's wrong it? Try him Nifa he's delicious" Hange sarcastically replied

"Nah I have Keiji they're more but Yeah youre right he is" Nifa replied too

"Cmkm Nifa Were nkt teenagers to act like this but You still have Abel damn im a prostitute but your worse! Hahahaha" Hange teased her

Nifa was her close Freinds too she was her happy pill  
Nifa is actually bubbly and cute girl that's why she loves teasing her too anc act somtiems as teenagers Only Keiji is Matured Even Ansel but he's not actually Matured since he's still Moblit is immature it's all because of her they had inherited her Antics but they keep on eye on her when encountering a titan but sometimes they could also scold each other or having some mess especially on Abel and Moblit who were frrinemies Keiji is Referee Poor him he had to scold his friends too bad its all in past now and they will keep recovering this no matter how old they are. As Ansel  
Walked to them Hange's heart Felt like someone's shooting an arrow on them she also freezes she is also scared if he heard that she's a prostitute and He would stay away Nifa teased her Of course Ansel can't do that  
Though he's that hot he wouldn't He still cares unlike other guys who just left her behind even. Out of nervous she could have jumped and ran away but in mix of Joy even if she saw hkm in one ey she still sees him and he's too Adorable she couldn't resist it she's controllkng herself from fainting and Bleeding but Nfis keeps pushing her on him she's patting her back hard 

"Oh he's there Look!" Nifa said whukle chuckling 

"Weren't a ten anymore so stop okay just Focjse You're too flirt" Hange scolded her

"Hahaha you're screaming your heart out right just because of him ehh?" She keeps teasing her

"Nifa stop!" She wanted to throw the papers on her as she was teasing her

Hange keeps trying herself to control Nifa Just laugh Onyankopon and Keiji and Abel watching Them Ansel enjoys her like that the noise is also heard outside its all because of Nkfa she's the one who stated this thing.   
Ansel followed her and squessez her breast which made her moan a little Hange stared at Ansel angrily but she's adorable for him He Likes her He's starting to likes her but he can't exchange his feeling on her but he would let her do it fist but she saw it by him

"Ahh!pervert! Just what the hell Seriously Infromg of them? They're Watchimg us" Hange said angrily

"Hahaha You're cute! Oh you look hot there" He teased her

"I hate you you freak!" Hange was tyring to hurt him but she's the one who's getting hurt

"Stop it! You'll get hurt okay okay I'm sorry okay?" Ansel apologized and kissed her hand which made her blush

"Thanks if you want go and fck me again! My body is reedy go! Daddy please?" Hange begged

"'Why are you like that? Wild I mean to be a girl isn't acted like that" ansel refused by doing what shshe wants

"I.. I was actually a former Prostitute and Yeah look at me I'm this! Thank for accepting me that affair? It's okay for me I like that because I'm a.." She said but it was cut

Ansel chooses to understand her He still respect her She was right Ansel isn't like that she's only overacting over him Ansel really understand her and knew her like that ever since they met Ansel really wanted to cure all of this and forgot all her trysma Hange has no doubt it was him it was actually Moblit but the man didn't realized it to himself He can't remember everything but  
Luckily he still cares zHange is also scared if he act as Levi who is cold but he often smiles its just him being matured. Both of them hid near their room so they can make out or talk privately 

"if you think I'm a btch just go away if yiu think I used you because I'm that just go way affair was my only key" She said 

"No It's okay for me I know it's hard for you Your not a bitch or whatever Your beautiful" He could have say more but Hange rrpleod quickly 

"Wait You remeber me? It's me Hange Zoe your former Supperior look I'm commander now!" She replied quickly 

"What? Who are you again? I mean we just met" He was confused at her 

"You have a heart remember... Can we still be Freindsevenn if we had affair" She asked gim

"Oh Sure yeah it's okay for me.." Ansel replied 

Hange stared at them if they watches but when she turned on him or faces him Their lips could have touch Ansel blushed and Hange wanted to continue it 

"Aren't they watching us? Ansel i want them now" Hange said 

"NO nkt here okay!" Ansle begs

"Nah its okay ltes do it here right in front of them" Hange teased him seductively 

Hange points her fingers on lips of him and pulled his neck she didn't care if she was watched by them. His toungues quickly entered her mouth and she was ready for that their tongues danced inside while making small moans the kiss starts to get heated as Hange wrapped her legs on his waist and Ansel slid his hands on her exposed skin inside they didn't care if they made out wild Both of them grasping each other hair and like a hungry wolf tresyiejt each others mouth. Later on they acted like nothing happen but everyome had watched them doing it but not like last night 

"


	10. Her Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hange got a crush on Moblit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like repeat of chapter 1 and some continuations of it and Hange's point of view sorry if that repeated I'm trying my best to write Fanfic romance

Hange's point of view

Times are quick Look, It's already morning didn't realized how day passed When I woke up i fell asleep again on my work that was same as before but its far different now thank god my work are lesser now and Nifa was the Squad leader and Keiji is Her Assistant Just like Moblit who stayed as my Assistant I still wants him as an assistant and I'm helping him Like damn why do I get much attracted to him? He was my long time crush since before but how it all started?  
From being attractive to be that loyal the man is also good in commanding I taught him how to do that whenever if he become a leader and can lead Nifa since I'm the commander now but I still want him as an Assistant but Nifa had potential too moblitis almost like Father in group since he's older sometimes there are times we could switch that's why Im proud of him Speaking of Moblit or now Ansel Sht, I feel like this happen is this a dream or not? No, it's not its like it's happened again Like what the fuck, Ansel Really man? Seriously why the hell your doing this shit again? He's cooking breakfast while shirtless! Like no one would Parcitipate to cook breakfast only him and I we just did that and I dint want to do it again and I made a deal with him that we can do it twice week but it depends on our mood but damn why I wNt him now? I want that food to use him as Table and I can lick it Look how horny I am just for him Once he finished the food Ansel placed the meal on table where I am sitting hiw Otebrs were still asleep or busy I know Ansel woke up Ealry to prepare all of this others are probably lazy now Damn them! While eating I can keep staring at him I covered my nose with small cloth as long as I can breath and to prevent my nose bleeds just because of him Wow he was scolding me back then because I always stayed naked but he adalted it even my squadmates staring at him made me nervous and hardly can focus to eat by myself He used to feed me before especially when this first time happened that was the time I loose my blood because of him and it was also the time where Keiji and Nifa Finally returned alive my hands are also stiffening Once I saw Nfia and Abel they saw me how I feeling right now They were also shocked when they saw Ansel like that Wow he have changed he looks mature bow and doesn't care about us damn that amnesia affects him so much if we did search operations and never give up we would recover his body but it not we thought he's dead there Once keiji was awake too I stand up and grabbed his wrist and the cloth of his apron thank god its all like a shirt so it can cover his exposed skin but I can still see them "Hey! I told you wear your clothes not like this do you want me to loose my blood again? And you keep telling me to wear clothes right and why youre doing that huh?" I scolded him "What I wait did that happen? Oh, c'mon! I didn't even know them!" He replied Shit I forget he have amnesia "Hey hey whats going on!" Avek Panicked "It's him! I can keep telling him to wear And Ansel, I'm not making a story I'm just telling yih that just to wear your shirt okay!" I scolded him again "Hey Hange stop it! You're hurting him! Okay guys stop oaky!" Keiji scolded us I didn't let my hand on his clothes because I didn't care on them Ansel6was tyring to depend himself by swinging his hands and trying to let my hand on his shirt to let him away I slammed his body on floor when he was about to stand I slammed his face with empty plates and walk away I knew he fainted his nose starts to bleed but I dint care like were too different from now I just want to bring back on how we started from before and how I developed my crush on him and god I wish I have time machine just to fix that pain or juts skip that He was Famalliar on me I met him before not when he become soldier or not now He looks familiar or I'm just having Deja vu but it's actually him He wws the boy who saved me when I was thirteen Look he's older than me but he remained as my Assistant or Second in command since he has potential that was the time when I first met him at first he was that not serious at me since I'm immature I'm too old but I needed to be taken care but as lomg as he cared much and never give up on me even I'm like this the reossn why I liked him and first developed or liking him maybe as a friend but its growing since I saw him how he improves his Actions as an assistant Especially on his skills on Drawings that's why I liked him more plus he was the one who cheers me up during my sad times maybe that's why I fell from him then but I only see as a friend oh I can remember Sawney and bean they were too memorable at me! At that time I was enjoying on my favourites on titan since 8 love them so much but Moblit understands me "Eek! Hey Moblit Sawney Kissed me!"I said enthusiastically "Dear God Hange! You could have die there! Keep away from them! It's way too Dangerous!" He scolded me but I didn't care I can keep telling story about them on where I based their name iddint care if Moblit loose his voice becauee of me but when they're getting closer Moblit pulled me but he made sure I'm not falling on ground or injuring my self as he catched me damn why I'm falling for him Wait Bruh maybe I'm just flirt but I love how what is he doing at me and he was like my mom or dad since he's already 38 The man and I entered our office and he scolded me but he treats me like a daughter Moblit is still carrying me which made me redder after that He placed me on the chair and scolded me I used to ignore him and didn't listen at him maybe because I'm starting to fall at him "Squad leader how many times I told you to stay away from them I don't want to act like angry father hee but can you keep yourself safe? And not letting yourseldbto death and don't be reckless okay?" He schodled me "Sorry then" I answered shortly "But it's okay Hange Just have some limit okay I just don't want yiy to hurt Yes I'm not your mom but I want you safe Ah Crap, what I'm saying no I'm not confessing at you I. Just want yoy safe Youre going to get killed!" Moblit said camly As times passed or weeks passed since titan can't lived that longer or maybe they were killed Moblit was the ones who told me that their dead I cried my self out like a child Again, Moblit is ging to scold be again but I care since i lost them but I always did but I ignor him sometimes I was just busy with eren since I first knew he was a titan shifter but not leering how he gets them Moblit Barge in the door by opening them I didn't realized that he was shirtless but I can still see his skin He made sure that that can't be seen but its still obvious I saw some girls starts to swoon on them like Damn it! No did I just say I have a crush on him Like no! I can't fall on him just like that but Yeah I appreciate him but not that time okay! In short I say that I'm falling at him and I didn't care if anyone sees us here in the field where I trapped to pet them The titans looks different now it's like they were disinterested and there are smoke exposing on their dead body instead of throwing tantrum u just let myself on him as we go back in our office When I start to cry Moblit just wiped my tears on my face and Cupped them I blushed again after he did that Aww that's okay Squad leader I know what it feels don't worry we will take others okay? Also You really need to behave okay? Don't worry I have made some stuffed toys and I sketched them now calm down okay" Moblit calmly cheer her up "Uh t-thanks.. Thank you for being there for me Okay, ill try to be have mom" Hange cried on his chest while grasping and grabbing his shirt his jacket is soaked of her tears and saliva but she never realized that she was shirtless "Ahh.. mom huh?" the man replied after he silently moan after Hange grabbed his chest and stomach "Huh? Fck! What was that!" Hange responded from his Reactions "Ehh? Y-You're shirtless? Damn it! Uhm? Moblit I think your hot" She finally smiled after covering her blushing face "Ehh? Uhh? Thanks" he shyly replied at me Both of us stayed for hours but staring at him made me lack of focus on paperworks with him and since he was helping me Damn his collarbomes are too beuitiful plus those abs making him more Sexier shjtv I can't fantasy on my Assistant!, he didn't eewr any shirt now maybe he forgets wearing them he took off his jacket but he wasn't notcing it Well he was embarrassed just hours ago and forgot ting as he taught wearing his shirt? Yiu can't blame hi. For this he's old plus I'm giving him much stress but I knew He understand me and I csn6see that he wws different to Levi secretly care but not like This Moblit wws often to be calmer but sometimes not but he wouldnt disrespect me I didn't realized that my nose is bleeding again but I keep preventing them in some times or minutes in going to faint but i can keep controlling myself as long as possible my body can plus I was too tired when I tries to stand I really feel tired he keeps telling me that let my self sleep instead of continuing this "Uh Squad leader? You're tired just take some rest and you can let yourself faint okay!" He scolded me again but I didn't listen "Maybe some coffee is cure of this Moblit don't worry I can do this..." This was my last words before I feel dizzy and feel my body stiffen "I'vetold you to sleep And now You let yourself You can let yourself faint anywhere! Oh God Hange, Your bleeding!" He hysterically panic scolded me Moblit carried my body through the couch and let myself rest it took hours before 8 woke up luckily Nifa helped him since she wws my Assistant besides him and the rest is just helping us sometimes even in battle or not. As days passed its night again we were busy again like as usual were still busy on pepper works and in some experiments especially after Annie Betrayed us and killed Levi's squad luckily none of us damaged and I want to keep my squad safe all of them Since 5hey were my closest especially on Moblit and Nifa I recent days and weeks or it's been6a month or not only that she keeps teasing on me She's lucky she got Abel or Keiji but she liked Abel more speaking of them As we are doing this we heard some creaking noise I was at my room and Moblit is stayung with me here6and helping me we were curious by hearing those noise what's even worse we also heard some moan making both of us shock to be honest Moblit and I are like parents on then especially on Nifa Since she's youngest "You heard 5gat oh dear god what was that!?" He complained but overacting maybe he's imitating levi T this situation You look cute! "Ah? I have no Idea maybe let's check it out and it's like someone's having sex!" I complained Oh god please not how okay this is not place for that They didn't even have 5geir own privacy like they didn't know this fucking Head quarters! They didn't even know Simone and everyone's busy so Moblit and I had to check as we are both curious the room was just next to mine On other side is Moblit now who is it? No other than Nifa? I Eman her room was next to mine and Keiji was next to Moblit and Abel was next to hers and who would ever enter her room? Probably only her that noise was on her room and why would she do this and she's not oh god that girl is silent and simple or shy but. inside it's not like Bruh! I didn't know they were secretly inlove and I didn't even did that for my years of myblofe of being a prostitute then and she even beat me for that! Moblit knocked on door to check them or on what are they Dong but no one Answered I helped him to open the door and it was locked since the man wss strong enough for this he had opened it quick Moblit Is actually strong but he shown those sometimes he is also good as Levi but ofcoarse Levi's better but he is good in combat not 9n on fitting titan but in Combat in training Well no wonder, Levi had taught him when they both stayed in shelter for 2 days They were stucked at that times at that place Once we the door our eyes widened once we saw them doing that I can see Moblit's face is with Anger after they doing that but really Three of them "What the fuck is ging on hear Really guys? Here? Uh That's okay but can you give yourselves some more privacy not here? And Nifa why would you give yourself? Oh c'mon Nifa please? Why are you guys ding that with out our permission? Okay so you Nifa fell for them? It's okay but only one I know that's hard but not 9n ttem okay? Not fucking three of you! Don't worry this won't reach on Levi 8r Erwin if not we will say that you fall in love and that's okay right and wrong is having sex with two!" Moblit scolded them I can see Moblit can be Strict leader probabky most strict one which 8s similar to Levi and that's why I love what is he doing and he had a potential Damn it! It's developing I didn't make any words to scold them we just let them stop Moblit's anger was just brought by stressplus I never heard him curse for once even scoidimg me!, even mine being scary while angry is inherited by mine even everything and our squad is almost immature and crazy because of me once we returned in the office or in my room We both sit but I need to help him how to cope up with that stress Seeing him serious made him more attractive Shit My face are burning while watching him very busy "Here some coffee this coffee 8s not cold yet drink it before its cold" I offer him but its like he's denying it "Oh no Hange,You can't become an Assistant some leaders or bosses will having lack of focus on you Sorry but they will just take attention on them! Damn it Hange they're big" Moblit said as he was nervous after seeing me like that "Tch Pervert! I thought you're clean guy! Cab you just ignore me?" I responded him I sit on my chair and just ignore him but both of us like having tension right now but it's like Sexual No, I can't have sex with him but not now! I didn't even have my body others ill give it untill I'm married! I stand up again from sitting hearing his small moans made me even more blushing I wasn't taht tired but I can faint because of this jerk like what the fuck is he Dong and why is he playing with his own because 9f me? Like I'm this every guy would swhoon at me but not only that most of them will treat me as diamonds or toy! "Why are you doing them? You jerk! Ugh! Stop that okay!" I scolded him but I fainted after wards "Hange? Squad leader You can't just faint anywhere again okay!" He scolded me before myself shut As I wake up Moblit was still checking me how I felt I was shocked when I realized I wws on top op him Shit! Not now Moblit okay not now! God he's too attractive especially he's too serious now God I love his brows his nose and that golden brown yes I didn't know if he's cute or hot my face keeps burning red and it gets worse but I'm controlling myself by covering my face and Moblit keeps trying to calm me down but I can't control myself so Moblit had to tame me but not sexuallyvir intimate. We spent hours by talking we never care if it's drity my fantasies on mine grew I could imagine being smashed by him but I want that I want to feel his body more Why I'm becoming dirty becausevof him? After that and time passed we had to Invistigate another Misson first it was Annie and now Riner and Bertholdt? Too bad Nanaba and her squad including Mike died They're also my closest snd luckily my squad remained alive Since I'm injured Moblit had to lead by his own and it was late night 8n some hours I'd expected him to report that on us I'm trying myself to get up and worikg I haven't took my bath For days or weeks Levi would scold me for this He's beating me up or knocking me up Speaking of that shorty he is already scolding me but I didn't listen at him His voice aren't that loud I saw Moblit entered the office as he was bringing that report he had said that they had saved Eriwn and Eren but Erwins arm are eaten luckily he survived "Squad leader, We had saved Eren but We failed to capture Reiner And bertholdt they had also captured Ymir.." He cutted his words after seeing us "Hey Stop that! Don't you ever hurt her like that! From now on I won't let you bath her Sorry captain but can we just both took bath of her sometimes but please not knocking her out!" Moblit scolded him Again, He used to be scary again after seeing me Like before Moblit always depeidjg me This 8s why I like this man so much oh I had to admit it I'm falling for him I said I fall for him I love his care and everything! Moblit had touched my body but were still virgins Oh not he didn't know this it was just weeks ago before that mission we did that I still remember how I stop him from drinking as I took it all of but in next day he was the one who is too drunk that was weeks after Nifa Abel and Keiji made out He had to took me with Levi as he wws commanding from now my body 8s still uneasy so he can help me by carrying me seeing him Command made me hard to watch him but I can keep focusing my squad was there including Erwin and Levi Moblit had told Connie that was her mom is a titan And titans are also Humans moblit had also brought his sketches on them he just looks so hot when that serious and it fits so much to him Damn it he's too cute and hot! But atleast he didbkt it well and I'm so proud of that guy Once my injuries were gone we had to do another mission a mission on Historia since she have royal blood now, we had to hide and protect her and stop that fake king and now we just heard some news that Pastor nick is dead he kenw everything about 5gat young woman Moblit and I Have to invistigate what really happened but those police blocked us and Call me weirdo! Their eyes on me was different it looks like they about to rape me and Moblit wouldn't let me in that he could burst out in Anger Moblit is that since then if someones disrespectimg me And I can see Moblit had fell to me too "What's your position?" He asked me but it's seductive I cleared my throat after hearing those "I'm from Fourth Squad! I'm a Squad leader!" Immiedielty answered them The other guy grabbed my arms making me to fly in air as he was carrying me and thrown me to the floor and leaned on me just to kiss me and do that on me not only him but the other one they're about to strip me and I can keep crying but they're shutting me Moblit rushed to them to attack them he doesn't care if he makes violence on them just to protect me even they're taller Moblit had to grab their cloth on back and almost breaking their bones "You can't hurt her Like that! She's from Fourth squad and Im her Executive officer Moblit Berner and She's Hange Zoe! If we knew who ever did that they will pay And if twas you this is not just your fault but you nearly raped her too " He depended me from them and I blushed after seeing him like taht "Oh thank you Moblit from depending me also I think you were right, Maybe they're the ones who did that at him they woll6pay more or worse" I replied at him after Staying away from them We had to hide eren and others just to protect historia and Eren Eren held 5he titan or funding titans so the men can assassinate them especially on historia I also brounth the news that Nick is already dead at this Farmland we also tok another experiment on Eren and studying his failed transformation that is not only once But it happened months ago after that I order Nifa and her squad with Levi just to keep eveyrones safe Especially them I won't let them die even Moblit I never said I love him but I'm still shy but I will say it some time but I'm scared but is have a crush on him not only on attractiveness but to everything These days both of us had planed an actions It was my plan Especially on how will we save flegel First is when we interrogate that news wroom I don't know if Moblit is just imitating Levi but damn He's rough earlier after twisting that four eyed man just to interrogate "What's our plan squad leader" Moblit asked me "We had to beat those guys up from kicking ttem Got it Also can you stop being that serious oaky but yeah that's our plan" I replied "Alright Are ready?" He asked me Both of us made a sign and watch hose men attacking flegel He was the first made a smirk as a sign and he's cute Hange you must stop flirting on him! Tch! Both of s jumped just to kick them Moblit and I had to beat them up and let Flegel safe I tried my strength by punching me but Moblit scolded me ofcoarse that hurts! My hand almost broke! We had also heard 5hat Nifa a keiji died on a mission where Abel also Died now I only had moblit left and thus was different om is especially were like family and they took them like that? Nifa was like my child she was youngest bit damn She's the one who's not simple girl inside but she stge one who tesesas me I'd miss that and she's also my curing shoulder besides Moblit and Abel? He was Moblit's Frenemy He wouldn't let himself being teased by me he'd miss beating him up or slapping him out of nothing and That's how immature are we and The mission isn't finished Eren have captured again and He was about to be eaten by 5ge new titan that is for historia but we had to stop it Stopping them is hard Especially Kenny's squad who was Levi's uncle and their squadmates are strong Again, That blonde woman or one of their squad shoot me on shoulder making me to Fall and faint it just Armin and Moblit helped me to get up and they just let me in safe place I also heard that Mikasa relates on Levi probably relative but she's not his uncle but their still relative After they finally saved historia and Eren and At young age of 15 She become a queen now its night again and I have to be feed by him I stayed at here with him Levi's not here Keiji Nifa and Abel are dead and makkmg us Alone I didn't realize he was naked! Who fares3i saw them all even saw that length ant it was pretty long but I haven't played it damn my mind! Shit! He's too sexy! Staring at him made me blush I never realized how much blood releasing from my nose he didn't event notice that as he was busy while cooking I Loeb swing him like taht and I wish I can pour them on his body and lik tten thank God it wasn't that revealing but I can see his back who is also beautiful He had same weight as Levi but you could Appriciate it since he's taller "Squad leader Ive told you you shouldnt be reckless but I'm sorry if I'm not keep you safe" He said calmly "Uh? Yeah thanks maybe you should keep yourself safe too You know you're my only hope" I replied but what I'm saying? The food tasted different it tasted like blood God blood is disgusting to eat id like swing them or experimenting but not eating! It's like you're eating someone! "I know You know I miss them I miss how we spent with them even were immature" He said "Can I just go to my room in already dull and the food taste different did you just mix something! Hey why are you naked? Stop telling me if I'm that well I'm ging to take it off to be fair hahahahaha " I said enthusiastically as I stand "Uh Squad leader! Your body is still uneasy!" He scouded me and that was the last word I heard before I faint As I faint never khew how I get sick of too much blushing because of him or It gives me fever a high fever plus because of blood loose and injury making my body more uneasy and Moblit ad to take care of em but for me it will be worse! Since I have a crush on that guy! "You have fever Hange I've told you" He scolded me "Ugh.. Don't make me loss my blood again" I ignored him and let my self rest I let my self rest but its hard for me my fever are high makkmg me to cry out of pain and freezing Moblit have to cover me with four layers of blanket just to take care of me he was too busy while taking care of me but I still appreciate it I wonder how he loved me too well no wonder he cared too much and vever give up and never let me fall he was like my Guardian Angel more 5tan a mom he keeps me safe snd forgottubg himself but I want to pay them or his care as I was still whining due to my sick or fever I heard some noise which made me scare so I checked those Moblit fell asleep on chair so he didn't notice me I can keep hearing those knocks by someelse my body can't move properly it took moments when I reached the front door once I opened the door I was shocked when I saw Nifa alive! Even Keiji! But Abel died "Hi squad leader You missed us!? Hange Hange?¡" They said after I fainted again "Oh my god what happened to her Nifa Keiji? You guys are alive!?" Moblit shouted loud Both of us fainted but atleast they lived butv how? How they survived? Kenny is too dangerous thank God Levi saved them but Abel? He died by falling but I don't thing he's still alive probably just hiding. ... And that's how I fall for him I just laigjt after Seung him unconscious and swing otwhrs in panic but I'm ding this because I like gin and not just in our affair


	11. Lies and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they really hurt each other who comes first?  
> Why do they have to lie even if they love each other? Until it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Flashback chapter some like continuations of previous chapter from Flashbavk and Current year Also I forgot Moblit Nifa Abel and Keiji injury i have to write it beginning to this chapter

Third person p.o.v

Remebering how she had crush on him she also remembers the pain she have got in same years and in same way how she hurts him Moblit had hurt her too as the same ways she did She 3ws too weak then afterhe recjeted her at first she just paid him with pain it was an Accident both of them never knew how will they say it to each other they were scared of loosing each other or hurting its feelings but it just end up with   
With lies they made which causes on them with pain and Hange regrets it She wanted another chance but it's late the next days before theu retook wall Maria   
Made them cold at each other but at end Moblit just sacrifice his life on her As he still loves her but wanted to herself in free and independent Now that he returned She thought she can have another chance but its not Moblit had change differently Like Levi the man is often cold but he still smiles but he's like him a bit but he's far different from Moblit the only thing is From how he looks and how he cared

As she entered the room She peeked out on him His body is still uncocius after she beats him up Hange   
Still remembers her memories with him and. Especially them She did realized on how they look now Nfia actually got blinded but she miraculously survived after   
Kenny shoots him Even Abel who's same Luckily Keiji is not like them He was too lucky not to have injuries like what his squad got Hange looses her eyesight when rock shards breaks the glasses of hers that made her blind and some scar but Ansel is worse half of his face are burnt he lost his eyesight too but he didn't have cuts but burnt a large scar on his face next to the burnt his body is also same so she had no doubt on Ansel or Ansel and him are just same too bad his Brain got affected too which is worse after hr suffers from anmeisa and its nearly a year since he regains consciousness after suffering from Coma or almost 3  
Years. She Diddnt realized Ansel, Nifa Keiji and Abel (the three Told him to do what will they do), followed her she wasn't crying after Remebering the pain the Four just wanted to told her to eat breakfast As Hange wasn't responding, Nifa was slamming the door with her Hands wanting for her Response but Hange never listens Just like in past

"Hange! Come out there and eat some Breakfast Hey opened the door Hange are you pregnant? Hey Open the door" Nifa shouted

"Shh Nifa! You're voice is way too loud" Keiji scolded her

"What the hell is goimg on?" Ansel witnessed how Nifa and Abel reacted

"C'mon dude Just bang nher rough and apologise for her!" Abel teaesd him

"Nifa! You're over reacting! Ofcoarse I'm not pregnant that guy is just a jerk!" She replied while shouting too

"Hey hey What's going on?" Onyankopon asked them

"it's nothing! Hi there!" Hange greeted after She opened the door

"Aww were complete again oh speaking of Complete oh were like family of Eyepatch! Or One eye! Oh Keiji is only not having that let's do it to him!" Abel teased

"No! Stop it Abel" The rest of four stopped him

Even Ansel wouldn't let it do by him Ofocosse not everyone else Maybe Abel just wanted all of them but he's lucky not to have those injuries like what they have. 

Third person p.o.v (Continuation of Flashback from Previous chapter) 

What really happened? Who hurt her? Who came first to hurt each other? As soon as Hange recovered from her injuries plus on her sick now she have a chance to tell him that she have feelings on him and she can't resist it but she is too nervous how will she say it and tell it to him It was same On Moblit Moblit was scared of loosing her or He knew that Levi and her are much closer that's why he felt Jelous He knew that he deserves her more than Him Moblit may not realize how he cared on him Hange never show her appreciation on him but she did  
Buvthey were closest Ever since they survived in Many accidents Both of them developed feelimgs but can't give it to each other Moblit had also fantasies her He loobes on what she's doing and how she care sometimes he understands her he suppptrs her He is more Liek a mother or father at her more than An Assistant and Hange realize it ego was same as him that have same feelings. Both of them never knew how will they confess or who will be first as they are scared on what or how will they react or one of them did In some days they will head to wall Maria as they planned to retook it after being destroyed As always Moblit was scared of loosing her or She could die in anytime He knew every battle is dangerous so he wanted to keep her safe even he didn't know if it was dangerous or not if they encounter more dangerous which causes them   
On death but Moblit just wants her to live Since he oldest he wanted to protect his squad since he is also the second in Command. Now itd his chance to say he wasn't even practicing on bow6will he confess at her  
And Hange was same Moblit was about to open the door but he saw Hange there he wasnt Suprise but he would let her In and Moblit wouldn't take this late Hebkenww they can die anytime and can still have a chance even if in short time

"Oh Squad leader I mean Hange What are you doing here?" Moblit asked her

"Uh Can you please help me I mean! Ah! Sht! Well yeah can you help me with something?" Hange repled as she didn't now what to say

"Uh Hange It's too late why are you still awake Also Where's Abel and others" Moblit repled after changing his topic

"Oh I was the one who is asking that if you want to myself to ask you Just spill it" Hange said with bit nervous

"Are you nervous or something?" Moblit replied

"No! I'm Okay maybe I'm stress" Hange laughed

Moblit observed her eyes she was nervous in some time she could cry so the man won't hesitate to pull her and let them selves 

"Can i say something when is our mission again Oh!  
I ah? Well.." He cut his words as he 2qs too nervous

"Just spill it! Don't make it too long I can't wait!" Hange accidentally high her voice on him which she never does

"How will I say this? Hange, I'm scared okay I'm scared of one of you die! I.. I know this mission 8sjt that dangerous but what if one of you die!? Also stop being inpatient That's your problem" Moblit replied angrily at vher and he wws just shocked on what he have said

As well as hers she wws shocked at his axtyin She never saw him taht angry for nothing especially at this situation he wasn't drunk or stress he's nervous 

"Sorry for that actyally... I do like some one She special but I think she doesn't like me.." Moblit added his words but not chosen 

"What Just don't be scared okay! Tell your feelings on her!" Hange repleod while cheering him up 

'uhm okay? Sure 8ll do well actually it was you I mean It's Natalia!" Moblit replied Quickly 

"Is that so.. Well we're same It's Levi him and I were getting married soon!" Hange tried herself to prevent being hurt and never choose her words

But deep down she regrets it she regrets rejecting him  
She regrets and lie to him Even Moblit had to lie at her   
Which they can't 

"Ah,That's good Congrats You deserve it I mean you deserve him.. I was also getting Married at her too.."   
He replied 

"Oh Congrats! You know you should care for her much like what did at him You know your every girls drememes off beside being attractive... You should love her tghe way yiy did I think You deserve her in prond of you" She replied but her heart crushed into pieces 

"Oh thanks!" He replied shortly 

"I need to go I'm busy" Hange did the same 

"Wait..! Can we hug one last time once we finish this mission I'll retireTell Nifa She cpudk replace you on me" Moblit siaid Calmyly 

"No need but Hand shake is okay right?" She said 

Both of them received what they want since both of them are getting married but deep down both of them are broken inside they didn't choose this it was actually an Accident it wasn't also their choice they were just hiding their feelings but Moblit knew he had a chance and she's same but It broke their heart. Once Hange left Moblit took a deep breath as preventing himself to break down Moblit isn't a strong man especially at this situation but he was just trying himself up and laughing by himself just cheer himself up but he cant Tears fell on his cheeks and he could have make a noise but he cant stand Moblit just curl himself up and cried it all out while he heard her Cyrung which made him weaker Moblit is pulling the bedspread out of Anger and calming himself up from breaking things up  
Since he were hearing her voice Moblit wouldnt let her like this or being hurt so he'll try as long as he can

"Moblit! Hange locked herself up You need to go right now and apologize to her I think yiy hurt her It wasnt your choice right?" Keiji Said while panicking 

"Oh really She can do it" Moblit rushed his words 

At end He ignored Keiji but he wanted to apologized at her. On the other side or on Hange's side she felt her heart in pain she screamed after being rejected she still loves him and knew him but one thing she regrets is hurting him out of her emotions she could turn violent after throwing anything and breaking them up Hange also punched the wall as it could break which causes her fingers to bleed but she never care she never care how much it paint it gits she even locked her self which made otwhrs in Panic plus they were hearing her in that situation This was hard for Moblit but he cant he's scared of what will be the result Since his room 8s next to hers he was hearing all of those The man is same He could also turn into violent . Hange grasped her hair and curling up and shouting and crying but she's trying to be silent but she just wanted to hide it from them Especially on him but it's hard for her

"Its been days since she locked herself up moblit BREAK IN and kiss her rough do want yiy want" Abel said 

"Shut the hell up I said just let her she can do it Also I wNt do that shit" Moblit replied 

"Just what the hell is wrong with you" Abel sid6egile he's confused 

"Just shut up okay!?" Moblit said as he grabbed his collar bone and almost lift him 

"Hey Stop it! Youre turning into violent!" Nifa panicked 

But the man just pushed her which made them Schock   
Its been five days since she locked her self good thing Nifa was guiding her with some food just to prevent herself on sick 

"Moblit calm down okay? It's too Ealry morning and you're that? Everyones preparing for later we will have to take back wall Maria or shiganshima" Keiji tried to calm him down. 

While inside she could hearing She won't exit until he's there but she's fully prepared but it's not enough for her   
Si she didn't make it late or never hesitate even she's hurt she just wanted to follow their mission and end this up she wasn't glad that he's retiring she knew she could have change but she just think their mission not herself or him. Once Hange Exited his Room the rest of her squad atwre of her Moblit just stay away from her   
Her squadmates were proud after seeing her At those days passed Nifa wa her only Cyrung shoulder and she the only one can do it besides to him 

"Hu guys are you guys ready Also Where's Moblit?" Hange azked 

"Hhe went first but he's guiding us" Abel replied 

"Is that about him?" Nifa asked the older lady 

"Uh yeah, I was about to tell him or apologize for him Nifa, I still love him Now tell me where he is oh, Nevermkmd I think we're late" She changed her topic 

"Come on, don't make this late Hange, just fulfill it   
You still have a chance before its too late" Noa said 

She just ignore her but she wanted to do it but she can't 5ge pain was still fresh and it hard for her to move on even him Now their going on Mission At end Moblit still save her He never want to retire or marry other girl Moblit wanted to marry her or lived ith her Moblit had said that the girl was a prostitute Natalia is actually Hange But she just thought it was otwhrs zHange just have no choiceShe knew Levi had Natalia   
They just lie but never got this at him She had no choice 9r even him or maybe Natalia just comes in his mind but it was other Not even Nifa but it was Farrah but Farrah Loved Lauda but Lauda died but Rashad lived so the is the only one can adjust their relationship  
Until now Rashad is alive but he retired for his safety to his family and

... 

After she remembered all of them it was still fresh it she's still in pain She still remember the day that he died which made her hurt even more seeing his drawing study from their squad to everybody else he had also write some note now she wanted to take it back too bad he can't remember and only an affair adjust their relationship or giving herself up to him


	12. Starting Over again

Weeks has passed since they last Made out it wasn't second time or third time but Hange noticed She just being closed At Ansel for having an Affair just to cure but She can have another idea of how will she adjust it from remembering his past With help of her friends and former Squad mates  
They can cure his Anmesia in greater way besides Sex but she can do this without it but she had made a deal but continuing it Since they both having Sexual attractions or fantasy to each other but it depends on mood Maybe even if they didn't do it or ever since they met If only he didn't have an amnesia Though he survived it would be better but Moblit can leavs her Anytime if  
He survived the battle before and didn't die  
Or his body went missing and didn't recovered with them he would stay but retire in anytime but Moblit deeply love her  
He just hurt her for being scared and it wasn't his choice he never loved 5yat girl but it just come in his mouth and didn't kmwo what to say but Abel had have him a tips but he never listens but deep down these two just wanted to not imitate that thing in Eroyic novels they red but that's hapeimv right now and if he recovered he would be that flushed or mordified after remembering what they did on past but Hange wouldn't not to mind instead back then she had red all or his letters for her including his study of hers she knew Moblit Is actually pervert or not innocent since the man had shown much even in past but completely regrets it in another day she had no doubt of it the man used to be seductor in Taverns but not working as a Sugardsdy or a prostitute since Moblit used to be a heavy drinker and he had made out with some barmaids then mostly in his teen life but She was actually his first time Luckily nonebof then getting impregnated He just stopped doing this when he joined at 32 when he joined Survey corps who later become an Assistant of hers when Erwin becomes a commander And The man understand them. Hange and Nifa are on kitchen Abel, onyankopon Keiji and Levi are still asleep Nifa is only can work but with help of Connie and Jean things have to change in following weeks after Eren imprisoned due to what ye have done Hange still supports him including his friends and they were just trying to understand his actions As a commander Hange would protect her comrades and there a sometime she can't support him if it ends worse. As Nifa and Hange are in kitchen as they were busy for preparing for breakfast for those "Rich guys" they called or they work as maid as they were too lazy but they were actually tired and Now Nifa and Hange were on charge this morning

"You and Ansel just met I Eman again and you quickly got turned on?" Nifa teases her

"Nifa! Stop teasing me! Do you want to repeat what happened last week? Is this the same? Just stop teasing me about him Nifa Well it's actually hard everytime we do that it felt like same I wish I can bring back the day" Hange replied

"Well Yiu can be with him even without Sex Hange You can both start gain Just don't hurt and hide your feelings hiding your feelings made you in pain Look on what happens Four years ago it causes on both of you in nearly break up As close friends I know but now is worse! Right? Try him try how you act then and not act mature You know he would really feel different oh, I almost forgot he have an amnesia Well I can't blame you Sex can be addicting Mostjly in that situat on both 9f you or You can be friends but with that" Nifa Suggested

"I think you're right We'll imagine if He didn't suffer this I don't think he wouldn't let me away Also imagine if never have an amenasa oh I miss our antics then Well it was actually brought by mine well I mean my eccentric thing right!" Hange replied again

It was Nifa's suggestion She's the one who wanted him to be friends With but since then Nifa always teased him and her besides for being freinds but as couple but Hange and Moblit have to repay then and what's worse She's with Abel and. Keiji but more on Abel somehow Keiji I love with someone but She stayed on their hometown but he could find another one here or where they are now. Later on The men are now exited their room Nifa raise her eyebrows and placed her hands on6her waist

"Oh look at these Hot jerks! They made us like maids Now sit!" Nifa scolded them which made Hange, Abel and Keiji laughed and Ansel laughed a little

"Look Ani smiled! Hey hey do it again hey Do you remember us!?" All of them excitedly replied

Levi was also there the man smiled but bit annoyed due to how they react in over acting over seeing tye man smile we'll this gave their heart warm after seeing 5ge man smile and He still looks cute smiling but all of them keeps thinking about him and Levi are same Levi had learnt this accodrning on how they react onyankppn is also there who just think they are weird  
But the man can inherit their weirdness except on titan but these squad used to be that overacting and of course Ansel isn't like that But he's far different Not like Lebi not like Anyone else here but Ani other man Not vene Moblit it's just unexplainable and the man can have different mood not for sex but how he act but not as Split personality but it's much closer due to his Anmesia He just feel new on them and they were only his developing friends that long and it affected much by his Amnesia

"Yes? Oh, Do you even think he's that short guy or Lebi uh no!" Keiji Scloded them

"No its only Abel He's the one who thinks he's like Levi! Well you're not right?" Hange said

"Ah? Because he have amnesia?" Abel asked

"What's the matter of smiling Aren't you proud that  
I can smile for yiy since I'm getting closer on both of you all?" He reploed

"No! Idiot just why the hell do you think you have it? I mean him!" Hange replied again

"Ask him to suck that thing later and fck him hard" Nifa teased

"Uh yeah What if I do this right in front of you like what you did at these two who just have small thing" Hange debated

"Oh god I'm not that shorty but look how horny they are! You don't satt it right Hange?" Ansel joined them

"Yeah I don't it's just those jerks who keeps teeing us good thing your joining us not bieng quiet out there"   
Hange replied 

Hange wanted to do it by not force but on mood now bu sh would rather to do it in night for more temptation and Abel suggested that they would drink later just 59 cure his Anmesia but Others didn't support him but it have better ways how to cure it in how they adjust the new man though his avjut more than weeks but he's still differently on then and they are trying to wait but they dunt want to give up and adapt him or the new him but they miss the older him on how he cares and everythung No heartbreak before even 5gat day where they started to get away from each other or separate. Hours passed Its not yet night but they let them selves being alone just to talk ever since they met together They often not that close nor being friends but Hange wanted to be friend with him but just strangers but only with benefits so She wanted to Adjust it with him. As Hange exited her room As Ansel Called her It was Abel who asked 5te man to have much longer conversation at Hange Their squad mate want him to get closer at Hange but they do talk not because 9d misunderstanding they kept its all because Hange was shy on how will he ask him again She did realized how much she get attracted at him that's the reason

"Uh Hange? Right? Can we talk?" Ansel asked calmly  
While grabbing her arms 

"How many times I told you I'm Hange Zoe? I mean you never knew my name from start? Or maybe you're getting old You're already 40!" Hange replied at the man

"Now if you wanted ti get closer with me I'd do uh please Ansel, can we just being freinds sorry 8f I'm shy to talk with yiy with this week's and Yes this is like similar to like last week but we're continuing it can we just talk since you're my assistant You could work with me so that we can get more close" She added her words

"Oh sure but what? Okay olay I do understand but Can you get this more clearer?" Ansel replied the younger lady

"Ugh, how will I talk to this ugh He's too cute! Well I mean we can continue our Affair I mean 5gat sex on our friendship Also you can wrk with me not letting yourself sikve we met So that you can work with me  
Regularly not sometimes unlike on that first week's Just continue it okay?" Hange suggest at the man

"Oj sure we can Well let's start this tommprow 9r today We'll Those boys wanted me to drink I don't do that much why would 8 drink its just no I'm not 5gat short guy but I hate it" He replied

"You've really changed You're not like Levi.." She whispered at the man

"Well Id you do just don't follow them okay? They're jerks but not evil nor bad influence just being jerks Especially that goggled" She Changed her words

Ansel drawn his eyes on her breast she wear more larger shirt just not make tight on her breast and it was his old shirt but he never remember it either but she did wear pants before even Kisisng her or doing something   
Ansel unbuttoned his shirt and due to her mood yins hn but She can still see his member that was pretty big which made her flush but she wanted to play with it but it's still not night yet but it's on their mood right now Hange opened her buttons on her shirt and lift her tank to reveal her breast which Ansel wanted Hange pulled the man on her room and let Ansel kiss her Ansel smashed his lips and managed Hange's ballance and not letting her fall Hange slid her Hands inside his boxers and sliding her hands on his member which made him tickle both of theor tongues are crashing to each other His kiss got more heated as he pushed and pinned her to the wall Ansel is already playing with her breast This is what gmthey wanted this is also her choice to get closer at him but with freinrship to. Hange tugs her fingers on his hair (other hand) and grasping ttem since they were kissing rogh Each moment passed i5 get heated but they're controllimg it  
Ansel was losing herb like a hungry person he was biting her lips and tryujg to reach her tomgeus and Hange was pushing her tongue to lick his lip His kiss reached her chin and neck Ansel began to lick her lip until it reached her neck each parts including the sensitive ones before he cuts his Kiss Ansel bites her  
And his bite is pretty strong it could bleed or make some marks since he unbuttoned his shirt Hange could reach his back so she can dig on them oit6of the pain she's receiving from him this made her to scream loud and not caring for others 

"That's mark for our Friendship You wanted it right?"  
He asked her in naughty way 

"tch! Pervert now help me hear instead of flirting me!  
Just focus okay That was painful Are you a Vampire!? No You're a beast! But baby beast!" Hange scolded 5te man

"Sorry then! You wanted it right tlyou wanted to be with me right? I mean even in that! I don't understand you OH look You can't talk huh? Why?" He teasingly asked her

"You're cute! You're hit You know I can't focus on you!"  
Hange beats him by teasing him 5oo 

"Oh!? Well you ate too I bet you have cursh 9n me right?" He teased more

"Shut up! Okay I do have crush on you but We can just work instead 9d flirting!" She replied

"Yore too sensitive don't think I'm that guy who is short and cold? I'm not like him" Ansel said but ye was teasing Levi 

"Shhh don't talk like that He's watching us" She repled by shutting him But they don't realized Levi was watching them 

"Oh hey twgre Captain? Captain Levi Ackerman? Sorry for being forgetful but hi there" Ansel keeps teaisng him 

Levi didn't reply at man Asnel didn't know how much Levi hated being called as small The man was younger than him which made him laugh Nifa and Hange never told his story on him if this was Moblit he would have Venn scared but to Ansel? He's not he never knew this guy much as Ansel knelled on 5'3 guy and he's about 176cm and he's just 160cm It took 26cm to reach Ansel/mob moblit for Levi Hange and Nifa are taller His friends gained their height too even Connie but you can't blame Lehi from his story. As Ansel patted 5ge the 39 who is older than him in four years as thought of much younger than that Maybe 18 or 16 but not   
Levi grabbed his hand where Ansel used to pat and nearly broke them and just knock him out like what is Annie's doing he was annoyed in teasing him and Levi didn't know him much so he can be like this Nifa saw him freezing out of pain and the redhead just laughed 

"Aww I think you two are just starting over again!" Nifa teaased 

"Uhm? Can you please help me out here? Oh hey there   
Goggles! No not you Hange! That bearded guy! Hey!"   
ANSEL begged 

"I've told you not to tease him You made him full of annoyance!" Abel replied and kicked him 

"Tch u brutal!" Ansel replied at the man annoyingly 

It's like they bringing back what tegy did Ansel starts to like them and all of them started to bring back that past again and over and over again from being as an assistant or Ansel being an Assistant day by day she could help him so he can develop more since it ddijt develop much ever since he woke up from coma With help of his former squad mates they can start over gain from friends until it develop their closer like before and For Hange that thing is still continues but they were just friends but not literally by developing and not fake even to their freinrship that can't be Broke again ifhis memories is restored it would been more great and they could bring back the past6od their Craziness and everything that influenced by Hange And not just it on everything since Hange was their mother since she's leader and second to the oldest Only if heartbreak never happen and everything that can   
Affect them ilcuding loosing everyone but lucky for her she managed to live her Squadmatss lived even if it unexpected to see them alive including Ansel and Rashad only Lauda have to die including Harrold too


	13. Nightmares and Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on going but I'm lazy for this but I can keep trying BTW I'll make other but I can't delete this since it's over 13 chapters if I have time I can edit this somehow 25th is end or not Connecting this to Manga is hard maybe if this finish I'll edit this

Her Traumas are still fresh on her mind but she dig it from ground or forgotten it but there are some nights that makes her cry Her Trauma as a Former Prostitute affects her even before it even know Every strangers Harrass her Luckily Moblit is there to save her at that times He always saves her from Perverts and thugs who keeps harassing her her Traumas just got worse after his near death due to many traumatic events of her she couldn't remember most of them but she rather to forget it all and rather she just wanted how she lost her friends because she can move forward that quick but on her Sexual Harrasments? On how some stranger almost rape her? It's still fresh and hardly to dig it or forget it as it planted on her heart and mind. But her Affair on Her Assistant is okay for her and She liked it more maybe because 9d her trauma and She just taking this all off on him or giving her virginity on him She would rather act as Bitch just for him She wanted this not because he's hot on how he cares its all because of her Desparatiom especially on loosing him Hange had grew her Possessions on him Which is similar at Ansel who just follow her Due to his trauma he become like this without even noticing He's acting like Moblit but he's not that Hange knew 5ge man has also Trauma Luckily that Amnesia saved his worst Trauma like Hers his trauma is rape related but He's worse She was saved by him then and like him He was used as Prostitute As a child Moblit had suffered from   
Raped What's even Worse? As a child plus hes a boy he was harrased by group of men He wasn't a virgin ever since then and maybe that's the reason why he acted like this but he's all clueless and discovering this. Hange had also suffered this Right after when she actually lost her Virginity from him and its all started by him but didn't affect her much But when he follows the man then she was kidnapped and the group of older men drinkers raped her and he saved her even at past Moblit had shown his possessions on her He used to be overprotective and now it's like fake and And affairs is just saving them from it. It's late night and Hange hardly can't sleep She was having a bad dream She felt like someone's is grabbing her wrist by two men but they werent in there its just coming up 9n her Hange continuesly trying to get away but the two other men Grabbed her feet and not letting her to get way it was like five mem that keeps harassing her but she's felt like hallucinating the fifth men crawled on her and ripped all her shirt the man keeps treasuring her body with kiss but she kept letting away but each of they keep let away one of them keeps harassing her. Luckily Moblit rushed to save her but those men tried to fight him The other men is keeps harassing her and the men is beating him up. Hange just wake up from herself and  
She hold her breath after that Remembering her trauma again maze her loose in herself Hange keeps screemiimg which made them alarmed Keiji immediately barge in her room and comfort her Nifa who was the one who hugged her and comforting her too Too bad Ansel didn't knew her well He never understand her like Moblit did Ansel really changed He was clueless for this His former Squadmatss including Hange Just keep adapting him But for them someday this will resolve but the man Keeps caring at her at all cost but not like Levi or him from past but not forced Ansel is just respectful much on women somehow he he still didn't remove His being a gentleam it was kept by him even he lost his memory

"Hange You should stop it! Calm down okay Abel, Try calling Ansel now!" Keiji Commands Abel by calling Ansel

"Does he even cares?" The man replied shortly

"Tch! It doesn't matter just call the man okay!" He commanded the man Angrily

"Okay okay!" He followed him

"Did something happen? Oh Call him or go to his room later and maybe he will bang you" Nifa suggested

"I'm not on mood Nifa! Can't yih see? So you want me in sex? And that was the thing I'm okay with him but not this time okay! It's up to him though Do yih even think Ansel would cars for me Like Moblit did? No, Because his different right But we can fix it? God, I would rather to have sex with him though he's my friend or An Acquaintance rather than thugs out there   
And That's ame right? But he's best for me! Shit! This is freaking me out!" Hange angrily but with mix of laughter and crying

Her Trauma really affects her personality This traama almost gave her split personality well she had it From Being eccentric to traumatic to Arrogant which she's scariest and being with Flirty but not eccentric or wild   
But she's seductive her Squadmatss and Otehr comrades knew and understand her this but her Eccentric type usually they Seen but they have sometimes sees her other personality. What really happens on her dream and this was actually hapend in past but worse. It was late Night Hange was about to follow him after what happened on them last night it was their first time from sex Like as usual Moblit always hang up with his friends he wasn't with her since earlier as thought He just hooked up with he as he thought she was random Callgirl or Prostitute but it's not the man didn't realized it Nifa Keiji and Abel had warned her but she ddiut listen Abel had suggested that he would join her and manage Moblit but she never listen instead she goes on her own while waking on streets There are men that keeps cat calling her their eyes were on hers their laughter were sign of liking her but in their fantasies No wonder how most of them follow her this are worse drinker then Gelgar and Moblit of course 5gey can't do that! They cate for her though not that close plus Moblit could have kill one of them if he ever knew that they did something at her.   
As Hange entered the Taverns she didn't care on them She toured but she never fimds him be was there but not noticing him and everyone were busy at drinikmb and celebrating for each of them but she's not talking  
As Hange was about to exited the tavern she keeps finding where he is but she didn't found him at end so she headed at their home while walking those other men who keeps catcalling her hiddenly followed the woman Hange didn't notice them untill the other one grabbed her body and wrapped his arms on her neck and ending 9n her moth Hange tried to scream and bite 5tem but she's unable to fight the second man punched her many times to get her weak and the man who trapped her carried her and brought her in Dark alley and throw her body on bed she's unable to move due to what they did Omve she's wake she saw them laughing and seducing her but she was trying to fight and scream for help but she didn't heard instead the men keeps hurting her

"Help! Someone Moblit! Levi Erwin help Ahhhh!" She screeamed

"How will they came for you? Do tegy even care? Don't mind then Just give us a show and get naked!" The other man begged seductively

"Stat waay from me!" She screamed

"Shut up! Or else Do you know where I'm from? I'm from Survey corps in a veteran!" She keeps screaming

"Why do we care? Now strip or eles Do you wanna die Just give us what we want That's easy baby" He seduced her

She couldn't stop screaming but the men keeps shutting her up they trapped her two is holding her hands and the two is holding her feet the other man keeps crawling and treasuring her body she wwsb too weak each move she made is exchange with pain besides the man moving very fast at his thurst it could have cause her of bleeding but they didn't cate6She is Already crying and praying for someone in help She should have follow Nifa and others Abel could manage Moblit but he never got home until earlier morning. As the men keeps raping her this made her weak but they keep going until A man heard her screams he knew it was Hange so he immediately follow where those scream go and it was Moblit who is about to save her once he reached it He throw some empty bottle 9n the man who 8s on top her due to his strong depense the bottle broke and it causes bleed on his back he picked up the pieces of it and stabbed on his back Hange was warning him and she was amazed how strong her Assistant is and how much caringhe is and turning beast by seeing someone hurting her 

"Watch out Moblit they're four otg tthem!" The younger lady warned the man

"Don't you dare to hurt her! You have no rights of it! She's mine only mine are you just Def or something Just die! Die you piece of shits!" he angrily warned the man

Hange just watch him curse and attacking them one by one until the man unable to fight his temper couldn't control He was too scarry like he inherited her scarines on Anger once he saw them weak Moblit immediately comfort her and hugged her 

"Are you okay Squad leader? Don't worry I'm here I won't leave you again Sorry if I did earlier Don't worry that wouldn't happen they deserve this.. I won't let anyone hurt you This will reach to the police and punish them badly Tell Erwin to reach this on Nile" the man coldly comfort her

"Moblit! Watch out theu ate still strong Behind you" She warned the man

"Huh? Just don't mind then! I'll save you" It was his last word before he was stabbed

"Ahhhhh!"

... 

Hange wakes up again she never realized she fell asleep she was at her room it wasn't only one dream but she kept dreaming how she lost him on shiganshima on the last time she saw him with her own two eyes. Hange ran through the hallway 9f the room she was finding where Ansel or Moblit it was the same where she finding help Nifa follwdher but it wasn't enough Hange needs his hug All of him not everyone's else because he was the one who keeps helping and comforting her Hange knocked loud on his room and bainging the door but he never responses at first but the man saw her so scared and crying 

"Ansel, Help me! I can't sleep please Ansel can I sleep with you please?" Hange begged some gel at him

"oh okay but one tihs time Your my friend right?" The man tried to calm her down

"But! Ansel please! Let me in but we had affair right it doesn't mean you wouldn't let me in please can we share a room?" She begged like a child

"Okay fine!" He replied lazily

Hange was shocked but she is trying to adapt Ansel Ansel is just new he didn't knew her well but Hange knew he can understand him if this longer She just wishes he will return on real him and not this and it took long hours to sleep but the man is still caring her unroll she fell asleep beside him He hugged tye woman to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter is next!


	14. Nursing him

Hange doesn't want him in danger like what he did its her time to take care of him not just for seduction but for her repay for him For now She's like his guardian angel She did this from start but she's caring for him hiddenly even if he's the one who hurts her but she didn't care about that one thing she's caring for now is  
His recovery on his Amnesia Yes he's like him but he's far different and it's only what happens in past are only just making him to recover but this is not enough She didn't know what to do but she can't give up actually not only her but her entire squad that is wishing for his recovery so that they can remiss their past Somehow Ansel like having a split personality due to his Anmesia trauma that affected his brain too much and because of that explosion which leads to worse Moblit stayed in coma for nearly 4 years what's worse? They didn't even recover him only Reiner and Bertolt and Zeke had force to help him after the battle Bertholdt and Moblit were lucky at that time though he's the reason of all of these  
He's wishing the older man could forgive him and it was unintention as Him and Hange just wanted to follow him and Hange regrets this too if they were just alert they could live even Moblit. Hange had taken care of him in past or she nursed him but Moblit hates it  
Due to her body shape Moblit could think of her a Prostitute but he knew she's actually that and that was the time when Moblit is still innocent and not showing his beast attitude now He's real beast now not just in sex but almost everything Since he had changed and at that time he was toi shy and Hange suffered this also  
By nursing him it felt for her an embarrassment because she's seducing him but She could accept him even he's pervert sometimes and she really wants to seduce him to recover his stress on her sometimes She wants to hide over people tagt is perverting her and Moblit is just her protector and that was the time when they were too close only if she bring back the time she could do but it's too late. They didn't know where Ansel goes Abel,Keiji and Onyankppm had failed to care for him and guard him as Abel had commended but he had escaped for no reason probably 5ye man have suffered and attacked by his zTrauma again Ansel didn't know what is happening to him this is not only for his trauma or his childhood trauma but when he wakes up After his coma but he forgot every thing and He didn't know what is happening at him but failing to recover but the man have attacks due to major Head injuries but he had survive but end up in Coma. Nifa is in panic plus those current events Eren becomes worse Eren loose his trust on them and he could escape on them as he was planing for more actions and too many events happened because of that He had Hurt Or Betray Mikasa and Armin but deep inside the man just want to protect them but of course He still forgive them but he wanted his plan he wanted to meet his Step brother Zeke while Warriors doesn't have their action yet and they haven't met them even if they are i same pls e but probably they far. Nifa was on panix she didn't know how will she tell them at Everyone it was all Onyankpons fault he failed to guard Moblit/Ansel but Ansel is the one who escaped by himself and didn't follow his order since Ansel isn't in his usual mood only(Maybe he planned this just to  
Steal Moblit/Ansel as he wanted an Attention but Actually not That's not Onyankopon) Ansel never cared about Onyankopon even Moblit will do He wouldn't care as he would get mad at him over stealing his Attention and treating him badly but this 8s not Ansel Ansel really never care abuut them because he didn't know them well and the man can have split personality for now they just can't accept it and thus just happens after his coma Ansel had seen in Cold, Seductive and Friendly (Not like Moblit but he carers at Woman. Onyankopon had called Nifa for his information about Ansel had escaped Ansel didnt knew this place the man could have been lost 

"Nifa! We have a problem! Ansel had escape and He had a attacks!" Onyankopon panicked

"What!? Why the hell did you just let him? How Wil I tell this at Hange Don't you know what the hell happens on this days? Why the hell did yoy fail!? Wait, did he remember who is he? Damn it! Shit shit shit! Argh!" Nifa replied Angrily 

"S-Sorry for that Nifa! I tried but he turned out violent and nearly hurt me!" He replied

"Well why don't you call us!? For fvck sake, Of course You didn't knew by him You idiot though he's your friend but not as ours Look, were trying to help him since we were his closest You know how scary our Commander is" She warned him

Like Hange, Nifa is scary too probably she inherited it to Hange and Moblit who is too scarry and almost all of them are called Freaks due to their scary anger and violent sometimes or strict probably scarier than Levi who is seened o be scary but them are worse so everyone should be careful t them especially at Hange who was the one who leads on that. Now how will she tell Hange without reaching in Anger and Nifa can't lie  
She will be affected on her anger plus she's stress on commanding since she wanted a freedom but they lived i their enemh plus how will they reunite with Eren and stop him but they still trust him plus Levi had also plannimv on defeating The beast titan but she won't let him since Levi had already have a family but Levi had Erwins promise but Levi still thinks his family and he could have fail to win his promise on Erwin. Nifa didn't waste her time She's real ready on how will she tell it and she can tell them as quick as possible

"Hange please Calm down okay? We have a problem  
You should be calmer okay?" She said at the older woman

"What is it okay I'll try is that about Ansel? What happens to him Sorry Nifa I knew that already I was the one who helped him earlier but he attacked me Nifa I don't know what to do but we shouldn't give up right? Look I'm still on commanding I'm busy but I can take some action later on" She replied at the Younger woman

Hange was trying to calm herself down but she's still busy she was too stressed and didn't know what to do but she's trying to be calmer and didn't end up with breakdown like beofe sibce Hange had already move on sibce Ansel/Moblit had returned. Earlier that Morning Ansel just wakes up in his panic he didn't know what is happening on him it felts like he's having a deja vu and it's like he wakes up again after regaining his consciousness after his coma which happened months Ago Hange wasnt there he just hewer his noise and she immediately rushed but she is still busy and she oderded on yan ko Pon to guard him for the mean time but Ansel attacked him

"Sir, Calm down wait I have to call Commander Miss Hange" He warned him

"You can't tell me what to do! Do I even know that? Well no! Why the hell she's here She's not even my friend or what!" Ansel replied Angrily

"But Ansel we have to tell this at Hange o there yuy are! Hange we need to stop him" He panicked while he  
Saw Hange common 

"Ansel, where are you going! Ansel wait!" She shouted at him

But Ansel stayed quiet and ignore them Ansel escaped from then and didn't know where he was headed Untill now Since Nifa is in next in command or a squad leader she ordered some available soldier to find where is Ansel is up to morning and night they can't find him Thabks to Onyankopons help and some citizen to tour them and some of them helped them toothey5ate new in this place but they're trying to hide as fast as they can or disguising as other people who just finding a man do they can't be seen as their enemy and trust them Hange's squad is pretty intelligent they can outsmart people well it's not because of Hange Moblit can outsmart people And its received from his influence. As Ansel walked alone 8n some street but 5gey failed to find him Ansel ddunt know where is he headed As the man reached a dim and dark street only small light can be use as a light even Ansel is a man He's eye of attention they were gangsters who wanted to Harrass him this were the same gangster but not reality them but the ones who raped him as a child  
Is same as gangsters but the man is ignoring ttem but they keep attacking as the other man is chasing him Ansel had avoided this but he had grabbed his wrist Ansel tried to attack them as he punched him hard and knocking him off more He keeps attackjng those men to attack more Ansel picks some shards of wine bottle so he can stabbed them but they are strong but Ansel is good in fighting hesnt that stromg since he forgot much after his comma and his Anmesia He had slight influence of Moblit that trained by Levi that's why he's good in fighting and he still remember that but not noticing them. Once the other man have chance to attack Ansel at first the man failed but Ansel is way too weaker now so they have a chance Even Ansel is a MAN They could Harrass the man to get him raker they beat him up Untill he gets weak he was abuut to do his plan but the man Is attacked by Abel who is good in fighting too Abel had his control so he can't attack them again those men just escaped and checked how Ansel is now

"ANSEL! are you okay!? Ansel please I'm here, don't worry we will guide you okay now Abel help him up and ill nurse him later" She commanded

They helped Ansel to get up Abel managed the man Keiji was the one who carried him sibce Keiji is taller than Ansel but not heavy as him but he's trying his best  
Keiji was only 59kg and Ansel/Moblit is 65kg.once they reached home Nifa let Hange and Ansel to have their own privacy but it ended up with teasing She teased Hange by nursing him but Hange replied her with over reacting 

"Hey Hange Nurse him Try to seduce him too" She teased him

"Shut up Nifa okay ill try! Look You forced me to wear this who do you think i am? A sexy scientist Look im almost naked!" She folded the Younger woman 

Hange was weaeinv a very short labcoAt it was Nifa and her suggestion too but she hates it but she will try she wanted an attention by him too and the lingerie Is revealing too much she's almost naked there she didn't wear any panties or bra and it can reveal her breast that is pretty big and her curved body Everyone could memorized at her but she tried to hide them. As Hange reached his room Ansel is still uncousis due to his accident while he's asleep Hange kissed his for head and lips and grasped hjs hair she feel bad on how Ansel suffered She couldn't stop crying over seeing those wounds this gets her weaker but she's trying to be much stronger She nurses him by using a tongs and cotton balls she carefully curing his wounds with antiwounds that Onyankopon gave Hange was wiping them and tapping them She was but neviusby healing him He's Shirtless at that time well who cares she had touched them Ansel didn't receive the pain he was asleep but she is hearing his groan but she's trying to nurse him very carefully after she fineshed his chest she covered the 6 with bandage and she nurses his other body parts that affected and she was sewing the others she even damped them with water and she was stilk staring at him Caressinghis cheak she wishes it they can be healed but they can't be healed unless he undergo in some surgery she can ask them for some help Or the ones who rcoveed his body can but it could be expensive once she finished nursing him Hange covered him with blackent and kissed his cheek once more and hugged him and stayed with him 

"Hey Ansel, do you remember me it's me Hange Your fiend or best friend I'm your superior Sorry if we failed to left you sorry if I hurt you please remember us please" She said and kissed his hands

"What Are you doing here Hange? What did huh say? Of course wre friends right but I have no idea for them" He replied but he can't still remember him

"But what about the affair?" she repoked shortly

"We will continue it Be prepared aftrr few weaks ill bang you hard Try to think some next kink or plan" He seduced her

Ansel drawn his eye on her cleavage He slid his hands on the clothes and squeezes her nipples6Ansel smirked and liked her kink of being a nurse Ansel manged her to strip off and throw her clothes on floor using his hand that is not affected he treasured her body with his hand and smack her as then grabbed them Hange moaned after she received them she's grabbing the blanket of the cloth she tried to be silent but Ansel fingers were playing on her walls he rubbed then inside and made a circular motion he smirked after knowing she's wet and he stopped and let himself  
Taken care by him and feed him with food which shmmhevlikes She's naked at these times and Ansel 8s acting like a child who let his food spiking and letting on her skin which he likes Hange is getting angry at ghim as he keeps teasing him and she wasn't acting naughty but it ends up with that Ansel using his fingers to pick the food on her skin and lock then with his fingers but Hange trying herself to calm Down but her naughty Assistant keeps teasing her but she's trying her best And this is not the innocent Moblit anymore This is the beast version of him but she's trying her best to calm him down and herself too but she Hever give up Untill she acts like mother on him over takkmb cafe of hk. As she remember on what is he doing


	15. Drunken Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hange and Moblit Loos their Virginity?

Hange's p.o.v

Shit, what happened? I woke up naked Who left me like this? Levi? Erwin? Fkc it's Moblit Someting happens on us That jerm thinks I'm a Prostitute that he made out with a drunk man and leave me behind meube he didn't notice me but I know he wouldn't do that especially to me but damn I lost my virginity on that pervert well he's actually pervert guy He had seen to me shy but he's total jerk and beast on what he did at me but who cares I like it I want more Sex can be addicting and it depends 9n people how they limit it Like damn I've been in Prostitute before but idding loose my virginity only him who could steal it Not Levi not Erwin or Mike It's him who I've seen who just treat meike his daughter As I excited my room thus bitch Nifa who caught me naked I don't care if anyone sees me naked this is just Nifa Abel and Keiji who adapted seeing me naked so they don't cate Abel and Keiji won't fantasy at me but I knew Moblit could do as of last night I finally reveal how jerk he is like He's sheep6but a beast behind He just hide it 

"Hey Nifa Have you seen Moblit Oh.. Look at that Hot Jerk! He thinks I'm a barmaid" I laughed and said at Nifa who was shocked on seeing me

"Did he do it I heard it lats night You lost your virginity right? He left I don't know where he goes but he was heading home" She reacted

"How!? Where!? This is not tavern right?" I reacted badly as Im worried at him

I can't loose him I fell for him on how he cares and his attractions but where did he go andHes. From Wall rose and He's going home there without even permission? Why the hell ABrl2 or Keiji let him? They live in same place and Abel and Keiji and him are neighbors I'm not planting on anger on him but I couldn't stop teasing him over doing that God Moblit What happened to you where ade your brains go?   
You didn't even recognize who I am? Yor squad leader?  
Well my hair is long and not messy and I'm not wearing glasses and due to his state he didn't recognize me but I wasn't wearing any revealing clothes and wearing his shirt Since my breast is big He let me wearing that my clothes isn't enough for my body but I'm not fat I just had a hour glass body somehow Nifa is Curvy but not fat but same as mine  
But what really happens last night? What he have done?

It's late night and everyone is probably asleep and thank god we finished our mission early and some paperworks so we can rest early before I sleep I took bath so Levi or Nifa a or Moblit will not scold me to remind to take a bath so I did it with my self Moblit can take a rest now and probably will drink again but it's hard for me and I won't let him drink sometimes so he can get out Because of me he's getting stress but I can adjust it I can cure his stress by seducing him but not making out or ending up but he's still innocent i couldn't sleep I don't know why but I adapted not sleepkmg this why I hated being an Adult as an adult I can sleep on my works but not in sleeping on my own I didn't drink any coffee but I can't sleep so I just read some book Untill I fell asleep As I was reading some book, I heard someone knocking his knocks is getting worse that's not Levi or Moblit I knew those men aren't that aggressive At first I ignore it It wasn't Abel or Keiji those men ate asleep and taking their rest so I didn't make this late and it's already midnight but Herr I'm still awake As I opemd the door I saw Moblit who was drunk very drunk but this MN have high to relate but he still in original state but he's drunk he don't know where he is maybe he wanted to hook up with me because he thinks I'm a barmaid I saw him drawn his eye on my curves but didn't hear his words he was just balancing on door Shit... He looks even more hotter when drunk I can see his collarbone that makes him more sexier he felt hot ofc he Is drunk his buttons ate in buttoned too so I can see his chest too I cleared my throat and bite my lips In nervous damn this guy will tool off my virginity now! Nifa should nurse him not me or Abel how will I take care this jerk! I followed him but he was ignoring me as he flopped himself on bed and this my room not his so I didn't hesitate or didn't take this late I take some hot watter and cloth to damp him so he will stay fresh since he's drunk before I damp him with clothes I carefully take his shirt off by unbuttonkmg the buttons one by one each buttons separatkmg his skin is getting exposed Damn those abs I will touch it This made me nervous on how I damped it each touch it made my body felt some electricity over him like shit my face is getting refer Damn I feel like I'm wet! And getting Horny well he did make me Horny I saw him hitless once and now tocing his body I can hear his groans his groans made6me even more Horny but I can keep nursing him this hard but not worse as he did at me I'm not his wife but I love tajkmb care of him I do abut I hide it both of us never talk the silent on room is filled only his groans were heard I was about to stand but he pulled my arm he's still Shirtless but I managed his heavy body He's taller Than me and heavier he have same weight as Levi but he's too heavy still Mob didn't made. Any words except drunk his touch is getting hard my wrist could brake but I keep escaping but he wouldn't let me escape since he's still in balance He tried to stand and chase me but I ran but Moblit pinned me at door making some slam as he slammed my body on it but he makes sure that this not hurt 5 me He pulled my waist and he wouldn't take me escape and I won't do well I dint care if I lost my virginity on him who cares I like him I fantasy him but he's just my Assistant how come he turned out like this? I mean bruh He's just a baby but caring! I tried pushing him hard off to bed since his body is weak due to drunkenness then his body fall of on bed I carried his legs just to land it on my bed I will sleep with Nifa I won't sleep with this drunken man I mean my Assistant I was about to go  
But he pulled my arms his pull is also strong making my body fall on him I realized I was on his top Our Lips are meeting I tried biting his lip the scent of the ale is meeting on my nosetrils 8 could smell them Shit..   
I can feel his hot breaths his hot breaths made me blushed even more redder I can't act properly I have a crush on him and that's why this is hard for me Moblit pulled my Hair making my hair tie loose Then he grasped them 

"Show me what you got Take it off.. Baby I want you I want your body Seduce me.. What price do you want I can give you what you want.." He drunkenly seduced me

"Uh.. 50 gold is okay sir" I tried seducing him

... 

Third person p.o.v 

She followed her Assistant's order to seduce him She was nervous upon following that Hange didn't make this late She follows her command Since she adapted this but not having sex on them. Hange unbuttoned her blouse each buttons separating, Her exposed body is   
Already revealing and it getimg exposed Untill it already taken off She throwed them on floor next she is going to strip her pants first before her tank her Nipples can be seened on them her clothes are tight making her nipples shown on them plus she had big breast making her more temptive sensual and luscious   
After hee pants and panties she licked her lips as she seduced him she wasn't facing him but she's looking at him once she take off her tank Hange use her finger to hook on them then throw she covered her breast with her arms but it's still visible she combs her hair with her fingers and moaned she treasure her own body with her own seductive touches and it was like she's washing them on shower she wasn't forced at this She wanted this she wanted to seduce him too She was longing for these. After seducing him she walked on him and sits on his bed side then crawled each crawl she was trailing her fingers on his abs this time She is not nervous but deep inside she's really nervous then Caress them sensually Untill it reached his neck. Moblit   
Pulled hair waist making his lips crashed on hers her mouth is opened makimg their tounges in contact She was shocked This is he first kiss on him she didn't make this late She kissed him back making their tounges danced each moment passed the kiss is getting fiery and Passionate Moblit kissed Hange Like a Hungry person he was finding her tounges and its like their tounges ate fighting for each other making a snacking sounds heard her hands reached his pants   
She slid her hands inside them and played with his privates she was supposed how large is his length buy she wants to play with it later Hange unbuttoned his pants and slide off through his legs including his boxers The man is already naked now Hange keeps   
Playing with them with her hands while Moblit is managing to kiss her She plunged his cock on her walls making ttem to break in she grind her hips while Moblit is grabbing her as He didn't care if his makimg marks as his dig is getting tighter and rougher including her moves her grinds is getting faster each thust is making them moan the bed is hitting the wall since her pace is fast they d8djt care if anyone sees them or caught them they were at their squad head quarters anyway. Moblit pushed Hange and trapped her wrist Moblit bites her lip and she licked them to repay his kiss His kiss reached her sensitive neck He keeps kissing her neck by raining kisses plus she was moving fast she digged her nails on his back making their Temptation more heated in their movements and passionate kisses its just not kisses on lips Moblit is kissing her in nect too even her collarbones He grind his hips on hers while thrusting his body on hers sweats fall in their body no words were heard except moans. After Moblit kissed her He leaned and Massaged her breast and squesed ttem including her nipples Moblit licked Her breast and played with them using his wet tongues This made Hange stiffen her body her feet is curling up since he's moving too and it's fast Moblit leaned once more Moblit run his head on her walls while locking it his fingers is playing with their twoo his other hand is massaging her breast He liked seeing her in stiffen and tempted she is fully turned on over him She liked this way 5oo much As Moblit finished playing with hers he Plucked his dick again then grind his body Again Untill they get their climax this made Hange already in coma Liquys atee coming out that spread out on their body and on the bed spread but he didn't stop Untill she rained and he gets tired. He didn't realized he made out with her She was his superior and he was her Assistant not boyfriend or Husband He thinks tagt she's is just a random Prostitute and he goes home after without even realizing he made out with someone or too her Especially. 

Up Untill he lost his memory he didn't remember this or before He thought he made out with other woman if He did he would lie he would never do it he wi told it early but Hange knew this She just hide it just to hide her feelings and that moment and that's the reason how Hange and Moblit loose their Virginity


	16. Tease

After seeing her in how she nurse him Ansel starts to like her not just her but he saw a potential at her this not only that Ansel starts to like her or having feelings of her but Ansel also likes to tease her Ansel also starting to discover himself but not realizing it but each time passes some day happened which happened in past maybe this the reason why he had starting to develop his feelings on Hange Ansel is just caring man and respectful But he's different at Levi Ansel always exchangjnv his mood that's why they don't understand him but they are trying too Ansel is much different at Moblit who is more colder but not like Levi it seems that she didn't know Hange well and Just treat her like an acquaintance or an closer friend but this is not her Closeat like Moblit since Ansel suffered from Anmesia   
But his Amneisa is useful for himself but to his surroundings or his friends especially on Hange Is hard withoit himself realizing but it starting to revive it again by past is happening again Moblit have too many   
Trauma reason why he called himself a weak but showing himself as stringer person in front of evruien and that's the reason why she was rejected by him once she confessed him and as a child Ansel or Moblit is raper by two unknown men which stayed on his memory maybe this the reason why Ansel cted like that in previous weeks due to night made he had suffered but they d8djt reliezdd it but to Abel had thinks thats the reason. few weeks After, Ansel finally regains his injuries with that weeks Hange is only nursing him As Ansel requested Ever since that weeks Ansel wants her As his maid even if she is his superior or Hange have higher rank than him but he didn't care and he likes seeing her in that You can't blame him She's too hot but she can still tryst him and he's the pervert she can trust well since Keiko or Abel d8djt Fantasies her but they had a cursh on her but they'll give the selves at Nifa. Ansel secretly asked Nifa to talk to him Well Ansel wants to tease him but with hell of her ofcouse since Nifa also teasing her to him ever since then that's the reason why they're frenemies but It had different ways beside in love and Nifa is cheerful lady like her and She is only her closest that she can laughed with or her Happy pill besides Levi or Moblit  
After Petras death Like to Erwin And Moblit Of she died adte kenny nearly Killed her she would end up in breakdown then she will loose her entire squad and for her Nifa is like her Sister or daughter. Nifa was about to brought some copies at her superior since Ansel will do the same He will join Nifa to brought copy at her and Help their supperror Still, Anssl never treat her well or just friend but If it's Moblit she will be trusted like her older brother Being with him is slightly hard for her She has a crush on him too well no wonder Ansel 8 Hit sexy beast This is not they've seen innocent Moblit this is New him Or this is Ansel not the baby one This is the daddy one

"Hey Nifa Ask her to wear Maid outfit Starting for today  
She will be my maid I dint care what is her position is I just want her to serve me or ends up with me in sex Somtiems That will be our Permanent Kink okay?" Moblit /Ansel dared the younger lady

"Oh okay! Sure ill do" She agreed and smirked

But she couldn't belive on his words that he will let Hange as his maid or Someting he can tease her in intimate and Sexual pleasure way but she still trust the man since she knew him well and of course she's fine for Keiji She can't cheat on her even she likes him but she sees him as Older brother. As the lady reached her room even if Hange didn't heard them She sarcastically welcome him this is not for Ansel or to Bigas Crush but she just wants to tease her for Someting she wanted to do nor she's not even late neither failed She juts wants to treat Nifa like this for no reason

"Hey is this about Ani again?" She lazily asked her but its sarcastic 

"Yes but that's not it Why!? Do huh even think it's that   
Ansel only? No well actually hey This is the copy" She commands her 

"Oh thanks" Hange sarcastically replied 

She didn't realized Ansel is there and he's the one who haves her that copy For her Ansel is cute Ansel acting like a child while watching her in nervous it was only a short time but the man will let Nifa how will she make the plan Thanks to Nifa that she is helping her to her older supperror to egt closer like what they did before even if she's teasing them Atleast she's helping her how they will get closer at them and She's making Hange on how she will adjust it not just by herself only or too Nifa but with help of Keiji and Abel Because they want to bring back their happy memories with him or in their craziness they have done before that will remain on their minds or heart buyt for them   
But he lost it all but it will remain on his heart His friends is just making it again just to remember how important they ate too him. NIFA was helping Hange on work while Ansel isn't lazy but she had given him an Assignment but he didn't want to but he's helping her Ans Ansel isn't lazy person and Ansel is more worker that trying to adapt after his Anmesia and his comma that affects him much thank God he recovered that quick but his mind didn't. As Hange was helped by her   
They also added this with chat just not to mane it not boring She did this at Moblit but she didn't flinging Ansel where he is but she will let him but sue can't spoil him She still treats him As an Assistant ND Nifa is the other in command and Nida is also a squad leader since she's most important too and Since Hange is commander She was the one who is leaded too command just like what Hange done to Erwin before At this time She commanded Onyankopon as an Second in Command since the MN have potential too and intelligent like Moblit but for them Moblit is syll the best Second in Command as they knew him well and have good imteintim that they agreeing too And they d8djt treat him well but trying to but observing him only if he's traitor or not 

"Hey Hange, try do seduce him also Wear this" Hange  
Leads Nifa on what6she meant based on her Expression 

"Ha! You got it!" She excitedky replied

"So you want me to wear it Just for Ansel and Ansel wants me as a maid who do he think am I? Look, He had lower rank on me Also aren't that obvious that I'm higher" She boasted her words

"Maybe he knew it He just want to tease YOU know THAT Jerk is a beast right?" She replied Nifa replied

"Like seriously Nifa? A link we'll Yeah you might be right Look at me I'm like A Barmaid or Prostitute.." Hange sarvaxiyakh said

"You want it to right?" She asked her shortly

"Yeah but I just mean is He's different Mob just turned out like a beast and I didn't adapt it but it's okay for me but6its hard You know what on how much you have a cursh on that6giy and he will treat you like that that might catch a fever but It's Dammed heaven insixe I act want it Nifa but how ill I do it? I want to tease him too I want too seduve him You know I'm just shy" Hange  
Depends her words 

She was just shy on how she will do it but she's prepared on him since Hange has a crush on Ansel or Moblit this is hard for her and she's his Fangirk but6Yiu can't even blame her Even Sasha or Nifa wants at her Position She might be the luckiest woman that being Baited by a beast Like Ansel and Ansel is lucky too by  
Having her not just her but sexually Without even Reakzosdinv Ansel is watgcubg them and Abel is same Ansel didn't listen at his words but the man is teasing him Ansel is waiting her to wear that Maid lingerie that 6 an reveal her breast and much skin down there and He will pervert her layer on but Hange will accept it instead even if she had or had no choice since he's the only pervert she could trust even He's doing some at strangers but Hange knew he's different on them Later Ansel will start this deal With hell of Nifa ofcoise or Just himself since they have made other or previous deal that they will have a Sexual affair to each other but of course Ansel will wait lonher or taking patiejc to wait her and not distracting her for his respect

"She's too hot.. I want her Just wait my Bunny Bitch..  
You'll treat me like your Noble man that I can teat you like a maid.. But I have limits of course I just want to teat you like that my Little bunny" He whispered and his words ar sedudctiv

"Damn. It man damn it Is that how you fantasize her?" Abel asked

"Yeah who cares Didn't you heard my words? I have limits and I won't teat her like a slave And please Stop comparing me. To Moblit! Look Wwre too different  
He's dead right Just move on okay I'm sorry for that..   
Just don't distract me okay" He replied

"Man Your out of mood again.. We don't understand Who you are.. Yes your Ansel but who. Are you or real you not Moblit ofcoise gut You immediately changing your moods" Keijis said at him

"Nah, You can't blame him bruh isn't it obvious he has split personality and that is affected to his Akmesi"  
Abel replied 

Ansel have different personalities Due to his trauma even if he forgot some of them its still fresh due to events that affeys him and what's worse it just turned out worse after the accident plus he's suffering nightmare Like Hange He had other personalities From Cold Or normal him and Seductive that's only all but the crazy of him is growing because of them. Even if Nifa isn't living the room Ansel entered the room again after they finished quick they ate actually there ABEL suggested that they'll do near door Only Levi will scold them if they saw him like that Somtiems they just teasing the man Somtiems not they actually dining it so they can work closely at Hange 

"Well actually that's my Plan Hange" From now on you'll be my maid" He daed the woman

"What really!?" She reacted

"Why you don't like it? Just wewe it okay?" Ansel dared her omve more

"Okay fine ill wear it now..." She lazily respond

"That's my little bunny" He patted her like child and  
Let her go 

Ansel waits for her for few meniys but after seeing her In that Ansel felt Hardness on him Well he lwwus did at her even Moblit Hange had made him this too many times and She was the one who just adapted him to her for seeing her naked this is illegal for her but she wanted it She wanted to follow her Assistant's command for his Kink After seeing her in that Ansel  
Pulled her arm and immediately fall on his body With her body falling She landed her hand on his privates She was squeezes them which made him even more wilder as Ansel is squeswing hee Ass and breast her Jews is resting on his shoulder while she's moaning each moan he had heard is making him even more wilder Ansel is already smacking her Ass and not caring of it made a mark and he didn't care if Nifa is watching Once again Ansel let her sit on his lap Ansel is still squeezing her breast while playing with her privates 

"Good my little Bunny Just keep moaning Call me what 2 want my Bitch" He seduced her

"Yes Daddy Master" She replied seductively 

Not just caresses is she receiving she is receiving some strong tickles too which made her in Feral and wild She's enjoying it Hange is starting to enjoy on how her Beast Assistant treat her like that and she let herself act like that what she actually wants to make his payback by her She kneeled or crawl on him and unbutton his pants she is arlewdy west She opened his pants to see that lentght she saw that hard and reedy to smash cock which released Ole liquids Hange locked the juises of hit then she suxkdd it by her mouth she is also massaging then using her fingers Hisn moams were hewer and not caring if his Squadmatss caught them even Hange They're in Horny state she is Also picking them and playing with tiinbe but she's enjoying it well He didn't want to sock his mouth on her breast he will reserve it but he will continue sly perverting her and starting to this day he will be her Sugardaddy and she will be his baby but he won't spoil her or he will treat her like. Maid


	17. His maid

Ansel just wanted to tease her not taken this way to far  
On what he thinks Of course Ansel is respectful man if he restir his memories he will regret this Moblit will regret how he did tat on Hange before but it's not his intention he just wanted to see her He is just teasing her Hange just have to not take that' seriously She like it anyways Somehow both of them Likes Role play sex either if it's maid eveb Ansel or her Scientist thing or anything they can depending on their moods with this Affairs happening on them This makes them develop to each other Ever since Ansel saw her the man already fell on her it's like Hemet her in his dreams  
But he's clueless all be did is about to know who she is and later realizing that him And Moblit are same AND Hange just finding it Ansel loves her and Hange can understabd his language despite that his possessive on her He still treat her well of course Moblit/Ansel won't treat her like slave! And Abel Keiji and Nifa won't get against on him Rather they'll understand ttem and not thinking what they saw on outside of Ansel'saction in recent days and she is just waiting fro his recover but she still loves the man. Its up to her on how will be his maid Ansel didn't want it for now Ansel just like to see her on how she served him without even noticing Ansel starting to recover his self from Amnesia but he still not remember them but his actions is same as Moblit. Hange is not that mad on Nifa well she actually liked this but she didn't ask Nifa to ask Ansel to force her in this Like damn Hange is being in sexual mood again meaning she wants to do it with him and that's why a Ansel in some days they'll do they are just busy these days and they don't have much time Ansel would rather to wake up not doing some thing so they can finally rest well or it depends on tgem or one of them just take ttem in any hour and of course Hange and Ansel aremt addicted to sex and they can have their limits. She's with Nifa again this is her first day working with him as a maid Hange is nervous she didn't know what to do on it she didn't know if she will do it or not and it's up to hers if she will continue and Ansel won't  
Disagree instead the man will just let her in safe thing  
And peacedul but Hange just acting like that to seduce  
Ansel/Moblit 

"Dear God Nifa this is all your fault You know!? You let him to me for being his maid! Now look he wants it!" She blamed Nifa 

"It's up to you okay I'm sorry I just want 9 both in close even if it's Sexual intimacy or not.." Nifa replied 

"Okay sorry if I raise my voice on you but who cares? Well I like it anyways You know what I lime kt6I like Role play sex Hahaha You know if Ansel or Moblit Recovered I think he will regrets it Like damn I miss his innocence who is shy well I can say I like both I like his innocence and shyness and that beast.. Ugh shut Nifa I'm Horny again I want to do it with him Well since I will start on this day I'll just do it6for him I want to act like his maid and it's up to him" Hange replied while giggling 

"You still dying for Moblit huh I mean you still like. That jerk I miss. The older him too you know Your his daughter and He's your Daddy or Mommy and Ansel won't treat you like slave right?" Nifa asked 

"Yeah of course He did that's not Levi If it's levi  
He's married" She replied on Younger girl 

Both of them just chat for long hours Hange and Nifa Adapted this Nifa just inherited this to Moblit speaking of him they miss the older him and orginal but both of the woman likes him at that not just in seductive or being sultry but on himself they are proud on what is he now Moblit is too mature Hange did this before She helped him before not just for seduction Hange she really wants to take care of him so she can repay on how he cared and that's how she fell on him and not just she likes him and wantred an Attention she will but she will do it for him Untill he recover his memory. One of her squad made her some task to do on Ansel on how will she take care the man she will do this at the man in whole day same task on what Moblit did at her  
After seeing those task She just smile and bite her lips this brings her some nostalgia on old days her first task is taking a bath of him Of course she will take bath first before his Assignments that6she made on him so she can't scold him and Ansel is type of person that is similar at her Moblit inherited this too He never take a bath for weeks because of busyness and too much work next is feeding him if he is too busy on work and clean his mess of course since Ansel have long hair she's the one who will tie ttem on what hairstyle he is comfortable then more as long as  
She's comport able and not hard work and she thinks this will be easy since he's just that and not same at hers but it just popped out on her mind that this might be hard as the man is teasing and this can be hard since she have a cursh on the guy and Hange have no doubt that Nifa or Abel did this not even Ansel or Keiji  
Ansel wants thus but bit giving her some task as the and didn't made this choice he made this on seduction and he wanted to see if she has potential whether if its seduction or not Ansel wants fair and not letting each othr while Moblit just want to himself he would never let Hange tired and Ansel is still same as him but its still completely different and Only Abeland Nifa teases ttem making Them as their Frenemies but Abel and Moblit are worse the men can fight out of nothing  
For teasing each other eveb if they hurt each other  
Abel miss those memories of him that he always nerding out with him and doing crazy things tagt they inherited to Hange. Ansel exited hs bath Hange is shocked upon seeing him Ansel made him a sign that they will do it later and not today Ansel sign is just too early for that and he doesn't want or let the woman make herself like that every time she saw him Shirtless and he won't make Hange like a dirty woman he will do anything Untill she adapted it and didn't care if she saw him naked. Hange just let her jaw drop over seeing the water dropping on his exposed skin she eevn saw those burns and scars his abs are soaked too which made her turn on and how long she stare she is still holding the paper while staring at the hot man she is still imagining the older him who is not like this Ansel didn't care if he is naked but he can saw him Shirtless which is unfair She never care or embarrassed over seeing her naked by him but Damn she is better than the man the man really shy over seeing him Shirtless He knew Hange will panic over that too but she actually never care unless she will blush out of butterflies In her stomach and Moblit can prevent her He knew that she has a crush on him and he knows what will result She could end up in nosebleed like every woman and he can suffer that too the man will do anything to scold her to wear some clothes and Hange will do the same if Ansel does the same

"What the hell are doing here? You have your task Right  
Please don't take this way too seriously Oh come on Hange I won't name you a slave as long as yuy act Yes thus for teasing you and I just want to see you how you care" Ansel said codly

"Okay Fine Daddy Master" SHE replied

"Don't call me that" He added his words

"Beastie is okay right? And You'll call me bunny That's cute Those Shits will tease again You know Moblit and 2are almost same You really look like him I mean on how ya care despite that your sultry Somtimes If his alive ill tell much about you e woull be shock if you saw each other You guys ate look same" She said which made him in confusion and annoyance And he didn't know its still him this made him jealous "Ah him I wish I can saw him Too mad he died" he replied... Hange laughs at him He was talking about himself he was too cute at this he never realised it to himself that Moblit and Ansdl is same but thus is painful too knowing that he's different or he had changed. Later on Hange did her task she is helping her She is multi tasking and she is commanding too she is Commader too That's why she is hardworking and still commamding from taking care of him and not letting him to sleep as she even made a coffee on him everyttung2what Moblit taught is what she is doing he would be proud if he saw her in this she is that independent Hange tied the man's hair in two tailed ponytail that is for young girls that's why eveyirn is adoring his adorableness She even uses Children hair accessories or Ribbins but Ansdl didn't notice this as he was too busy at his work while doing those nf she's feeding her Ansel just hates on what she wear but in mix of loving it since he likes it too and he wanted to smash her in that she takes care him like child she found him adorble more than being hot by feeding him and each time he opens his mouth and eat which made him act like a child and based on how he looks now and she do what maid does even if Levi knows this he won't like it he's Married ofcoarse but Ansel is giving her some rest each 30 minutes but she's still serving him. Every things goes fine as she is doing well it just turned out naughty as she is wearing the same Lingierie maid outfit that exposes her breast which made asnel on lack of focus but he's the one who's adjusting it but Hange is the one who leads that making this naughty but he doesn't want at early times but Ansel approximates how she cares and she didn't think that is attention seeking ismtaf it's care as he starts to develop his feelings on her Even he is just stranger and as a friend somehow they can be best friend again or starting too become that or he is just starting to recover and from his Anmesia quickly but it already took more than weeks its more like 2 months since they first met not their first time but on how they really met the days are just fast. Her maid duty started out clean but it started out naughty Untill she starts to seduce him but he likes it anyways. ANSEL is making a mess while Hange is Cleaning them even Ansel is purong some liquids on it or coffee stains on floor but she's wiping it to clean he likes it more especially when he saw her expsoased skin she is like dirty ung her self she wanted to strip for him Ansel saw her struggling but she keeps doing he likes it but he stated to feel bad on her on what he did its like she is becoming a sleave from feeding him commanding him Helping him in paperworks cleaning his mess batgung him twice It's harder because he have a long hair plus making him some coffee making shire he can rest but Ansel is giving her some half hour rest but he started to feel had agfyer seeing those maid duties on her. Ansel pulled her arm and hug her He let her sat on his Lap and take care her like a child while patting her jack She is actually wearing some apron only with ruffles design that made her like a maid Ansel let her rest on his shoulder "You should not take this seriously have I fold you that You just want to do it for seduction It's okay to take fare or me but don't take it seruusyky okay and Don't make yourself a dirty woman not because you have that body and for a person you love okay Hange?" Ansel confronted her As she is hugged by him she faces him and cupped his face he still looks different as Moblit sor He really looks like him so she had no doubt Ansel is still adorable and Handsome even if he had some injuries But she still adore her. She starts to grind her hips on his pants which made him shock and made a moan She wrapped her arms on his neck and continously grind her hip she is felting his harness down there she is about to kiss him but she refuse to herself instead she just help him in writing but she is naked but her position is seductive as she let her body face on him and in table he could play with her body as she is intending to or her intention to do it. Ansel smacked her Ass and slid his fingers inside her privates then began playing with them by rubing ng his three fingers on it he knew she's wet but he still do it not just smack and playing she is receiving she is receiving some smack too He didn't care of he made some marks But she likes it She is already making some moan. After helping him Hange managed him in bed both of them finally fines he'd their duty so she can made them sleep Hange carried his heavy body but she tried even oft its too heavy Untill he laid in bed he wants to sleep Shirtless so Hange maganbed him Hange unbuttoned his shirt one by one Untill it reveal his skin once its ddi scarred Hange makes sure she can clean ttem after cleaning ttem she returned at him she continues to take care of him she let him rest on her thighs and grasping his hair she is humming like his mother to made him sleep grasping his soft hair and Cartesian his cheek she realized how cute he is she even realoexdd that he is not that naughty or he just teasing her but she likes it she is not just Carre sing his cheek his ands to she is neviurs for that as she is touching a man's skin but she love and enjoying it. Hange moaned on his ear but this made him awake he pulled her body Letting her to fall on his body and making her on top of her Hane kissed the man by smashing her ips on hkm Their tinges starts to dance Untill it gets wild the kiss is already making moans and smalkmg sound It's not like Just6that Hange is also making some passionate movements as she is hiding her hips Hange unzip his pants then began playing with his privates while massaging tgem since she's naked she can take his pants and boxers off. Hange took them off now they ate both baked she locked the door so they can have some privacy Hange let his privates slid on here then6she grinds her hips on him but Ansel pushed him And they don't want to pull out. Ansel grifjd his hips while thrusting his body and Both vf ttem ate making out too he grabbed her wrist then trapped them it was on their mood not serious before stopping Ansel played with her breast not just hand but for his wet toumges too. After that Amsel sleeps beside hers and Grasped her hair then huh her "I'm really sorry Hange I'm just that Horny Promise we won't do that again okay? You can do role play sex but don't take this seriously okay now sleep my little bunny.. Don't worry we will do fairnkw okay?" Ansel comforted the woman She ddkmt made anuwords she is crying but the man is stopping her from crying and Ansel really can't do that He would rather to take care of her well and letting and since Ansel respect a woman and he is respecting her and he won't let her hurt its because of Moblits restored memory even if he didn't know ttem and himself the important is she is being cared by him and that I still stored which is very important unlike other man that looses and completely change and its not obvius because of his changing personality and from now on he won't let her in that he will do some role play as long as it didn't made her hurt but Somtimes it could end but he doesn't want it but their6mood affavtss it bjt6they are not sex addicts Since both of them experienced Prostitute that6affrts them and they can do role play depending on what they want such as these but since it's first time this is hard for them only this affair develops their friendship but they will try Untill they fall in love noy forcedullh but slowly falling on each other even if it's different on out side but in heart not and He's still Moblit not Ansel And not that and she accepts him and she is the one who will keep trying Untill he recovered but she is hiding it as to claim that he's different from Moblit but it's just hard for her she can't fall in love with other people who is same Atleast she's lucky a man like him is very rare but she had no fount it's him it's just his mind forget but he knew he's heart it's still same and that's why he still cates and respect her.


	18. Ansel's Care

Third person p.o.v

Ansel started to adore Hange not just how she looks or her Attraction but on how she acts maybe he is starting to remember who he is but luckily that helps him how to care her not just forced but he's. Trying not and not letting Hange or not thinking she is just  
Making an Attention or she is just trying to seduce him Ansel might not showing his care for her in recent days Well he's like Levi now who used to secretly care but they are completely different Somtiems His split personalty just affects him and mostly his Amnesia but Atleast Ansel never removed on how he cares Maybe he is also Starting to recover Well that's qucik and important because of Nifa Keiji Abel and especially Hange who is helping him to recover so he can ride with ttem Like Onyankopon, Someday they can inherit their craziness that they inherited to Hange. Hange was about to wait him as she is giving him some assignments but she is still accepts it and Ansel is just trying to ride ttem since he didn't know much about it but he had tried it once after his coma but since he is new and he's almost months he still needs help Ansel is not in good state but he's recovered this is beside his split personality that affects him this is due to his Amnesia and his Coma making himself not being active and still Weak but managing to have sex or He is good at them. Hange is type of person who is always in rush she had adepts it since she is Squad leader during   
Sending her commands on Erwin. Hange had forgot that she is commander maybe she still think that they still have that deal they made days ago or She is just thinking that she had lower rank than him As she opemd the door She is surprised upon seeing him Shirtless not just Shirtless but he was wearing only boxers Seeing him Shirtless is not yet adaptable for her but she had made out with him many times but its once but even if She always saw him Shirtless it still affects her but deep Inside she wants it and she saw it once before he have amnesia Like other girls She's the one who swoon at the guy too NO wonder or no doubt Of her surroundings mostjy with Nifa and other woman She's right this man is actually hot he just Become hotter after his Accident but he had burns. Ansel just exited from his bath He saw his Superior as he saw that her nose is bleeding but it let her too with shock Hange had notice his cock tigghting on his boxer's cloth and she knew how long his length is Somtiems Hange wants him to play with it She's still in sexual state or she just wanted to do it with him   
Well they just do it depending on her mood even him Seeing him Shirtless is just tempting for her Her heart beats very fast   
But she's not making him to notice nor she's not noticing it to herself Just focusing on gazing on his attraction but she gets Weaker and Weaker her knees and body are freezing due to her panic attack over him or Swooning on him she never realised that her nose is bleeding it just continuesly falling from her nose Ansel starts to notice this but he never panics Well Ansel is Calmer than his previous Attuiude while Moblit will immediately panics over this ofcoarse he won't let her hurt and he will make sure she's healthy And Moblit is more like a mom than Assistant while him now is just recovering but he's trying his best to care her Probably Ansel is just gentlemen or he just inheired Moblit that could be his twin brother or Doplegagger or Him self.   
Ansel tried to get close She is still staring at him Ansel smiled as he is teasing her She is freezing right now but her body feels heat due to her blushing state She just blushed even more redder after realizing that she's close 8n him. Ansel covered her nose with a cloth and the teqniques of curing her nosebleed then Nifa immediately comes but she's late or She's just there to tease her

"What happened to her? Is she pregnant? You made her Pregnant?!" Nifa reacted overtly 

"I'm not Pregnant You're over reacting! This guy is Just cute and hot!" Hange replied sarcastically 

Well that's Ansle or Moblit Who is just too cute but sexy at the same time Hange and Nifa knew it Both of ttem Have cursh on the men but ofcoarse Nifa have Abel and Keiji but she prefer Abel more but to be honest is haed fro her but she can't just cheat on Hange who is almost her sister even if she had crush on the person taht have higher rank on him but its not on look where she is Basing for She is basing on person that she loved or her lover and not on looks and Ansel/Moblit is more like older brother of him. ANSEL And Nifa isn't just helping Her They are teasing her this makes her annoy fter teasing them as they keep teasing them   
Once Hange knew that his hands is Near her mouth she bites his hands and Nifa immediately panicked over seeing her getting angry puppy attitude right now. Ansel immediately escaped his hands on hers and stated at her Like anry puppy too  
This made her blush even more Hange blushed redder this is like that happened in past that haves her a fever due to excessive bleeding of her nose and she is still blushing even right now this could lead her to a fever She's still blushing. Later on after he takes the paper he grasped her hair and pat her like a child Then wear his pants but not wearing his clothes He wants it to himself just for her Like hers she is still in  
that state

"AnSel wear your clothes please! Not that exposing your skin on ours Wre girls You know or you're just teasing me!" She said Angrily 

"Who cares I wang this! You know You're cute a cute bunny huh Why are you so cute huh? Huh little bunny? Huh Baby?" Moblit/Ansel teased him her

Hange blushed even more Nifa is just laughing not helping but she is trying to  
But Ansel tried to help her but she's blushing If this 8s Moblit or he doesn't have an Anmesia he can tame her or take care of her Ansel let her rest on his chest and she adapted this But she is not in good state but she still wants to make out with him but she is just sick or what but she had finished her period days ago and she is not pregnant she is red right now As Ansel trying to calm the Younger woman Ansel felt her skin hot or she's In fire He heard her groan as she is hardly can't breath Ansel made a sign that Hange feels umcomportable and she immediately response after seeing her in that state that made her panic later on the woman fainted luckily her body is catched by the man and Carried her in bridal style this makes Ansel in panic but he won't over react over this and this 8s not Moblit 

"Oh my god What happened to her Nifa, I think she's sick" Ansel said 

"What!? Shit.. She's burning in fever Wait here ill take the medecine Okay I'll command you to Take care of her. I'LL be In command for once" Nifa said 

As l Nifa helped her too Ansel carried her too bed Hange have a fever Ansel starts to worry at her She's unconscious She is always having over work and it had many days that she can't sleep or just falling in sleep but she never sleep for 3 days straight and she haven't eaten much since she is too busy or they are busy. Ansel touched her skin once more He knew that she had sick And Swooning on him made it even worse. Ansel is commanded by Nifa he is the one that will take care of her and she is the one who can take her commands since she's good at it too if He had no Amnesia He can be temporary Commander Untill she is recovered Ansel rook the medeciinv or things need on a sick person Ansel Bagan to wipe her with soaked cloth with warm temperature he wiped them on her fore head first Ansel knows how to nurse a person as he knew how to do it he is trained on it or he just get this from Moblit or inherit As Hange realize that she is being cared by him Hange starts to cry after remembering him she's sick or having a high fever that made her I'm that state but Ansel is keeping her to calm down Hange is just rrmberimg him on how he cares similarly on him. Ansel is still nursing her from feeding her and Changing her clothes Hange just feel nostalgic She appreciated how he cares even of its Ansel Ansel loved her He's falling on her That's why he started to care and not forved it just hard for her that he is like a different person Like what she did on nursing him He didn't the same and its not hard for him and He liked it even more he always made sure 5hat she is safe and healthy he even made sure that she Is   
Fixed and not letting her behind this is still Moblit. As Hange tried to stand as she knew that she's alone Maybe evetunes busy Hange is suffering from flu her body feels pain but she is trying since no one is noticing her or warning her to rest since ehss still uncomfortable or uncounsuis but she is recovering quick because of her mom or her Assistants help Only zonly HIM even Levi knew that he is the one that can take car of her like that since every urn knee that he had mother figure. As Hange walks carefully as it's hard for her she is like a drunk that swaying its body and she never wear hee glasses makimg her to move even harder she can't see anything zher other eye is blind She is just trying to see in one sight She Ned's help rightnow but everyone's busy and Hange is trying to feel everything or in her surroundings. Later on she finally reached the door Hange knocks on ttem Loud everyone could have heard it but she waits for long moments she rested her body or balanced her body on   
Door she didn't notice if a person tagt is there or someone is there but she just fell asleep. As Ansel heard her He immediately response her and Opend the door Opening the door made her hit her body on door her body just thrown on floor due to strong slam this hit her head and Nose making them to bleed this like in past too but its worse that time when Hange fell on floor Sue to his strong slam he could have break the door "As her body fell it acfscts her Arms too that made ttem have ung an injury. Ansel immediately response on her He carried her to bed and take care of her again Ansel wraps her arms with bandages and wiped her with ice on her damaged head luckily that didn't bleed Ansel never give up on carding her Even if he's new He's trying his best it wasnt only him it was also her Squadmates that is nursing him Ansel just loves to egwse her but he secrteky care Its just this day that eveyrine reveal and eveyrine that had no doubt of having same as Moblit and its still him Also. He is Laos Taught how to care her other things is hard for yo. Or he is just clueless on it Atleast he sucsesslfully cared her even if he's far different and a man that Hides his feelings but he is just showing it instead


	19. Coffee

Third person p.o.v

Hange misses on how Moblit makes coffee for her Hos coffee is simple yet it's special to her its like he's the best coffee maker for her because he's the only one can do something more special to her and she sees it to him that he cared most on her like he cared on her on more than An Assistant somehow a mother like but Beside him Nifa is also the ones who made her own coffee but it wasn't special at him or she doesn't know  
How to made it special but Atleast the man have taught the younger woman how to make it from his teqnique of makimg it or his ingridients or Someting else he made but sometimes the lady nailing his teqnique since the both knew everything about her on how will they tame her or care too bad those happier times of them are erased due to their Amnesia that made him change but Atleast hes still caring man and it's just like the accident and his trauma just made him had his split personality made him change like that but it's still him and he will just know them all with help of Nifa and others Even Levi. It's been weeks Sinve Hange got sick and she is just being cared by Ansel sometimes Nifa she's the one who is helping the man Like before Nifa is like his daughter or siblings and She doesn't have feelings on the man but the woman have more feelings to Abel and She knew and accept that Keiji is married or in love with someone but she used to love the man before. Nifa asked almost all of her squadmates too be with Their superior Ansel and Onyankopon are there even Levi so that they can ha e their own study group this not just for her help on Hange she wanted to confess Someting on tgem but the younger lady is nervous

"Uhm Hange.. Everyone I have to tell Something" She nervously said 

"Well Spill it.." Hange replied The woman knew what Nifa means 

"Hey Hange Are you pregnant?" Nifa asked 

"Wait! I'm not pregnant! And we I.. Aa... And I just finished my period weeks ago when I was sick!  
Wait who's pregnant? Your wife Levi? Mikasa Sasha? I've heaed that Historias pregnant but who? Me? Well  
I said I'm not!" Hange overreacts

"Who got you pregnant? Nifa.. Are you pregnant?" Levi asked 

"Yes I'm pregnant!" She annoiced but she's nervous 

"Well I don't have rights for that! I didn't got her pregnant!" Ansel depends his words 

"Me neither" Levi reppled the man is shocked too 

"Well who if its not me oh Keiji is married with someone Wait... ABEL!?" Onyankopon said in overreaction 

Hange raised her eyebrows after leaarning Nifa is pregnant and its just weeks or first week trimester she had notice this in past few weeks so she had no doubts on it she already knew that the woman is pregnant as she had noticed it to her but it still made ttem shock who would ever taught that the most innocent on them are the ones who got pregnant first while her who is older who is more wilder than her and She did more as she entered affair on Ansel and they6had did worse or rougher than them Ansel is more beast than Abel but he failed to impregnate Hange Even Ansel or Moblit did but he would do anything to impregnate her but its right time but it can have possiblity for Hange to get pregnant by an Accident based on what Ansel or Moblit do to her if Anssel don't have his Anmesia he would be shocked more or a father who would angry at first but he would be more proud at end as he is father of the group while Hange is same as him and she almost have same reaction as man but she would be proud at the Younger woman but she couldnt take her that seriously   
Like she did more first before her and she's the ones who always teased the woman and now what resulted she's the one who got pregnant first before her now that the woman's pregnant she's still the one who will  
Lead as a squad leader then Onyankopon or Keiji will be the next one who is leading if Ansel doesn't have his Anmesia he would be but Hange wanted him to be her Assistant for long time since she fell on the man too.   
Later on Hange asked one of ttem to make a coffee   
Ah coffee making Again, Nifa is about to tease the woman again as she misses on how Moblit made her some coffee like this brings her some nostalgia or memories of on him too bad they are just longing for real him or without that dammed Amnesia that affects their freinds hip only if some days can bring back again  
So that they can change everything wrong they did including on how they have some misunderstanding yet they still have much memories glad 5hat Dejavu helping him to remember everything or something that happens in past is happening again

"Hey Nifa have you asked Ansel to make me some coffee? Go on ask him too.." Hange commands

"Okay but have you forgotten that he had Amnesia?"  
Nifa lazily replied or she is sad when she said that 

"Oh sorry 8 just forgot that he have an Amnesia You know Nifa 8 still wish that didn't happened 9r we recover his body like damn I could still think how worse he had suffered I won't let that happen on him You know I miss those days on how he scolding me on making Coffee times he i telling me on sleep well its all gone right Nora? Glad that the man taught you everythijg and You know I didn't loose you I. Must have been suffered worse.. Okay Nifa Like seriously Ansel and I are more rougher Tell me what Abel does what position he did what sex trick? I would be more shocked if that twins but that's okay I hope you stayed well You know what is happening these days... " Hange replied

"I know" Nifa replied shortly

"What do you think on name of your Child Ah! If it's girl name him after Levi! Or Keiji or someone on younger soldier here!" Hange suggested

"it's up to Abel thank god Keiji Accept this" She said or replied

"Oh god Nifa I just realized that they have it now Haha Look on Mine it's still bigger hehehe" She teased the woman 

"oh god no Hange.." Nifa replied 

"Ah You know what I must have been think that Ansel could be a father right You thought it too?" She teasingly asked Nifa 

"Not so but hey Your right I thought a hot like him can impregnate me but it's okau I. Don't like him I like Abel Hehehe" She said 

Sometimes Hange a di nfja forgot that they don't chatting in private but who cares this is not about Sexual but it must have been that Since its implying Somtimes and they acting up like Teens as they ate pretty crazy Somtimes or teasing each other who carries Abel and Keiji and Ansel and Onyankopon starts to adapt their weirdness and Levi 8s only normal Even Keiji and Abel is laughing while Onyankopon and Ansel are speechless or they didn't care somehow they think they are weird women and who would a decent woman who would act like that? But even so they would accept them no matter how they acted eveb if that Biychy but Nifa isn't Biychy as well as Hange Like Ansel their moods just changed makimg ttem to act like that and everyone knew it and understand her this is due to her past as she is one of Prostitute then.  
Hange ordered Nifa to command Ansel their bad Somtimes they forgot that the man have an Amnesia they must have been forgot that Again they still adapt the older him or they miss the older him they just hope this will be end if they have more plan to cure his Anmesia but they are not tired remembering that to him or reminding maybe fate or because or fate some things happened in past happens again. Thank God that Levi had suggested that she would help him ore one of his squad helps Ansel to make her favourite coffee and They still have store her Favourite e mug that they always protect. Keiji and Nifa is the ones who commanded to help Ansel They help the man how to make coffee but it's not that simple they knew Hange well than Ansel

"Can we help you there I think You didn't know how to how to do it I mean hey I thought you know how to do  
It have yuo completely forgot how to do it? Oops! We forgot yoy know how to do it" Keiji said while his words are sturtering but it's cold

"Oh! Ansel we can help you" Nifa excitingly said 

"Sure" He shortly roploed

Ansel is still innocent baby not a beast Nifa and Keiji loved seeing him in clueless state as he was just following their command like a innocent person doing that it feels like some thing popped out on his mind but he still not remembering it Nifa and Keiji taught him how to do it or their ingridients Hange really loves adding much sweetness on them or adding much suhar7in them but it's balance adding them with cocoa ie fine for her so it will made it sweet and balanced water and Corfe Even if they had coffee maker Hange still prefer the hand made one Sinve Ansel didn't know how to do it she thanked Nifa who the one who is making it as they knew Moblit's teqnique on how he made it (they use hot water ofcoarse)

"Hey! Hange what will you do if he Recovered From Amnesia? Oaky I have suggestion go and seduce him Fuxk him hard" Nifa teased

But she never listens Hange is busy and she can't be distracted by ttem she just ignore them but Asnel just tried to calm her and ask her to drink the coffee as long as not cold so it would be more tastier Ansel is just trying He's So shy he's clueless at this he idnet know what do to it was also Hange's plan Nifa and Keiji is just shy but Hange wouldn't think it even Ansel Ansel rarely helped her like this thus is Not Moblit it's Ansel who is far different guy to him and due to her stress she might forget everything she have asked and unable to take attention on ttem if this was Moblit he would have been Scold her but Ansel is just quiet guy and Nita and Abel and Keiji was there who is just helping the man or guiding him poor man who just being commanded or being guided but he knew to do this but failed to scold Hange over what she is doing right now they found it funny yet sad at the same time from Mother like Moblit or caring man to a unexpected one They just miss 5ge older him

"Uh.. Hange.. Here's your coffee..." Ansel guided the woman

"Wait I'm busy uh hey Just placed it there.." She replied quickly

"Okay.. Oh, Be carefukl There Commander Hange, just don't be Clumsy okay? You would have let it fall" Ansel commanded her once more 

Ansel placed the Corfe on desk where Hange can't let her body moved or accidentally let it fall and it also away from papers so it wouldn't be soaked Like Erwin she is currently studying the commands that Nifa had ordered and she will later or tomorrow to order this to everyone so she can command her Armies to their action in next following days in order to capture or find Eren again or making peace between both side but the   
Curse isn't yet finished they doesnt have any plan on how will they save both but they doesnt have a plan just to save the humanity but they want Eren back but it made them Somtimes disagree with them as he can   
Male dangerous actions. She is still stress Levi and Onyankopon is finally resting Nifa Abel and Keiji are hiding behind leaving Hange and Ansel alone The three6knew that Someting will happens and Abel had forced Moblit/Ansel on how will he tame Hange or fck her but not forced Ansel keeps asking her to drink that but she's ignoring him so Ansel wouldn't stop taking back or holding back the cup but in careful way he doesn't like to shatter this important coffee He had learned that this cup or mug is very important at her since she's stress she would be scary if she knew that he broke the mug. As he keeps doing that this lade her annoy she grasped her hair out of stress and messing them but the man d8djt know what to do either He's tress too As he keeps asking again Hange swayed her hands and she accidentally poured this on Ansel making his shirt to get socked. Ansel reacts out of heat he had receive mauve a slight pain but this made him hurt luckily the mug didn't get hurt 

"Ahh it's hot it's hot! Hey I've told you not to be Clumsy! Ooh thank god you didn't broke the coffee" Ansel said but he's still reacting on Heat

Hange flopped her head on desk bord and rest her head probably out of her Embarrassment over hurting and treating Ansel like that even Moblit she would have been shy over caring him but she will does as she wants to repay on his motherly care that is not just for seduction. Hange watched the man striping he didn't notice her She found him sexy not just a simply one but Sexy beast This is not the innocent 8r baby Moblit she have seen Ansel have changed Ansel becomes possessive. Watching him striping made her blush adn redder but she's trying to control it by herself she doesn't have to want an Fever anymore after that last few weeks as he unbutton the polo the buttons are separating on its hole each exits it keeps reabsailmg his Muscles His collar bones caxthed her Attention   
Especially his Packed abs The coffee stain ate on him She wants to lick it Again, he's making her Horny Hange didn't realized that her hands ate on her down there she is rubbing her pants with her fingers but that is not enough for her so she slid down her panties inside hers she's rubbing her skin on there It was her privates. She slid her fingers then Bagan playing with them She is already wet and she stripped her Blouse and play with her breast next Hange is moaning at her Naughty actions But she is trying to hide it but at End she failed. Ansel noticed her then pinned her at the walm

"What the hell are doing? Why the he ate you doing that? Just for me? Well why won't I just help you?   
I'm better at it Dont worry Little bunny You should   
Take res or fck me instead I want to fck yih I. Want yih You know that? You naughty little bitch... Bad girl.. C  
Face the all and I slap your assSorry my bad But Lick me instead they say it's your favourite right" He seduced her 

Ansel kisses her neck since her skin is exposed and for gits to wear a bra he is able to strip them off. Ansel ripped her blouse and he wpuldt7stop kissing and kicking her neck he is kissing each sensitive spots of her neck not just kiss or Lock he is also biting them   
Hange let her away from the man she took the coffee and it had few more they have extra provably for Anasl  
So she drank ttem adn savour it on her toimbe so her tongue would have tasted sweet Sinve it's chocolate   
She made some limes or scar like on her breast after she fully stripper and get naked SO Ansel can lick Them Ansel began to lock her she is sitting on edge of desk he wasn't just doimg it or lickimg her body he is also playing with her privates solve they ate already both naked. Ansel licks her collar bones that hat coffee stain marks he licked them Untill her chest His favourite was her breast he sucked his mouth omf them and eat them up. Locla breast feeding child She is moaning out of this but Ansel. Likes this and she liked them also they doesnt want some sex but tehy isy want this. Hange grabbed his shoulder to smash her lips He could have tasted the sweetness of the chocolate that made him more turned on their kiss heated up passiomatih that is like their toubges ate not just dancing but battling out6id taste of the Corfe Silent moans, and smacking sounds were hewer they doesnt care if anyone's here luckily they were alone so. They can spend a night well even in heated times Hange locked his lips after he nipped them and they kiss lkel a hungry wolves as the keep tasting that. Coffee. After their kiss, Hange pushed him to the bed she poured teh remaining coffee on his body ttej began lickimg them up to his chest She isn't just lickimg it She really made it to his abs which she really likesti savour She really likes it Hange had found him delicious and Tasty ever solve before Now she finally savouring her Assistant's body but not eating them lock cannibal probably her kink on him. Hange just stopped by herself Atleast she hand or they have enjoyed it but at End she realized that the door wasn't closed The three had witnessed their actions but Hange didn't notice them or she just ignore them She just wiped his body with cloth and a nurse him Nursing him made her giggle inside she realized how tasty the man is so whole he's asleep she licked ttej okve agwn and ckrwnd them ashe just reakxod that they are working on her or they are watching her that made her Embarrass but she chooses not to care wnd rest by her self with him Sinve they finally rest together but it this Wws Moblit he would be that embrass too but he would like it at end sand Ansel d8djt care if he got ashamed on morning like Moblit does maybe if he recovered he would or Hange would have regret their naughty action tagt they did or being mordified to ewdh other


	20. At the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dkmg

Ansel wants her but not just in their sexual intimacy but herself In recent months he seems easily to get recovered according to them this is the reason why he recovered that eakey or just having deja vu but he doesn't remember them or himself He just know he's Ansel but not Moblit but I'm recent days he is getting closer with ttem Especially Hange who is just hoping him to recover But it's like it's no hope unless he got in a severe accident Not even forcing him to replace Levi over his mission that He promised to Erwin or not wishing that as she just appriciate him more. Like in previous weeks Ansel wants to see her Naked again or she had in her Lingerie Answl wants to be a master for her Ansel had possessions on her but with limits of course and Ansel isn't a selfish person for her Not just sexually but for her real love even if he didn't knew her much as he just developed hks feelings on her if he was Moblit or doesn't have an Anmesia it would have been better but They know Moblit is shy guy inncidmt one not this He's not a beast who just want mastering over a woman Ansel is beast while Moblit is just a Bunny or baby Ansel is Daddy With His Ansel personality beside having much more personality or having his Amnesia it changed him it changed him to a matured man but they all want the older him Ansel had made wilder things at Hange he never cares but Hange did She is just laughing at it Somtimes She had omve had sex with Moblit but she knew he's innocent he's still imkckemg at that time She had not did it with him Only once but based on his fetrues Hange knew a man like him who is innocent is beast and He might regret all of his action he did at Hange Somtimes it could hurt her but it has limits and Moblit will make some average somehow Hange is more Likely to be a master for him or him being dominated by her. Being an commander is hard for her but due to her I stress is makmv her to turn on she wants to have sex with him agaj They did in previous weeks but thus is due to their recent moods its just too busy these days especially on what events is happening now From zerens Betrayal or Escape to Levi's plan to take the beast As a friend or close she doesn't want tlhkm in that mission though she doesn't have feelings on him but Levi just wants the beast titan or Erwin promise and he doesn't want to break it He respect him too much The titan is too strong it could have kill him or he will turn like Moblit/Ansel who is injured Too plus it resulted him with Amnesia and Hange doesn't want that not even getting blind like them Or rest of her squad but she wanted him to live even if he got injuries at least seeing him alive not just for her but for his Wife Levi can have a family for this but She knew Levi will choose Humanity and he can sacrifice Their life for Humanity for this world of cruelty at this rate ni one's having a fault evwyrien just do for their choice. Hange wants to seduce him but she's the one who is stressed but she is not addicted to sex Hange just want to do that bit just wanting him so Hange wants to wear some lingerie for him thigh they are not married but for their sexual intimacy together or more than than or being real not forced She wants to seduce him this is not Moblit this is nsel Ansel can beat her over her mastering at her but this all getting targeted to her or She's the one who regrets it at end She knew how much hard to be like this or caring him Somtimes she is being shy one at this rate and not just for his Attention. Hange is currently thujkinv6hiw will she seduce him but she still or will regret it be sue of result sometimes she's nervous if she gut oregent it depend if Ansel will take acre ore be prepared as a father as he have amnesia and he's not Moblit yet.   
Hange is wearing her usual Yellow top blouse and her usual black pants she doesn't have that straps for more comfort she doesn't wear bra or panties As she did that as her habit she just wear some Lingerie dress that she will strip it to him but it showing how shdbstripps Somtimes she can forget that they ate both blind but they are just too intelligent and have strong ability as tehy can did Someting else ore everything blind fold well it just one eye injury not fully   
But it's still hard for them. Hange flopped her head on Drsk but not making ttem soak with her saliva She is still busy Grasping her hair and messing them up Hange Rest er back at chair she doesn't want to play or what not just be sue she is fantasizing on him again but she is turning on again on sex she prepared for this and she doesn't want to fail it Hange Rest her leg on desk while swinging on her chair due to her clumsiness Hange looses her balance on hair causing her to fall Abel is there but he didn't care just making a small sight on her and ignoring it afterwarss Ana is busu at library Not even prepare for their plan or making some plan but he just wanted a rest and doesn't want help then and Hange doesn't want to scold him for this either   
As she just let him rest Hange just stand by herself and she doesn't need some rest As Nifa entrerd the room she never knew what hapend seeing Hange holding her back out of pain is knowing what happened

"Hey Hange Are you okay? Did it hurt?" Nifa asked for Concern

"I'm fine Nifa once 8 finish this gotta seduce that jerk"

"Oh Aren't he the who will do that For ya?" Nifa teased her

"You know what? I still regret it somwtjnes7Agh shut I caabt belive this Fckimg intimacy happened Just because he have a goddammed Annesia ah Dck I can't understabd what is happening! But ugh Maybe I'm just stress?" Hange said 

"We can do that" Nifa replied shortly   
. 

"No you need rest so we are just banging and You'll stress up Untill morning? Oh come on nods don't forget I'm the commander okay?" Hange replied sarcastically 

She finished them Untill it get finished with their hep ofcoarse but he wasn't there and she wanted to punish him or let being or do that with her. Hange is now wearing some Lingerie A dress that landed off her thighs near her hips it was see through dress that Nifa made it has crop on the middle right to her waist and that ribbon on her cleavage and right or left waist One pull She can get naked plus it would have more Daring of its her She had Hourglass body and Everyine can mesmerized at her It would have been great or more tempting if Moblit saw this all but the man will get   
Mordified Or like a Usual men and Maybe he would ok once he get married but 5he guy secretly draw her naked figure and it would have been or she would let herself sketch her figure if he didn't have an ammeisa Poor Ansel even his Talent didn't heaven remembered And she wishes he can do that easily once he get recovered. Though she's not marred with him she even prepared herself but not wearing make up Nifa suggested that she will her hair down and Covered her breast well this foced Sinve it will get or pulled by him if they did it. As Hange saw him he was readying some book he didn't even notice her but ye made a small glance Seeing his smile made her some small heart attack or some shorting an arrow to her heart Like damn He's cute and Handsome He forge its or he imtented to do it His chest are reveling Its and his exposed abs ADB Hange doesn't want his attention 

"Fuck it! Fuck those Erotic novels Ah shut my life is urning like that Ah fkcm He's cute Shit He's still a baby bit a beast!" Hange said

She blushed after watching him reading a book and realized that he didn't wear that eye patch his scar his burn is being revealed or exposed but the man still managing to be that attractive despite on his large injuries that eating the half or his face and he doesn't mind that not ven Moblit who is getting affected over what he looks nor didny care about how he looks even if everyrkme have found him attractive Even Nifa that have crush on him but not much even Sasha and Yes Hange who have large cursh on him. Ansel notices her and smirks again He is wearing some glasses He foxes them and make a small grin and Hange stopped her feet Out of blushing or anger too him or annoyance as he make an another smile that will kill her not physically or her heart but to a heart attack and tryung not to paint or it could lead to her faint. Ansel pulled Hange on the coach they would never care if they do it here at library then catcher her body Ansel is mezmideed after seeing her in that He likes seeing her Expsped skin Even her Nipples can be seen Even her privates down there anrb it's like one cover only or an Apron like She sits beside him Tryungti control herself and She is alrwdy getting wet over him As well as Ansel and Hange knew he is Harden because of her Hange slide down her Dress Small or thin sleebe on her shoulder to get more some attention or to expose her skin more then she rest her body on his r clothed skin  
They are alone and no one's here everybody is asleep or mroe busy and they ate alone they can have fun just two of them. Hange rubs her nr3wst on his arm makimg or being caught an attention by him

"You naughty girl" He teased her

Ansel wrapped his arms through her body and slidimg his hand on her clothed skin rubbing those Silky end   
Smith cloth or her a dress made him relax while reading books this made her fall asleep This is her hobby her hobby is resting on his body sdn she can immediately sleep o that and he let it Even his body is hard She still likes it and it gave her more comfortable As she is the person that falling asleep everywhere and Moblit is just taking her to bed and she is falling on her body and finding it if he placed her on the bed she likes her chest than a pillow or ashe just love his shirts or polo. His touches went wild hei is sliding his lb hands on her waist and silently tickling ttem Untill reaching her nr3wst and massaging tgem Hange mo and but she is sleeping but it causes her some attention he massaged them and squeezes them then he slide down again reaching her sensitive thighs and caressing them Smoothly that makes her sweat a little due to her moans. Brefoeen sticking his fingers inside hen flopped hee bdy wne her face ie on how thighs he slap her ass that wakes her up She made a small anger onhim and revenge on him by squezimg his privates that made him moaj too He's not a heavy moaner 

"Bad girl!" He husk his voice and slwp hier ass

Hange unzip his pants orbunbutyin them stripping his boxers and played with his privates Hange slid he rhwnds on them and locking the tip and letting the liquid spread on her face She playfully lick its body by eating them you lick lollipop by swirling her timuge on it while Ansel is sliding his fingers inside (three fingers) and rub and slide them in and out His othee hand pulling her hair to get more pace over blowing him up. ANsel r3st his body unbuttonkmg his polo down and she crawled on her body and rest her hips oj his she can feel those erectiom or him Hange grind her hips and feeling them He is still lying down om the sofa and he rises up and grabbing her waist and smashed his lips to her His kiss are fiery at the begging ung Finding those timubes of hers and she resppmed him back their kiss got more heated as their toubges face and make a smalkmg sound The toubges are battling each other too it was rough their moves starts to hat passionate too Ansel plunged hie cock on her area hole then she grinds her hips while thrusting his body and ramming them to his hand is careering her back while the other is grasping her hair his clock sliding in and out Slammkmg their body off their body and shaking the coachAnsel managed to strip his pangs and boxers and throw them. Ansel pushed Hage carefully to the floor pulling the string ribbon of her dress to let it fall He kissed her collar bonee first then neck then giving it a love bite he even kid her Tomach  
And massages her breast again then suck it with his mouth ight while henie ramming his hips On her with his wet slimy tongue, He locked and bite them. He trapped her wrist and rest his her on her neck and began to grind his hips again while he is thrusting his body up and down to her while she is digging her nails on him His mobemmets ate fast yet passionate no words were heaed only small moans or much louder but not too loud Everyone or her squadmates can hrwr that but they never listen From fast Hange made a sign that he will make it slow yet passionate so itcan give her a good Climax she doesn't want a kiss just a simple yet sultry sex with him He tbrus his body slowly  
But it's deep but not ding it way too hard she let her ha d freed or not hiding them or digging his back just pulling some pillows out of his movements she bebeeknee how wouldn't it be better if their sex is this slow yet passionate zas thus makes her relax after her stress in recent days and he will not make it to make her shock. Hange moans for her climax since his mobemmets aren't fast it didn't gave them much liquids and it didn't make her that tried After that the both just cuddled and Reed some book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but sorry if this is rushed it's really hard to make this but it's fun I have few more works to do sorry if its late and didn't follow the Manga I think ill end this and follow or rush the Manga or chapter 115 to 132 and show some 126 simve that is Hanges comeback along with Levi and ending this on 132 events but I think I can't end this Untill the Manga ends


	21. Sacrifices for Mission and Promises

Later on Hange found herself naked She is not Sleepin in a room she is at Libraey Ansel is there too both of them are covered in blanket She really misses resting on his body It was her favorite Especially his chest and thighs it made her comfortalble Especially at times she can't sleep Again It's same morning that He still not remember Her she still remember how he Always or he is the one who wakes up her But he didn't do or Hange just cant understand him due to his Amnesia Too many things happened in previous days Now Levi wants to face the beast titan and Hange doesn't want it Levi has a family and she knew Levi's wide can't loose him But Levi wants to promise Erwin Levi is way to strong to beat the Beast but Sinve he can coordinate a titan He can't be Like Eren and previous sfiter they are way to strong and Being stronhest but failing to be titan shifter as he can't Since Ackermans cent become as they are only titan science oe Some power of Titan shifter are in tgem making them that strong but Hange and everyone knew that he can beat them Like what he did in past unless The beast becomes more stronger because of his coordination of Titan that Eren or his half brother too Eren just escaped prison along with his subordinates or his Followers Floch Was one of it Last few weeks or just other day ahead Hange was disrespected by him Even Eren Luckily one of her Suqad beside Ansel/Moblit saved her Keiji depended her but ended up Floch winning along with his team's but this doesn't mean that they will against or Eren They will make plan to make him back maybe this is due to his Titan memories passed by or just being revel after all Events But Especially Mikasa and Armin will make plan to get him back but they doesnt and because of the events this days Hange is too stressed She thinks Being a commander is hard for her After Erwin made her or Command her as next commander Even if Her closest ate here it's not Enough things just get hard these days and it's harder than previous ebengs7Titans are not jusy enemy There are Humans too this is Marleu this what they belive to be enemies Even Maerleu to themselves think Eldains like them are enemh bjt both of them aren't an enemy either mauve they are just used because of Greed and cruelty Mass murders7and everything And everyone just wanted an  
Peace and freedom That's way tehy fight but for them   
They need war even if it doesn't need to. Waking up isn't hard for her Ansel didn't bamh her that hard than last previous days Well this her made her lelax more than fast but she just prefer it Especially when she is too burned on over him or she is the one will just poixd at him or Ansel will do Or Ansel just want calm sex since they at lknrary6and almost everyone is there but Somtimes they didn't care of they are on room and Wnats worse? Bed creaks made it worse His fast movements and moans are heard but not makimg Eveyrien uncomfortable they had to adapt them selves but sometimes it just hard only if they had their own privacy beforehand sometimes sex can't be their prioritize and Mission is more important that that Their moods just pushing them to do that and due to stress it's either Hange or Ansel but Hange is more often Luckily Ana isn't shy guy Like Moblit he will master it at her but actually it depends Ansel is type of man that will just pull her and pounce at her. He is still sleeping  
The book is resting on his chest it's like he made a child fall asleep but it's more heated Yes Hange is like his daughter or somewhayt with incest and ssuxal Intimacy Hange is Ansel's sugarbany and he is like her Daddy and he's far older than him over 8 years he would be her mother or father for that She's youngest among veterans Nanaba is just year ahead to her Nanaba would have been 35 Nile and Mike ate 44 now including Erwin if they are just alive they would be that old suffey this crulety but Hange thinks Erwin can out smart it but she is just smarter then him. Hange tried to face him placing and resting her shoulder on Sofa board She glances at him even if She found Ansel a sexy beast She still counts him Cute A cute like baby bean This gaves her a mini heart attack due to his Cutneess she still see the innocent side of Ansel/Moblit but she sees it less Ansel is more Seuriusnow Or Matured Hange tapped his nose bridged and caress his skin that doesn't have burns and scars she still can't belive that Moblit/Ansel still managed to be that Attractiveness despite that his face and body all burnt die to his accimeyd before that causes him to have some Amnesia that made him change and Completely forgot them. Her smile just change out of annoyance when she saw Nifa Standing right in front of her She would be standing for hours there or minutes And Nifa Glance in serious state But she is actually laughing at ttem she is just teasing them over what happened Hange can't attack him for teasing back nifa's pregannt but she have few moths more to work because of her pregnancy simtoms that might less her work Goad that they had more Recruits Onyankopon and Yelena can replace her even Abel the fther of the child of Moblit knew this or he don't having an Amnesia he would be mad hwt6proud He will just thik that he can't explain or what probably shock because they did first before them Moblit is attractive while he doesn't (For Moblit) and He's more close at womans sight simve Ansel became a Sugardaddy but failing to impregnated them If Ansel have his mmemorie back He will attack him for nothing They6ate frenemies. Ansel is the last who wakes up He just ignore Nifa and Wants another round This is Ansel Ansel can do many rounds as he can 2-3 rounds is okay for him He can do that. Hange pulled his arms and let her self or she would be crushed because of him Hange want to do it Right in front of her Hange smashes his lips on him Making Ansel on shock but he's able to kiss back she didn't care of they had bath breath but they wanted to kiss and she let herself Making out with him but it didnt last long

"What the hell are doing here Nifa!?" Hange said in sarcastic way

"Did you guys did that Here I mean literally here!? Seriously Hange, At library? God's sake this is not Make out place its library not sex place" Nifa complains

"txh Who cares and What the hell do you need Nifa?" Hange asked her once more

"Have you heard Levi is going to fight or gave Zeke and Tehy can lead to combat You know Zeke is the beast titan right?" Nifa replied

"What really? I hope not! He can't be like Moblit Look on what happened to to HIM Does he even want an Amnesia? Severe injuries Like him? Look we are all Blind because of that God dammed fights! Damn them! Aren't they tiered for this shitty wars?" Hange complained

Hange is closest at Levi despite that he's married Like Erwin And Moblit But him and Moblit was thee fave that's why it's just too hard for her to loose him She almost loose Moblit and she doesn't want to let him die Hange knew his promise Only if they can do Small talks and no combat Hange knew that Beast titan is strong and Hange knew he can't defeat him fully Though Levi is too strong enough for this And She knew the promise od Erwin She had no choice She supports Levi but she doesnt love him as lover but as comrade and friend Hange knew he can win over that and can defeat him. Hange didn't care if she is naked but she had small covers but her skin is. Still exposed She wants to stop Levi His mission is still not know when he will face Zeke or the beast titan and Hange wants to stop him but she can't because of Erwins promise or she just want to protect him over a dangerous mission or warn him to take care more. She quickly rushed to her room to wear she can6juat sell her skin on everyone And inrfomt of them!

"Levi? Youre going alone Why? I know you have Erwins promise but I just don't want you to be turned like Moblit Look on what happened to him.. Please stay safe if needed Please don't attack Him You know how much string the beast tutan6ia Yes your string but Isn't enough Remmwbe Mike? I just dint want yo loose your or Nearly I once nearly loose Moblit and what if I can loose you both You're guys are important to me... Also You have a family right think abutting Them Oh I know Your are hero Levi me and Erwin knew it He's watching you I think? Good luck and be safe Levi...." Hange said while in tears

"Don't worry Hange I had asked Ansel or Himself but he still don't remember me That we will go to the Mission..." Levi said In cold way 

"What You forved Ansel? Do you even know How much he suffered Really Levi? So do you want me to loose both of You And please to be honest I won't let both of you in that mission Not eveyrien else A titan shifter or Eren can defeat him even if he's his brother! You're just a strongest soldier Levi! Even if none of my squadmayes will go I won't let them die!"Hange burst out of Anger They knew Hange is too scary when angry 

"No.. He doesn't recruit me... I'm the one who did it.. I just want to try that mission I want to fight.. Or kern it" Moblit j/ Ansel oined his words

"Do yih remember us Moblit? Hey.. Moblit.. Do you remember me I'm Hange! Your superior This Levi this is Nifa Abel Keiji You know how much close are wee You know You almost Envied Levi once Hey?" She begged 

"What? What do you mean I mean does that Happened? Well I.." Ansel is speechless 

"Dsmn that Amnesia Look a Levi This is why I won't let you Erwin and Mike had died once. You can suffer this Levi You know how much worse it is right Yes I support you but do it in calm way Levi Don't ovecome your anger on hi. I Think you both can do in calmer way Not I. Dageojes conmat right?" Hange replied again 

Even if Hange had stopped they they still had Togo but she can't stop him this is mission thuds is for Humanity but she can't lose important men She had loose Erwin and now they6ate in brink Moblit had suffered Near death experiences and Hange doesn't want it to suffered by Levi and she doesn't want to let them Die all of them Loosing them will be hard for her They ate her other comfort she still had her squad but she doesn't have a love like them a love that is caring for Her Hange knew it she had omve fell for them but she ended up falling more on Moblit and they are both inseperalbe ND that's why that is hard for her Loosing tgem is hard And they ate only men that is mprysbg and me like them that is attrac8yet Loyal is rare she can't find that on man maybe but to Erwin since he is her closest too but he died and that's why she can't let him fight I dsngeoues nissin but not enslaving him or stopping him she just want him to be safe not only him but Ansel too. As Levi heads to the forest along with soldier Hange doesn't let Ansel but he forced even Ansel don't know why he did maybe because of instinct or previous him or real him that is Moblit who is nrwring to get closer to real him but still not remembering them He jus thinks this isa all play and deja vu that keep bothering his mind Sinve he joined them even Levi don't allow him or make him as bait but only one accident can cure his Amnesia but doesn't make it worse. Levi hadface Zeke At first they have calmer conversation Even involving Eren, his brother and He learned there too Even Erwin That made him in anger and Levi bravely said that he will kill him in ofer to Fufikl Erwins promise Levi is scary at this situation He had outsmart him The other soldiers are guarding him Including Ansel but ansel is kept in safer place Odereed by Levi And Levi Supprkat Ansel or Moblit not just for his love but as a comrade and a friend They ate both veteran but Monday/Ansel joined first before him   
Due to his fear, Zoe Rans away the man make a plan to transform into titan but He would rather to command it all with his titan so Levi and his comrades chase to fight him He even stopped Ansel to go there to It would be dangerous. Now Levi had face Zeke He coordinate the titan on him making the titan cornering the small man yet dangeiurs He kills them instantly but it hard Zekes command are string He's a beast titan and subject of Founding titan or Ymir Fritz the first one who become titan is almost same but he had or she had transformet3d it to Eren that's why he is strong too. After few fights with titan Levi had finally baited Zeke Unable to fight Many severed wounds Other soldiers died but Levi forgot Ansel bjt6hes hoping he is safe well where is Ansel goes is he dead or not? Levi hopes that his wounds wouldn't be worse. He pulled roughly Zeke his body is smoking out of steam In any minutes he can transform but oebi doesn't stop him so Zeke maide a plan to defeat him that causes a large explosion making Levi to tvown away Where is he too? Is he sage or not? As Hange, Nifa, Floch followed ttem They saw that si they I dint last this long they followed it and found Levis body Lifeless Hange knew Ansel is there soshe had commands others to find his body Hange checks if he is fine but Levi is on coma And at End Hange also knew 5hat Ansel is in coma too But doesn't have much injury like Levi who is almost same as Theirs how will Levi and Ansel survive will Ansel finally remember ttem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i can't match the mamga amgd makimg my own delusions Sorry for that Yes I keep rereading the Manga but I keep trying


	22. Unsung Memories

Levi and Moblit is safe while they d8mt realized that is Happening Only Hange realized what happened She saw many titans walking the titan is almost same length as Colossal titan or Wall titan that is made by Eren Too bad Moblit is still in comma makimg him to Asleep or not conscious for several days it took many days to spend with two Hange isn't alone Nifa is There She had also made Levi's wife safe too Actually his wife is also member of Survey corps and his Squad that's why she can helo and survived the previous mission The current battle left Levi and Moblit All injured she have to nurse the two Levi almost covered all of his face LIKE Moblit and her He also loose his eye sight and large scar but Moblit's worse he had burns but Levi is actually more worse he loose two fingers but at the same time the men have same fags or injuries that is worse luckily one of his Comrades saved him from Zeke commanding titan trun from Human and his safe but got affected a bit Hange had told them not to go but they d8djt follow her Now this the result result of his injury left behind and its worse What cold be the worse This can also lead him not to fight anymore but Levi will do anything for his Promise at Erwin. Hange is tried and Depress She nearly lose him again what if he lose HIM AND Levi she could have end up with breakdown plus what is happening now As a commander its hard for her She didn't hate it either  
She is trying to be independent with lot Erwin Trying to survive on what is happening right now Hange doesn't want to kill Eren but Eren doing some actions that leads to world destruction its actually his choice too The man have valid reason Like them All of them Wanted a freedom but it's all mass slaughter and Hange thinks it's wrong but it wasn't her choice either Eren is like her Comrade and Friend almost son that's why she still have concierge behind but she s against outside in order to protect the world The woman needs support not just in herself only Even her Squadmatss did they never knew they would have more suffer but  
They are keep fighting Almost everyone including Eren  
Just for freedom only if tehy didn't need to fight or make an option Just an peace world that is just what they want not Cruel world. While on the other side Annie left herself in crystalized this is due to Rumbling that Eren control that or Titan comrtikomv because of of its founder that wen have encountered or about that it was passed by but not fully control it just made her Wake after that she followed or escaped and interrogating Hitch and hutch helped her to reach where Is everybody I her return Eveyrien is Schick and Amzed and they might Apologized at her Like Reiner and Bertolt Bertl was there ALSO even Armin survived the current holder of Jaw titan luckily Faclo survived on titan fluids not making him a titan Instead of Colt who sacrife his life and let himself killed to prevent eating up a home or his brother but Porco is Alive too He's there and Teaming up with them Only Reiner is fought by Eren and Zeke saved his stepbrother Eren but they are lost Maybe in paths they are with the child or Ymir fritz not freckle or their Decendant she is their Decendant Now that they all complete they have to follow Hange and Eveyrien Abel and Keiji are left here to command the soldiers or the younger but the also survived at the disasters including titan spreading like  
Outbreak which made everyone to a titan Pixis Nile and others are the ones who is included with them byt they got killed too While Mikasa and Armin still wishing at Erens return but after his rejection Mikasa almost gave away him but she doesn't want it at that place they keep evuertujg safe until they can follow the others awhile but Connie almost betrayed Armin to let hue mother lived but Sasha stopped him she had survived after Abel saved hier while Magath Jr Pieck met Hange and they odrer eveyrien to take one of them and lead it.

This actually helped Moblit/Ansel Hange is still hoping this will cure his amnesia Hange also wishes that Lehi won't suffer an Amnesia too she hopes he will wake up. To himself again as dangerous and newe death experienced Happened Speaking of Levi He finally got Awake but he's Shirtless Hange dirjy care norbhsi Wife not even Nifa since Levi and Moblit have same weight  
He is still grumpy man he still want to fight it but he realized to himself that henlost few fingers He's awake but Moblit still doesn't For Hange only dream will make him awake This also male him awake according to Reiner and Bertolt who helped him at end and Luckily the other side have much advance technologies or It just made him miraculously survived And Luckily his Amnesia didn't last long it actually just take 1-2 months  
What is his real past Not being Ansel but his real past?  
How did he grew up? Only his drrwm or being awake made him remnee who he is and realizedbit at end  
And Hange hopes that he will awake Hours only not moths orb years As long as she can survived at this just to revive his Memory and reunite with him again Before he joined the survey corps it took many years to join His teenage years wasn't his time that he joined At that time When he is 14 he already met Hange who is 8 years younger than him Like him, She is also an Prostitute who also suffered Harrasmet For a girl that is nkt worse but it considered due to an abuse but a boy like him is worse That is his greatest pain beside the death of his parent or that made him traumatized for his entire life Only that Amnesia made it forget but every time it made him remember back when he is nkt involved in an accident it always gives him a night mare but Hange's there to comfort him He wasn't only her Guardian She is also his Guardian One thing he never believed that he made is Hurting her though it wasn't his intention iHe just hid his feelings for thee that he wished he can recover it early but being denial made him forgot Untill his Near death experiences. Moblit is only child Lkved in Wall rose he was a good child Abel is his Best friend who later joined with him At young Age Moblit having skilled in drawing Like his father who is Painter but they are not that rich Only average Before even meeting Hange Moblit is such a Decent and Gentleman at young age He always protect his freinds especially woman He respect them even bekfr8meeting her and Inheriting hier Eccentric trait he is same as Hange maybe some connections meet their minds or what making them having same fates. When he is born This is like a gift of a percent A special gift for them The mother doesn't have any compliments or Complication making her sick she is healthy woman Growing up, They taught him how to be Gentlemen and Respectful a kind one bjt as a child He used to be Jerk At young age Sinve he idolized his Father who is painter His parent supports him at his wants As he even met his Uncle hwo is from Survey corps he idolized him too making him want to join the survey corps but his parent doesn't want him in danger Especially after his Uncles death after being eaten by titan but Moblit still wants to join on it and he doesn't Get mad at his parent over that all he bad to do Is to follow them and he is nkt a rebel child he knew how much dangerous is it and He doesn't understand it at first but growing up makimg him be proud on it and still wanted to join. He met Abel when he was sketching outside He never realize he was his neighbor though he always gazes outside but never met him maybe Abel just moved at that town Abel is a Jerk and Bully During the time they meg6He pranked them but Moblit just made a peace and calm confrontation but Somtimes they just ended up as Frenemkes Even hurting each other but not in serious way. He supposed to ha e sibling or sister but his mother suffered from miscarriage They never knew that she has more complication Untill she eventually die Living him and his father alive Because of that he moved making to stay way to his onkh friend Abel Gladly his father made him grew up well he doesn't have any problem at him nor spoiling him one time He just finished playing outside it took hours to play with them Abel followed where he is At that time He invites Abel at his home Abel followed him later on but when they returned home he never welcomed or meet his father again or Just caught his body lifeless After that times He refused to be adopted by Abel's parent He wanted to be alone to himself they wanted him but Moblit chosess to ran away he is too young at that time His father weren't killed or sick He Took his life away or suicide as he still mourn his wife's death over being desparete over it Now He's all alone He chooses to stay away on Abel who wants him to be his brother With running away from them he never found some parent it took months and he become homeless but he still did his drawings but never sellor exposed it to Everykme Untill one man adopts hi. AT FIRST They treat like a child and care him properly but he never noticed that they are using ttem as a toy with out him noticing and later using them as prostite as young child He is just selling their body with out paying his own Virginity but it has started later on he is getting Harrassed or punished at young age Untill oneday, He doesn't want to follow them they want their virginuu they never think if he is a male or a boy they just wanted him Since they ate drunk making them to be like that Untill he got harraead worse than ever After that time that made him traumatized At that rate he wanted to die He never believed that he will got harreased or abuse by them but he chosess to stay away Untill he is 14 he is matured t that time and starts to realized what happened but that still traumatized him as a child but that is still fresh for him it always gives him some Nightmares mobuiiut is a child that is easily to get Matured Sinve he lost his mother and father at young age making him independent but he still have not interest joining on Survey corps but he still idolized them now thag6he tried to ran away with his provides home that made him in trauma amd tried to forget them and never want6to Meet them AGAIN AT that time he already came back at Abel who later adopts him and become his brother who is frenemy Neither Abel wanted to join Maybe there was a time. He was going home Untill he saw a men that is raiding a small home that made him caught his attention so he tried to follow and observe whatks happening He saw a young woman that is crying and hiding under the table her father is lifeless His bodh is covered with blood He's almls bathing on the the mother is begging at them to. Kf to hurt the child but they hurt her everytime she denied where the child is Untill one last beg that they just give her a punksnmet7ibwr not following them They raped her mother unti the child tried to depend her mother and she's the one who depends but failed to protect her mother She was about to hurt by them but his mother blocked and she's the one who damaged most They almost ripped her face off and having large wounds making her to die esukh and some wounds because of rape that also causes her to die now She's alone she is the one who are they targeted most sshe was getting attacked by ttem Untkll he tried to barge in on the house and save the Young woman who is 6 he tried to ran away with them Luckily MoblitIs fast runner and mamkmv him to stay away that quick and he escwped He let them stay with her And Ask who she is That's Hange She intruded herself and They quickly become freinds she was taken care of her but Untill one time she ran away Without even noticing she Joined Survey corps He didn't know why he never joined though he want nor joining tteme or Jjst6for her He is still thinking his safety now he wanted to Join so he decided to And Abel and his parents supports them They met Nifa During trainee days She is too young and adorable and pretty but Moblit doesn't have a crush on hi. ABEL was the one who fell on her That's how they met Keiji who is the last one joined Untill they were lucky to be recruited by Erwi. Whe. Hie is Commmaded as Officer He met Hange again and later become her Assistant being with her is hard but or dietjg falling on her and Trying to protect her at dangerous Yes he made her stress but he still supports her and Sometimes inverting her Trait Manu things append rest of his Comrades died but he protected his squad unto emmd nanaba and Mike and their squad died6Even Levi Leaving him and one woman who later become his wife One time The time that Levi still wants Hange but Hange doesn't have a crush on him because Hange secretky having a crush on Moblit they got have some small conversastion about thee the two men supports her According to Levi that He deserve Hange more than Levi and He knew that he can or he's the only one who can protect her and do that harsh job she is oomature Eccentric and obesseswd with titan but she is her partners on them He is like her Follower but they still envied each other to Hange but Levi ended up marrying the woman that is left on his squad and She still accept that Hange did Moblit trust Levi but he just hate how he hurts her but forgiving him later on. They weren't just Comrades Hange and Moblit are close to and Get closer and closer later on Untill they realize how important they are to each other They ate like inseparable She needs him every minute Doing multitasking Too many sleepless night even if it's not in wroks or Commamding That he also inherited at Hange after she appoints him Somtiems as he can be the next Squad leader after Hange become a commander but6Hange still wants them Many more expedition7happend but he protected his squad or his Best freinds too Abel and him still remained as friend Always teasing Hange to him He knew he has crush on the oijher woman but he attacks him each teases but6he never stop but Moblit just refuses to stop him There are some time that he nearly died the time where Bertholdt and Reiner attack and betrayed anyone he is affected on Younger man's steam or his titan form wje. He falls himself Hange is affected most and He can't let her hurt badly again He would protect him more even growing his possession One night he never realized he lost his Virginity on her Untill end but they never got or comply about it nor talk about He remained innocent He protected her more after one man tried to hurt her He almost broke his bones and in ed hepled Levi and Hange yo torture that guy Him and Hange interrogates Peure too Just to reveal the real royalty Historia raised used to known as Christa Lenz as her father Hides her identity They even known that the Mps are one of this so they keep making them as their enemies One time They just grief on Their Squadmates death all of them had died Hange made a worst decision that he will give her at Levi Levi failed to protect them but they still comtije7the nissin They rratt each other like Family Hange and Moblit treats Nifa like their daughter of someone hurts her Hange can kill a eine of they did After interrogating Purry and Roy they saved Flegek who is also involved at reiss' supporter At this time He had shown his badaaaery Levi had once trained him when they stayed on zShelger for days and Levi won't let Moblit a weak and wimp person but He still cimsideed himself weak Moblit did as he once hurt her He regtsts ittoo Mach making him desoateet the trwo have misunderstanding but he still stayed he still wants to protect her no matter what a Before that He is also the reason why a Hange or He noticed that she had crush on him Tete ans eine time that she is gnoromv him But he still innocent Still bit realising he's not a virgin Sinve he ais alahas protected ing her He hunted that she had crush on him especially when she saw him Shirtless She can't be blamed Moblit 9s Handsome and sexy young Kan some woman swoon at the guy They even once become frenimes as tehy like each other trying not to imitate the Romacd novel ore something more especially after Nifa and eveyrien tease them but they won't stop or ha e no choice they even hate separateinv esxb other especially after when they almslt having same words that starts their fight not misunderstanding but that and that was the night where Moblit drinks too much and leading to her drunken night that ended up losing their Virginity luckily Moblit have control on it ND she didn't get pregnant impossibly and never realised that happenedbut they still teased them With their Squadmates died they gitmkre closer It's like they6eanyed7ti confess but some one is stopping them or pushing them away but they remained as friends and not having misunderstandings There also tiems that he cared her like a mkgwhr6did She seen him more than An Assistant but a Lyak and faithful MAN a rare man like him so she can't deny and loose him even after she rejected by him she become desoarete and having misunderstanding to him but they never stay way for each other. They thought Abel And others were dead but they aren't When Hange is sick after Moblit or she seened him shriykess ayan That was in his cooking hours or her minds is just that dirty as she starts to fantasies him Who would ebwr swoon at a man that cooks Shirtless? He made her sick but he still cared her One time he's the reason why she fell literally because of him but he still cares her One night They nearly died out of heart attack over seeing Abel and others alive but outs like a gift of both seeing ttem alive and they retruend on their squad and protect them more. Now, They had to go in a Misson They weren't nevribus if it's dangerous or ilnot but they wo still proyedt each other Untill end Especially Moblit who would sacrifice his life for her as she sldeswrve to be more indeoented withoit him He knew he can doo that she is kroe stronger than him especially since he has a feelings and He wants to save Humanity. He is also the one who warned everyone that Bertholdt Hredad at them and He faced Armin and Tailk Bert is calm Like Reiner he wants to fulfill their nissin but its not his choice either its like Reiner wants Marleys sympathy for his Father's love or longing for it tehy we're actually a good persons Maybe stayed as Traitor solve they ate the enemies or devils according to Marley and they just fiiught6fir greeted and Somtines those kids can't be blamed at their mindsets. Hange ordered Everyine to stay close even protecting her own squad her and Moblit COMMANDED too while Erwin adn Lehi planning to foujgt the best titan Now, They followed Bertholdt instead They had forgotten tahtbhesbgiikg ton transferorm after Mikasa attacked them he's wounded and Ewvr shifter can of its worse or deep Bertholdt proved that the wooeld is crual and he's the one who accept it after suffering in both side It's like he's getting forced on attack on them He just want to fulfill the mission for his Family. They were too close when Holdt but he's still far but it can damage since he is colossal When a large explosion appear Hm Hange just glance on them and Moblit focused on well He knew well is safe place from transformation they6had once become scientist Somtiems she is his experiment key or suing them or basing on his sketch they hen had did solve he ism younger. Moblit pushed Hange to the well and naming him affected Luckily Abel saved him Both of them mistiok to their death Many people died at that mission including Erwin who made a suicide charge He had to be revived and captured Bertholdt but they failed but not faking to save Armin Ymir saved Armin for his life instead of Bertolt Now Armin is the holder of JAE Titan but Bertholdt remained alobe6Hange and Everyine thought that Moblit died but The cartman titan and Zeke discover his critical body Luckily he still loved with their medications and stay him with them Bertolt apologizsd on older jan on what he did He still feels guilty on all of his sins Like Reiner He suffer from depression depression that want to end their lfr but Bertolt still comforts Reiner as a Freind since he never loose him After loosing Annie and Marcel they remained as Brothers and want to save Moblits life or a persons life though they d8djt knew him well but respect him as former Comrade. It took years too make him alive it was miracle to let him live but it ended6uo for giting Everyine He knew himself as Ansel it just taken on his mind not even Others naked him Not even Bertholdt or Riker Neitehr Porco or other did Only him Abel is still alive too he was the one who died as they thought during kenny ackerman days or when he attsxjdd them Moblit or Ansel suffered fro. Injruyes Burns and Svar6 like Hange and rest he also ha e his omen eyepatch and let his hair grown up to his shoulders his hair was his cover for his scars6and burns. Too mdny memories wqysed too many days wayesyed on his dammed Amnesia the days when he protected Hange like daughter His memories or childhood days without that trauma and Every thing are wasted but it Wil evolved it or grow again eventually later On. It took days before he stayed in a comma but he still alive One time having a conversation between others as Hange had made others in a group inclduig Everyine And make a peace between Reiner and othrds inclduig Annie and Bertolt And poroc too he just wake up from dream its like everything is dream but it's not Thats hos he recovered easily same as whe. He wakes up after his comma and lost all his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i twist the story! I'm just trying to get this connected and Sorry if I rush this if anyone can help me!


	23. Reunited

Though they lost him and bring it back again but he lost his memory on them Now that his memories return they can finally reunite Real again and his return is key of their stronger forces and he can be with it too. Only his memories made him remembered everything or his dreams made it gladly his memory loss wasn't that long but it took months passed but only few With his Memory loss its hard for them but they just Adapt it quick but they still want his originality Ansel developed his split personalty not because of trauma but it can be too but it's due to his Accident Or comma that affected his brain he won't survive without the help of the Warriors they let him cure but don't let being sympathizing their country they don't want him to grow up like them and think the other side where he involved with it and they doesnt want him to be victims like them well Everyone does even Marley or eldka suffered both cruelty and longing for freedom that's why they both fight and it can lead at war this all due to Greed freed ruined them and that's why Eren wanted a freedom to and want to destroy the world with commanding of titans using rumbling or activating it after Comtatcung with Ymir, His Descendant that is one of the first founding titan or so they called God as she can command all whiter and titans like what Beast titan or Zeke did as they also connects with royal blood Even Eren can but he's far on it too bad titans have only 13 years left and Tahts why Eren wanted to break the curse and it can damage all the world but Hange who is commander is agismt of it Hange just wanted an freedom Well everykne does as a commander he would protect their comrade and the world for humanity even leading to sacrificing herself for freedom and they had no choice to fight Eren as he made it below the belt but both side is actually right and freedom fighters. As he awakes his rising up from Asleep or temporary coma caught an attention by every one while they are having an small talk or meeting for their plans and moves on how will they defeat Eren even they can't but they will try just to save the world He's not Shirtless He wears his old shirt that Hange and her squadmayss kept beside that Hange always use as He let it used by him Now that Hange might knew that he returned his memory She would forgot her heartbreak on him and make another chance and not to Ansel but its him again and Moblit will do the same She knew it as an only an accident Even without knowing it Unlesstheh have a confrontation but He doesn't want do that Hange just want him or his originality and make another chance with him or real him and not Ansel who is clueless at them Yes he knew everything or matured but Ansel just have develop his split personality due to his accident that damaged his brain not just forgotting everything and he luckily survived with help of the warriors without them he won't survived and let out die as they didnt found his body as they thought he's dead like Abel but he never suffered from Amnesia. As he rises up his body he saw their shocked faces and smiled on them Luckily he survived on Zeke's coordination that can turn into titan though he is nkt an Ackerman He stayed oustside the first as someone not Levi told him to stay back and followed He just watch them since he can't fight and even that made him forget it almost everythung That's why Ansel is just like Normal citizen now and can't even fight and just commanding now that he Retrieved it all He can finally do all things but Hange will protect him and won't let him die and harm his life just for her Hange woild rather to die to save him in order to repay all of his sacrifice for her Hange won't pouce him or lead into sex maybe there are time As well as MOBLIT won't do that. With waking up being still clueless but he's recovered or he just stayed quiet but watgicjg or seeing them All alive especially Abel Nifa Keiji And especially Hange He's happy to see her alive and Looking mature but she is not   
Or seeing her how she commands He remembered that She will be the next commander and he has no doubts of that She become a commander to bad he didn't watch her being pronounced but he is always proud of her or supports her unconditionally And he's like a mother than Assistant As he fell in love with her no matter what or how she acts He understand her He even inherited hiler antics Making his rest of squad Crazy and Titan Freaks too   
With him awake He tgubks he can do anything again He just watches them Never care on Seeing Bertholdt who is the ones who led him to this but it wasn't his fault Hange knew they were Rong and accept it and no once can be blame if they can understabd their story and not judging quickly Now that they are teaming up with ttem they will understand them as tehy also want to stop Eren and it wasn't their choice too They were his former comrade And thus is all root of war from both side and lead from Greed This won't happen if not some events or war not happened and titans made and simve titan is just used as sorce by Marley to degeat and steal the power eebn can be made in different ways   
Like makimg freedom or other plan between the two sides and both side don't deserve this Cruelty for now they are just ging to accept it or let them selves die since they all going to die anyways and try not to stop it Somtimes or just let it happened and they were just fighting for freedom and not   
Themselves only they ate also thinking the other side behind but they keep showing what will they do just to stop this even making ankgher war and thus is what Marley and Eldia did. Moblit peaked inside his polo He. Never wears sa do or Shirt just that he saw his scars Burns and how that accident affected him He even realized that ye had longer hair 5hat lands to his top of his shoulder its all unkepmt and His face is covered with his bangs Sinve he dreamed this Moblit hopped out of Joy and let everyone watch him Others thinks him weird Especially Onyankopon Yelena Picekprco Faclo and Gabi almost everyone and they knew him as parent material and scold Hange for this. Moblit cheered and keeps hopping out of Joy Realizkng that he survived beside having a longer hair not even glowing up or having an eye peych to become Bad ass He's just happy to be alive and seeing ttem alive his squadmates just laughed at him They knew this nature of him and adapt this they just loved that he returned who he is again and he can remember ttem but he never cares as he keeps enjoying himself up Poor Moblit he never knew what is happening he didn't saw all it all after his coma only Hange did He would be proud if he saw more titans   
Such as Wall titans Hange and rest saw that   
They were amazed and She would request that he will sketch it all and study it later and can nerd out Somtimes instead of being afraid of it or Fighting or killing it Hange would rather to touch it or move closer at them like what she did on Sawney and bean on past. His enjoyment stopped after realizing that he had scars and burns on his face whats worse? He even lost his eye sight too making him cover it with his eye patch and now He wasn't only that Now Levi Now he's one of Eye patch squad along with Hange who also survived and her eye damaged with small debris Nifa who almost shot to her hesd but her eye is damaged but Miraculously survived Abel who shot through his glasses or Gogled but survived too but he fell from roof Levi who Survived from explosion Like his Case but he is worse simve this is more comtains large explosion and burns but his face is still visible but his half face is burned but still Manage to be handsome and his hair can cover it that's the purpose of it Or maybe he asked Bertholdt to help him and transform just to have long hair just to have that No It's only an accident as he just transformed. Even Keiji who survived too who just shot on shoulder as he took some cover but rolled to ground making Nifa and Keiji in comma due to their Damages and making to stay away to Hange and Moblit beliving that they died but it wasn't this Wil be all fine if Everyones alive Or makimg it fair but Levi still have his wife who is former of his squad and Survived on Annie's stack but they forgive her She also does after staying away since she has fast replex that she inherited from Levi And he even realizes that he can't make as a squad leader and He knew only Hange can command and that's why he failed to protect Nifa but 6hey survived at end and still be completed with lead of Hange now They all survived they want her to be more alert and more trained.   
As he realized it he just sits on floor that had cloth to cover the ground or grass and sit and huhhed his legs and rest his head on   
His knees and let his hair cover his head he just stayed quiet though he Doesn't have an Amnesia or split personality but he can still remember his trauma but not affecting him right now They didn't even asked him with stew that Hange cooked they knew how to do it Even not taught by Him she is actually indeoented with out him she is just immature and needed some guidance Somtimes. Since none of his squadmates are parcitipatijg to ask him if he is hungry   
Falco wqs the one who asked him to eat   
If he is hungry They have no idea why they don't ask Moblit for food they doesnt even have reason nor undestant it 

"Uh Sir? You want some Stew They cooked it Hange did" He said in respectful way 

"Thanks" He thanked and accept the Child's offer 

On farther Nifa and Hange are gossiping about him not swooning but They even wonder that how will they react or he will react if he knew that Nifa is pregnant but she can still fight but minor only They will protect her and her baby and Abel the father of this child he will get hysterical or overreacting to this Moblit hates Abel as he aakays teases him he would think how will child looks and impossible on that looks and He didn't considered himself as handsome nor realizing his charm Only Stereotypes will think that he had more possible to be a cathar based on his looks and not Abel who looks like random man out there 

"Poor him He didn't realized what happened God His injuries dsmanhe Him Look from Joyful to Gloomy He knew how much he hard having one Eye only knowing 5hat he did it but As Moblit he won't And I think He can still did what he used to do at you right Hange" She asked 

"Your right Nifa.. I miss his older side But I didn't adapt his much I adapt his beast side or Ansel but to be honest? He's too lucky to survived I never thoight that I can still forgive him no need a fight for us Sinve he already returned in real" Hange replied 

"Now you'll pouce at him?" She asked teasingly 

"No! Not even in hidden place Well its up to him You know Moblit is pure innocent! He will do that based on his mood!" Hange raised her voice but its not serious or   
Angry she is annoyed by her 

"S-sorry!" Nifa apologized 

"what happened to him? Is he okay" Onyankopon asked 

"Nah he's fine He just lost his mood Though he is not Ansel anymore You will know more about him! He's a jerk!" Abel said 

"Uh? Just weirdo?" He asked once more 

"Yeah but he's our father" Keiji joined 

Moblit just watched them gossiping as he saw new man beside Hange He made an Sharp look on hi. ANGRY BUT NOT intent to kill him not being over possessive but he is   
He just d8djt knew him and he s new for him even he knew him as Ansel but not As Moblit. Without being balled by them he just moved closer at them while eating the sTew that Hange made he just stare and stand in front of them just makimg and staring Look Hange controlling herself from his cuteness Moblit is almost same but he can survive on it later on He sits beside hers and smiled on he eShe did but shes blushing So Hange continues her commands amd make another meeting after he almost ruined it after he awakes But Levi let rest since hebahd worse injury and unable to fight but Moblit can its up to him how will he adjust and Thats same as Levi's. Hange had made plan that or how will they attack Eren or stop ttem and return to port for saving Kiyomi for protection of Mikasas bloodline and some important than it They knew this the first of Erens key and they can protect it as long as the titans aren't there and make an attack if someone are against them or Yeagerist simve the both just separated into two and they will make a plan to stop them or bring back their sympathy Annie knew what will be his move will WENT TEHY knew all of this Tahts why they were called at this to get more information on him and protect the islands with ttem or rest its either Eldia or Marley at this rate While doimg meeting before Annie besides Magath As Yelena supports Zeke she knew what will be Zeke's moves she had no doubt that she is teaming up with his Step brother or younger brother Eren and they ate leading to all of this as long as things are early they can make a move. As Jean tried to talk about Marcos death that Annie Reiner and Bertolt are ones who made it in order to hide their secret the man spit some facts or spill the truth against them 

"I still can't forget on what they for son Marco So you guys are the ones who did it?" Jean Angrily 

"Sorry we only did it for our secret As he the ones who revealed it We ha e neo choice He let out die by devoured by titans" Reiner apologized

"I just followed Reiner" Bertholdt replee shorty And felt some guilt again 

"I'm the ones wgob took off his gear" Annie said 

"So yore the ones who did huh? You frock! You just kill hi for secret why woj5 he ask him for hiding it and not letting him die" Jean raised his voiced and tried to attack him 

"Stop it Jean! Cut it out! Nothings will be solved with fight! Come on wye can still adjust it we didn't even Kmwl thatvwhe will be eaten!" Annie tied to stop him 

"Stop it guys!" FGabi blocked and saved Reiner or huhhed him after being attacked by Jean 

"Control yourself okay? We're sorry for that" Bertholdt repeated his words as he was crying 

"why won't we just stay quiet and focused on what's happening not blaming each other okay!" Annie tried to stop ttem 

"Hey Jean want mlre stew" Hange asked him but Jean denied 

Jean still mourns at his Best Freind or moe than that as he treated him as brother He just can't accept that he died and it affected him much that's why he planted an anger to Reiner and Bertolt and Annie he didn't knew when he will forgive it. Gabi didn't accept how she sees his older cousin hurted  
But she won't judge him quickly and nearly killed Sasha as Ebel saved her. Now that they ate going out and head to the port Hange and rest of her squad formed in a group they ate finally compleye in real again Yes they did but its like Moblit wasn't there or he's like different person to them Poor Moblit he still not knew that Nifa's pregnant nor hugging ttem tight They are probably preparing for Someting crazy He also saw some new titan such as Cart titan He's amazed on how they look knowimg that a woman was the holder of that And He can sketch it later As he saw them He was amazed like am innocent child who sees new things and he almost having same reaction as Hange and since the man have photographic memory. As he saw Hange again He just smiled and squeezes her cheek but preventing himself to flirt and thus is not right time for it He even patted Nifa's head and he realized her change she looks different now and Abel he poked or punch his chest and node and smiled at keoki as he is the safest among them 

"Commander Hange?" Se said 

"Don't flirt with me! Not this time!" She teased him 

"I'm nkt going to flirt you I'm just here to Appreciate you and Thanked how You helped Me You really be come indeoented Hange I'm proud of You also I'm sorry if I hurt you then" He smiled at her 

"t-that's okay! I can still forgive you Oh fogeht about that okay Atleast we are here together" She replied 

"Yeah I miss you so much Hange" He said at her 

"Miss you too We thought you're dead but Hey You are here" She said shyly 

"Ah.. Thanks You survived to I'm proud it so What now? Ah damn it! God what the hell did I do oh god how did I do that again!? HE SAID Shyly too 

"Ah fuck forget about that Ugh Dsmn it! What I have done too!" Hange is same as him who sufreef in embarrassment and awkward encounter to him 

"Well So how are you two? You guys already dating?" Abel teased 

"Shut up you Ape!" Moblit said and attacked Abel 

"Hey Stop it cut it coit it cut it out!" Nifa protested 

"Hey you two should stop" Keiji scolded them 

Once they stopped after Hange and Nifa just ignore them they all just laughed Everything's changes they all changed or turned older Nifa have loner hair Keiji almost having his hair Abel grew his hair Hange is still the same but she had eye patch and theres Moblit who have inhuryes and eyepatch too and longer hair they are in 30s but still immature Again as they reunited they can do their craziness again as they keep makimg noise and cheering over reuniting tighetehr Especially on Moblit as he returned From Hoppkkg Cheering and clapping they are almost crazing up over reuniting with him not just that all of them and seeing some titans they ate like children who is very noisy and throwing an excitement over them. As Hange and Moblit finally reunited it seems they feeljt awkwardness between ttem as what they did and some past But they all need to forget it the important is they are together again now that they are all alive Hange will make a plan how will she protect them not just her Comrades but makimg her squad more stronger as well as others with her command now Nifa canbdo or Moblit will do his job as temporary squad leader but he's still Hange's Assistant Sinve the man is in good in command and finally can fight again and command his squad with 8th with new forces or member They can let Onyankopon Join at them Now they will see how The nerd or Crazy squad fight and they will be stronger now and more alert.


	24. Alone Together

Both of them Wanted to be alone For their longer conversations, comforting and confrontation even leading to sex they wanted it Actually its to Moblit who wants her He still have the hints of Ansel who is Possesive beast who wants her and Who is the one being Her Master but He still regrets ttem but he still wants her All of her He loves her Like what he did Sinve then he wanted to marry her He thinks he's ready for this He wanted to revive their relation ship and not on Ansel but the older days of them but it will be mroe than freinds or best friends Since they are too close and sometimes in separable after they realized that they had both feelings for each other thibimg that isn't enough without each other Both of then wanted to Spend more especially right now As he revive his memory again They can revive their relationship again but it's still too late  
They had mission now and that sex they wanted can't be happened but He still wants it but He still think on the other side  
They had a Misson to finish or Inorder to stop Eren in his actions As they just want to save humanity as he is coordinating that leads destruction You can't blame the younger man He had Misson too the both side just wanted a freedom the problem is this leads to war and they just don't understand their real intent though it can both save the world but it's their cruel world If there is no. Titans No rumbling no war or cruelty agaisnt each other Just a peaceful world With both side or freindship between the two Only if there's a chance to make another way without war but they ate all born with In Their Ancestors started it It's due to their greediness why they made a war Almost everyone suffered Untill now.  
While they ate heading to Islands Hange let Nifa and Moblit rest on their shoulder They weren't just her Assistants but a best freinds too or her Happy pill they ate the one who can cheer them up And Somtimes Nifa's her mother because of her immaturity and Moblit is mother too or Dad  
As he the ones who scold and take her really well Regularly. The others are preparing for later Especially the Shifters probably except Bertholdt As his titan is way too dangerous Maybe the man will fight as human and not titan Maybe they can win agaisnt the Humans if Floch use his sympathy for Eren they can win again, all of them will be damaged unless He wwsnt hurt badly Bertholdt isn't sensitive person that one hurt or not even bleeding 9r somethimg more he wouldn't transform untimely or to himself Bert will not do that  
He had plans to do he will let Annie and Reiner do it Even Armin and Pieck will Untill now the younger woman is stucked on her titan form unless she will hurt and let her out from titan form or some moment's she can be out. While letting them in her shoulders Hange must have treat them like chidren Grasping their hair and patting them too You can't blame her Besides being hot or sexy Moblit is still cute even not acting innocent but in every glance And Nifa who is cute at everytime She is their baby but the woman just got pregnant because of Abel it was planned because of that Hange woulnt7ket her fight but she will let in minor combats She can let Nifa if they fought but in Assassinating and to keep her safety Hange is genius she alrady have a plans She will let Nifa and Abel in that position and they'll be with Moblit Hange misses being with in combat with him Now Hange will let her squad alert to prevent their death and she wouldn't let them die again She will protect them in her command not just them but the rest of her Comrades since she become a commander Even if she feel this hard for her ND she will fufill it for Erwin but She wasn't a good commander as him She will make a plan to be a good commanders even if not reaching on Erwins level. Moblit realised to himself that they are all blind Almost the same eye as Hange Her squad is the luckiest that remained alive as they still remember their trauma With their injury but They can do this well and they can't give up as long as they can fight. Poor Moblit His mind is surrounded by His regrets what he had done to Hange But he still wants to do that but not worse and naughty but he will focus on more romantic way He's nervous He wanted to be alone with her but nervous if it's other person They won't understand him But Hange did as they can understand their language Hange knew he had something to do and its about them That he can do later ND he still had that shyness of him but he's wild beast inside As he thinks what will happen and what happened he let his body away or let her arms wrap on his waist With his Sleeves are unfolded To his elbow revealing his muscles He did this without seducing hange he didn't realized his charm he's not a pride guy who found himself handsome and he is proud of it or boasting it He wanted to scream but he just bites his fingers Washing his face and covering them clearing his throat and staring at Hange and nifa for once Moblit stayed silent His face looks nervous Though he wasn't scolding her or doing sermons if he become full to himself he will intentionally pull Hange out and jump but he will ask permission to stay but Hange wants in rush to save the people on islands but she wanted to be alone with him too Like Ansel His mood right now is hard to spell he wanted to shout or laugh but he can't but he can let grasping his hair and messing them and not caring with anyone

"What's wrong with ya Moblit?" Nifa asked then the woman smirked

"What the fuck Nifa! Let me guess I know whats on your mind I know You can read us Or him It's based on our actions right nfia?" Hange asked teasingly

"Yes I can read both of you well One of you will do something right come on Hange Let him do it Don't worry ill let My command orgibe it to Captain Magath" Nifa replied

"Nooo! But your right but we will let you stay but in farther You know Maybe Ansel or him got those moves to me and he will make me moan loud and harder faster deeper it's either naughty or what What kink he will do It's either who will be top or bottom Him being mastering over me or me Psst Nifa... Hey i want to be on top of him! Shit He's hot again He's such a daddy!  
Shit Why In Wrong time Shit he's the titan that males me Hornsey but wants even good he has it!" Hange replied as she shouted and whispered at Nifa

" God Hange your Words!" Keiji raise his voice

"Ehh? Sorry!" Hange apologized

"Umm Moblit? Hey man wake up wake UP okay ill ask Others to stay or ill leave you guys but Come on man wake up wake up" Abel shouting at him and shaking his shoulder and slapping him

"YES I'm awake you Ape! You're such a jerk You know Can't you see I'm or what I can't explain damn that dirty mind keep wanting me to fvck her hard! Ughh! Bitch plesse! We still have mission to do And arhh! You distracted me! You freak! You know what it's okay for me that we can't have sex but damn that! That is triggering me to focus o missiom but that is Goddsmmed important! More than it And you know what and that is not basing on love But I showed it to her right but I failed once but I still ha e a chance" He raised his voice on him Staring at him very sharply but he's just teasing him

"What happened to him?" Onyankopon asked

"For a man who lost his memroie and I have no idea with him He's pretty weird but don't judge him okay? He just realized what all happened If you just know what he did Plus He still regrets breaking her heart You don't know about him much The man you see isn't him That's him.. But he knew to himself they can have a chance maybe they need more privacy They're probably rewdy to rekindle it They'll try Fkc Dsmn that War Why won't this stop? They'll get better you know He really won't marry another woman Hange cssmt fimd a better man like him It's rare.. I habw a wife that I left You can't have her Look he's here And They can still us e a chance It's up to tgem but I know they'll get back together Their affair just ruins them Look at him now"Keiji explained at the man

Moblit is still teasingly attacking Abel They are swinging their hands and slapping it with each other To be honest they are more immature than the kids For a 42 year old man who acts like 12 years old and younger The kids that fought for Notting as they easily gets triggered He has a long hair Similarly to Eren and Jean but he still have his same bangs but it still covered his fave that ha e eye patch They didn't stop while their Carriage is roaming Untill they head to the islands Abel trying to stop the ones who is driving the marriage but Moblit pulled his hair and let him sit but they are just pulong each other's hair (Abel got his longer hair a bit almost similar at Porco) Hange and Nifa just watched them Almost everyone did Keji tries to stop them but they never lkstebf their ride can be damage or lead to accidents because of them The horse will be distracted because of them Keijis nervous They let Levi's asleep He will probably scold ttem but he wasn't scary and Hange is scariest one maybe Nifa will do she's actually the scarriest one but she won't let be stressed her baby will be damaged and She is pregnant He still not know this but he knew the hints Hange wouldn't kill him if he's the father but it's impossible they Hever got interacted for once alone not even Keiji Nah, the man has wife (As he just married after the Misson or retajkmg Shiganshima) And let Abel and Nifa Freed to themselves only Keiji knew how hard Nifa struggling between them and the woman had proved tagt she loved Abel more. He has no doubt but without confirmation who the fatwhe is It's like similar at Historia but the Farmer stayed or  
Act as father but they still don't knwow who's the real father it's either eren or that or any of the boys Bertholdt is still alive maybe hi. Or rimer Or Jean but the farmer is Official the rest of The one who lived in Liberio is impossible too. Without telling that she's pregnant Moblit knew this he can be father for her but he just can't break Hange's heart again. HE KNEW HOW HANGE trust her and almost treat her like sister Especially after Petra and Nanabas death they ate the only one who can be her Girl best freinds Beside having guy freinds as Levi and Moblit who remained alive after loosing Erwin and Mike who is her Closest too As Hange nearly loses them she thought of that but they stayed Even if Levi's married he still being treated as best friends but Hange has feelings on Moblit now. And it's for her too Like him without thibimg that as she is ready6she wanted to be alone Like what he thinks she will do She wanted to talk longer on him Just them and that is with privacy

"Stop it boys cut it cut it cut it cut it out Moblit I have something to tell... I'm pregnant!" Nifa announced quickly after stopokh them

"I'm the father?" He replied

"Me? Hehehe" Abel laughed

"Oh god seriously this Ape? God How will this child looks like? Him? Eww I wish their looks inheruted to Nifa or you right God that is so impossible for a man with small thing how?" Moblit raised his eyebrow

"How he can do that on yours You're better and Hange can only resist that or handle that" Abel yeasd him

"of course why not Nifa's much smaller than her Her body is way to smal for tagt" Moblit replied

"Oh my god! What happen on their minds Get a room for that!" Keiji scolded them

"So you won't take her make move" Nifa teased

"This not place for flirting okay?" Moblit said

Everyone just stayed silent Maybe after they got Mordified after they all talk about sexual humour which younger kids can hear plus it's too dirty and Somtimes Vulgar  
ABel started it and it's not his intent only Monroe did teasebhim over dirty things Glad that Connie covered their ears Gabi and Falco are just 15 and 16 But the ate still yokg for that Since Falco have interest on her With hearing that will make him do those and As a older Cousin Reiner will give Gabi a limit wth him Untill they are old Luckily that Falco didn't damaged by spinal fluid and Abel and Keiji or Everyone but Nile who remained alive in Mike and Erwins batch didn't make it Even Colt Armin nearly sacrificed himself but he survived after fighting with Reiner as he help Eren but after gabi shoot him Zeke and him stayed in Paths but Eren and Ymir fritz are currently commanding the rumbling or coordinate with with then Tagt is similar at Bertholdt titan due to controller That6can be stringer but it's slow but its still stronger maybe they are same but it depends on its holder and That is just weak simve the Colossal tttan can make a mass destruction And now what is happening now What Hange hates is Mass mirver or genocide can be wrong Sinve they knew how can be damaging the colossal titan. They travelled a long time ofcoarse they have a. Rest They have to head to port where is still far from them They ate sllow but rushing they won't do when sun's go down so tehy won't be late. As they temporally stayed in small village camp but it's abanddoned so they can rest awhile they had traveled long thus is not suggested by Hange and his squad to let their privacy with bomb lit but it didt6kast a day they traveled Earlier as suns rises but they ate there to rest again and this can give Hange and Moblit a privacy but they don't do it they doesnt have choice and They won't let him alone with her ofcoarse and it's up to them how will they adjust it and so they can talk alone Just two of them Nifa and others will take on other camp but it's still on that vicinity or same place but far on them. Moblit pulled Hange's arm carefully to get on more private Cabin so they cab do what they want their beside having Coversation He wants to do something with her Even Hange would do  
As he took Hange to a cabin and temporarily staying there. The house is very simple Hange quickly thinks that they're married which made her nervous And shy being alone with him again both of them Felt awkardess they knew what's gonna happen and it get heated none of them even made some word nor opening their mouths to speak buut they remained standing close toghether Real close but they have distance at each other He was facing Hange and they're facing him Hange is still shy on him even him Tehy dint know how to start it luckily they aren't there to tease and watch them the two really need a privacy but they keep taking this long 

"Hange I'm really sorry for what I did I mean it was an accident! Sorry Hange I'm sorry!" He apologized as he began to cry 

"That's okay Moblit... I understand you You know I should have said it early that I like you I have a feelings on you I just hide it because I'm scared What if I'm become a mistress and What should I do? I'm just really scared" Hange replied 

"It was all my fault if my dammed mouth didn't that I can say that I love you but We won't end up together right? I can still sacrifice my life for you And I know It's hard for you right?" He asked her camly 

"You're right You can die eventually Somtines I wish there is time machine so we can adjust it.. Right Moblit?" Hange asked 

"You don't have to cry Hange it's okay It's okay Look I'm here for you I lost my Amnesia now We can back together right?" He comforted her 

"You really never leave me You know why it hurts? You know how yih care at me and Youre irreplaceable right? You're the right man I meant and I know it's rare.." She said 

"As I said again I'm sorry I did that because i love you Hange I want to be with yih You know I wish that i adjust it or Tell you that the woman that 8 want to marry is you Hange I want to live with you forever but damn this world is cruel we all gonna die anyways Atleast I want to be with you at end Even leaving you but I know it's hard for you isn't that risku6dor us that is desparete we will die each other I just want to exit this cruelty" He said

"Stay with me I'll let Nifa and others too No ones gonna die here no matter what we have to stop this we have to stop Eren on his actions or make talk with him right but I cany still blame him right He's actually right too Like us" Hange hugged him 

"Eren? Why what happened to him? You trusted him right? I mean us Damn it I won't let you hurt again Hange I promise that I wish I can break those burns who can hurt you but 8 won't kill them i won't leave you Hange I promised that.." He confronts her again 

He didn't let her talk he was about to kiss her as she wanted too but simve she is scared she tried to ran away she's nervous on his moves Hange cleared her trput6and she freezes and slowly her body is getting weak but she is nkt sad she wants to hit herself to prevent what will happen and she regret what he had done when he had an affair with her and that rough and naughty nights or sex with him That's what they regret but they wanted to do it not naughty because he wasn't naughty anymore As he wanted it more romantic not imitating Romamvs or Erotic novels   
They just want to their intention. Hange nearly screamed Moblit laughed watchjng her She's the one who is shy now but he's still shy. Moblit didn't take this long he pulled her arms and let her arms gripped with her hand then he pinned her on wall Moblit breathed out of nervous he still dimt6knkw if he is going to do that the mean ddimg take this long He pressed his soft lips on hers as she feel those soft lips it made her Tempt to kiss him To so she kissed him back As she pressed her lips to Trailing her hands over his clothed shirt Untill she wrapped her arms on his neck their kisses got heated after Moblit slipped his tongues to hier lips and she pressed her tongue on his makimg their tongues met their tongues slowly moves and dance each other Untill it gets passed His hands are already sliding his hands inside her clothes he is massaging his breast and squeezkmb her nipples Hange moaned after receiving his pleasures he slid out his hands and unbutton her blouse Untill it gets discarded and he let it throw on ground He leaned more close makimg their groin in contact Hange already feeling those Hardness down there to him they ate still kissing passionately but its more heated and deeper as they makimg some silent moans and smacking sound. Hange unzips his oamts6and take them off and she also played with them using her hands by masaggkng them His hands roam inside her pants Untill it reached her sensitive thighs he keeps sliding his hands with them and reaching her privates he slid his fingers on them rubbing his fingers on it Untill he slide them inside then began rubbing his fingers inside them out of her tickle Hange tried to grab his wrist but ending up letting her pants taken off by her including her panties And let him leaned even more closer after He pressed her on wall he slid his tip on its lips of her privates slowly letting them inside and plumbed it inside carefully his kissed reached her chin bitting them and kissing them then reaching her neck and gave her a love binges and puddle of kisses while his body is thrusting on her as his Hips grinding on hers It was slow yet deep It was passionate too by ramming his length inside Untill it gets passed Her nails are digging on his shirt carefully not ripping them off due to his string and besstjy moves Hange let him rest his head on her neck but Their body are still crashing to each other because of his movements 

"Can we stop?" He asked deeply 

"n-no daddy! Keep it don't pull out Just take me to bed for more I hate standing" She complained

"Okay alright" He nodded 

He carefully carried her body until it reached the room but he later want to take a bath. After he took her to room the bed fits for two people especially for them and it was strong so they can move fast. As Moblit made himself on top of him, He grinds his hips on hers No words were made he keeps thrusting his body while he is hugging her tight he let her dig his nails on him He is alrady Shirtless and naked Same as hers after they take off before throwing themselves to bed Once again, He grinds his hips on her Hard, fast and slow and deep He really made kt6all but not making it deep as long as she is satisfied with it at this rate she can get pregnant at his Beastly movements She actually wanted it but not making herself naughty. After trappimg his wrist she is already crying out of pain but it's pleasure for her Moans aren't that loud and the bed is creaking sweats falling on their body as keeps moving on hers as he grind his hips and ramming inside and out and thusting his body on hers he rested her body on Bed wall trappimg her wrist with other hand and he let his fingers suck in her mouth She was shocked while smirking very seductively plus his movements are still fast He could have made her bleed but he can't do it or ending it to rape it was way to keep her quiet he leaned his head and burried them on her breast he massages ttem with his hands while rubbing his head on her cleavage then lick her nipples and suck them like a hungry child plus his movements are increasing its pace Sinve he is makimg it slow until it gets fast and deep Untill she reached her climax She was about to pass out after he pulled out and realising it some with liquids he cleaned then with his fingers and licked them and he hurried his face on her Privates to then lick it with it She can't stop moaning He loves hearing them it made him more turn on even more Hange pulling the bedsprrsd but she likes it She's already naughty with it her moans are soft and romantic yet naughty at same time Her body is unconsius Due to his movements Makimg her unable to move and fight later but he will give her a rest on bath. After playing with her She's the next who will play but she is still nervous about it she was about to refuse but Moblit let her mouth suck on it   
She nearly chocked becsue4 of them but she is able to suck it she slid his mouth and swirling his mouth on its body of his length then savouring it with her toinge SHE played it with her mouth and hands. Hange passed oit6but she is still awake He carried her body Untill it reached the bathroom and take her in with him He let her embrace more than a Freindly hug but it's too tight 

"Hange? Sorry if I did it okay are yih hurt? Does it hurts?" He asked calmly 

"I like it so love the pleasure I love you Moblit..." She replied 

"Me too Hange God You become a Commader now I'm proud of you.. I wish I saw you being commended and pronounced I'd I'm not lost but look I stayed I just let away but thanks to that Warriors they save me Yes I have an Amnesia bit You Remaimed on my heart Yire right Hange I stay yih in my heart" He said calmly 

"Mhmm! Quick were ging to be late! Shit I can't belive we did that! Y regret it aren't ya?" Hange Repled and teased him 

"Not n much I actually like it Remember oh god But who cares? That doesn't matter!" He Replied 

"Look You're still handsome! You're cute Look we are all same... You're worse... But you're still sexy A sexy beast" Hange tried to flirt at him 

"Hange..." He replied lazily 

He leanwd her closely making her feel him again but e actually slid them inside 

"Fuck! What the fuck Moblit! I'm alrady tired!" 

He didn't let her talk He made her on top of HIM like earlier it was same but water are speeding because of their movements Again, She let her hips jumped and Grind her body is thrusting hers Moblit grabbed her ass to increase the pace Untill she passes out again he patted her back as she fell asleep he tried to wake up but he didn't response but Hange didn't do Untill she led bath by him and he did the same. He stayed for awhile there Hugging and embracing her and she let her chest resting in him Untill he took her to bed and sleep for a rest   
Later they will wake up for Misson they are just increasing their energy so they ate prepared.


	25. Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy at writing this Just to keep it long but I'll try and yes it's really hard to connect this on Manga I end up Making my own delusyin in sorry if it nkt connected I'm planning to end this soon

After they stay on camp for a short time besides giving Hange and Moblit for their short privacy as that could be their last privacy together or sex we'll Atleast they spend much time They did it though it's not their choice honestly Others just forced them to do so but they actually did it The reason why they can't do that unless one of them can pounce each other and it depends if its Moblit 9e Hange they can both do it anywhere but not on public usually in hidden place not even bedroom  
Their moods made htgem to do that but not addictive They just Adapt it especially after on Ansel who is more beast but their sex isn't that much many but it could be simve they are doing it twice with remembering ttem they can regret it how they did it for no dammed reason maybe because Ansel is dirrefent and Hange misses him badly. With their problems today and struggles they won't stop Untill Eren won't stop but the young man did nothing wrong nor them the sides just want to save the humanity with their different beliefs but its all right in over all at first attacking or stopping Eren is hard for them They had treat Eren like Comrades and they can't belive that they will agaisnt on him they wonder how what Eren thinks too but the man just made thus clear he will stop this before its too late its not their fault too not even Eren or Their sides but its this curse off the world and its cruelty made it or ruined it and its like they are born on war if it's has no titans and curse just a peaceful world beeywwn sides it would have been all fine and no Betrayal no racism and no Vegance. After they head on that camp but before they exit on that village Connie nearly killed Armin for no reason he just want to revive his mother or save but the man refused as he thinks that Armin is his friend and its not his choice since the man just missed his mother but its hard choice for him and its unfair that he choose his Freind over a parent That's mother And if only they could have save them and alert for that and let his mother away from that village his mother his family would have been alive until now and that's why Connie Change bit but Atleast Sasha's alive but that's not enough for him That's his mother he love her too and she's the family remains in him but Atleast he had freinds that never left him Even if Remer Verte a lie  
Betrayed them they still forgiving ttem but to Jean he won't they're the resin why Marco died and to be honest they actually regret it as they just want to keep their secret and if marco didn't over hear them they won't kill them at that time its Reiner who did it he just forced Bertholdt and Annie at that time Annie cries she felt guilty after killing Marco Even Bertholdt And Reiner did. On the other side, floch tried to Assinates Azumabito the woman who only left on oriental clan which Mikasa involve with it The reason why he did it he actually want to kill it as Eren thinks ttem as slaves since Ackermans and oriental clan are just pruduct of titan their strength is enough for them as they can't turned into titan Levi Mikasa are involve with this And that's the reason why they're over powwered. Before shooting the older woman Floch talked to her not just her but her entire surroundings  
Or the people surrounds her which is in her right hands they're the ones who protect her. On the other side as they finally reached the port as they're going to save this islands including Azumabito as they should have protect him agaisnt Yeagerist as floch had made a sympathy for ttem just to support Eren since the entire survey corps are in his side leaving the alliance behind which makes a betreyal between survey corps as they are agaisnt on Eren but still they will make a plan on order to stop them now they also teamed up which they called as Traitor who betrays them but at End they teamed up but at first is hard for them they still can't forgive ttem at their Sins but they keep understanding them though it's not their choice why they did that they were the kids that is used agaisnt ttem for their Greed now their homeland finally got punished Eren just want to save the world he will did it before its too late but he's doing is running which is wrong at the same time too he was destroying the world and killing innocent people which they think is wrong or the both side or they just understand its view since they're agaisnt in both side at this rate nothing did wrong all of them are right too. As they reached the port They all gathered in hidden place so they can't be seen by their enemies since they are here they are planing for their next move agaisnt them  
And the warrior unit knew what will be the move on the other side especially the Yeagerist and any other information even about the past Marley is more advance than   
Their side they just know this after they visited Jaeger basement that grisha spots the truth but Untill now There is no sight of Eren but his actions is still active as his moves are activating running with his brother the warriors gives ttem some information in order to help them and to defeat Eren even if the y knew they can't do this but they'll try they just think positive not negative As floch use his sympathy on survey corps or any other eldians they will move to against on each other which will be hard for them they used to be their Comrades and now they become their enemies but they have no choice they will make a plan to stop their sympathy on Eren and bring back their minds on theirs which 6hey used to do as they fought titans before not comrades to Comrades Well They are all born to war and betreyal and racism or they are all born with fights. Now that they will make a move as they think that mass murder is wrong but 5hey will kill some Comrades later Everyone prepared themselves for next fight It's been long time since they last fought when they arrived at Marley (Liberio) and attack the Malrey with help of Eren at that situation or first situation they blame him for mass destruction and killings and causes that caused by his attack against the Warhammer and at end Eren took their power which is held by its noble woman that belong to noble and most important people of Marley and Willy or the brother of the woman is the Head of the clan Somehow they are the opposite of Reiss clan and Fritz at that country they proclaim themselves as heroes as they save only theirs but keeping the other side with traps and Jail with wall titans and now those titans are activated as rumbling titan that Eren used that is similar on Bertholdts colossal titan that can have abilities since Ymir fritz control this too. It's not just for everyone but for Hange and their squad and now they are with Moblit Only them managed to be alive Untill years passed especially Nifa and Keiji Abel and Moblit thought to be dead but they return again Unlike Moblit Abel that didn't end up on coma but he remained alive And Moblit who miraculously survived and now its their another chance to fight back and at this time Hange will guide them and protect them and not letting them die and alert and not to die easily and quick like what happen in their previous mission Sinve they knew those soldiers who will fight against them. Too bad Levi unable to fight even Nifa but she's not actually pregnant She was just prankkng ttem but instead of getting angry at the woman they will just laugh at her they used to do this kind of pranks before and before Moblit know this Hange already knowbits a prankkng especially after when she role play as maid of his then he's cluekess at that time he didn't understand Nifa As he thought he's actually pregnant but she's is not They even pranked him when he revive his memories back. And now their squad can fight again with command of Hange She'll let them in command or making separate commands each of them can command to anyone or they'll join on other team (For example Abel can guide   
Connie and Armin) or she will give theme some command or guiding the younger scouts. Nifa gathered them all she's still the Squad leader As Moblit see her graduated in member of their squad suppose to be for him but He will stay as her Assistant he's so proud at younger woman that fufill her dream the younger woman taught in command Somehow from Hange to Moblit then Nifa who is youngest among them but she's the one who will guide the group and with help of Hange ofcoarse they will also talk how will they finish this and take over all the enemies and the others are include to but at this time Hange will let the younger woman and since Levi's unable to fight his wife will be his replacement but he's not strong as the smaller men but she's pretty strong for now she will join the forces with Hange and her squad if Petra and others and alive they will join to and luckily Hange and her squad including Moblit remained alive but they had changes now of course they all grew older finally Keiji grew his hair who is the only one who didn't lost his eye His hair is like Bertolt Abel who is same as Hange who have eye patch and goggles same hair as Porco Moblit who had longer hair above his shoulder but he hates having beard but he grew a bit the man resembles Mike's looks but less matured he still looking like a baby your young despite he's on forties and Hange who is just same but with eye patch her hair still long and Nifa grew her hair but still having those bangs but more longer just to cover her eye that is almost shot but it's damaged due to falling small pieces of bricks but she still survived. Earlier, just few minutes ago Yelena spit some facts again makimg her to be attacked by Magath which Leads to her injuries with her tall height (She's taller than Mike And Bertolt) he might not care that she's a woman but she is not sensitive the woman just idolized and supports Zeke but they are actually against Marley along with Onyankopon who discusses the planes and boats that they will use it as vehicle for their next move Untill they reached liberio where Eren starting to attack it wasn't only there but entire world can be damage When   
Levi and Moblit are unconscious days ago she saw those Colossal titans or Wall titans head to towns that can kill anyone Still, Eren can't be still found. Magath apologized on his violent action especially when he Hurt a woman Yelena is still a woman she just looks like a man she is Just like Hange his attack on her leads to her Injuries she's unable to fight like Levi but he can do for himself He's an Ackerman and he's strong for this Unless he's still good in action but he lost his two fingers. As Nifa gathered them Others are also included here She discusses how will they use weapons besides blades There are guns too they'll use this to defeat the enemy 

"Everyone! Gather up We just can't use only blades I'm sure that Floch use the soldiers to fight us he use their sympathy for him and now They'll attack us Here, Some weapons we just cant use blades we should also use these guns Remember what Kenny used On what Armin had discussed Years ago? We can still also use this Even shot guns to kill them directly"Nifa discussed She was serious but her friends can't take it serious They think they ar,e joking 

"Wow Nifa You're mature now ha! Who taught you that? Hange did? Oh god Nif! Our baby finally grew up! Even the height!"   
Moblit teased her squeezing her cheek and parting her head 

"Aren't hard to fight our former Comrades like come on they used to respect us each other its just unfair! We shouldn't have did this!" Abel said in regret and anger 

"Abel, Call yourself we have no choice this is our cruel world and we have no choice for that You can't blame anyone here!"   
Keiji replied

"Fights are unnecessary for it will be more worse! We should have prepared for now Were here to save not fightkng to freindship we are here to fight!" Moblit siad

"Good job Nifa Now, Nifa Moblit and I will be with me We will protect the clan after Mikasa can save her relative Abel, Guide Armin and Connie Annie Reiner You had your titan forms Use them and the rest will attack too and Keiji Help Mikasa and Natalia   
To save Azumabito we should go before it's too late" Hange suggested and discuss them

Her squad is actually intelligent Lucky for them to had Hange though she is nkt good commander and Erwins better than her They also had leadership skills and mild and not that strong fighting skills Hange Nifa and Moblit used to fight humans too before during the attack Especially the time how Nifa survived she managed to attack them and Hange and Moblit who attacked the mil police to Ave felegel. As Hange had given them some commands but makes sure that they'll be safe and protected as she Dienst want them to die again and she can't loose any one of them especially on Moblit They not even realized that they didn't tied their hair it's long and that can distract their fight 

"Hange You just take a bath? Like come on Hange You never took a bath But you just take it everytine you too got In sex" Nifa tease and scold them as she's fixing her hair 

"Ahhhh! Nifaaaa! Sorry! I'm just usy and that's our break our only break!" Hange cried and cried moaned for her after she pulled her hair 

"Hange! Don't do it!Nkt here and not just someone pulled your hair!" They all scold her verbally and attack later on 

"S-SORRY SORRY" Hange apologized Luky for her that moan wasn't loud 

"Hey You two what yo are tow. Doimg Get a room!" Nifa insist them and sermon them 

"Don't be like that Nifa!" Hange and Moblit both said but they don't care about this 

After they temporary hide now they all. Separate but makimg sure that they'll protect them selves this are not titans it's humans they are fighting too which is unfair at them its just unfair and unacceptable to kill. Them if this sides weren't made because of Yeagerist and Alliance no war between ttem will happen Its just happened that Erwin used to protect and made peace and freindshio just end up with this If he saw this all he would be disappoint Either he had no choice to fight them or let them attack which they don't use to do Just to. Kill Eren Or stop him they teamed up with warriors who mad ethem into here but tehy are only puppets of Malrey who use them for several years just to take the founding over Greed and Eren has no. Reason to flpunish them all maybe they don't understand him neither is wrong here theyboth wanted to save they word but they are doing this in war way and Eren had once contacted them via paths he talked there and tried to stop them but they jsit don't understand and still they will attack them Mikasa still forgives him he actually supports her but its just wrong to kill innocents or in Mass murder Hange had proved this but they just end up with kilong who can attack them and they won't let them selves killed but they will literally sacrifice for this for their heroism and the othe side probably the same. As Armin and Comme and Abel jimed forces They all managed to help and save Azumabito They knew where is she stayed she is still on Floch's hands they are still interrogating tgem for spilling much more truth Armin talked to floch they knew she's here and no doubts for it As Floch just ignored them He was aboit to fight and interrogate Kiyoomi agajn bit the older woman attacked him and nearly knock him off with her combat on him comes Mikasa and Keiji finally arrived they help the other to relocate and evacuate in safer place Since those clans (Not clans it was her right hands) they all rushed others nearly fall in stairs others sliding on tgem they ate actually traumatized at this rate Keiji and Mikasa Helped Azumabitos in safe place with them Keiji managed to stay with Nifa Hange and Moblit again. Now Annie and Reiner attackknv Bertolt trying himself not to transform but his titan can help But it's way to dangerous he can make a mass damage like what he d'd on Shiganshima and making others killed luidky there is nkt having much civilians but soldiers are damage He doesn't want to damage and let everyone kill agakn he regret that but Bertholdt can transform I far and safe place so he can help them attacking them Now the man is just with Porco Helping him to kill those who wants to mo them that floch use to sympathy and now They all just witnessed how will they attacked them its just Jared for them to ti that but they had no choice with it And Porco cares him nkt to hurt Annie and Reiner managed the enemies to attack them using their titan they use to kill them instantly like what they ate doinh when they Betrayed and killed the others and others including Sasha Gabi and Falco (Sorry I had to) At this time Gabi finally wakes she cBt see them as enemy now and she can apologzusd on the older woman at end ztbey will fight and teamed up together I. Order to fight their enemy right now. Gabi currently shooting them She shot Floch and Hange made her proud and She made a good job while Connie and Armin is with Abel They had faced and encounter Dazz and Samuel again They think they Betrayed at fist Connje doesn't want to kill them Even Armin did but they're the ones who attacked them Arno. Is trying to stop Samuel from his next actin he will kill him and activate that nearby bomb Connie tried to shoot it but Samuel tried to shot him or attempt it or aiming him but Dazz is attacking and tackling him trying to kill him Luckily no choice or have choice Abel shoot them instantly with no regatta but it's hard for Connjd but Atleast he save his younger Comrade To save Armin Connje shots Samuel to save Armin but Armin is injured at that time before the man can fall on watter Abel pulled him carefully and put him in safer place. MAGATH ALSO helped otheed are staying on boat Falco was there too he stayed there even Pieck helped them Magath was about to be attacked but Keith Shadis appeared and save him both of them nearly end up in attack but they end up helping each other. As Hange Nifa and Moblit managed to help Azumabito they all just watch along with Jean but they will attack later they had also have small discussion I what will be the next move Nifa and mob helped Hange  
Tk reach where Mikasa and others Even Moblit and nifa had no choice to attack them Using one of Kenny's Suqad guns she is shooting them and almost riipimg their faces off Moblit keeps shooting them (As he can ofcoarse) with shootgun and Hange is stabbing and slaying them with help of Mikasa they all keep fighting with them sometimes they can end up loosing especially it gets stronger every time especially after Aimee and Annie being attacked but Bert didn't As Porco made him safe and the man is safe too Annie and Riwne almost got blinded and Armin transformed but Abel is safe Armin nearly killed Pieck but lucky that he controlled it. With they finished them but they all end up in some injuries especially the Shifters who is damaged all except Bertholdt but he can be use later if can but in much safer place While on other and, Keith and Magath are on togther as they helped each other they can intruduce each other and at end they will let this ship explode Though they used to be enemies they become freinds at end and if this happens on past it will be better and prevent that they can do hiddenly They will join force with warriors and survey corps at first to clear things up and end this immediately. They fought for humanity both of them considered as heroes no matter which side they are on at end they will remain as heroes. They let the boat of ship explodes Seeing how Magath died in front of Bertolt and warrior canditates is hard for them he treated them like their children and Atleast he used to lubed them though they taught wrong but the love is unbreakable for them well tehy did repay that They sill love him Without them knowing Keith is also victim of that and everyone just stayed on ship and lagsd they can use plans ship to get past back on libero since they knew Eren can be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter can bye 26th I'll try to keep it more descriptive and nkt makimg any other unrelated but I'll try what happened on Manga Sinve Hange had died in 132 I can end since she had died and make another story which is Owned by the beast that nkt connects the Manga just own Fanfic


	26. Epilogue (1.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this will be one of ending Since Hange had died I want to spoil you that I'll killed her off here Since she had died in 132 and I'm cannon since I tried fitting this to mamga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this will be one of ending Since Hange had died I want to spoil you that I'll killed her off here Since she had died in 132 and I'm cannon since I tried fitting this to mamga

After witnessing how the other ship had exploded where Magath and Shadis are in They didn't knew they were there but they had doubt that they're the ones who mar that explode. The wall titans or Colossal titans are still attacking around the country and it has damaged much already Killing innocent childrens and rest the soldiers of Malrey are still continuing to attack it but they can't those titan summoned or controlled by Eren and Ymir are way too strong and powerful the machinery they had or Guns and cannons isn't enough for them and those are strong enough for other attacks such as in war but this is titans not like In war no Matter what they did or no matter which side in its still right and both are still Doing good both are just saving the world from its cruelty every one wants freedom Eren is same he didn't do it by directly destroying the world the man can change and they are same too in other words no one is wrong maybe 5hey don't understand or both side are just misinterpreting each other that's why they are agaisnt to each other to be honest deep inside them they don't want to attack Eren Maybe the man is same and according to himself he just want to save the world too but because of titans his plans are finished as he told Floch that he's going to destroy and Kill all of them to fufill his plan 5gis what others don't understand as they just seeing what is outside but not his real intent it's not his fault neither its just his choice to save the world to nor them and the both side just wanted freedom and if they had more choice with out any war is fine for them no betreyal no Cruelty no racism and no wars between both side just a peaceful world that only happens in dreams with this happenimg on Eren He knew that he can be free He could have kill anyone but except Armin and Mikasa he wanted to do the Misson to himself before he died he wanted to be free before he fired and even witnessing them freed including himself and Especially Mikasa and Armin lived but like him he has shorter life like him and titans whiter only live for 13 years Like Reiner Annie And Bertolt whose their life are only few more years left and they also need freedom what everyone wished Damn this curse this curse is root of everythings problem and that's the reason why they are on this cruelty and they are turning hopeless for this but they won't give up untill the end and they would rather to die as they had saved the world Dying in war as they did save the world. As Eren still seeing his memories From very start to himself not just that but what every thing roots or how it all began he sees how Ymir got her titan and how she sacrifice herself and become a titan which is founder that Eren currently held and he is the one who is controlling this too along with his brother Because of The Kings Greed or one of very first kings are the reason why she died Brutally she wasn't just killed He treated the Kids or his kids like Cannibals forcing them how they ate Ymir Untill nothing left What's worse It's raw the king is just satisfied how they devour her while his chidlren are all disgusted on his action that he made do to them and he even sees the first war and how titans really ruled the world and making the both side in war and its all because of Greed and Greed makes this even worse. EREN ALSO sees how he started the plan as he wants to kill of them no one to be save but to himself he wanted to save himself and his freinds but he has no choice with it Floch and his brother are the only ones who supports him as his friends and rest are a giant them And making them to hate Aeren because on what he did Back to Ymir but to titans Eern also Sees himseld with Historia As she was agaisnt on him over doing this She knew this was wrong and He had said that feeding the child is their tradition but to a mother to herself its hard choice but it's only other way how will they stop it As Eren is still on path he keeps seeing memories from past and future seeing other memories and on his plan how he all started this from meeting his brother (Step Father to Grisha) and create his plan on how will he spy Marley and how will he attack them and not caring other just to do his mission or ending humanity he will do this before its too late Eren also sees his Father's memories and what's happened on them Including Kruger and how he saved Mikasa who actually was his plans or its gruahsa who made this simve he knew that Mikasa are member of Oriental clan and Helf blod of Ackermans which is also important but Eren edimg up on betraying them ADN Mikasa s clam are important hor just Toy or slave of titans mauve that's why he kept Mikasa away from him or he have few more reason And he really don't Betray her He just wanted to do his mission but it ended up making Mikasa stopping them as he had below the belt it wasn't only one people it's hujlndrewts and millions and it wasn't only Malrey suffering right now its also the rest of the world but Eren will make sure that he can change it with good and more peaceful weorke for them And Somtines dying to them and living in after life its like how they will6nkre live peacefully. The Titans is much stronger then Any other Shifters especially when 5he new form oF his titan appeared with them appeared along with Colossal titan who is being controlled by them and the apperade of it are creepy its like Erens titan but it's all skeleton that is similar to a dimasour and a  
Hair clip the titans are being controlled by them they are all keep destroying the town or city on where soldiers attacks but they are hopeless Panicking over their strength being scared each time they are closer and closer the titan are large enough for them and its similar to Bertl titan but its more stronger those titans have abilties Slow yet stronger but they can't run but can swim Large cannons isn't enoitg for it And some soldiers can ended up giving up because of it or how strong and how they just kill Everyine elese including them. the others including Pieck, Porco Bertholdt Riemer Annie Mikasa Jean Connie Armin Gabi Falco Onyankopon Yelena Kyomi Hange Nifa Moblit and Keiji managed to stayed safely inside the ship still they are still sticking up to their plan on how will they stop Eren though they also Think they can't but they'll try. Everyone is Fine no injuries and  
No. One died Porco and Bertolt is safe as well as Hange and her squad (Except Abel)  
Armin is actually more safe strr Abel saved him but he managed to stayed safe but Reiner and Annie are unconscious because of what resulted their attack on foochs supporters who are strong too but they aren't Pieck wws also unconscious because of that battle Mikasa helped Annie Connie helped Abel who made his life in danger instead of Armin Hange helped Pieck who is Damaged to but as a titan shifter she and Armin and Annie and Reiner can regemarete later but they still won't let them in fight because of their injuries but they will stick to their plan. As A colander along with Kiyomi's help she and Hange had made a plan that they domt have another choice by headimg to malry and create more stronger plan Annie who is tired with this just ended up in breakdown she hates every tgung still ran besides knewimg that Magath can be the ones who cared them she is tired how this ran the cruelty go be honest Annie just wanted to see her father if he's safe or not His father provably longing for her. After his lost If not because of Eren he won't live and bring back again and that's what they only thanked Annie's return Especially for Reiner and Bertolt Now the man can have a chance Untill it's early but he's shy but it ended up teasing him maybe he will really confess on her later on he will try to. Himself being brave to make comfesein again now that he survived and Annie returned. On the other side, Eren can still witness them or to his memories but it's like what happened but it had appeared that is in past himself while walking in a town (This is probably after he tried ran away from them and when they went to Marley before meeting Moblit /Ansel or when he joined them) He knew that he regrets this but its all his plan and he's stating to begin this He sees himself to a pregnant woman He doesn't want that child can suffer if they are born Watching Everyine innocence but behind are not it wasn't that Everyine is still suffering from pain and him can did it. As the current town where titans are attacking the birds are flying away and the people are in stampede Crying for help Hopless and leaving two kids who d8djt care only for what they want as they keeping something for remembrance but it's like has deep meanings that connects a memory. As the siblings are running away as fast as they ca they are too small and they were just children who can be Hopless The other boy pulled him just to stay safetly but he chose to save his money instead of himself though he can have chance for this but he tried to get away from him Making him to being trampled by cold all titan and Harting him killed but not sure if other boy is Alive but it surely getting cyrshed by him and at this time the titan founder, Ymir who is likea just appeared in front of them but There is no shown of Eren there in past yes but in current is no show And that's why they ate still searching for him and only paths can be the reason on how will they talk to Eren to stop it they wantetef to Meet Eren again They just missed the older him and tehy actually not intent to kill him but stopping him is key Annie had spit this making Everyine to realized it bjt they don't have a choice to defeat him and this is for good And killing him for own good is only a reason on how will they stop him but it can have other way. With Armin being called by Aren after seeing how will be the world of its free he sees Eren for a short time in paths simve he's a titan shifter that inherited 5he jaw Gladly he didn't inherit Yniirs trait but he can have interest on Historia and some of Ymors trait can be inherited but Armin is still calm guy to himself but Somtimes being tough bevsuj8if Ymir. Now Bertholdt have a chance Poor shy man being teased on how will he confess Annie The boy is shy bean most likely wanted to be alone or having a trauma but he actually wanted this but he's just scared but he's trying to make himself brave and he doesn't want to make this quick nor Hurting Annie or rejecting him back (Like what happened on Moblit tu Hange) that can be possible if he did on accident but Bertholdt won't really stop for it Atleast he can cry for himself and for Annie and for their chance and it's Ben years since he last confessed. They keep. Teasing him especially wreiner Who is pushing him to follow Annie Outside and talk to her if she's okay but Bertholdt remained silent and shy over this Or he is just nervous for this but he's trying to give himself a confidence 

"Bertholdt! Follow Annie there Tell her that you like her Oh come on Bertholdt! How many times we have to told you that Life is short? Just go for it and don't be shy!" Reiner teased him 

"Yeah Go for it! Berty!" Porco cheered him and patted him at back 

"Oh don't be shy Bertolt give it before it's too late!" Reiner teases again 

"Hey dude Don't imitate this Jerk who rejected this woman And don't huet her" Abel joined them 

"What the! I - well I that's just an accident!" He replied 

"Excatly I'm just giving him some tips! So that he can't hurt Annie!" Abel replied sarcastically 

"Whatever" Moblit lazily replied 

"It's just a goddamm Confession Just go for it!" Armin sarcastically said (As he got this to. YMIR) upon seeing him I that And that is new to. Them or they didn't adapt it on Armin 

With Bertholt tried to talk at Annie He is still quiet yet Annie is listening at them Sinve they had done the Misson she can finally confess him back 8r Annie just d8kt realowdd it But Bertholdt is still hoping for her response to him and watijg her to  
ABel keeps comparing Moblit to Bertholdt over a confession but He's much braver that Younger man but he's actually He just scared of Annie rejected him but its like same as Moblit did as he leads over rejectimg her that's why Abel couldn't stop comparing him Over Moblit when I'm comes in love Bertholdt just doesn't want Annie to hurt him again but he actually wanted to confess at her. Finally, Bertholdt followed Annie and Reiner and others let them for privacy Bertholdt really deserve her a second chance especially on what happenimg these days and they also deserve more chance of their life so they can live Falco had confessed at Gabi but she never rejected him and she's that lucky that faclo never affected by titan if so He will affected by Zeke titan and he'll become titan makimg anyone can sacrifice their life but they just want to let him live more longer so that they won't die later on like what Shifters did who is only have shorter life. They temporarily stayed at this ship while outside is disaster but the soldiers who is helping them outside trying their best for defeating 5he titans If Hange saw this all she would have been excited getting crazy over this Her Eccentricities will grew on her Like before she will let it drew and study them later plus they knew the titan secret and what is the past besides on Grishas diary or what shuters can interact with past via paths they have seen memories that happened in past That's why they knew what will be Erens action how will he ran this still they are against on it but they really never knew what is real action or they just have no choice for this Especially on Killing him though it's hard for them but It's up to Eren but his action is still continuous yet the man still have care for them (Maybe) or he just want to let them die And letting away free Them especially on Armin and Mikasa like what Kruger had promised and told grisha he knew that they were the ones who will care for him and understand him Like what Mikasa did Mikasa really loved Eren and she wants more chkace and confession to him but all their choose is to kill him no choice or real choice just to save the world but I'm opposite he also wanted to save the world. After this they'll head 5i the next port in order to get faster in Liberroo They'll use plane for more faster route and Boat isn't enough or ship isn't enough because its slow and easier more in damage if it sank they'll all damage or affected unless they'll survived by their own if this sink it's up to them and Onyankopon had told them with it so they can head their easier. After they finally head there They will prepare their ship plane in order to get there more quick as they can as long as its not late so tehy can attack them quick as they Can As a commander Hange will guide them and discuss their next plan Accordomv to her they can separeta and at this time Bertholdt can be used unless he is in safe and empty place plus with his other shifter Freidn can be used simve most6of them are powerful but Erens titans can be more powerful than any titans even them isn't enough for their power agaisnt the enemy or to Eren but they will try as long as tehy still have plans but the plans isn't just giving them to give up and it's giving more them some brebary to fight. When they finally stayed 8n port where Plane are They stayed their temporarily but later they can use the ship what oynan kopon had ordered to prepare  
For Nifa Moblit and Abel who can't belive they are seeing this more advance tech nology they were just amazed over these and Even Hange did but she had seen this kind of vehicle It's just late for Falco and the Warriors to realized that Magath and Shadis had died in the other ship The ship they had ride finally left They also wanted to save the Hizuro clan or one of Azumabitos clan as she had told this to Hange and she will make shire she will protect their comrade with this Happenings somenien pushing them to give up but Hange is just motivating them for their confidence and they'll fight Untill end and with Magaths death it's like lacking of confidence for warriors since that man is the one who carded them not just as soldiers or Comrades but as Children from different generation and Gabi and Faclo is second generation and Bertolt and other was the first gen and its hard for them to lose him and With Shadis who taught the opposite side who also treated them like a child. Annie is still convincing Mikasa of she had a choice on killing Eren but is hard for her She still loves the man but don't support him on his actions but she wanted another change with him She still love him and her scarf isn't only the way on how will she end this or keeping it as her remembrance but keeping away or not wearing it she'll just kept it for herself Untill they face aren Reiner knew that Armin is only key of this he's his Freind a brother like his talksal are important for him if Eren stop because of him And its up to Eren on how will he adjust it to Armin as he wanted to kill beryine and they'll first head the Libero then rest of the world but he can exchange their life with new hope that everyone don't understand but to Armin himself only him understand his freinds action or the reosn why he did this but with his outside action coming in or seeing that they had no choice to fight and kill him but for Armin he just wanted a cjkave but its that's the only way they knew Sinve it's hard to search where Eren is. While Onyankopon is still guiding to prepare the ship tehy didn't know that Floch followed them They were supprised upon seeing them with guns shooting the ship where are they going to ride so everyone starts to panic (Only employees or worker but not them) but Onyankopon Stoppkd then to panic and Fix what Floch made some damage with it that will make them not to reach there with Floch trying to get them Mikasa was about to stop him but Keiji rushed if he continues to shoot Luckily he pushed the younger man and almost wrestle him and thrown him to the floor but he attacked or hurt Floch but he just realised that he was damage and hurt to but its worse but he's alosmt same as floch. And they might never care on Keiji as tehy want more information to floch even him had said this will make them more free before its too late but they never listen Hange never listen as she just want it to stop They don't realized that Keiji is I'm critical condition Keijis worse but Floch succumbs earlier. And it's too late for them to see him Lifeless Only Abel did notice him He's still breathkmg but it's hard for him to survive in any cases later he will die eventually and Abel and hisswiad mates won't let it happen but its just to late 

"Keiji? Are you okay? No! This can't be Keiji Please survive We still have mission to do! Keiji!" Abel tried to ask for his response but no one answered only groans 

"k-Keiji? Everyone! Take some kits and help him! Now Get the first aid as quick as possible!" Nifa commanded who starts to cry 

She ran over him and tried to talk with him but its like no response for her They are still panicking to get him survibed too bad that Keiji died eventually Their actions isn't enough for him He had too many shot after sacrificing his life In order to save them not just one but all of them Keiji was like their brother Somehow second father he was the most mature among them It's just hard for them to loose him again Especially at Hange who nearly loose them all of them They are unprtebt for them They are their Happy pill the ones who will understand them and catch up on his craziness Keiji is Edgy guy that didn't smiled much like Annie and Levi did speaking of Levi Eslier he tried to get up but Armin and Pieck guide them simve it's hard for him to fight and earlier they had also discuss where will they head first Untill they get into the destination. With Keiji died Hange wanted to protect her squad well instead she just want to sacrifice her life Now she had different choice for having next commander It's Armin or Moblit Armin is Intelligent and can be good in leadership abut he's yong but it's up to him on how will he handle This For Moblit who had more experience and good in leadership but he cang do it by himself but he will try it for himself just to make Hange's promise he knew her feelings and He can read it all for him he won't let Hange but Hange won't Kent him die nor herself did but As a commander she will fight Untill end 

"Armin Moblit two of you can be 15th commander simve I had killed many Comrades" She said or Commanded 

"Hange! ARE YOU serious with this your giving your life! Remember Keiji had died and now you! No, I'll just take this instead as long as you'd safe here" Mon replied. 

"It's my choice What do you wmat to lose you again? Still longing you for more long years Moblit I don't want to do die again. AND You know tagt I want to stay with you more with this Comrades I kill I need to sacrifice my life for my final movements" She confronted him 

"But Hange! I dint want you to die either I'm Almost same as you Hange and you know how much I protect you" He rpeld

"I want to repay that" She said shortly 

"No! None of us will die We wo fight Untill end we will fight for Keiji! His soul is waging us and he knew that we deserve more and please None of you will leave us! And me! Hange please don't do this! " Nifa tried Hange to stop 

"I'm sorry Nifa, MOBLIT AND Abel please protect yourselves Ahh.. I wish we can still be friends" She said and She is pointing to Pieck the woman tagt makes her idolized the younger woman And almost affecting her sexuality over her beauty and titan ofcouarse

"You're still titan romantic" Levi said shortly 

"Ah! Levi!" She replied 

Hange tried to go as she never listen to others she had commanded the others will stay especially Nifa and Abel who will guide Azumabito Annie Falco and gabi to stay more safety and leaving Bertholdt rimer Levi Onyankopon Moblit Armin and Jean and Levi are and Pieck for their route but For Moblit he won't leave Hange behind not joining her as he is desparete but he wanted to save her too upon seeing those titan they were just amazed For Moblit he wanted to Drew this later and keep it like what he did from past Like Hange he is also  
Influenced by them who is also Starting to get obsessed with it or falling with it hiddenly but Hange knew this. With Hange tried to head in order to fight the titan It's like Elvi and. MOBLIT TRIED to stop he r it she never listen All what Levi did is to dedicate his heart She was his closest to but never fall in love with him Like Moblit he was her favourite too along with Erwin but Him and Moblit are most imprtsb for her and with teh two almost died and that is hard for them and she doesn't want it to happen again or she wanted to let them live more. HANGE knew that Moblit followed her and she knew how much he is informant tto him and she can't let him stop She knew what will he his action but he won't let him die and with Hange had shot and killed more colossal titan and he Killed more too With those trying to attack them too Moblit pushed awa her once again Unfortunately The man just fell out of ballance after receiving much heat His final words is0 how he loves her He even smiled after it She saw how he died And now she is not letting her self died for him as she is desparete but she will fight Untill end after letting away from his push she didn't notice that she also receive the same she lacks her focus because of her Demose and Attention on killing titans Too bad Hange also died ins ame fate The two leave Nifa and Abel alive As Comrades They all cried in their death Levi who is important at Hange died and for him he will follow her later on and this is same as Nifa and Abel but As a leader she will guide and command them for Hange and Moblit she will be more mature after their death as they were the only who made them like that and to Abel who is his friend and enemy and a brother His drsth is hard for him and this will make them differently It doesn't matter They are watching them Hange is still watching Nifa who was her closest among women after Petra and Nanabas death speaking of Nanaba She had net her old Freind there along with Erwin who is former commander and also supports her even if she HD did wrong and it deisnt matter for Erwin or he didn't monde it and for him Hange did great Untill the end As well as Moblit too Untill end They'll guide Nifa as a guardian they'll Watch them Untill tye end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the en yet The next chapter probably the end I can still make special chapters but I'll complete this I'll make another Fic Based 9n my mood it's either Owned by the beast or Assistant's Mistress or ill just make another one shoy of that veifr that next novel But The other one is still on going don't know how will I end that but I'll give this some ending or alternate


	27. Epilogue (2.2)

Nifa and Abel are the only left behind after Hange and Moblit sacrificed them selves and if Hange didn't hesitate to fight the titans she would have been alive Moblit just followed her as he doesn't want to die He would rather to kill himself instead of her like before but Hange can't do it anymore she's tired of suffering it was neither their plan to die or Suicide charge or killing them selves for being together when they die it wasn't to be honest Moblit would have been alive As he just follows Hange as she never listens at him and if Hange listens and stopped him instead they would have been lived and not letting away Nifa and Abel not just them who suffered Or affected Even Onyankopon did As he become her squadmate and friend too Or right hand except Nifa and Moblit Her comrades that she treated like Comrades and Her other closest Levi who is her Closest and most favorite person next to Moblit but she never had a feelings on him as Hange had seen much on Levi nor the man did not have feelings on him but they remained closest to each other as friends especially when Erwin and her ARe alive their bond are strong and to be honest Hange is more closer at men big doesn't have feelings among them except Moblit who was just her Assistant but he's part of Veterans along with Nanaba and Mike who are freinds too Now that They are dead they can finally reunite but they're not complete but someday Nifa Levi and Abel will join her along with them so they will stop suffering and leave peacefully in afterlife complete with their friends Levi already lost Erwin Petra Eld Gunther ouoou Isabel and FARLAN most of them are his closest and now Hange With Hange's death Levi would have suffered worse They might not be partners but Hange also there (Except his wife) seen him cry She's thereto guide him as a freeind and best Freind they are also bonded but never got6a feelings when Erwin is gone She's there to confort him though he used to hate her or getting annoy Ofcourse Levi still respect Hange but hiddenly and now Nifa also suffered She was Hange's sister like they are same Hange's there on Nifa's hardest time She's there to cheer up her She had treated her more than sister but a daughter Nifa is also there when Moblit nearly died She stayed with her and acted as her temporary assistant after him Both are then are almost ame too From immaturity and Craziness and everything on what they taught to each other Levi Nifa and Abel will layer Jon them Not their intent but they can die at this rate their life 8s in danger now Only if they can defeat the titan tagt Ynir fritz and Eren had made or coordinated in order to make a genocide or mass murder to kill everyone and destroy the world but the man is right too And to be honest they are actually both right both of them just wanted to save the world from this cruelty before its too end Both side wanted freedom they want to be free but they were born in war Maybe that's why they are doing this but if only they indestsnd each other and make a better plan between both side would have been better and not that leaving others suffering Ending up with betrayal like what they did on Reiner and Annie and Bertolt before and now Eren maybe it wasn't his intention too Like them they are just forced fo themsevles because of one thing or greed betreyal are made Because of power it ruins everything there is no choice to get through The onky choice is war only if they had ways in order to stop this and nkt ending with betrayals or ending with freindship after some wrong doings they did just for power but those are actually right. With Hange is gone Her closest weren't just affected but Mikasa Jean Armin did Hange sued to be their mother or Comrade Isntead of Nifa Armin pronounced to be the 15th commander after her and Erwin its because He's intelligent as him and for Nifa he can do it more Now Nifa will stay as squad leader leaving Abel and Onyankopon as their member after loosing Nange and Keiji and Mivtoit besides having commander she can also held And command The younger ones so her and Armin will cooamd to this mission desptte that they lost Hange Armin can do it to himself he's intelligent and great in leadership and its enough for being an commander and if Moblit wouldn't have died he would be Commader like Hange as he had more experience but that doesn't matter with it its because he had what Hange had or almost having intelligence at her but not matching her real intelligence just a inherited as he was close at her and Being intelligent isn't only key of being an commander That is when you're a goo. Lewade and you can handle your sodlier well with no betreyal and can balance but For Armin He can do it to himself Reiner and Annie had said that he's the only key of   
Erens change with talking of him for them that'll be fine and can resolve this It's up to Eren on how will he balance this or if he can stop them or let them understand his real intent though it's actually good too. Like Keiji Hange and Moblit werent actually dead they are souls who are watching them joining them but it's like hallucination Keiji and Moblit and Hange are already in after life but they are still watgcubg them Seeing Habel and Nifa suffering is hard for them Hange wishes tagt they don't leave Nifa nor Keiji and Moblit wishes not to leave them but atkeast they sacrificed their life. With Hange just awakes from her death she saw how every changes at first she thought she's still alive not Untill she saw Nanaba who helped her to get up who is alps close at her Petra was there Erwin did Mike is here too almost everyone she is not alone Keiji and Moblit were there Gelgar His drinking buddy manage him to get up almost or their closest are there except Levi Nifa and Abel who remained and left alive they can still watch them their actions or what is happening down there or on plane   
Like others who did simve they died. Once again Hange saw Erwin Her other closest she cab finally saw him again With her sight on him she was over whelmed on seeing him alive 

"You did well Hange it doesn't matter Atleast you fufill your mission" Erwin said as he was proud of Hange 

"Erwin? Others?" She said and replied and Cried out of Joy on seeing them 

No matter what Hange did on she had made against on Eren as she tell some stories Erwin is still proud of her Despite that she failed but for him Hange doesn't She did well he might not care on negativity but seeing her positivity and what survey corps had made though it Betray them Erwin doesn't care on everything if Erwins alive with them He would have made this fairly and balance unlike Hange that wasn't balance but Altest Hange cared not just on her idol who is Eren simve he is titan shifter but she will choose her Comrades over favouritism She might have forgot that esp on him she will choose to fight the enemy (its not) than it even if it's hard for her For Erwin she did well untill end. Since They are watching them asking where plane goes but it's close to then Erwin and others guide where they went so they can guide Nifa though they are just watching them with Hange and others followed them especially she's with Erwin Nanaba Mike Pete Koji moot and others Follwed them tehy had seen everything before from beginning of rumbling and that ocean and basement so Erwin doesn't have a problem it has solve his dreams are alrady fufill Now his problem is waiting for Levi but he doesn't wish that he will die or kill to himself for not doing some promise He knew that no Mather what he can accept him even if he doesn't kill that beast titan He wouldn't be mad because of that it's fine for him even if he doesn't kill it And he's not forcing him to do so it's Levi and Levi will nkt tried for that and only if he can guide him He will stop but he supports the shorter and younger guy as Hange follows them on plane just to follow and guide them They can guide the others too for more new plans but they were souls well that's it if others are seeing them. Now that Hange and others are on plane they can really see how close they are on Nifa and others They all see how they suffering Crying out of their demise Mourning to their death but if they are alive or Hange or Moblit and Keiji did They can cheer them up hug them and comfort them just to stop them crying It's hard for them seeing how they demise They can cry over it its affeeted them Like in Erwin and others death for Levi it's like nothing but the man is really broke deep inside His heart alrady broke and deep inside he's in breakdoen suffering for his closest loss he lose everyone deep inside he wanted to die too  
Sooner he can join them. Hange stand ifromt of Nifa she's crying like a child after loosing Hange but Hange just smiling at Nifa And sooner Founding her cute and looking like a child Abel who is crying but instead 9f cheering him up Moblit just laughing at him but he's watching Hange on what she will do on Nifa she ll probably messing them And he will stop her with it in order not to damage others or affect 

"Aww Nifa stop crying okay Don't worry we're watching you okay Stop crying Nifa stay strong You taight me that! Hey Nifa Tell us Someting new okay! Nifa smile!" Hange cheered himup

"Hange If you're planning to do Someting don't prank her! Ding do that okay that'll be mess!" Moblit scolded her again 

"What should I do Moblit shes crying and she need us" Hange depended 

"well Oh I've told you not to fight that it was your fault why you die and now your complaining oh if you ask me I just follow you and I accidentally died and if you ding die or us We can follow them on their Misson or whenever they are" Moblit sermons Hange 

"Why you I just want to kill them well I? Well I have no idea either but it deisnt matter its titan" She replied 

"Hange! You don't need to sacrife okay you need to live and watch how will this end but hey.. But that's right Hange u have a point but you don't need to risk your lfoe for it and I know you did this for your gave right or except it?" Moblit scold her once again 

" Or ill just summon her body?" Hange asked 

" No! Hange!"All of them said 

But Hange never listen but instead of listening to them she just ignore and being denial over it she wanted to tease Nifa not just it prankkng what's worse she's going to summon her soul to keep herself alive or tease Nifa but Others don't supprt her She would have been scare the others if she did   
It's Hange she misses her much already and dying is a worst decision and If she listens she would have been alive. Jane refuses she just sits next to her Hange hugs her Nifa response that cold toch of her soul but instead of being scared Nifa just enjoyed and accept it Nifa just appreciate on how Hange trying to cheer her up with her hug and those demise are loosing because of that hug of Hange that can cheer her up and forgot those pain. Moblit is denial at Abel Just laughing at him but its actually paindull he will miss on how he teases Abel well ofc as brothers too He was his child hood Freind and he just can't leave her behind and instead of Hange will do on prankkng Nifa Moblit did it to himself Instead he literally want to kill him or die Why would he had that Dark mind? He didn't got mad at him nor planting an anger on him he is teasing him and its not his real intent neither. Moblit keeps patting his head taking on and taking off his goggkes teasing him like a child And that's his plan to cheer him up but Abel could have a heart attack Hange is denial Keiji is stopping him as well as others did but he never listen what Hange did it doesn't matter no one notice them only the ones who were close like Nifa ro Hange And absl to Moblit and Erwin can finally guide them especially Levi he can cheer him up and support him Levi's wife Isabela Who is actually Petra's older sister can Wach and go die them in order to cheer them up and forgot those pain so they can be more stronger in the mission and some times they are about to give up but they'll try to be more strong Untill end. While Armin is guiding Onyankopon on plane they felt Someting wrong or it felts like they transported from other world not afterlife nor Hell but its path They had contacted this once and Hange knew it and as well as other even if they are souls they are also damaged by path connection Eren did it   
Armin Jean and Mikasa Search hwwre he is but there is no sight of Eren not even voice they won't stop Untill Eren responses its his choice on how will he stop them or let him die and its real hard for him to fight his freinds. Untill Eren make a sight but he was a child A rin Mikasa chases then but they can't they also saw another child which is Ymir they are there mauve in order to stop them and finally the man can response him Once again they heard their voice or Erens He had said that no need to fight let that end and sooner they can die eventually So they can live peacefully and he had said that it doesn't need to be like that or stopping him And Eren just wanted them to understabd so they can refuse it for them he led them die no choice they need it in order to stop the rumbling. After that They cane back from current and Onyankopon notice that the planes going to crash he had told them to jump and not crash and let them die so everyone prepared themselves since they are close to their destination One by one each of them Jumped except Abel Nifa did it too after Hange supports him but Abel is just scared or what Moblit is watgcung him letting or scaring him makimg Abel to refuse but he is also forcing him to do so Forcing him not to be scare or makimg him to be more stronger with that Hange is just shocked Damn she said she wishes that she never died and nkt letting them suffer bjt6whats worse than it? She was amazed on titan that spinal like titans who is more bigger than Bertolt colossal titan Well she will request this to Moblit but that's if he had that sketch pad Her and Moblit would have been studied this. Moblit intimidates Abel more in order to jump he's caring more him more but he is also hiding him He wouldn't stop until Abel did it so he had enough He pulled him out of The plane away and laugh at end like evil witch on seeing him real scared but he is also amazed on titan Abel died He fall to his death and not balance himself Moblit accidentally killed him but not intention he was just teasing him Abel fall to the ground to his death Like them he become a soul Later they'll blame Moblit or Abel will on how Moblit killed him but he wasn't Abel looses his balance Moblit might be traumatised in his death Sinve its brutal but Altest hes there but she left Nifa Well that's worse adn she didn't knew this Poor Nifa. They've left Nifa and Abel's death is just an accident Maybe he just tripped and fall in Wrong way And they are still watching how the others prepared themselves jumping and balancing by their odm gear Abel had forgot to activate it with the others supposed to follow Eren but he has no show with them but he still making his actions against his enemy or the world itself Those remaining soldiers found themsleves in danger while the world these days are currently affected by its wall titans Almost the rest of the world this was worse than before The titans killed many most of them are crying hopeless or just ending up their life Parents saving kids even the newborn ones are most protected too Marley is too late now Thed just did this for too late Why now? And not from start? They are just doing this for too late They are now already commanding them to end this war agiasnt other side And its too late to get a peace between them stop the war between sides and still that's not the key about it they are still hoping and didn't have up when they still have hope and chances They'll do every thing to stop this. With the alliance are in danger athey didn't notice how dangerous they are but they are doing their best to fight that Bertolt is pretty useless He can't Transform but he's guiding the others and managed himself not to transform but the others did especially the other Shifters Reiner is the one who is on the fighting the titans that are ancient and mzkt of them are far different lookimg than new one and it's even better and stronger than the others and it shifts differently than them They are looking like animals dinasours and Human like titans These ancient titans are times stronger than them but Atleast they are still fighting them using their usual battle gears they are fighting the titans Shifters fighting with titans while they are in the middle of battle Fritz apperwd she is just watching them behind while figtung those titans she have coordinated with help of Eren in oder to destroy the world which is also right Even the outsides are still figtung with it but is no hope the people is just watgcubg down there and even Reiners mother there worrying about him with the current attacks of the titans Pieck managed to activate the bomb but she got spewed by ancient Warhammer titan Armin who got loss after some titan ate him and later found himself in lost place but others are searching where he is worrying on his loss but he's not dead As he transporyed there he later found Marcel who is crying The boy probably hoping on how will he protect his brother at this time he would have been transform but he got eaten but the others are still figting Before that Armin is still hopes for Erwin or dedicating his heart. As the others are keep figting mostly not Shifters most of ttem nearly died Nifa managed herself safer Not realizing that Abel's dead but she don't mind it she keeps making herself stromg after her demise on Keiji Hanji and Moblit who sacrifice them selves She won't let herself die for them keeping herself alive nor suicide or she could have died in an accident or one time titan ate her to death With Reiner got captured by old Colossal titan his mother thought he's dead Her knees got Weaker after it Most of the people are crying begging for help Traumatized hopeless adn they just realized that they were too late for it Those Shifters are not dead yet They can regenerate later on. Hange and others are just watching She was getting amazed on those titan Sometimes She glad that she died she can't fought those according to Moblit They can end up sacrifing them selves again ie she's freaking out of enjoyment over these down there who is more cooler than before but she still hopes figtung that too bad she let herself killed by those wall titans Bertholdt had enough after seeing his closest and brother like Freind almost dying He was closer than annie Their bond is more strojger They were inseparable Bertholdt is like his guardian whose there to help and protect him though he's a shy boy He supports him but it has limits he's the one who will stop and made him think before doing it before it's too late Bertholdt doesn't want betreyal He just want peaceful option with Reiners loss he's still hoping that he is fine. As Mikasa Tried herself to be brave thinking that why and how Eren did it He was still in love by Mikasa That's why its hard for her do that but she's trying not to be soft 9n him Trying to be mroe brave but he still love him as she was currently fighting with titans While on the other side Levi tried to fight He's still strong but not as before he left his wife with Faclo and The kids along with Yelena and Azumabitos to keep her self more safer And it will be good if Nifa stayed there but she followed the others to help Armin commanding or she left herself there and manage the Otehrs in ship Annie6and is there too No shutter except her unless she managed them on the other plane She's a female titan And Armin was a bird like like titan but it's jaw he should have been useful but he is need of Eren. As Levi keeps fighting But he still can though he had injuries same as Nifa who is also managed to fight their eyse are damaged and blinded that's why it's hard for them to fight Levi is more slower now making him to get bitten (Almost) but Connie supposed to ti save him but Nifa did it instead but she still survived but her feet are bitten making them to torn off Abel Keiji Moblit and Hanji are too worried on how she fought but they are amazed on how she fight despite I. Tmher Denise and she is actually stronger but not as Nevi she got this because of Hange all of her influence Levi's influence are there with her She is also manage hung to inherit it all she keeps figtung those Untill she got hopeless but she never gave up instead of Joining Connie he gave Levi instead and that tine Annie appeared along with Levi's wife and the youngest ones they also helped them and managed on other plane Even yelaba and others were there   
To help them but they are still figtung with those Leaving Nifa befind they probably thought she's dead and Armin is lost after Annie search him but he has no response or sight he just disappear while Nifa is still trying to fight evacuating herself from danger but she lost her leg makimg her unable to stand or walk but she's trying Untill her end Her body is getting Weaker at that time but those titans just ended up her dying and actually succumbs to her wounds. 

.....

As Nifa died last after then but leaving Levi behind but sooner he can join them She was the last who died after Abel rest of Hange's quad died yet they had new life in afterlfe along with other same as theirs they were peacefully leaving but can watch what is going on They're is nothing left on her squad and it's honestly dying in one day most of them died in same fates (Except Abel he fell to his death) but Atleast reuniting in afterlife sooner they can be conolate again They fought for countless times time Hange managed them to stay alive Untill end With out Moblit she Taher stringer and protect her squad in countlsss2tunes They died once but survived as they were intelligent and Alert most of her squad are alert because of her all of her trait are same with theirs but it has limit of course their bond is strong as family there are mother Father older brother and youngest one and middle one beside being an squad only they are also family. Nifa can't run but she's just shouting she lost her leg as she is bedridden but can handle with care with wheel chair or stick or crutches Inorder herself to walk but now she's unable to walk she keeps shouting searching where the others is And luckily they are all response her And for them She was their baby she is youngest smallest and most adorable one Somtimes tehy all treat them as child Untill now 

"Nifa! What are you doing here!" Keiji shouted 

"Were proud of You Nifa You did well! But you shouldn't have join us And its not your suicide because of us right?" Hange asked after she is proud of the younger woman 

"We missed you already Nifa well Finally we are complete now Too bad we left Levi Sooner he'll join us Nifa You did well no matter what You're oire hero You become stronger because of us You controlled it That's better you never give up Untill end" Abel said 

"Nifa, You did well We can say this you for many times can't you belive it She stye one who fight those Uh hey are they even look cool?" Moblit asked 

"Tell me more!" Hange excitingly asked 

"Yeah guys they are so cool Like they are far diffrbt 8 can't explain but I can remember how they look like They are awsome Titan and human like Animals! There are snake lookimg any other armoured titan colloidal titan and more!" She narrates what she saw earlier before she died 

They are finally complete and they can have new life there They can finally live more peacefully and found a new hope Untill end Like what every soldier did they can have new kfoe and Buikd a new family like what they are all longing too Sooner One of Them can married and have a children and they can tell their stories Untill end And Pronounced as hero and veterans that fought Untill end As they saved the world Untill end no matter what happened And sooner Hange can reunite with Levi and his wife Untill end so they can be complete and having a new life and escape the cruelty so if they had a family they can tell their stories Untill the end and to their greatest grandchildren on future so they can made a history on Future for every country's Herouism Untill end


	28. Marry me! (Alternate Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know where I can end this if I'm nkt lazy ill post special chapters but I can make it Untill it reached thirty

He wanted to Marry her and he wished that he did this early instead of rejecting her from past it was only an accident as he proved to himself that he loved Hange And his Amnesia just fix it or make it forgot or fade so he may not care for it as he kemw that Hange forgive him And Hange thinked that Moblit that she is the woman that he's going to marry someday and not any other but she doesn't want to be selfish for it that's what she thinks she thinks that she's posses I've or over desparete over his lost but Moblit himself understand her and he isnt a man that think that but since he is scared then and that's why they never talked for weeks and start a misunderstanding between each other and She tonight he really ging to do it Untill they never met again on that moment they last seen each other before the mission but they ignored each other for being scared to each other or on how Wil they adjust it to each other Like damn it's just because of a goddamed cliched comfromtion not even how the others teased them or their Squadmates on how will they tease them now it took 4 years to wait for just a confrontation that is easy to adjust or none of them scared at that time and if they did it first or admit that they like each other if they have time travel they can ajsjt it but some things will happen but only if they can adjust it too especially on how they nearly die especially to Moblit who sacrifice himself but he lived and If Hange knew that he was here and they are alert he would have been live and Fufill that dream. Hange and Moblit are living together now Their house is near to Nifa and Abel who is married first before them like damn who is more younger they did it first it's because nifa's pregnant and they really planned to get married and as a Freind And more like a sister Hange wouldn't stop teasing her From now Nifa's child is already born but he is still newborn and to be honest she just gave birth to Him He Really looks like Nifa Not abel only on his eye color and he wasn't that ugly and not to lie He is actually that handsome Abel is actually handsome only Moblit who keeps teasing him over his looks as he had too much pride for it he thinks he is handsome while Moblit didn't think he is handsome or hot Or may not care on his looks but everyone did notice it Especially Hange who is now his girlfriend but it's still not confirmed they didn't knew what are their status or just being forgetful as they get older and they also had too much stress that's why they often to forgot everything though Hange is just 35 and he is already 43 and For Moblit he can marry her not Untill he reach 45 like damn He's older Than her that's why she is worried and she wanted to marry him too as early as possible or Moblit will marry and make a child it's up to them on how will they made it or how Many child they wanted and it would be unexpected its because of Moblit who have beastly moves and its up to him on how will it resulted into child Twins or triplets he wants either more Either both girls or boy or one boy or girl but solo is okay He used to be a mom and now that they are retired (And they actually died but they got returned or reicernated back to life) He can care them but it's way hard for him He's going to care not only two or three but four it's because of Hange who is still immatue and as a partner he would care at her but not give up on her as he loves caring her and that kind of man is rare maybe that's why Hange rally regret loosing him and she had thinked that he's the only manoke that who is loyal and caring or nor than an assistant or boyfriend it's honestly he is more like her mother bjt6for Hange she thinks she's her daddy but Mom is closer but Hange can call him both. One morning Hange heard some knocks it wasn't like door knocks by hand not even kick but its strange noise that is someome that is smashing their door loudly And yes she shared home to him as they live in Farmlands or Moblit returned to his hometown despite on his bad memories there on how his mother killed on it He wwe solo son only His father died too he had not forgot that but lucky to forgot that he can forgot how he suffered worse after his father's death and when he entered Prostitute he's a male And he is involved with sexual interactions to any one They are older than him What's worse? He's a male but he's raped but lucky that he had therapy with it made it forgot it but every time he remembered he just cried Lucky that Hange was there to forgot his proven like how he did on her downs she's there when she is down on how he cheered her up and honestly she is more good in cheering up well Atleast he's there to comfort her that's fine for her they ate fair to each other ever simve they reunited again and he lost his Anmesia or bring back his memories and they ate even more closer somehow like a couple and they won't care Idabel and others teased them but sooner they will get married but both of them still don't know when will they did it or hwo will propose first again they ate overreacting. Hange just shocked on her sleep lucky that she is not on her dream Hange grunts and bites her lip out of angriness she was annoyed on how that person keeps smashing its door as she was still sleeping and she can't be disturbed though they don't did it yet and Nifa could have tease her or she was the one who will insist the older woman that she should have seduce him from now so they can make a child easily she was giving tips on it but both of them didn't cared on it they are tired of teases of them but they're just giving them advice when it's early and nkt makimg it late again. Hange has enough she is sure that she's going to check who is it but she knew who are they and she had no doubt with it Hange is bragging at early morning her face is blunt somehow teasing Levi or imitating him but its overreacted Moblit was there he was preparing breakfast Hange ignored him she just made a sight on him and she nodded after respomsing by their sign language they can read each other and understand they did this simve then it was Moblit who stated it. And finally Hange can check who is it she wasn't wrong it's Nifa who is In her wheel chair they took this on Marley who is more adnave than them as she lost her foot before her death making her disabled as young age but she is now a veterans like them and her squad really suffered too mskg of them suffer their blindess but to nifa? Her baby is lucky enough for her lucky that she is healthy despite on what happened in Keiji and Nifa he didn't have any problem with his health

"Good morning!" Nifa greeted

"What the hell? It's early morning yih are there to tease me eh? On him? Okay thanks bye" Hange replied and ignored Nifa and ran away

"Open the door!" Nifa shouted outside she won't care if anyone heard her

"Shut the hell up! Fck yoy!" Hange shouted back

"Ahh, Hange you shouldn't have talk to her like that plus it's early and yeah both of you did Nifa? What are you doing here? Oh Good thing your here Let's take some breakfast Call Abel and Keiji and his wife so we can eat all together ah okay Hange? No ill take it ill call them" Moblit said

"Ah Nifa what are you doing here I wanna talk to yih but later okay? Try it Let's talk privately okay? Let's talk about him okay?  
I'm fine with it its okay for me!" Hange said as she trests Nifa as child

To be honest Hange felt bad for how she is now Hange feels bad for him on how she is now She is on her 6 wheelchair she is unable to walk if she can make a proper way on her on how she will walk but as a mother Nifa is still strong girl still bubly and still a baby for them She had forgot how she is now she just always staying strong its because of Hange and Moblit who made her stronger as they are the ones who care at her and treat her like a child though Hange loves teasing her and she was her frenemy.Nifa stayed still she stayed near living room she stayed silent and Hange's the same Moblit told them so they won't fight Only Hange did think that theyde her daddy sexxually as she did it on him and called him daddy and he's the one who insisted it to her or he is the one who make hange call him like that Hange keeps smirking on Nifa she was laughing too and more evil she's like a crazy person that keeps laughing Hange smiled at her despite that she's disabled nifa stayed strong no matter what and she is nkt depressed well they did live in peaceful life. Sooner Abel and Keiji was there along with his wife Abel ended up With Nifa and they alrady had children Keijis wife gonna have second child and yes her and Moblit are the only left not having child but sooner they did it a d when they get married or if Hange get pregnant early but Moblit will do something for her on their marriage so they can have more romantic intimacy to each other and may not care on everything. As they eating breakfast they Also having conversations from teasing their memories and their future especially on family they'll make on second generation on how will their children born and they can be mimi version of then and Hange couldn't wait to Elliot grew Nifa's child and Keijis child Athena and their next child can be male so they can name him Erwin after naming him to Erwin   
Even Levi had a child too but they are farther to them their child is same age as Athena and Elliot He is Hans after naming to Hange sinve Miles child is the oldest He is Mikel he is 2 years old now even Erwin did His name is Narra after naming after Nanaba Well sooner they their child they can be mini Version of them and waiting for them to grow up they Honestly couldn't wait makimg them to tease Hange and Moblit to create early so they can have child too so they are the ones who will be next generation of them they keep insisting them Yes they are resdy but both of them have plans when one of them propose they'll did it but Moblit won't get her pregnant and if so in their married life and they'll did it on their married life so they can make child and he will do anything at that night so that's make them more to tease them but they really wanted and alrady planned this. As Nifa and Hange were given their own privacy and they wanted to talk more even if it's same topic as earlier 

"Isn't he hot" Nifa teased Hange 

"yeah Not just that but Yummy and delicious!" Hange said while smirking naughty

"What the hell Hange So you guys wanted to get married?" Nifa said 

"Soon we'll it's up to him He hasn't proposed yet but I want to do it 8 want to marry him so we can have child" Hange replied 

"Owws Get it now get it now!" Nifa cheered 

"Nifa stop cheering or rushing! So do you think I'll get it alrady and hey Me and him planning to do Someting!" Hange smirked again 

"oh? Really? Ah Just like Erotic novels eh?" Nifa said 

"Mhmm! Yeah we will but who cares! Plus hey I haven't seen him how he sketch me for years! I mean I haven't witnessed him for that! Well I think that'll be fun and you know what he will pounce me and bang!" Hange said 

"I dint want to heard that shit again I still remember how that low key hot daddy uncle of Levi nearly killed me!" Nifa said 

"Sorry I'm just trying to exxagerats ssx is lame I mean it's name!" She replied 

"Well who cares! So what now Also if you have child what you want" She said 

"One or two or twins well it's up to him it's up to him on how will he did it at me and what will be resulted hey He's a beast He can try it on me even worse and you know how many child he can make but for me we will make as long as If we are comfortalble with it"Hange said 

"Hey You two there Don't you know you too talk infront of childrens? I mean come on Stop it to your vulgar mouths!" Keiji said 

"Sorry!" Nifa said 

"Thank god Athena didn't heard it nor understand it ah domt worry Athena we will explain it later on okay It's nothing but thats for adults only okay?" Hange said 

Until now Hange and nifa aren't typical woman they were like not quiet insyssd being wild Hange herself was the one Nifa was just influenced with it makimg Abel Keiko and Moblit worried about her having that even Hange did And they are females for it and for a female they need to be more quiet and conservative yet they still love Hange and ABel still loves media. Time flies   
It's night again and this night something could have possibly happen They knew it planed and yes for Moblit he prapared himself that he wanted to Marry Hange now or asking her to marry him He's prapared with it and ready for it he's sure that he won't reject her again he won't hurt or break her heart again or her feelings he won't make this late. Their home have library so they can stay here Both of them loves reading they are both bookworms any book is fine for them they can spend their night there or even do it there they might not care and they don't choose place As long as they are comfortable with it Library is their favourite than bed so they can read or it's ambience it's more silent. Hange and Moblit are staying on their library Sitting under the shelves cudkimg together and reading the same book as Hange reading she is resting her head on his shoulder his body was her favorite resting place after sex or not when she needs to cuddle with him 

"Um Hange? I'm getting married" Moblit said as he don't even choose his words nor   
Rush just plain and simple 

"C-Congrats!" She said 

"Uhm I'm sorry" Moblit replied 

"That's okay" Hange said 

"Someday you'll find a better man" 

"Ah thanks!" Hange said 

"You néed to go.." He said (He's smiling) 

"Oh sure ill do but wow You read me eh!" Hange tease him and ran away 

"Bye! Hange! Hey wait! Hange wait i- ah I   
Hange? Shut up first I'm gonna be first okay? Well I.... I'm gange ill not take this longer Uhm Hange? You know who is the better man right? You know who is the woman that I wanted to Mardy right? There is no other than you Hange I want to marry you I want to have child with you I mean we can build family so we can have our mini mes so their children can have freinds sooner that's my Promise Hange I wanted to Marry you because I love you Hange.. "He confessed

Hange is frozen he was giving her a heart attack her heart is beating very fast and she can faint she wanted to scream and may not care if its night she wanted to squeel but she's controlling it she wanted to run but she can't well its all because he is the one who will control her mauve Tahts why that is very hard for her but she is still frozen he was just stating at her quietly not smiling not angry just plain looking and He knew what will be her reaction that's why he is nervous and regret what he did he never knew he was that smooth His innocence is fighting with him again that's why he is that quiet and he's dead inside like what he have done but he won on her He was just waiting for hahhss response and she doesn't want to pounce on him. Hange stayed still for few minutes he also notice how her body is shaking shes nervous well it seems she's worse than him or its fair between the two their same anyways so no problem with it except the two is just being over reactive no this is same as before and bejng nervous and scared made them reject each other now They can't avoid this. Hange took her deep breath (not moaning Moblit may thought she did) or she sighed and she even saw how he blushed he's being shy and innocent again as he hold his arms and scratch them both of them did well Atleast tehy took it early none of them wanted to kiss or ending up with sex or one of them will do it to ezcg other plus he had much more preparation and why would they need sex during proposal? For them they'll prepare it for wedding but in some case for now He can do it or her but they're nervous it took long hours for them or half hour for them to stay on library not making any noise or they both let each others sight and Hange bites her lips while Moblit has enough but he still not want to do it Moblit take some tantrums and stomping and messing his hair Hange clenched her hands she's anrgy on him on how he looks adorable and like a anrgy child or puppy plus his messy long hair he's pouting and loosing his mood again his Mood change is evolving again then he sighed but never talks but he let his mouth open as he is about to talk. He didn't notice how she ran away that fast she ran as fast as possible she can Hange tries not to scream she's about to get lost to herself she's freezing shaking she keeps her self still she just toured their house and didn't even sit Hange didn't know wbwre she is going but Hange stayed in house and the house isn't that big so she keeps exiting and entering her room even heading at kitchen the living room but skipping the library Moblit stayed there he's silent yet very embarrassed but what would he regret for it? If he do it well? So Moblit chased Hange but she's ignoring him and this time it has reason it's because she doesn't want him to do it but her nerves is waking up on it Hange even tried to sip some bottle on alcohol but she refused even hurting herself but she refused like what is she doing to herself? Just for it? She's overreacting? Plus she keeps running around their house for no reason while he stayed still bjt6he can faint later Like it's obvious that he's bribing red like damn these two no wonder why and how they tease them well its because both of them addicted to read Erotic novels that's why they are basing their relationship on it especially sex life but not just and its because on how they grew or where place they grew they adapting something as both of them had entered Prostitute that's why they are like that. Hange stopped as she saw him and she stared for a bit but later ignoring him Hange has enough she can't handkr herself well Nifa can but she's not here there's a butterfly on her stomach he wanted to swueel but she can't he's here she's nervous on what he will do. So Hange refuses later on she came back on him and ran over him Untill she wrapped her arms on his back she nearly pushed him luckily she make him balance then Hange buried herself on his back and rub his head on his clothed back She hughed him even more tigther 

"T-Thank you! I wanna have family with you too I want to marry you I love you! Let's nkt make this late! Aww! You know we're same right Ahh, I can't belive the one they just recruited is now going to be my husband Can't you belive it you were just appointed?" Hange confessed on him 

" Come here and let me tame you Come here my bunny come here" He petted her

"Argh please don't treat me a pet!" She said after facing him 

"Oh look at the cute puppy! She's angry owws! Control yourself or I can!" He geaawd her 

"You're just cute! Fck you" Hange keeps cussing on him 

"Watch your mouth not in front of your papa" Moblit scolded her which turning out wild 

"Sorry daddy!" Hange Apologized

"Good girl!" He pats her

He just carried her body and she was shocked upon his actions it was quick and he placed her body on his shoulder Hange tried to smack her hands on his back she is trying to escape but she failed she is like tantruming like a child but Moblit is just Spanking her which is turning wild. He took her on floor but not letting her lay on floor she is just standing in front of him He was wearing shirt after all so he just took it off in front of her and Hange is just staring but she is turing on over him Hange smirked and let herself Untill she was pinned Hange trailed his abs with his fingers Untill to his chest it was her both hands Untill she wrapped her arms but she's not stripping yet she just smiled seductively and pulled and smash her mouth he was shocked on her kiss but he ended up. Kisismg her back it's too. Raley for them to kiss rough Their noitghs are smakimg each other and their tongues are dancing they were too excited and they wanted rush His tongue is fighting with hers trying to touch its tip but its body are being chased by their tongues as they keeps trying to lick its tongue Untill they are makimg silent moans and smakimg sounds after that they even biting each others lips lickimg too his hands were inside here rubbing her privates and suckjmh his fingers in He's a beast again He is trying to take off her clothes her while wrapping her though she's curvy but not fat he was focusing on her waist Hange let His hands away from her waist but she is still Kisismg him as they are already gradong each hair. After escaping his kiss she took off her clothes including her bra and throwed it she wraps her arms and cross them under her breast and she's is begging 9m him trying to look down on his bulge Hange hughed him again but she is rubbing her chest on his body especially his abs his hands were trying to take off her pants her panties as she is doing the same Untill they are both naked. He pinned her again grabbing her waist and trapping them 

"Do me daddy!" She geaawd him 

"No kisses? Just moans?" 

"Hell yeah! Pop it hard! Do it harder and faster!" She teased him 

"You wild bunny!" He scolded her

Moblit pinned her at wall and still trapped his wrist with his hands and he leaned closer at her as they contacted heir hips he slid his tip and slowly take them in and but quickly pops it inside and he began thrusting his body while he is grinding his hips Hange covered her mouth his moves are slow at first Untill it gets faster and faster he just loves hearing her moans but she's trying to take silent she doesn't wanna here her moan he moves even more faster as he is ramming his hips his cock is sliding in and out as their body are crashing to each other and she cried out of pain yet its pleasure. He let her face again and continue his previous moves but it's even much faster as he could get her pregnant he's a legend here so he is trying his best but it would be more on their wedding night he kissed her sensitive neck and she is just graspimg his hair she wrapps her legs for balance he rammmed his hips on hers while making mud of kissess reaching her collar bones Untill he reached her brewst he rubbed his head on valley of her brewst and massaging them and suck one by one and his movements made her cry and moan even more as ke keeps moving. After he played with her breast she let her kneel but she turned upside down and he followed her actions she make herself on top of him but its upside down as she can reach his privates they did play each other's brivates playing them with hand and mouth From lickimg and rubbing each parts   
Hange suck her mouths on his whole he is savouring hers plus he is makimg some smack earlier she wasn't just rescivung kisses but love bites too. He placed her on edge of bed but she's kneeling he do what he did elierr and continues to move fast as he can Untill Hange reached her climax upom reaching it Hange is pullimh the bed spread and she is crying out of pain Untill now he continues to move Untill he pass out and Moblit is same too as they wrrapled each other from sleeping for after care He let her head rest on his chest and her body on his which is her favourite place. Hange wakes up first she can feel how he is still grasping her 

"Hey Wake up!" She insist him to do so

"What? Ahh?"

"Wow I just can't belive that we are getting married I mean" Hange cuts her words 

"Nah you're my childhood Freind I saved you then and I was just appointed to you and boom we fell I mean if you notice on what are we to each other! So hey You wanted to have child? How many" He asked her

"Nah its up to you well you're right who would thought that you're going to marry me well You did handle me Levi's right yore the only one did" She compliments him 

They later cuddled for few mimtues and later took breakfast and who would tonight that Moblit can marry this type. Of woman that everyone calls her crazy? Well Levi's right he's the only one can handle her as he can he's the only one can really did and never give up on her From savior to assistant to Sugardaddy a best friend and her guardian no matter what happened he stayed Untill end with her.


	29. Alternate Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be finale!

Hange and Moblit are getting married too bad Moblit forgets to buy some ring his proposal is untimely yet planned Maybe he was rushing he's too excited And he wanted it early when he is still young not reaching 50s he's 8 year older than Hange it doesn't matter If its rush or not the important is they're prepared as they really love each other or whatever to be needed in some married couple and everything's peace now they are already in afterlife or other side so they can live with peace and not with cruelty before their death or the world they experience now they can finally do some things freely like building a family like they've alrwdy planned ever since he recovered from his amnesia as they want to rekindle what they are in past but it's more closer somehow its like couple and Moblit won't hurt Hange again or break her heart and honetsjy if he just not reject her they'll end up early and they were alert at that time they world survived or Hange had recovered his bkdh6so he can survive but he was critical at that time their technology wasn't enough for him With help of warriors the man survived yet he lost his memories making him to forget them especially Hange and made him change ofcoarse but thankfully that didn't last long and Atleast he is there and Hange appreciate it rather than he's dying and they would be more painful for Hange and with his lost its hard for her very hard Only Nifa was her on side but she can't do what Moblit does He was her guardian Untill end He was her guardian even if he has Amnesia  
It's because his heart never forgets and remained that he still loves her by his jewrt but his mind forgets. As morning bites after a rough night They did it again luckily the house wwsnt that near them or their neighbours who are Nifa she had kids and they could have heard it but they are pretty far than them Again he turned out to be beast again his beast side grew Again Actually they are fair for it both of them wanted some rough and wild not because they entered Prostitute but its them They're very smart and expert on it or some else Hange is a scientist she's expert on it and Moblit might have influenced Before they did they had once studied sex studies  
That's why theyre doing it and not also because of goddamed Erotic novels but all of the above are same and it's honetsjy both not so understandable things between them And to be honest Hange is actually mastering over these not him he was just trying though he's bit shy but he was actually a beast. When sun rises Since they're tired They can wake up. Late like damn that was rough and they tried new things that they never tried and it will get more rough to their Wedding night. Speaking of Nifa this woman is getting older too yet immature yes she's cute but wild too well maybe because of Hange or not it's her own nature As Nifa hiddenly sneaks to their house She uses wooden legs or somehow artificial that Hange and Moblit had made Moblit sketched this and he helped Hange to make this for Nifa She lost her legs before she died but Somtiems she use wheel chair or crutches but Hange felt bad for her everytime she saw her and that so her and Moblit did it for her and like them they have injuries They're bilnd but she keeps explaining this to her child and they can tell much story like what they want even Hange and Moblit will do this soon when they have family or they can have children Its still hard for Nifa to walk they just made this weeks ago and she is just learning how to walk its year has passed since they died and Nifa adapts legless Poor woman she wasn't just lost her legs but her eye sight That typically happens in soldiers. As Nifa tried to sneak to their room she knew they did it Moblit had told her that they're getting married Or he's proposing at Hange but he forgot Someting The ring maybe in some days they'll buy he was just rushing No Abel intimidates him too so Moblit has no choice but he can't mess with him Somtimes or ending up with fight not anger but as they get annoyed by each other or tease Nifa expecting their moans but it failed she didn't heard any noise Or she can't catch them cuddling naked and their clothes lying to the floor Well thus woman loves sneaking and barging off the door It's all because of Hange she's the one who is leading to this Tahts why Somtimes Moblit has trust issue with these two or to anyone on their squad Hange is high influencer to them. As Nifa walked slowly as she doeasny want them to heard some noise she was alone afterall Abel wasn't there nor Keiji did they're busy to their children and Nifa just sneaked out to them but she ask permission to his husband Well Somedsy hier children will adapt these If so and if Hange and Moblit have their chdikeen it will be total mess Like them they're like hard to care Building frenemies or something else 5hst can match them but it's opposites. While on that room Hange rest her head on his chest while Moblit is hugging her Hange rubbing her nose to his chest as she loves it He knew that Hange's awake so he hughed his wife(soon) and grasped her hair and kissed hee head many times caressing her back with his fingers they only want cuddle and not another round they'll prapwre even more wilder next time and he wasn't just kissing her head but he loves kissing and hitting her neck too he never cares if he made love marks even in back its too obvious As Hange was about to get up well these two just loves talks especially at night   
Hange still cuddling with him but they're mouths about to open when they heard and saw Nifa barging to the door And it almost gave them a heart attack Moblit screamed loud plus he's embarrassed after being caught by Nifa but nifa never care And to Nifa she can read their language and she didn't care at these she just stare at them while Hange never cover her body for her its just Nifa so who cares if she saw her naked they're both girls anyways and they lost their eye sight 

"You guys are getting married!?" Nifa said she was overreacting 

"Y-Yeah" Hange nodded 

"Oh dear god no Nifa! Can't you see we're busy and Godamned it" He said shyly

"Really!?" Nifa said once again she can't belive yet she knew it 

"Well What if we said no? But actually yes!" They both excitedly said 

"Hey Moblit... Okay we know it But you forgot something.." Abel sad

"The Fuckimg ring It was all your fault You jerk! I WAS ABOUT TO bought her but why did you say it!" Moblit rushed him and pushed him 

"Oh here we go again Oh God no Moblit You're naked" Nifa said 

"Oh god that ass He looks like a titan" Hange smirked 

"You're hornu again" Nifa scolded Hange

And the four ended up with a mess and teasing Untill they wore their clothes they almost forget that and sooner He had offered her some ring and Hange still accept it though it's late and she never care for it as she wanted more and she had informed these to others so sooner they can prepare to their wedding from the begging they won't stop teasing these two and They had no doubt that both of them will end up together it's pretty obvious they were so close even then and they used to be best friends and In that case that would happen   
And now They're getting married For Hange and Moblit party wasn't enough or they're aren't agree with that a simple reunion with everyone is fine and it seems that they're the last couples betting married almost everyone will get marrried   
Even Keiji did Nanaba and Mike and already married even Erwin and Leigh did except them No Even Petra and Oluo will get Mariee soon or someone else close to them will get married soon they won't care about that they won't care even if it's late. Nifa and Abel being invited on breakfast But they forgot something Elliot was left on the house or to their house Poor little child he was too young No he's just months old   
If Hange gets pregnant sooner he will be next to the oldest after Athena and to be honest Abel keeps insisting Moblit that impregnate Hange as quick as possible as an uncle or godfather he's too excited Moblit have struggle who to get to their godfstbee And Hange wants Levi and his wife and ofcoarse Nifa wants her self and it would have been better if they take them all of for fair game so no one will fight its up to Hange and Moblit if they want them all Who cares there other more positions to do in wedding such as bridesmaids Groomsman these two are just acting up simve they are close too like Levi did she was clzsd at Levi than his wife 

"God I can't belive thaf these two are getting married Ah, Moblit can I be a godfather?" Abel asked him 

"I want Levi" Hange responses 

"But what about me?" Abel asked like a child 

"k fine ill take you!" Moblit replied but it's like forced 

"Um Sorry we really ding know how to chooses between you and Levi" HANGE responses 

"What about Godmother I'll take it!" Nifa suggest herself 

"Umm? No? Yes? But that's fit for couples" Hange said again 

"Tsk" Nifa pouted after Hange disagree with her 

"These shits keeps acting like a child Hange? Go take them some other positions on our wedding There are some other ways or what ever what we can tool them for our wedding" Moblit suggested 

"Oh shit what? WHAT? What position? Ugh I hate my mind!" Hange asked as she nearly choked by her food upon hearing those 

"Fuck that dirty mind of yours Hange! If you just bit being thirsty at Moblit that woumdg happen!" Nifa scolded Hange and poking her some of her wooden legs 

"That hurts! I'm nkt thirsty at him but yeah but ugh maybe you're right? Ah because if what we read that book of sex eh?" Hange Blames herself 

"Okay I'll take you as bridesmaid is that fine? Or not? Nifa bejng Elliot's godmother is fine so I'll take Natalie or Levi's wife okay?" Hange treats Nifa as child 

"Speaking of elliot Where is he? Dear God You too just left your children for pranks! "   
Moblit shouted and scolds them 

"Don't worry I let him to Keiji He can take care of him!" Abel replied 

"You didn't even invite him here?" Moblit replied 

"Well? Who cares about him We have another time for it" Abel replied 

"What!? Is that what we taught to you Letting of your freinds Well unless he's busy" Moblit replied once more 

Later on after they finished their breakfast they can get tell this to others speeding these news Speaking of spreading after their breakfast they continue their usual routine every morning Nifa stayed with Hange but She worried about her child but luckily Keiji was in charge for him and now Nifa can't stop teasing Hange and that will be fine of her since she is getting married soon and later can build a family she was just excited for Hange and Moblit's child on future. Moblit beats Abel as he was about to tell Keiji that him and Hange are getting married Moblit ran as vfast as possible it was like another resemble in their childhood since him and abel and Keiji have same hometown and same place like these They just returned to to their old home Sincs then Abel was bully Untill now Moblit just have his strength to fight him but they used to be frenemies Unlike Hange and Nifa were just frenemies yet from teasing Abel always bullying Moblit for no reason making them to fight Nifa and Hange were scared if their child inherit these Especially to Elliot Keiji was scared of being inheritimg Abels trait and would be better if it's Nifa not her wild side but her simple side lien being fashionista or good in leadership even if he's a male and not others somehow in opposite way but it's still the same. Keijis home was more farther than Abel the farm makes it even far and that lands but it still can be seened and its like nothing changed simve they're young Moblit wins first he catched Keijis wife there he was tired His wife was shocked upon seeing him Kei's wife wasn't that adapts them she may thinks they're immature but Keiji trying her to unfrdtand them Actually they're getting married SOON THE CHILD was just their first responsibility or they had their children first before them getting married 

"Hey Eleanor where's Keiji? I need to talk to him" Moblit asked the woman 

"He's taking care of the kids" She replied

"I need to talk to him right now or ill go" Moblit said 

His wife agreed with him and sooner he told that he ewe getting married he wasn't Suprised yet proud of his friend that soln to be a father he was excited too but noy overreacting unlike Abel and Nifa and Keiji is silent man Like nanaba he was just tall of being takimg too but because of Hange he was inherited Probably Athena will inherit this even his brother will do to. Soon enough even the others were told them tagt they're getting married sometimes they didn't adapt being far to each other but Sinve they have families now they can get some more privacy but can visit each other everyday or they misses the old days As days passed Nifa was the one who almost invited all even Levi and his squad   
Mike and his squad even Nile is invited too these are the adults only not including the younger ones they can talk more mature things like they did even sex stories of them   
Random things even drinking and it's like bridal shower od Hange that supposed not to be an event because of Nifa it ended up like that but they don't have choice it was her Suprise for two Being soon to be father Moblit had planned everything And to be honest he used to be a father TO HANGE A SO he can do what he did except intimacy to each other. As the most important day comes At first Hange was nervous Or she just can't belive that she will get married at her former assistant No womder why who would feel to. That sexy guy? Loyal guy? The most caring one well everyone else a man that will understand her and not caring what she is he will care for her more even if she's crazy used to be a Prostitute he won't care Even if he was just being recruited for this but ending up as care of love that Hange fell for it And now she can't deny it like she did since then Hange can't deny that man who would she choose a man like that is rare even Erwin or Levi can't Only him and Levi had proved that. Nifa was bridesmaid even Nanaba did they're the ones who walked on the Aisle  
They took Gabi as flower girl since she's youngest but she's teen Even the younger ones are invited This is not cruel world anymore They died but transported from freedom life liek these but it's all the same the wars had ended the titans had defretsd but the stores about it its still on going its nkt a mystery nor legend its all true the curse has ended Yes its all destroyed but exchanged to peaceful fresdom free from cruelty. Moblit couldmy stop crying that these happens he can't belive tsht he's getting married what's better? He didn't deny it like what he did it was his plan simve then but ended up badly or rejecting her and breaking her hewet and he can't do it now He will promise this and he will care mroe to his family Honestly he was scarred on what he will Confess he wasn't good at that he was nervous like what Hange did But the man is good at dirty talks but not simple conversation Or simple flirting he's still shy because Moblit is often Shy yet beast inside And now he can prepare by night he will do anything tye most roughest ones they have basement or lab they can do it here or what they'll call Playroom or sex roo. That is soundproof they can do it there. As Hange walks to her aisle he was mesmirezsd at her it was his first time seeing her like that Hange didn't care at her own beauty Nifa helped her hear he may not care if she had eye patch but he still adores her his hair was pushed back yet it's sill long he can cut it but still he didn't grew beard he always shaved it and to prevent himself looking like Mike and he was like his son and Mikel looks like him way too close but the hair is different somehow resemblance only. As Hange reached him they stared at each other Almost giving themselves an heart attack but Pastor nick the onebthag Hange almost killed but Nick forgives the woman at this and Sinve they trust him he can be as their pastor like for every one from giving promises to each other Untill they take their vows together and Moblit nearly made out with her but he will continue it to night like what brides does She thrown the flower and she had no idea who cached it and it was Nifa she's married so Hange disagrre with it so she stole it but they're 8n garden so who cares this is not church but Hange have Nifa a small dozen of it It was Lavender and Dahlia Dahlia was Moblit's favourite and Lavender was Hange's favourite it was mixed in with that if they had a child if its a girl they can name her after that. 

_____________

when night bites after their get together for their reception they got finally got home we couples now they can prepare for their honeymoon and Experiment was fine for them and these are the omse that they'll do now a rough yet experimental Ones Hange's a scientist she knew what she wo do and Moblit can exchange it even mroe rough so they can have child Well it depends. Hange is wearing lab coat but she's naked inside Moblit was wearing white polo he was her experiment Moblit was tied up she will be first at these he's scared at her actions As Hange stripped his shirt slowly and she was trialing her fingers to his chest and abs and his collar bones Hange was using tube bottle so he can sketch the be ticle his intimate laugh make her turned on even more Untill it's fully discarded Hange spreads the coffee powder on his abs then lick it Untill reaching his neck she kissed him on. His sensitive neck he's blindfolded then Hange took off his pants opening her legs for him siting on table but she still wears clothes she wrapped her legs on his hips letting that lighter plunged on her before that she let it ticle it to her privates then slowly pushed them inside then she slowly humped her hips on him crashing her hips on him and thrusting her body Hange smiled naughtier as she keeps seeing him sweeting Moaning and crying out of pain but she wwsnt giving him some climax early Hange grinds her hips on him ramming it at the same time. Moblit pulled by Hange She kissed him rough and passionate their tongues consuming each other their tongues dancer wild it was too fiery and passionate Moans were made it was silent yet getting loud lips are being nipped tongued and lips are being licked I was playing wildly and they kiss like hungry person Kiss like is no tomorrow. After they kiss she finally let him free He took his skectch pad and he keeps studying her body treasuring her body inside her curves and it was His first time sketching her in front of her He keeps doing these multiple times Untill he smashed his lips even more rougher yet passionate like earlier they keep making out Untill Moblit tied her up and rip her labcoat off and throw it on floor she was blind folded but she was laying on floor he keeps kissing her sensitive neck plus he's moving on her grinding his hips on her letting himself ride or mounting on her her legs was wrapped on his neck He keeps crashing his hips even more deeper as he loves seeing her reaction to that she's crying out of pleasure like what Hange did earlier he also keeps locking her body with coffee weell it was their favourite drink since they use to over work or over time their body crashing and falling with sweats his movements its deep yet rough He wasn't just kissing her but biting her too she's already naked then he took her off to shower to continue it more he's fine at her show on him. As Moblit took Hange on shower they continue it he keeps ramming his hips and gridmimh them Thurstujg his body on him like what he did but with soap to. Take her some bath and get more soaked again but they keep makimg out her chin is being kissed too  
And lick too once Tey are soaked Hange kneeled down to him sliding her hands to his lebtgyt and playing them with his hands while he was pushing her heed to suck it to her mouth Hange played them with her might from lickkmh them and eating it up she was just enjoying it like a child or beggg but he keeps telling her and seducing her. Moblit pulled her hair and pinned and face the floor and wrap his arms on her his hands slide to her sensitive thighs and rub her privates with his fingers then pushed it inside then played it his other hands were playing with her breast after that he fave her again and never kiss her but rubbing and liking her privates and wrap her legs on his hips he was carrying her Untill he plunged it again to give her some greatest climax he hurried his head on her breast liking and massaging them one by one while giving her some thurst Untill Hange had her climax it was greatest one and almost give her some coma and flu due to his rough movements he took her at bed and cuddle Untill morning As a a couple they finally can share more privately and sooner they can build family and Hange can jet pregnant he did his best for it so she can get pregnant He wants twins even in morning he did another round but with different ways but that night was roughest Even if they tired they made a small talk and they still can't belive that they're married but Altest they fulfilled their promises at end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be finale


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just copy some of these on My thread on twitter and I don't know how to end this

Hange and Moblit are already married now they finally become official couple no rejection and no heartbreak because they think it's their time to get married while they're not getting old yet and sooner Hange can get pregnant and later they can be parents well they are now but doesn't have child yet but they can be parent soon Hange can get pregnant Speaking of pregnancy they keep insisting them when will they get a child while the others aren't old yet Keijis wife already have child or their child is already born for their squad they all wait for their chidlren as they are the only ones that doesn't have child they keep rushing them while Hange and Moblit doing their best maybe theyre3too old for this Moblit is in his 40s there are some cas that he can't impregnate but sooner they can have their child but its not time yet All are they going to do no choice or not is to be patient Hange can Suprise them later on  
And it's been weeks simve they get married and there are some case 5hat she can get pregnant because of what they've done it was the roughest but they did it for once if they are in mood but it's like their previous one but it's still rough or sweet romantic and intimate well it's like same tgung but they never get bored with it and Like as usual their friends keep visiting them Not just Nifa or their squad but Levi too their hose is pretty far they lived in far whole Levi and his wife Even Erwin lived in town but the two still visit each other even Nanaba and yes they also brought their children Those childrens waiting for their next friend too Too bad They can't have cousins of any each of them they were killed or not that close but even if they weren't family they can be too. Hange changed her name or Her name just added with hee husband Last name she's now Hange Zoe Berner she still can't belive that she had that name on last or she's just overwhelmed or proud of it she's too proud that hee former assistant is now her Husband yet she can't belive but she had no doubts that or how she fell in love with him because he's caring and loyal and faithful man and every woman wishes that kind of men it's rare as he is the only one can care at her antics but now she'll try to be mature so that he can't care her hard when she had child so he won't get stressed over it He sued to treat her like a child and if ever Poor him that nkt only working but He also cares for his love ones but still he's Rady to be a father yet scared at the same time or nervous he didn't know what to do he didn't now how will he react and Hange knew that he can react or over react over seeing them he will be super prod with it As he waited for months for his child and they can born healthy and Moblit just hopes for nothing or He didn't have expectations he just want Hange to give birth if it's girl fine even boy fine or twins or more But Moblit can only raise up to four child even if it's quadroplets that will be fine but if its one by one not only twins nor triplets it's fine no matter what gender it is and he's fully prepared with it and With his care on Hange he will improve it even more for his child and he can be good father as he used to be good husband to Hange or even he's not her husband yet but then as assistant but not only that. As Hange wakes up she didn't feel her pregnacy yet of course its just 3 weeks since they get married and sooner she can feel those for very first week and she's worried if she had complication to her pregnacy either Moblit did or they are just too excited with it but with this days she noticed that she can feel its very first cases on pregnacy and Even in pregnancy is fine as long as its not recg its seventh month of pregnancy They didn't just have sex for pregnacy but its their mood He's the always one who pounce at her in some nights He just love her and he knew that sex isn't love or that considered with it He just loves mastering her Seducing her makimg Hange to turn on over him and of course Hange have time with It and with that He is actung shy but later becoming beast in short they are both fair to each other during ssx any type is that Mostly role play Moblit just learnt that as Ansel when he sykl have Amnesia and its their choice they choose to do that and there's no tike that they always get caught As Nifa loves Suprise visit Hoping for an announcement she never stop she did her best to get to them even if she is on hee wheel chair or crutches or she did her hard work or patience just to get with them to prank or suporse them for no reason or with reason and Abel too Hange have her patience to Nifa But For Moblit doesn't as he always bully him back even if infront of his son And Moblit is scared with it He's scared to inherit that kind of trait of Abel who was pride guy or bully And if ever one of his child can be like him making him as frenemies too but He just have to be patience on him the two Somtimes sneak during their sex hours and with that They're dimv it more rough Moblit let Hange to moan louder and he did too or any other sex related things they do yet the both still letting them to get with them and they can live their too (Almost) and they are just doing it as they can't do it once she got pregnant and have chidleen they can't have time for that they doimg it With many rounds they can And due to their sex they can made a chidleen for that but they are not addicted just saving their times for sex that can't be done in future Maybe they can but they are too old for that. Hange always staying on library like what she did now she stayed on library as she just Wakes up then reading some book she wanted Moblit probably preparing breakfast it's sometimes Her Somtimes Moblit but now it's Moblit is the one who is preparing breakfast And they didn't do it last night or in previous ddays they did it once or twice a week by they have limits of course and they rent addicted with it As Hange quietly reading book it's not romance not legend then but it's random story or novel she is reading on library she is also standing up by reading as this is only for quick read and soon she can get her breakfast as Moblit will call her later or He's the one who will invite her there While Hange's reading a book she heard a deep and Husky voice She knew it was Moblit Others didn't visit today maybe later they're still busy or still asleep it depends if they wake up. Early or nkt Hearing his voice gives her a little heart attack as he also pinned his hand on shelves or he is just trying to get book but he also tries to seduce her Again 

"Good Morning Hange Zoe Berner Let's eat some breakfast or ill be just your breakfast" He husk his voice and seduce her 

"Ah! Moblit what are you doing here? Oh Breakfast Yes ill come" Hange agreed with him 

"What? I'll come with you or Cum?" He seduces her once more 

"Moblit what the hell!" Hange starts to get mad but she's blushing over his dirty talk 

"You don't wear anything? You're naked? Great Perfect for breakfast I'm hungry" Moblit teases her once more 

"Who cares? I like it go with it Enter me" She sarcastically replied 

"Walls with holes eh" He teased 

"Break it" Hange seduces him 

Hange curved her body pointing her hips on him and letting her ass stick on him Sinve Hange's naked and He Caress her back by trailing his fingers on her back as he can massage them to but Moblit pushes her and just smack her ass instead then Hange faces him trying to act innocent or begging for something Her hair got longer now but Moblit wants to cut it before she got pregnant or after giving birth (somehow Short like Nifa or Petra) and he still have long hair just to cover his face with burns and scars that he got almost 5 years ago. Hange just watched him how He striped by lifting his clothes up to his head and throwing it on floor Hange tries to control herself by not fainting over him Her nose were bleeding Sinve he called her with her last name as she is still nervous or she is just adoring him too much OK valllomb him by it or he was her wife. Hange covers her nose kneeling and facing the floor down as she's trying to cover her nose that is bleeding and trying not to squeel he was there In denial he's Shirtless just Watchung her down there Seeing her naked makimg her look like titan Except having genitals and he can still see those lips and holes of her Her ass her scared back not because of sex or hickeys but its due to their past missions then. It took few minutes before she stands up and its like nothing happen she literally stand up proudly or nkt lazy or she is energetic and she also wants to do it with him and she didn't care if its morning Atleast not afternoon or before night they are comfortable while still morning even dawn. Hange just stated and stand in front of him Naked well she slept naked as she used to do or wearing his shirt or stealing them later on Moblit pinned Hange to the shelves carefully not letting the books falling down and trapping her Hands he began kissing her sensitive neck and giving ttem some love bites as he keeps kissing them not just that but locking too while his other hands are playing with her breast by massaging them one by one his other hand was trapping her hand and later on he let her freed from his trap then Hange wraps her arms on him then smashes her lips on him at first he was no idea with it but later turning on over her passionate kiss And they start to kiss passionately and Fiery their toubges dance and cosume each other Untill Moblit carried her hips and let her legs wrap on him and later managing to plunge his cock quick as he can not makimg anything like playing down there but just quick morning sex. Moblit licked her chin up to her lips and he also gives them with bite and lick whole she is doimg the same his hips starts to moves faster He grinds his hips while thrusting on her makimg shore she didn't get hurt on shelves while making out moans were heard it doesn't matter they are Alne so they are free for it they are free for having sex but it's quick and even if quick or nkt they can do it peacefully they're lucky not being caught by them they just want this qucik so they can finally have breakfast. As he keeps moving his hips thrusting his body and ramming his cock on her sliding in and out makimg their body crash and falling with sweats now they stopped from making out he was just too satisfied hearing her moans that makes his pace more faster and Hange loves moaning especially they are alone now they are free for it even Hange did not want to play with his own tgung down there she just letting herself fucked by him but she's hungry she wants to crave him and him too her too then Back when he was Ansdl and when they made out for the first time again And that's intended unlike their first time that is only by accident. Moblit's on bottom and she's on top but it's upside down as he is about to eat her up Hange suck her mouth on him by liking them Twirling her tongues on its tip Eating it like lollipop she also sliding her hands while Moblit is licking her privates and savouring ttem that is like fine for break fast it didn't last long but they're both satisfied Moblit pulled Hange on her legs making her body on his head He was lucky that he's on her breast He licked them one by one savouring it with his wet tongue and their sex didn't last long but its satisfied for them they both like it and they finally eats breakfast. 

.... 

With recent days passed after that it feels days passed quick but it's already nearly months simce they get married and with days passed Hange starts to feel its first trimester or first signs of pregnancy as she easily gets tired always sleepy or taking bathroom and Everyone notices that Even him did also noticed that she also felt that change from headache Some body ache or any tgung connects on first signs of pregnancy as its just began. Hange's with Nifa And Elliot (her son) is nearly months 9ld He starts to become an infant Like I'm previous days Hange loves to hang out with her or she's staying with them always taking care of Elliot who was already 4 months old he is 3 when tehy get married   
On their squad Athena was the oldest but its only months Makimg Hange and Moblit child might be youngest they might not care how many will resulted Even before 5he child is born Moblit is fully prepared with this and yes she knew that Moblit knew she's pregnant but she didn't reveal it yet but he already notice that with following days passed and He's excited with it but since His birthday is coming in days she can announce it on him as gift of hers for his birthday too bad Nifa hopes Hange that she'll give him a supprised that fan end up to birthday sex but Becoming father? Announcing that he'll become a father I will be better and He will be proud of it Hange already knew what he will react and she's not nervous She never thought that she got pregnant late with this what he did it's still impossible Their sex are rough Thers is time with drunk but now? Too late? What did Moblit does to her making her like that Yet she still remember what happened But she didn't know if it's protected (They don't have condoms) or not and it's still impposild that she didn't get pregnant then. While taking care of Elliot Nifa starts to notice that she looks tired Hange still adapts not resting or not sleeping And yes Nifa already knew that she's pregnant and she had no doubt with it

"Nifa What time is it?" Hange asked 

"It's still Early Hange wait? Are you pregnant?" She asked 

"Maybe? I dont know!" Hange replied and reacted 

"It's obvious Hange You look tired With this recent days eh? That's a sign Hange That means that you're pregnant" Nifa Rrpled 

"Maybe? But wow That's impossible Nifai mean Just this days with rough sex we did and I just get pregnant Hmmm.... 8 wonder how what Moblit did at me? What teqnique he had done makimg me nkt pregnant then and now?" Hange's confused at her words 

"That's not impossible Hange when was your last time with him?" She asked 

"Two weeks ago That's not rough Well except when we get married" Hange Reponses 

"Oh I know 2hat you two did then! I knew it And that is the reason! How many rounds?"   
Nifa asked once more 

"Three? One in lab Two in Bath Three in bed I can include mornings" She replied 

"I have no doubt Oh! You're pregnant right?" Nifa asked 

"Yeah why? Oh! It's his birthday! That'll be prefect Suprise right" Hange replies 

"Ofc You know that guy" Nifa replied 

The girls keeps having their conversations They didn't care if a child heard them while chatting with Nifa Hange starts to feel uneasy or sick She starts to have some head ache or she also about to throw up Hange run fast as she can Moblit was there he noticed that she feels sick and He can't avoid asking her if she's okay 

"Hange? Are you okay? Wait are you pregnant" He asked 

She ignored him but he knew what is her language and He cheered to himself as he was proud He knew that she's pregnantHe wasn't prepared to be a father yet but he can prepare for 9 month's He's been a good babysitter at Hange but this is a child a child of his and Even before her Pregnancy he's planing to marry her but he's scared or nervous. He was prepared to be a father He's been a good babysitter at Hange but this is a child a child of his and Even before her Pregnancy he's planing and they are married anyways so who cares and (It's still impossible that they got pregnant that late or when they got married while Hange can get pregnant or any woman can get pregnant even before marriage that can possibly happen) While at her bedroom Nanaba and Petra was there they even called Erwin and Levi to confess she's pregnant and probably willing to retire with him or take a rest she knew this would be hard for parent like them

"What day is it now? Today?" Hange asked

"It's already April Hange... You could take a rest for mean time but you'll stay here ill allow you But give it to Nifa for the mean time Levi and I Support you" Erwin said

Thank you Erwin For supporting us" She replied

"Well Hange his birthday is coming 4 days that's a great gift for him" Nanaba teased

"What? Hey were not married yet!" Hange replied

"Ows don't be that overreact It's obvious that will be fine"

Nifa teased too

Hange didn't kno what to do her child is expectdd as they want rush even eveyirn is shocked if it will be a surprise a d who carries they are already married With days passed his birthday finally come Everyine had prepared for this but not a surprise and Hange has no gift but knowing that she can have a child is fine for him and it will be best gift. Because o Abel his birthday is like child's party But Atleast Everyine is invited even the former younger Comrades or this is shor yet  
Simple. With giving gifts as Everyone had gave and Hange doesn't Nifa pushed hee to confess hergnancy on them and on him but he knew this

"Moblit I don't have a gift but I have to tell Someting.... I'm pregnant! You're the Father" She announced

"That's okay Squad leader"Moblit I don't have a gift but I have to tell Someting.... I'm pregnant! You're the Father" She announced

"That's okay! I mean Hange I'm ready I'm ready to be a father for you I know it Hange" He replied with tears of joy I mean Hange I'm ready I'm ready to be a father for you I know it Hange" He replied with tears of joy

Moblit hugged Hange tight but in Carful way He can't belive that he's going to be a father a proud one and He knew that this will be a great gift ni Matter what and he won't regret it even if it's Accident like how he cares on her Moblit couldn't stop cryung out of Joy He's too excited to be father and sooner Hange can give birth well it depends. Sooner or later She can have birth and everyone's excited with it And excited who will it be if it's a girl or a boy but twins can be better (As they wished) and Moblit May not cate on it He don't have high expectations. Seeing Hange in her Morning sickness as he really doesn't want her like that He's too worried almost everyday this makes him too stress But since or before they did it that made Hange pregnant he stopped drinking He reliazsd that this would be harder as he still cares on Hange or never give up On her He never realized that it's still hard for bejng a father He's the one who is caring her during her pregnancy and what's more if the child is born?When her Tummy is still small he always waiting for them He's waiting for them  
And always carresing them or kissing as it gets bigger each trimester or months passed. One morning Hange just wakes up They use to share rooms since then not even before"Moblit! Stay calm okay You really never changed" Hange laughed

"Hange I m too worried it's my first time to be a father always stay careful okay Wait are you okay now?" He asked in worried way  
With months passed again it still same as her prev syntoms but it get worse since her birth of her child is comingHe always got too excited when the child always kicked it wasn't only one but it's look like two somehow twins He always cried out of Joy and proundess He's too excited to see them he didn't care if its both male or female Atleast he olamemd some namesTo them most of them can inherit His or her trait of each two he prepared everything since start either for male or female He's intelligent like Hange He had mind ability He's more like a mom than hers but she will try Moblit always telling her to restHe always pray to keep them safe and healthy crying out of Joy for them. This is it the child is getting boen now Luckily its noontime Moblit rushed to get into her They brought some nurse everyone is witnessing her birth She's nervous too she thinks she cantDo it luckily he's there t hold her hand and make her calm  
During her birthing She s crying out of pain The birth of nether is hard and painful especially it will be twins Hange is strong for this as they wish but she didIf it's boy or girl or debating over them Nifa and Keiji voted for girls Abel bother for both male plus Petra and Nanaba bother for both boy or girl Levi's the one who keeps calming ttem especially Nifa and her squad they are overreacting  
He didn't careHe just care on Hange his wife. Minutes passed her struggle gets calmed but it's still painful The child is finally born he's healthy newborThere's another one it was girl They were shocked over seeing them twins Even Hange or Moblit Hange thinks what he had did and how she gave birth on twins  
But he's too proud naming ttem isn't hard Moblit hold the baby boy carefully crying over seeing himHolding his tiny hand and kissing his forehead He's too cute for him His heart won't stop beating and blushing he's precious at them He realized that the boy looks like Hange or her clone He's too close at her or how she looks and his eye colorHe gave them at Hange and let her car ttem as mother Like in he's proud too and  
Apriiate He really looks like her. While the girl looks likd him from nose to eye color and everything with mix of Hange ofcoarse At this time Nanaba and Petra wins NowProblem is thir name they are about to debate again but Moblit and Hange stopped them They had planned they will name them or share on their closest Moblit will hate ABel or Keiji instead of Levi  
For better so the child's name is Johann(firsts)Johann Levi s it can share too Hange and Levi then the other is lavender Dahlia as the both flowers are their favourite Lucky for Nifa and Levi that they wonAs parents Seeing their child born is like gift of them they can't loose the blessin and will take care of them Untill they grew up. As a parent too they won't spoil them but tajimg care them well if the child is revel they can raise their voice butStill caring them and apologise Hoping one of them can inherit one of their talents or everything.


	31. Journey (Alt end 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is the final chapter

With their child is finally born Hange and Moblit had prepared on how they can raise their child And At this time Moblit wasn't the only one who can care their chidlren but Hange can help Moblit to raise a child and as a mother she still have those responsibilities like breastfeeding and other they're workless now They can raise their children well and they don't have any distraction with that and with help of their friends too they also care each other siblings They had twins Hange had twins to Moblit one girl and one boy It was unexpected for Hange and others but Moblit wants twins Or he doesn't have high expectations on his chidlren he cares about them its either what gender is it that's fine for him Now that the child is born they named Them Lavender and Johann Johann is Really close lookimg at hange somehow he's like Mini Hange and simce Sasha looks like Hange too He really looks like Sasha even if he's just newborn baby but with mixture of Moblit from his eye color and nose the hair is from Hange makimg him look like Sasha As the child is born Hange can easily think that Johann can inherit Her or him but usually close to Moblit and if his hair grew It will be look like Moblit but like his Father Moblit was the ones who wants him with Longer hair like his father and They can make his hair like his mother and if ever He can wear glasses As he would look like Male Hange /Sasha well it depends it depends on who will he inherit And Hange likes him and it seems Johann is Mama's boy he will be closer at his mom but since Moblit wants fair he will raise them well he will raise Johann with out favoritism and His nickname will be Hans or Levi since Hange had called Hans sometimes and it was Hange who was the one who made this name as she wants his name close to him and Levi like Her to Lehlvi She knew that Hans will be close at Luna, Levi's child can be closer at him since they are also Mini version of them Even to Erwins child to Leo Nanaba and Mike's child Mikel who was oldest Again they can't wait for them to grow up they can't wait for second generation of them even in Fourth squad He and his twin sister Lavender was youngest. Speaking of Lavender Dahlia name is inspired from Levi from Levi to Lavee who is also close on them Hange and Moblit really loves Levi for their child making them as the twins Favourite uncle Lavender can be called Lavee or Dahl like Johann it depends on how will being call his by his friends and Moblit and Hange will taught those nicknames to others like her father she really looks closer at him with looks well She won't have short hair like him but longer hair but almost same as Hange (Let's say that she had same hair type as Hange but I'm Moblit's hair color) Lavender have Hange's eye color while Johan have his dad Again this is the another mini version of Sasha since Dahlia is also closer lookimg at her Mom who have her same nose if Johann is close to his mother There is Lavender hwo can be daddy's girl yet they still don't want favouritism in their child They want to one them fairly so nome of the will plant an anger to their children and they knew that must be hard on raising twins of they can inherit one of their personality to one of them And Moblit made sure that his child can't be spoiled and he won't also let his child spoiled by his freinds Especially Abel who can teach everything to his child Moblit having trust issue on him and they keep themselves not fighting anymore as if Either Johann or Lavender can be bullied by Elliot Well elliot can have Nifa and Abels personality making Johann and Lavander can be bullied or making as frenemies As if one of them can have their parents personality separately. Raising the child hard but they didn't gave up with months passed by the children is growing up And it has seen who is more Clumsy and Adventurous It's Lavender who inherited her Mothers Antics All of her From her crazy antics and always never listen but did it later on Lavender is such adventurous even if she's Clumsy and Lavender can be seen from her fathers personality their predictions were right they knew that Lavender was the one can inherit Hange its Nifa herself who thinks this and Like her She can be close at Elliot who can be her frenemy too Now with Johann Johann is real close at his father but with mix of Moblit and growing up it has seen who are they look like it's hard to identify who is girl or boy Johann looks like a woman (unlike his father since Hange looks like a boy too)   
Johann seems having Sam's hair as his father but it's fixed unlike Lavender who were like her mother but lookimg like having his Father's hair color and yes it's really hard Taking care of them Hange and Moblit almost forgotting their house responsibility as they took their attention to their child and As wife Hange has no choice to work from home by herself letting Moblit care the child and lacking Attention of her children leaving Moblit struggling on his child since others are busy with their own families but for Moblit raising the child isn't hard yet he loves it instead as he didn't found it burden he really loves caring them and it's fair They keep exchanging their care or Caring each one of them In exchanging way and they also not forgotting their other task too ad this can't be hard at them too they had went through this but not raising child but having Multi-tasking so those aren't hard for them Especially to Moblit who had hardest work in SC being An assistant of Workaholic woman makes him work like that well they are balanced parents yet to be great one they can balance everything to their children. It's morning and Moblit is struggling at his child He's panicking on who will care first Hange is busy on her work yet this is not hard for him but its twins It's like Twin Hange that he can care yet he still being the best father   
Johann keeps crying while Lavender is Clumsy one thing he is struggling too is   
Changing their diaper He just can't let his attention on Lavender who keeps crawling on her bed and Makimg her to fall off the ground and he really let them hurt he has long hair He doesn't want to give up but He realized rasing child is harder than Hange he had so much stress and Makimg look more like mother than Hange As a mother Hange starts to. Relate at him She realized that how hard Taking care or His duty she really can see herself to her children. Moblit wants nifa's help but she's busy but he also thinks he can do this He did change John's diapers as he was crying and letting lavender but he took lavender to baby carrier he made from his back (he invents this since this not works on their world its not that advance) After Johann now Lavender he managed not to hurt her as he tried to make her asleep first before changing her diapers by singing on her or Humming that Hange had never heard of his voice if so Another butterflies I'm her stomach will grew As Moblit heard her humming by makimg child as sleep and As father himself He's the one who can stop his children crying than their mothers those but since They want it fair Hange also wants yo care them too she also can stop makimg them cry she's crying to cheer them up more than cuddling the baby but she did that sometimes and Moblit was the one who can make his chidlren calmer especially two of them cry and Hange can't do that he literally holding their tiny hand and couldn't stop kissing them and couldn't stop crying by himself he's too proud and overwhelmed with them. After Moblit exited their child's room makimg them a baby carrier Johann at back he's awake as he head to Hange to switch their duty to their children it would have been better if one by one And they also had their schedule at them Mob also realized that it's both them to be cared on how Moblit will care Johanna and Lavender and Hange will care them too and Now Hange can care them but she's busy at makimg breakfasy She also wants to fate Johann and Lavender but still they remained strong couples they knew how to fix problems to each other makimg them not fight every day but like other couples they also had this due to. Their problems but it's easy to resolve by them Especially for Moblit who was sweet and Hange never get bored on it and she's the one who can adjust this easily and they didn't fight right in front of children Instead they're the ones who control themselves. Hange noticed Moblit He would look older now he's just in mid 40s but he's stressing mush as he stressed much to Hange She wasn't shock she relates to the child and Moblit easily get older by this He can due before 60 well they don't hope that instead Hange just laughed at him on how stressed he is He can't take his eye off on the twins Poor him

"Hange it's now your Duty Come on take care of the four ... Let me on that I can do that so. You'll care Lavender and Johann" Moblit suggested 

"I'm sorry! I'm busy Aww Moblit well now I know How hard to be mother huh? Raising mini me? God that's hard I already went through that! I know I can relate to. That I start You're going to die first than me Well I hope not Come on Let me take the twins" Hange laughed and replied 

Hange gave her duty at Moblit while hanhw took care of The twins simve it's breakfast she let them sit on their chairs and later to be fed by them first From Hange to Johann and Moblit to lavender as they can also do eat by their other hand by themselves. They may not care on how they looks they're veteran soldier after all and every veteran soldier can have kinds of imjryy like them who lost their eye sight but still having healthy child Mostly to Moblit whose his face are unrecognizable Somtimes as his face is half burnt due to his Accident few years ago and Hange's was the same Lucky that their chidlren still loves and recognized them and start to accept them Somtimes Moblit wants to be younger He wants his children old as 18 now He wishes that He impregnated Hange at early how he also made himself drunk and really Plam himself a children at early days even in cadet days or after it when their in their 20s  
If so If Hange is 35 now it was 15 years ago they could be 20 years old now he might not cate of he's still young as he wants to see his child growing up And he hoped that Hange gets pregnant years ago when they're drunk Not aborting but she's insldti get pregnant or She really suffered miscarriage due to her Accident then but she had her new hope for Lavender and Johann and If they born They'll name it to Flower again but it's Male (As she hopes) And later naming him to Dandelion too bad he didn't last long on Hange's tummy Hange was already pregnant then when they have misunderstanding He knew it but he tried to away himself from it and Their accident on last mission made Hange suffer from miscarriage not only his loss made her in breakdown which leads to her depression but loosing a child too Actually,   
The child is Quadroplets Makimg Hange has mini Version of her but it's girl she would have name her Sasha but Instead They'll name it too Sasha Lilac Zoe Berner who is like Hange but had Moblit's eye color Orchid Dandelion who have his hair color but had Hange's eye color This is hard for them but they didn't found it burden as they still wants their child or loves them too much and Twins isnt easy but It's more of its Quadroplets is much harder Somtines Moblit blames himself on makimg the four   
As he planned this how he wish he can do breastfeed too nkt letting Hange in charge one by one by them They're four actually and for a mother that must be hard but still they still trying to be the best parent. As the four grows up when year changed Hange and Moblit are getting older too still they manage in same weight as before Again, he still worried about himself getting old He doesn't have to see his children grew up into adults how he wish himself gets older again No, They're just Overreacting They actually got reincarnated after their death but it's still the same others just changes and they still remember or it feels like a dream that's only a dream on that dream there's war there is cruelty and this there is not its all peace its all like afterlife makimg everything changes from their ages but not in looks only world status but (The Only thing same that is basing is the age om the other world) not their age or personalty or Events had changed because of their death and World has destroyed due to genocide yet it still had made a peace or exchanged with peace and the reason why it looks like same is its all because of their memories that is still fresh for them Makimg that's happened but its only like a dream They don't understand or they just don't care about but they still act like same but didn't understanding it well. As the children grew up Actually at that time Hange and Moblit were young their memories affect them Making them as Teenage parents because all. They care is their memories that stucked or that happened makimg them years ahead than their chidlren They're too young for their children Still Moblit is still 8 year older than her His age now should have the same when he died same as Hange and others did They still didn't realized it nor even i their dreams As child growing up They noticed how they change and who are they inherited too they're quadroplets and it's not burden for them as years passed to them Like damn Hange couldn't imagine herself when she's young that she made that And later realized that she's young but have no idea with it but still remember some And when Child Grows up Hange coulndt stop telling stories about That makes legends only today Even Moblit does the same as hers making the child as same of them From their firsts From first walk Lavender was the one who walked first She's like Hange and it took few years Before Dandelion Lavender and Lilac are same And the last one is Johann And when they first words are different too Others had made words but it's stutter but Hange and Moblit easily understand it Lavenders first word were Nifa Dandelion was Abel Ape it was Moblit who taught his child and   
Lilac is Win win or Erwin Johann is Lev Poor parents whose hope their child should be called them with respectful names or Mama or Papa Daddy or Mommy Due to his Memories Moblit is scared from calling dad He's just over thinking the other thing making his children not call him like that They just called him as Momo and Hani   
Somtimes Papa or Mama and With years passed Moblit is still mother like but Hange is same too Like Moblit she's good at raising them And when they grow up Aside from first words and walk They have personality too and looks that inherited from their parents themselves but it's like identical or it's hard to identify only some things are recognizable First is Johann who looks like Hange from hangers eye color of Moblit from his hair color of Hange his face shape but with Moblit's nose Next is Lavender who is way to close at his father From hair The eye color but Hange's nose yet Moblits face shape simce Moblit is young She will look like his younger sister next is Dandelion who is same as him but its like Male Lavender Or he's really Mini Moblit somehow Looks like Armin a bit Mike's look is also can be resemble still has same eye color as him and only Hange's nose but Moblits face shape making him and Lavender Unregocnizable but he don't have long hair and Lastly, Lilac who is almost same as Johann And at this time it's really hard who are Johann or Lilac making to hard to identify especially if Hange does her hairstyle to let others confused who is the girl or boy especially if it's not facing them And Having Quadroplets is a mess Somtimes it's also because of their personality who is almost same to one to another but since they're same as their children All they need is to understand each one they also taught them everything from Playing chess as they are both intelligent too and everything they knew but giving them some limits and they also strict sometimes but can't took off their attention to them even if they had did the thing Somtimes but never get caught but they had heard also they also having trust issue They just can't let their child spoiled and both of Hange and Moblit doesn't have favouritism on their children it's fair even if the girl can be more clxoer to her dad and the other one is too his mom and they never stop their attention When it comes In love Moblit isn't strict for this Unless they had limits its fine or just freinds only he and Hange can still allow them but never do what they do Somehow they have better age on it especially if they reached 25 is fine for having girlfrends and 30 is for marriage And to their personality Lavender is same as her mom who is Good in leadership intelligent yet She's Eccentric like her mom It's like he's taking care of Hange Especially to Lilac too Like their Mother They are scary when angry while Johann who is same as his dad shy and innocent yet caring like him Hes same as   
Dandelion but he had like him And like their parents they have their favourites   
Lavender are skilled in drawing which she inherited to hee father While Lilac is to her mother Johann Is same as lilac and Dandelion is same as Moblit and They're not actually opposite than expected Maybe due to their parents personality and Lucky for them that nkt having their freinds personality or its just become impossible that makes them in panic Somtimes but proud at same time Or laughing And since they are also young they also makkh like their siblings. As years passed they grow up and Everythinh changes With every mthumg change things have been noticed   
From freinship and themselves Lavender is Close to Elliot Johann is close to Luna Dandelion is Close to Athena and Kailliana   
And Lilac is close to Leo and if they had squad which actually they have due to their freindsip due to their opposites If so, Lilac Belongs to Mike's squad Dandelion and Lavender is close to Hange's squad Johann to Levi So THEY are:

Mike's squad   
Reverie (Niles chid)   
Mikel   
THEO(Lynne and Geldar)   
Leo(Erwins child)   
Lilac

Levi's squad:  
Luna  
Orion(!Petra/Oluo)   
Ella (eld)   
Apollo(Gunther)   
Johann

Hange   
Dandelion   
Lavender   
Elliot   
Athena  
Kailliana

But they can be still close as siblings. It was Afternoon when Lavender always stayed on tree top She's really adventurous and her sketching made it even better to herself She's really like Hange and with mikx of Moblit Elliot was there who is just Mini Nifa and Abel Sinve he's solo. Child he inherit Nifa and Abels personality which is another mess for Lavander and him are frenemies Like his mother Eli is also fashionably like Eliot He's same as Lavender as Her aunt Nifa taught her that's the only that makes them as opposite And lilac is bit Boyish and  
Dandelion is same as his father but Somtiems having Levi's personality he was their fave uncle and Johann is like his father He is not different 9r what. Dahl loves to sketch or almost all of them are same skilled because of their father and ayes They call their father we best One As Dahl was selecting inside tree top She knew that Elliot was there She keeps. Trying to peek through while laughing at her this is same as Nifa and Hange Hange loves leaving Nifa behind sometimes Elliot who keeps knocking the Tree to let Lavender get down as He's jelous on him and Dandelion was aware to himself for his sister, Lavee who is in danger who keeps prankkng Elliot   
Down there He's panicking over them Like Moblit who also panic to them but also gets mad at Elliot as he got Abels personality too  
(He doesn't have split personalty nor Bipolar) Since he's like Abel too He had potential to prank him too as he always gets bullied by him and He's just revengeful to Lavee. He throwed some rock at Elliot hitting him at his shoulder He immediately responsed at him and Made a devilish smirk Whish is like Abel Orchid clears his throat out of nervous Like Moblit all he had to do is run leaving dahlia on three The TWO chased each other Dandelion who keeps laughing as he beats elliot and elliot who is  
Dong the dsme as him for his revenge they keeps throwing rocks 

"Laveee Laveee! Can I go up there?" He keeps begging 

"What? I can't hear you!" She said sarcastically (in way of reversing) 

"Hey you there!" Dandelion said as he actually wanted to save her sister 

"Arghh You!!!" Elliot Angrily said 

"Hahaha you're like a grass! Hahaha!" Dandelion teased 

While on the other side Lilac was with leo  
She had cursh on him yet she's not 6 ready   
Nor Leo did it was nkt actually time yet They're just 15 and they're close like Hange and Erwin or they6are like Mini Version of them or a chance Lilac is like Hange lucky that her friends have patient of hers Lilac loved telling stories as she keeps telling stories and any logic that she got to her mother as they are like Mike's sqoad who was all serious and matured That makes her matured too While Johann Was there who keeps talking to Luna who was way too cold yet he's shy nor luna did(MaybE?  
She's like Levi afterall) Luna is way to cold  
And Hans didn't care at orrion Poor him but more caring at Ella and Apollo but He cared Luna most. Johann keeps talking too Luna as he is good at long talks like his parents   
But luna Always Ignores him or getting annoyed like to Hange did Somtiems but he also. Having close at him like Levi and Hange Also Lavender have glasses too Even Lilac did and Dandelion and Johann are same. While playing Johann and Luna are peacefully safe and silent as Johann is too. Shy for Luna Lilac is with Reverie Untill Elliot and Orchid comes too them and made a mess Orchid jumped on where Johann and Luna are sitting Luckily Johan protected Luna and lilac was just watching his brother While Lavender was left there she's not used to be loner but when she is about to go down she almost looses her balance and fell but luckily Kailliana and Athana catched her and she also followed them and get to the others they also spend their time with those children's while their parents are watching as they see themselves to them Still rembeeing the past nkt the mkst traumatic one but most memorable one Someday They can follow their footstep Like Moblit Johann was Lunas Guardian who's supposed to be Levi end up with Hange but Their child gives hope or they can be couples someday to make a chance and Lilac is like Hange to Erwin Dandelion to Athena and Lavender to elliot who is like Hange and nifa but6iys opposite genders that havjng Abells other personality aside from being bully yet still good man And for others Apollo to Ella Athena to Orion Kailliana to Theo lastkh Mikel to Reverie others are not like that but their cold can be but since theu are young they can still have future and more years to come to wait and they are not the only one can be as their parents told but it can be possible Havimg a child for parents is a blessing and it's hard to let them go and as parent they can be the best one Like Hange and Moblit did who become the best parent no matter What happened and Hange herself can't belive that she sucussss on raising them and It was Because of Moblit, her Husband her former Assistant her Mother and he was Her Guardian that Always keeps her save that he also had made to his chidlren Untill the end 

End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally ended this after few months sorry if it had typos and grammatical errors I'm not good at writing and some Confusing things I write it's my first time writing Pure English fic By the way since this ends I can have other fics But it still once shot by next moth or after this following week after I write the Alternate  
> One shot of next fic Which can be Second chances or can be changed and I can also write other fic after that but it's for Fourth squad it's mini one Shots or short fic and I can finally write other novels but I can also plan the others


	32. Journey (Alt end 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is the final chapter

With their child is finally born Hange and Moblit had prepared on how they can raise their child And At this time Moblit wasn't the only one who can care their chidlren but Hange can help Moblit to raise a child and as a mother she still have those responsibilities like breastfeeding and other they're workless now They can raise their children well and they don't have any distraction with that and with help of their friends too they also care each other siblings They had twins Hange had twins to Moblit one girl and one boy It was unexpected for Hange and others but Moblit wants twins Or he doesn't have high expectations on his chidlren he cares about them its either what gender is it that's fine for him Now that the child is born they named Them Lavender and Johann Johann is Really close lookimg at hange somehow he's like Mini Hange and simce Sasha looks like Hange too He really looks like Sasha even if he's just newborn baby but with mixture of Moblit from his eye color and nose the hair is from Hange makimg him look like Sasha As the child is born Hange can easily think that Johann can inherit Her or him but usually close to Moblit and if his hair grew It will be look like Moblit but like his Father Moblit was the ones who wants him with Longer hair like his father and They can make his hair like his mother and if ever He can wear glasses As he would look like Male Hange /Sasha well it depends it depends on who will he inherit And Hange likes him and it seems Johann is Mama's boy he will be closer at his mom but since Moblit wants fair he will raise them well he will raise Johann with out favoritism and His nickname will be Hans or Levi since Hange had called Hans sometimes and it was Hange who was the one who made this name as she wants his name close to him and Levi like Her to Lehlvi She knew that Hans will be close at Luna, Levi's child can be closer at him since they are also Mini version of them Even to Erwins child to Leo Nanaba and Mike's child Mikel who was oldest Again they can't wait for them to grow up they can't wait for second generation of them even in Fourth squad He and his twin sister Lavender was youngest. Speaking of Lavender Dahlia name is inspired from Levi from Levi to Lavee who is also close on them Hange and Moblit really loves Levi for their child making them as the twins Favourite uncle Lavender can be called Lavee or Dahl like Johann it depends on how will being call his by his friends and Moblit and Hange will taught those nicknames to others like her father she really looks closer at him with looks well She won't have short hair like him but longer hair but almost same as Hange (Let's say that she had same hair type as Hange but I'm Moblit's hair color) Lavender have Hange's eye color while Johan have his dad Again this is the another mini version of Sasha since Dahlia is also closer lookimg at her Mom who have her same nose if Johann is close to his mother There is Lavender hwo can be daddy's girl yet they still don't want favouritism in their child They want to one them fairly so nome of the will plant an anger to their children and they knew that must be hard on raising twins of they can inherit one of their personality to one of them And Moblit made sure that his child can't be spoiled and he won't also let his child spoiled by his freinds Especially Abel who can teach everything to his child Moblit having trust issue on him and they keep themselves not fighting anymore as if Either Johann or Lavender can be bullied by Elliot Well elliot can have Nifa and Abels personality making Johann and Lavander can be bullied or making as frenemies As if one of them can have their parents personality separately. Raising the child hard but they didn't gave up with months passed by the children is growing up And it has seen who is more Clumsy and Adventurous It's Lavender who inherited her Mothers Antics All of her From her crazy antics and always never listen but did it later on Lavender is such adventurous even if she's Clumsy and Lavender can be seen from her fathers personality their predictions were right they knew that Lavender was the one can inherit Hange its Nifa herself who thinks this and Like her She can be close at Elliot who can be her frenemy too Now with Johann Johann is real close at his father but with mix of Moblit and growing up it has seen who are they look like it's hard to identify who is girl or boy Johann looks like a woman (unlike his father since Hange looks like a boy too)   
Johann seems having Sam's hair as his father but it's fixed unlike Lavender who were like her mother but lookimg like having his Father's hair color and yes it's really hard Taking care of them Hange and Moblit almost forgotting their house responsibility as they took their attention to their child and As wife Hange has no choice to work from home by herself letting Moblit care the child and lacking Attention of her children leaving Moblit struggling on his child since others are busy with their own families but for Moblit raising the child isn't hard yet he loves it instead as he didn't found it burden he really loves caring them and it's fair They keep exchanging their care or Caring each one of them In exchanging way and they also not forgotting their other task too ad this can't be hard at them too they had went through this but not raising child but having Multi-tasking so those aren't hard for them Especially to Moblit who had hardest work in SC being An assistant of Workaholic woman makes him work like that well they are balanced parents yet to be great one they can balance everything to their children. It's morning and Moblit is struggling at his child He's panicking on who will care first Hange is busy on her work yet this is not hard for him but its twins It's like Twin Hange that he can care yet he still being the best father   
Johann keeps crying while Lavender is Clumsy one thing he is struggling too is   
Changing their diaper He just can't let his attention on Lavender who keeps crawling on her bed and Makimg her to fall off the ground and he really let them hurt he has long hair He doesn't want to give up but He realized rasing child is harder than Hange he had so much stress and Makimg look more like mother than Hange As a mother Hange starts to. Relate at him She realized that how hard Taking care or His duty she really can see herself to her children. Moblit wants nifa's help but she's busy but he also thinks he can do this He did change John's diapers as he was crying and letting lavender but he took lavender to baby carrier he made from his back (he invents this since this not works on their world its not that advance) After Johann now Lavender he managed not to hurt her as he tried to make her asleep first before changing her diapers by singing on her or Humming that Hange had never heard of his voice if so Another butterflies I'm her stomach will grew As Moblit heard her humming by makimg child as sleep and As father himself He's the one who can stop his children crying than their mothers those but since They want it fair Hange also wants yo care them too she also can stop makimg them cry she's crying to cheer them up more than cuddling the baby but she did that sometimes and Moblit was the one who can make his chidlren calmer especially two of them cry and Hange can't do that he literally holding their tiny hand and couldn't stop kissing them and couldn't stop crying by himself he's too proud and overwhelmed with them. After Moblit exited their child's room makimg them a baby carrier Johann at back he's awake as he head to Hange to switch their duty to their children it would have been better if one by one And they also had their schedule at them Mob also realized that it's both them to be cared on how Moblit will care Johanna and Lavender and Hange will care them too and Now Hange can care them but she's busy at makimg breakfasy She also wants to fate Johann and Lavender but still they remained strong couples they knew how to fix problems to each other makimg them not fight every day but like other couples they also had this due to. Their problems but it's easy to resolve by them Especially for Moblit who was sweet and Hange never get bored on it and she's the one who can adjust this easily and they didn't fight right in front of children Instead they're the ones who control themselves. Hange noticed Moblit He would look older now he's just in mid 40s but he's stressing mush as he stressed much to Hange She wasn't shock she relates to the child and Moblit easily get older by this He can due before 60 well they don't hope that instead Hange just laughed at him on how stressed he is He can't take his eye off on the twins Poor him

"Hange it's now your Duty Come on take care of the four ... Let me on that I can do that so. You'll care Lavender and Johann" Moblit suggested 

"I'm sorry! I'm busy Aww Moblit well now I know How hard to be mother huh? Raising mini me? God that's hard I already went through that! I know I can relate to. That I start You're going to die first than me Well I hope not Come on Let me take the twins" Hange laughed and replied 

Hange gave her duty at Moblit while hanhw took care of The twins simve it's breakfast she let them sit on their chairs and later to be fed by them first From Hange to Johann and Moblit to lavender as they can also do eat by their other hand by themselves. They may not care on how they looks they're veteran soldier after all and every veteran soldier can have kinds of imjryy like them who lost their eye sight but still having healthy child Mostly to Moblit whose his face are unrecognizable Somtimes as his face is half burnt due to his Accident few years ago and Hange's was the same Lucky that their chidlren still loves and recognized them and start to accept them Somtimes Moblit wants to be younger He wants his children old as 18 now He wishes that He impregnated Hange at early how he also made himself drunk and really Plam himself a children at early days even in cadet days or after it when their in their 20s  
If so If Hange is 35 now it was 15 years ago they could be 20 years old now he might not cate of he's still young as he wants to see his child growing up And he hoped that Hange gets pregnant years ago when they're drunk Not aborting but she's insldti get pregnant or She really suffered miscarriage due to her Accident then but she had her new hope for Lavender and Johann and If they born They'll name it to Flower again but it's Male (As she hopes) And later naming him to Dandelion too bad he didn't last long on Hange's tummy Hange was already pregnant then when they have misunderstanding He knew it but he tried to away himself from it and Their accident on last mission made Hange suffer from miscarriage not only his loss made her in breakdown which leads to her depression but loosing a child too Actually,   
The child is Quadroplets Makimg Hange has mini Version of her but it's girl she would have name her Sasha but Instead They'll name it too Sasha Lilac Zoe Berner who is like Hange but had Moblit's eye color Orchid Dandelion who have his hair color but had Hange's eye color This is hard for them but they didn't found it burden as they still wants their child or loves them too much and Twins isnt easy but It's more of its Quadroplets is much harder Somtines Moblit blames himself on makimg the four   
As he planned this how he wish he can do breastfeed too nkt letting Hange in charge one by one by them They're four actually and for a mother that must be hard but still they still trying to be the best parent. As the four grows up when year changed Hange and Moblit are getting older too still they manage in same weight as before Again, he still worried about himself getting old He doesn't have to see his children grew up into adults how he wish himself gets older again No, They're just Overreacting They actually got reincarnated after their death but it's still the same others just changes and they still remember or it feels like a dream that's only a dream on that dream there's war there is cruelty and this there is not its all peace its all like afterlife makimg everything changes from their ages but not in looks only world status but (The Only thing same that is basing is the age om the other world) not their age or personalty or Events had changed because of their death and World has destroyed due to genocide yet it still had made a peace or exchanged with peace and the reason why it looks like same is its all because of their memories that is still fresh for them Makimg that's happened but its only like a dream They don't understand or they just don't care about but they still act like same but didn't understanding it well. As the children grew up Actually at that time Hange and Moblit were young their memories affect them Making them as Teenage parents because all. They care is their memories that stucked or that happened makimg them years ahead than their chidlren They're too young for their children Still Moblit is still 8 year older than her His age now should have the same when he died same as Hange and others did They still didn't realized it nor even i their dreams As child growing up They noticed how they change and who are they inherited too they're quadroplets and it's not burden for them as years passed to them Like damn Hange couldn't imagine herself when she's young that she made that And later realized that she's young but have no idea with it but still remember some And when Child Grows up Hange coulndt stop telling stories about That makes legends only today Even Moblit does the same as hers making the child as same of them From their firsts From first walk Lavender was the one who walked first She's like Hange and it took few years Before Dandelion Lavender and Lilac are same And the last one is Johann And when they first words are different too Others had made words but it's stutter but Hange and Moblit easily understand it Lavenders first word were Nifa Dandelion was Abel Ape it was Moblit who taught his child and   
Lilac is Win win or Erwin Johann is Lev Poor parents whose hope their child should be called them with respectful names or Mama or Papa Daddy or Mommy Due to his Memories Moblit is scared from calling dad He's just over thinking the other thing making his children not call him like that They just called him as Momo and Hani   
Somtimes Papa or Mama and With years passed Moblit is still mother like but Hange is same too Like Moblit she's good at raising them And when they grow up Aside from first words and walk They have personality too and looks that inherited from their parents themselves but it's like identical or it's hard to identify only some things are recognizable First is Johann who looks like Hange from hangers eye color of Moblit from his hair color of Hange his face shape but with Moblit's nose Next is Lavender who is way to close at his father From hair The eye color but Hange's nose yet Moblits face shape simce Moblit is young She will look like his younger sister next is Dandelion who is same as him but its like Male Lavender Or he's really Mini Moblit somehow Looks like Armin a bit Mike's look is also can be resemble still has same eye color as him and only Hange's nose but Moblits face shape making him and Lavender Unregocnizable but he don't have long hair and Lastly, Lilac who is almost same as Johann And at this time it's really hard who are Johann or Lilac making to hard to identify especially if Hange does her hairstyle to let others confused who is the girl or boy especially if it's not facing them And Having Quadroplets is a mess Somtimes it's also because of their personality who is almost same to one to another but since they're same as their children All they need is to understand each one they also taught them everything from Playing chess as they are both intelligent too and everything they knew but giving them some limits and they also strict sometimes but can't took off their attention to them even if they had did the thing Somtimes but never get caught but they had heard also they also having trust issue They just can't let their child spoiled and both of Hange and Moblit doesn't have favouritism on their children it's fair even if the girl can be more clxoer to her dad and the other one is too his mom and they never stop their attention When it comes In love Moblit isn't strict for this Unless they had limits its fine or just freinds only he and Hange can still allow them but never do what they do Somehow they have better age on it especially if they reached 25 is fine for having girlfrends and 30 is for marriage And to their personality Lavender is same as her mom who is Good in leadership intelligent yet She's Eccentric like her mom It's like he's taking care of Hange Especially to Lilac too Like their Mother They are scary when angry while Johann who is same as his dad shy and innocent yet caring like him Hes same as   
Dandelion but he had like him And like their parents they have their favourites   
Lavender are skilled in drawing which she inherited to hee father While Lilac is to her mother Johann Is same as lilac and Dandelion is same as Moblit and They're not actually opposite than expected Maybe due to their parents personality and Lucky for them that nkt having their freinds personality or its just become impossible that makes them in panic Somtimes but proud at same time Or laughing And since they are also young they also makkh like their siblings. As years passed they grow up and Everythinh changes With every mthumg change things have been noticed   
From freinship and themselves Lavender is Close to Elliot Johann is close to Luna Dandelion is Close to Athena and Kailliana   
And Lilac is close to Leo and if they had squad which actually they have due to their freindsip due to their opposites If so, Lilac Belongs to Mike's squad Dandelion and Lavender is close to Hange's squad Johann to Levi So THEY are:

Mike's squad   
Reverie (Niles chid)   
Mikel   
THEO(Lynne and Geldar)   
Leo(Erwins child)   
Lilac

Levi's squad:  
Luna  
Orion(!Petra/Oluo)   
Ella (eld)   
Apollo(Gunther)   
Johann

Hange   
Dandelion   
Lavender   
Elliot   
Athena  
Kailliana

But they can be still close as siblings. It was Afternoon when Lavender always stayed on tree top She's really adventurous and her sketching made it even better to herself She's really like Hange and with mikx of Moblit Elliot was there who is just Mini Nifa and Abel Sinve he's solo. Child he inherit Nifa and Abels personality which is another mess for Lavander and him are frenemies Like his mother Eli is also fashionably like Eliot He's same as Lavender as Her aunt Nifa taught her that's the only that makes them as opposite And lilac is bit Boyish and  
Dandelion is same as his father but Somtiems having Levi's personality he was their fave uncle and Johann is like his father He is not different 9r what. Dahl loves to sketch or almost all of them are same skilled because of their father and ayes They call their father we best One As Dahl was selecting inside tree top She knew that Elliot was there She keeps. Trying to peek through while laughing at her this is same as Nifa and Hange Hange loves leaving Nifa behind sometimes Elliot who keeps knocking the Tree to let Lavender get down as He's jelous on him and Dandelion was aware to himself for his sister, Lavee who is in danger who keeps prankkng Elliot   
Down there He's panicking over them Like Moblit who also panic to them but also gets mad at Elliot as he got Abels personality too  
(He doesn't have split personalty nor Bipolar) Since he's like Abel too He had potential to prank him too as he always gets bullied by him and He's just revengeful to Lavee. He throwed some rock at Elliot hitting him at his shoulder He immediately responsed at him and Made a devilish smirk Whish is like Abel Orchid clears his throat out of nervous Like Moblit all he had to do is run leaving dahlia on three The TWO chased each other Dandelion who keeps laughing as he beats elliot and elliot who is  
Dong the dsme as him for his revenge they keeps throwing rocks 

"Laveee Laveee! Can I go up there?" He keeps begging 

"What? I can't hear you!" She said sarcastically (in way of reversing) 

"Hey you there!" Dandelion said as he actually wanted to save her sister 

"Arghh You!!!" Elliot Angrily said 

"Hahaha you're like a grass! Hahaha!" Dandelion teased 

While on the other side Lilac was with leo  
She had cursh on him yet she's not 6 ready   
Nor Leo did it was nkt actually time yet They're just 15 and they're close like Hange and Erwin or they6are like Mini Version of them or a chance Lilac is like Hange lucky that her friends have patient of hers Lilac loved telling stories as she keeps telling stories and any logic that she got to her mother as they are like Mike's sqoad who was all serious and matured That makes her matured too While Johann Was there who keeps talking to Luna who was way too cold yet he's shy nor luna did(MaybE?  
She's like Levi afterall) Luna is way to cold  
And Hans didn't care at orrion Poor him but more caring at Ella and Apollo but He cared Luna most. Johann keeps talking too Luna as he is good at long talks like his parents   
But luna Always Ignores him or getting annoyed like to Hange did Somtiems but he also. Having close at him like Levi and Hange Also Lavender have glasses too Even Lilac did and Dandelion and Johann are same. While playing Johann and Luna are peacefully safe and silent as Johann is too. Shy for Luna Lilac is with Reverie Untill Elliot and Orchid comes too them and made a mess Orchid jumped on where Johann and Luna are sitting Luckily Johan protected Luna and lilac was just watching his brother While Lavender was left there she's not used to be loner but when she is about to go down she almost looses her balance and fell but luckily Kailliana and Athana catched her and she also followed them and get to the others they also spend their time with those children's while their parents are watching as they see themselves to them Still rembeeing the past nkt the mkst traumatic one but most memorable one Someday They can follow their footstep Like Moblit Johann was Lunas Guardian who's supposed to be Levi end up with Hange but Their child gives hope or they can be couples someday to make a chance and Lilac is like Hange to Erwin Dandelion to Athena and Lavender to elliot who is like Hange and nifa but6iys opposite genders that havjng Abells other personality aside from being bully yet still good man And for others Apollo to Ella Athena to Orion Kailliana to Theo lastkh Mikel to Reverie others are not like that but their cold can be but since theu are young they can still have future and more years to come to wait and they are not the only one can be as their parents told but it can be possible Havimg a child for parents is a blessing and it's hard to let them go and as parent they can be the best one Like Hange and Moblit did who become the best parent no matter What happened and Hange herself can't belive that she sucussss on raising them and It was Because of Moblit, her Husband her former Assistant her Mother and he was Her Guardian that Always keeps her save that he also had made to his chidlren Untill the end 

End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally ended this after few months sorry if it had typos and grammatical errors I'm not good at writing and some Confusing things I write it's my first time writing Pure English fic By the way since this ends I can have other fics But it still once shot by next moth or after this following week after I write the Alternate  
> One shot of next fic Which can be Second chances or can be changed and I can also write other fic after that but it's for Fourth squad it's mini one Shots or short fic and I can finally write other novels but I can also plan the others

**Author's Note:**

> And after this I can make mini one Shots especially for fourth Squad and some one Shots of Moblit and Hange and that next novel I'm planning to made


End file.
